A little too far
by JackStorm40
Summary: A story based off of the theory of the fnaf 4 kid to be Purple guy/Vincent's son. Hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue - A father and a son

"Hey kiddo you up?" A male voice asked as there was a soft knock on the door. Septhis perked up from his bed, raising his head and smiling at the door.

"Yeah." Septhis said. "You finally finished work."

"Yep. Just checking up on ya kiddo." The man said with a warm smile as he opened the door.

"Did you make lots of kids happy today?" Septhis asked, sitting up.

"That's my job Septhis, so of course." The man chuckled.

"You didn't have anyone like mean old Gilbert did you?" Septhis pouted at the mention of his older brother.

"You know he does it out of love. But there's kids much worse." The man sighed shaking his head.

"Are we good kids?" Septhis asked, lying down and snuggling his Plushtrap.

"Of course you two are." The man smiled walking over to the bed.

"Will you check for monsters again, please?" Septhis asked fearfully.

"I've told you before Septhis there all in your mind, but I swear you ask me just because it amuses you. But of course i'll check." The man sighed

"Thank you." Septhis said gratefully, smiling as he sat up, holding Plushtrap almost protectively.

"No problem kiddo." The man chuckled walking over to the closet. Septhis sniffed in fear as the man went over to the closet, fearing the ruined Foxy he'd seen countless nights before. The man opened the closet. "No monster here." The man said.

Septhis gulped, not trusting the lack of monsters as a sign of security.

"They're just hiding." Septhis gulped.

"Why would they hide? All evil monsters are in plain sight kiddo i've told you this." The man said walking back over to the bed.

"They're just waiting for you to go away." Septhis whined. "They want you to leave so they can get me. Especially the ghost puppet kid. He really doesn't like you."

"Why would anyone want to hurt my little Septhis?!" The man said with a dramatic gasp. "No one's gonna get you kiddo, i'm here. No monster is gonna get you." The man sighed before looking confused. "Puppet kid?"

Septhis nodded. "There's this ghost puppet kid who comes around. He really doesn't like you, and wants to hurt you." Septhis whimpered.

The man sighed sitting on the bed. "Don't worry kiddo no one can hurt me. I'm stronger than I seem." The man said with a smile.

"Will you stay in my bed? So I can protect you?" Septhis whimpered.

"We'll protect each other. How about that kiddo." The man said with a gentle smile

Septhis nodded, smiling as he scooted over to make room for the man. The man laid down and ruffed Septhis's hair. "You're a good kid you know that Septhis." The man said happily.

"Y-you're just saying that." Septhis said bashfully.

"I mean it son, you're a good kid. Don't change okay." The man said

"Okay. I can't think of why I would anyway." Septhis giggled, snuggling into the man and hugging him. The man chuckled and hugg Septhis back happily.

"Like I said the world can be cruel, but as long as you have someone or something you can call yours that's all that matters." The man said.

"You're the best dad ever. No, you're the best person ever!" Septhis said happily.

"Ah surely there's someone better out there, but i'm glad you think i'm the best kiddo." The man said happily.

"I want you to be my dad forever." Septhis mumbled sleepily.

"I'll always be your dad kiddo. I'd never throw you out." The man said.

"Not like Mommy?" Septhis asked.

The man sighed sadly. "Not like mommy." The man said ruffling the kid's hair.

"That's good. Mommy was really nice then really mean." Septhis mumbled.

"I know kiddo. I know." The man said.

"I'd rather have you than her. Even if she has nice things. Plus you let me have sugar late at night." Septhis mumbled.

"Nice things can't overcome a true bond between a father and his son. Only because Gilbert always goes to sleep before you do and I have to have someone to talk to when I get home." The man chuckled.

"Mommy never lets either of us… have… sugar…" Septhis mumbled, starting to fall asleep.

"I know kiddo." The man said softly. Septhis soon started to softly snore, his grip on the man tightening and loosening. The man smiled and laid him back down on the bed and stood up. before leaving he kissed Septhis on the forehead. "Night kiddo." The man said softly as he walked back to the door. "Hope you have good dreams kiddo." He said as he closed the door softly. He couldn't help but feel a bit of a chill the more he thought about the 'puppet boy' his son had mentioned. ' _Pull it together Vincent. It's just a nightmare, something his mind made up to cope. There's no such thing as ghosts or 'puppet boys''_ The man thought, shaking his head. ' _Just say goodnight to Gilbert and go to bed.'_ Vincent told himself as he walked down the hall to his other son's room.


	2. Chapter 1 - Monsters

Septhis was startled awake, getting the dark feeling that something was seriously wrong as he sat up and looked around the room. The window barely lit the room, the passing cars and dim lights outside giving off a dim lighting in his room. Looking around the room, Septhis was alarmed to see his father was missing from his side of the bed.

"Daddy?" Septhis whimpered out, gripping Plushtrap tighter. "Daddy are you there?"

There wasn't any response to his calls. Septhis gulped, feeling fear grip him.

"Do you think they'll come tonight, Plushtrap?" Septhis asked the doll, nervously smoothing the doll's fur. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"They come every night you know this. Of course not, i'll be right here by your side." Plushtrap said happily.

"Thank you." Septhis smiled, hugging Plushtrap tight as he reached over to the dresser and pulled out a flashlight.

"No problem!" Plushtrap said happily. Septhis smiled, setting Plushtrap at the end of his bed and holding his flashlight.

"Be careful. Remember they don't play nice." Plushtrap warned.

"You'll protect me if it gets too bad." Septhis smiled.

"Of course i'm always here for you Septhis. Forever." Plushtrap said. Septhis smiled, flashing his flashlight towards each of the doors warily. There were footsteps coming down one of the halls. Sephtis gasped, running over to the door and holding it closed.

"They're not real, they're not real, they're not real." Sephtis chanted to himself, holding the door closed. There was the slight sound of breathing at the door before the footsteps walked away. Sephtis sighed, letting the door open again as he ran back to the bed.

"Why do they come, Plushtrap? Why me?" Sephtis whimpered.

"Because you fear them. You have to stop being scared of them and they'll go away." Plushtrap said.

"But they keep coming. And they're so scary." Sephtis whimpered.

"Yep, and they'll keep coming till your not scared any more." Plushtrap sighed.

"But how do I not be scared? They're so scary!" Sephtis whimpered, nearly crying. "They're all teeth and metal and sharp stuff! Not like the suits Daddy works with."

"Remember what Vince said they're all in you head. There not real! Their the same just look different that's all." Plushtrap said.

"But they are real! They can grab me and stuff!" Sephtis whined.

"They feed off your fear." Plushtrap sighed. "Remember keep alert." Plushtrap said looking over at the other door worriedly. Sephtis gulped, running over to the door and listening closely. There was the sound of breathing and slight clicks of metal moving. Sephtis gulped and pulled the door closed, careful not to slam it. There was the sound of a metallic hand grip the doorknob and try to turn it. Sephtis gulped and quickly locked the door. There was a low growl before there was the sounds of footsteps walking away. Sephtis sighed in relief, unlocking the door and running back to the bed as the door fell open.

"I just want them to leave me alone, Plush. Why me out of everyone in the world?" Sephtis gulped.

Plushtrap sighed. "For the sake of your innocence Septhis it's best you don't know why you." Plushtrap said.

"Why? Did I do something to make them mad?" Sephtis whimpered.

"No you didn't do anything, just best you don't know why." Plushtrap said.

Sephtis sighed, looking over at the clock for the time.

"Three o'clock. Time really goes by slower when they're out and about." Sephtis sighed.

"Does seem to." Plushtrap chuckled.

"Why do you like me so much anyway? I must seem so boring compared to your old owner." Sephtis sighed.

"You're not all that boring nor is your family." Plushtrap said with a smile.

"But daddy told me your old owner was much more exciting." Sephtis sighed. "I must be so boring in comparison."

"I find you interesting." Plushtrap said.

"I'm glad you do, at least." Sephtis sighed, before letting out a loud yawn.

"You tired kiddo?" Plushtrap asked. Sephtis nodded sleepily.

"Well hold on a little more then it'll be perfectly safe to sleep again." Plushtrap said glancing over at the clock.

"Why can't we just lock the doors?" Sephtis pouted.

"I suppose we could but they might get smart on you and break the door. We wouldn't want Vince to have to pay for replacing the door." Plushtrap said.

Sephtis sighed but nodded as a comfortable silence fell between the two, the only sound being the neighbor's dogs and occasionally a car or two.

"Just a little longer, you've done it before you can keep it up." Plushtrap said happily. Sephtis held his head up with his fist, his head hanging a bit as he was obviously fighting sleep. There were footsteps sounding a little farther down the hall. Sephtis sat up suddenly, looking around as he was obviously startled, running groggily to the door. As he ran up there was the sound of footsteps getting closer to the door and a little bit of scratching on the wall. Sephtis, still half asleep, barely paid attention as he pulled the door closed. There was the sound of breathing from the other side of the door for a little while before the footsteps could be heard walking off. Just as Sephtis opened the door though there was a light down the hall from his father's room as he could see his father's door opening.

"What is it Septhis?" Plushtrap asked seeing Septhis linger in the doorway.

"Daddy's still up. And he's going somewhere." Septhis said worriedly.

"Don't worry Vince won't leave you. Probably just some business." Plushtrap said.

"Uh oh. He just found the knife we hid for protection." Septhis said worriedly.

"Really?!" Plushtrap said surprised. "I was sure we hid it well enough that he wouldn't find it."

His father could be heard chuckling and mumbling something like 'hello old faithful' from down the hall.

"Old Faithful? What's that?" Septhis looked confused.

"It's kinda a name for things. People use it a lot for objects. But I have a clue what Vince could be saying it to." Plushtrap sighed as he hopped down from the bed. Septhis moved a bit to make room for the plush to have room to look. Plushtrap crawled over and looked out a bit.

"But I do wonder why he's up so late." Plushtrap mumbled softly. His father was flicking the knife between his fingers, humming a bit too happily before suddenly throwing the knife, hitting it's target right between his door and the frame, making Septhis jump.

"Ha! Still got it." His father chuckled, apparently praising himself on his skills.

Plushtrap sighed as there was the sound of the alarm clock going off softly. "Oh it looks like it's time to rest Septhis." Plushtrap said happily.

"Really? That went by fast." Septhis looked surprised as he ran back to the bed, quickly tucking himself in before his father came in to check on him. Plushtrap smiled as he followed behind Septhis. "Time flies when you're having fun as they say." Plushtrap chuckled. Septhis yawned sleepily, pulling Plushtrap into his arms.

"Hopefully there aren't any early lessons today. I still don't know why daddy won't let me to to regular school like Gilbert." Septhis sighed.

"Never know with Vince. He only wants to keep you away from the cruelties of the world most likely." Plushtrap said snuggling into Septhis's arms happily.

"I just hope I won't dream." Septhis shivered at the thought of the dreams.

"It'll be alright i'm here to help you, forever." Plushtrap said. Septhis had already fallen asleep, the previous nights of sleep exhaustion apparently catching up with him. Plushtrap smiled and sighed. "Night kiddo." Plushtrap said softly.


	3. Chapter 2 - Murder?

Septhis blinked awake, surprised to see it was now the middle of the day. It was silent in the house as his father had apparently already left for work and his brother was at school. He gasped as he sat up, realizing he'd slept through his father's early morning school was the sound of the grandfather clock in the hall signaling that it was now twelve. Septhis quickly got up and started getting dressed, years of his mother's strict routine hammered into him even after years of her absence. Just as he got dressed and ran to the door, he was surprised to hear faint yelling from downstairs.

" _... Took his brother's toy! You expect me to forgive that?! I will not tolerate stealing in my house! No matter how petty of a theft!"_ A familiar high pitched female voice screeched from downstairs.

"Septhis?" Plushtrap said softly from the bed looking over at him. Septhis jumped looking back at Plushtrap, looking a bit scared as he could hear his father yelling back.

" _It's just a fucking toy! It's not like he killed someone!"_ His father could be heard yelling.

" _Oh like you? You'd know all about killing people!"_ His mother could be heard growling.

"Oh this again" Plushtrap sighed.

"What again?" Septhis asked, confused.

"Oh nothing" Plushtrap said with a smile.

" _Don't you dare bring that up! I swore my kids wouldn't know a thing about that!"_ His father yelled.

" _What's to stop me from just going to the cops right now and handing your ass over?!"_ His mother growled.

"Septhis you shouldn't be listening to them." Plushtrap said worriedly.

"What does Mommy mean 'daddy would know all about killing people'?" Septhis asked, a scared look on his face.

"There's things that are better not mentioned kiddo." Plushtrap sighed.

"B-b-but you sound like you know all about this, Plushtrap! Please! Why are you hiding things from me?" Septhis begged.

"I can't say everything I know Septhis. It's for you safety." Plushtrap said with a sigh.

" _Susan! Please! I trusted you with that information! Don't do this to me, please!"_ He could hear his father begging as the two could be heard coming closer to Septhis's room.

"Plush, I can handle myself. I don't need to be sheltered." Septhis insisted. "What's going on? Why are daddy and mommy yelling? Why does Mommy say daddy killed someone?"

"I know that kiddo. It's a long story kiddo. She's just making things up." Plushtrap said.

"But why is daddy so scared then?" Septhis asked. "Why does mommy says she's going to take daddy to the police? Who did daddy kill?"

"Things are better left unsaid Septhis." Plushtrap sighed sadly. Septhis pouted at this answer and pressed his ear to the door to hear more.

" _Susan please! Just hear me out! I didn't kill that kid and get away with it just to get caught now! Come on! I thought you loved me Susan! I thought you loved me!"_ He could hear his father pleading outside his parent's bedroom door. Septhis looked shocked at this and looked at Plushtrap, backing away in fear a bit.

Plushtrap sighed seeing the fearful look on Septhis's face.

"Like I said somethings are better not to be said." Plushtrap said softly.

"It was an accident, right? Daddy had an accident and killed someone?" Septhis asked fearfully.

"Of course it was kiddo. You know your dad wouldn't hurt anyone one purpose." Plushtrap said with a weak smile. Septhis nodded slowly, apparently accepting the confirmation and went back to the bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"It'll be alright kiddo i'm here for you always." Plushtrap said gently. Septhis sighed, still processing the knowledge that his father had killed someone before, and a child no less. Plushtrap snuggled up close to Septhis for comfort. Septhis pulled Plushtrap to him tightly, closing his eyes and trying to block out all the bad he'd just experienced.

"Tomorrow is another day." Septhis mumbled to himself, going back to sleep.

"Yes tomorrow is another day kiddo, just sleep it off." Plushtrap said softly.


	4. Chapter 3 - Older Brother

Septhis woke as he was quietly shaken awake, hearing his name groggily being called out. Blinking awake he came face to face with the gentle expression of his father.

"Hey you're up kiddo." His father said with smile. Septhis looked surprised before smiling widely and pulling his father into a hug.

"Morning Daddy!" Septhis said happily.

"Mornin Septhis." His father said happily returning the hug.

"I had such a horrible dream, daddy. You and mommy were fighting, and she said you killed someone. She said you killed a kid." Septhis said, scared.

His father froze for a bit before sighing. "It was just a dream kiddo. I wouldn't kill anyone." His father said.

"A-a-and even if you did, it would be an accident." Sephis said, gulping. "Y-y-you wouldn't hurt someone. You're daddy. Big and brave and strong and warm like sunshine."

"Of course it would kiddo. If I ever did." His father said with a smile. "Only if they hurt my family."

"You wouldn't hurt me or Gilbert, right?" Sephis asked softly.

"Never. You two are my kids i'd never hurt ya two." His father said.

"Good." Sephis nodded. "Do I have to do schoolwork today?" Sephis groaned.

"Of course you do. It's important you know that Septhis." His father chuckled.

"But can't we skip just for a little while? Like a month or something and I can make it up next year?" Septhis whined. "The teachers don't really care how long it takes so long as it's done, right?"

"No we'll get it done this month kiddo. You know that you'll forget if we skip." His father said before sighing. "Some do and some don't."

"I just feel bad that you have to get up so early just to teach me and then you have to go to work while I drown in homework." Septhis sighed. "Can't I just go to public school like Gilbert? I only see the monsters at night now, and I stopped hearing things."

"I don't mind kiddo. It's time we share together, and plus I try to make it fun I know how boring it can be." His father said with a smile. "No you don't need to kiddo, you're much smarter. Though your brother is at the top of his classes you're ahead of him just by me teaching you. Good to hear kiddo."

"But Gilbert says there's all sorts of stuff at public school like other people, classes, teachers, and all sorts of stuff. He said there's these things called 'bullies' too. He says they're really nice." Septhis said.

"Bullies aren't nice kiddo. There mean and only want to cause you harm." His father growled.

"But Gilbert says they're nice? What if they're different bullies than the mean ones?" Sephtis said, clearly not understanding the idea of a bully.

"All bullies are mean kiddo." His father sighed. " No bully ever is nice to whom there bullying. They wish to see who they bully cry and be in pain."

"Why would they want to hurt others? What do they gain out of it?" Sephtis looked confused.

"Many bullies are hurt themselves and take it out on others. They want to feel like they're not alone." His father said.

"B-b-but they're hurting people." Sephtis said.

"Yes. People do that to others in this world. It's not right nor is it even remotely what people say it is. But it's just human nature I suppose." His father sighed.

"How do you know all this anyway? Were you a bully?" Sephtis looked confused.

"I have experience. No I was bullied by others." His father sighed.

"Oh." Sephtis said, looking down, running his fingers along the Plushtrap. "I guess it's better I stay home after all then. Hey! We're wasting time! We have to get my lesson over with!" Sephtis said, dragging his father down the hall towards the area set aside for lessons. Before he could get far though, he was suddenly startled by Gilbert in a fox mask grabbing him from behind, making him scream. His father was surprised by Gilbert before sighing annoyed.

"Gilbert let him go." His father said.

"Oh we're just having fun, isn't that right?" Gilbert grinned, tightening his grip on Sephtis.

"You two can have fun later it's time for Septhis's lessons Gil." His father sighed.

"Aww in that case come on!" Gilbert grinned, dragging Sephtis by his arm down towards the room. His father sighed as he followed close behind.

"Ah! Gil it hurts! Let go!" Sephtis whined, as Gilbert gleefully ignored him.

"Gilbert let go of Septhis." His father hissed.

"Oh come on, dad. We're just having fun. Get a sense of humor will ya?" Gilbert grumbled.

"He said it hurts. So let go." His father hissed.

"Oh he's just being dramatic. He's fine." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Gil I said let Septhis go." His father said strictly.

"Why? He's not getting hurt." Gilbert grumbled.

"Let. Go." His father ordered.

"You see?! You always do this! You always like him over me! I might as well have not even been born!" Gilbert growled, pushing Sephtis out of the way.

"That's not true and you know it Gilbert." His father said.

"It is true! Every word of it! You always like him over me! Everything I do just pales in comparison to him! He's always more 'special' than me." Gilbert growled, starting to tear up a bit.

"That's not true. Gil you know this. I love both of you equally. Both of you are special to me." His father argued back.

"Well clearly most of it went to him. I just get left the scraps of your love as usual. Just the dumping yard for all the extra stuff left over from him." Gilbert growled, his fists tightening.

"Gil that is not true and you know this. And Septhis gets most of your hand me downs. But i'm not arguing on this. So unless you are feeling like you can drop this, go to your room." His father ordered. Gilbert remained stubbornly in place, giving his father a glare of hatred.

"Gil. Room. Now." His father said as soon as the home phone went off. Gilbert scoffed and still stubbornly remained in place.

"Gilbert Bishop. Room. Now." His father ordered walking over to the phone. Gilbert scoffed, turning on his heel and walking towards the front door instead. His father sighed raising a hand to his head in frustration as he picked up the phone.


	5. Chapter 4 - A call

"Hello, Vincent Bishop speaking." His father said.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Scott's familiar voice came over the phone, somewhat calming Vincent. Vincent let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Boy is it great to hear your voice Scott." Vincent said.

"Based on your voice i'm guessing I called at a bad time?" Scott said.

"Just a another argument with Gil. Anyways why'd you call?" Vincent sighed.

"Ah i see. I, uh, kinda need you to take over the night for me? I kinda have stuff I need to do. Important stuff, don't worry." Scott said.

"Uh okay? I don't have anything planned. Mind telling me what you're doing that your taking time off for bro?" Vincent said.

"As soon as I tell you you'll start teasing me." Scott grumbled.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Vincent chuckled.

"I have a date." Scott grumbled.

"Awe Scotty has a date!" Vincent said happily.

"And I remember why I never tell you things now." Scott growled. "And like hell i'm going to tell you who it is."

"Oh come on bro we hardly talk anymore, tell me. Please." Vincent begged.

"Why tell when I can just make you guess." Scott chuckled a bit.

Vincent groaned annoyingly. "Tell me!" Vincent whined.

"I'll give you hints. They're tall. They're cute. They wear pigtails." Scott chuckled.

"Hmmm… That could be a few people." Vincent said.

"They work with the animatronic programming." Scott sighed. "Can usually be found in that one safe room. Also tends to wear dresses a lot."

"Oh! Awe that's adorable." Vincent said happily.

"Yeah yeah. It's just a one date thing. I kinda owe her." Scott grumbled. "Plus she likes phones and knows a lot about them."

"Uh huh one time thing." Vincent chuckled.

"Yeah. One time thing. She's a pretty face. Nothing more." Scott grumbled.

"Give it one date and then you two will be a thing." Vincent chuckled.

"In your dreams." Scott grumbled, clearly embarrassed. "You just want an excuse to slack off in the safe room so you're hoping i'll date her so no one will tell on you. And so you can have it to yourself while she's out with me."

"I do not slack off. I work very hard." Vincent huffed.

"Oh yes you work so hard. You walk around and occasionally sit down and watch kids all day and help people into suits on occasion. So hard." Scott scoffed. "And on the rare occasion, you get to dress up in hot ass suits and entertain kids."

"Yeah yeah it's the best job in the world." Vincent sighed.

"But hey, Septhis gets free play and social time." Scott said. "Don't know about Gilbert though. I'm convinced Gilbert is going to grow up to be like you."

"Yeah even though he's not a big fan of the animatronics." Vincent sighed. "Hope not I want better for both of them."

"I really don't see what Septhis is so afraid of with the animatronics. They're not that bad." Scott said. "Gilbert's been telling me the opposite, actually. He thinks you're neglecting, or even abandoning him."

"Nor do I but what can I do if I don't know why he's scared of them." Vincent sighed. "I would never do that to my kid. I just don't baby him as much but I feel like it's backfiring on me."

"Maybe let him spend more time around them? Or even look around them? Show him they aren't as scary once he sees you can simply take them apart." Scott suggested. "I'm just saying, be careful what you say to that one. He feels he's being overshadowed by how much attention his brother's getting. Call it jealousy if you want. He just wants to know he's still a priority for you."

"Maybe. I'll try to get him to understand the best I can" Vincent sighed. "i'll try to get him to understand that I love him just as much as Septhis. I just hope he doesn't do anything bad."

"Granted he was kinda witness to you and Susan's… uh… breakup. I think that would probably scar any kid for life." Scott sighed.

Vincent sighed sadly. "Yeah." Vincent said sadly.

"How, uh, is she by the way? You two still talking?" Scott asked, concerned. "I know you and her kinda have to pass Gilbert and Septhis between you two, but do you two talk?"

"She doesn't talk too me as much as I have tried to fix our relationship." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Ouch. Sorry I asked. Anyway, just remember I need you tonight. Thanks! I owe you!" Scott said before hanging up.

Vincent sighed as he ended the call as well and walked back to the hall and put the phone back on the stand.

"Why Susan what did I do so wrong?" Vincent mumbled to himself sadly. Septhis came next to him, holding his textbooks and papers neatly, waiting for Vincent to grade his papers.

"You won't be home?" Septhis asked sadly.

"Sorry kiddo. It's a favor for my big brother." Vincent said with a weak smile.

"But i'll have to be stuck with Gilbert." Septhis said sadly. "Who's going to tuck me into bed and check for monsters?"

"It'll be alright kiddo. Remember there not real it's in your head." Vincent said with a sigh.

Septhis pouted, holding out the papers. "No, they're real! They hide till it's time to come out at night and then they try to get me!" Septhis cried.

"And what time do these monsters come out to play?" Vincent asked.

"Right at twelve." Septhis said sadly.

"How about one night when i' not busy I come in at twelve with you kiddo. So I can see these monsters." Vincent said.

Septhis's eyes widened as he scooted back a bit. "Y-y-you're taking me straight to them?!" Septhis whimpered.

Vincent sighed. "They're not monsters kiddo there machines" Vincent said

"They're monsters! They're all ripped up and out to get me!" Septhis whimpered. "And they never go away."

No there not. I'll show you one day when daddy can bring you to work okay." Vincent sighed. "Of course they do."

"But- okay." Septhis sighed, clearly seeing his pleading and insisting was getting nowhere. "I wish Mommy were here. She'd believe me."

Vincent sighed sadly. "You're not the only one that misses mommy kiddo." Vincent sighed.

"Why did mommy leave, daddy? She said she was going somewhere for a while, but she hasn't come back." Septhis sighed.

"I-i-i-i don't know kiddo. I don't think she's ever coming back Septhis." Vincent said sadly.

"But she said she would! Her stuff's still here! If she moved she'd have to come back for it… right?" Septhis whined.

"People can lie. Maybe? She could just replace everything." Vincent said weakly.

"And I thought mommies and daddies loved each other, and that's why they have little babies! Gilbert says she's all set up at her new house. But.. she can't have forgotten about us. She loved us. She said so." Septhis said sadly.

"Of course they do. Ah well good for her. Of course not." Vincent sighed.

"On top of that she knows your little secret!" Gilbert called out through the house, sounding like he was headed up the stairs. "Probably shouldn't have told her about it before she left!"

Vincent sighed hearing Gilbert coming up the stairs. Then looked at the clock.

"Oh looks like I need to get going. I'll see you when I get home alright Septhis." Vincent said ruffling Septhis's hair playfully. Septhis sighed, looking down at his graded papers with a pout.

"Okay." Septhis mumbled sadly.

"Be good like always K, kiddo." Vincent said happily before looking over at Gilbert.

"You two Gil. I expect both of you boys to behave while i'm at work." Vincent said.

"Whatever." Gilbert called from the stairs, sounding annoyed.

"Please do try to get along without me here." Vincent sighed as he walked to the front grabbing his jacket from the cost rack.

"Just like we get along every other time you leave us home alone." Gilbert grumbled, coming down the stairs into the front door.

"Love you kiddo's see ya when I get home!" Vincent called before closing the door. Gilbert grumbled, turning away from the door to see Septhis still in the doorway with his papers.

"Alright brat. You know the drill. I'm in charge." Gilbert grumbled.


	6. Chapter 5 - An urge

Vincent sighed, putting on a smile as he stepped into the diner. It was quite like normal with the big open play area deserted and cleaned up from the kids who played there in the morning. The tables obviously wiped off of any dirty substances. The seats all pushed in and table cloth over the table to help in cleaning. The lights dimmed around the area, while the ones on the stage were off. But that didn't stop from showing the two bright golden animatronics on stage. Only a few kids hung around the entrance, most looking either bored or just impatient, with a few loudly complaining. Vincent walked over to the few kids in waiting.

"You kiddo's have a ride home on the way?" Vincent asked already knowing the answers but following protocol.

"Yeah. Everyone except that weird kid." Most of them said, pointing to one kid off to the corner, a small mask in his hands. Vincent was a tad surprised at the answer and walked over to the kid.

"Hey kiddo do you have a ride coming sooner or later?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know." The kid mumbled, as something in Vincent sparked a bit, getting the sudden familiar, and currently unwelcome, urge to kill.

"Well kiddo you should find a ride before midnight okay. You don't want to be here after midnight." Vincent sighed trying his hardest to ignore the feeling.

"My parents said they'd come, but I don't see them. They left me, I just know it." The boy mumbled as the feeling grew in him.

' _Lure him into that back room. Scott's dating the girl in there and she'll be gone. Nobody will disturb us.'_ A dark part of him thought.

Vincent sighed. "I'm sure they'll come kiddo." Vincent said shaking his head.

"But they said they would. They haven't showed up. They hate me, so this is their chance to get rid of me." The boy sniffled as tears dripped down his cheeks, the sight reminding Vincent of the Marionette animatronic.

Vincent smirked a tad bit before sighing a bit. "Don't worry kiddo." Vincent said warmly.

"I don't want to be here. S-someone s-said the robots move." The boy sniffled, looking scared.

"Now, now that's a silly thing. Of course they move kiddo. But not after hours." Vincent said trying to comfort the boy.

"C-can I stay with you till my parents come? Or can you take me home?" the boy sniffled.

"You can stay till they come to get you kiddo." Vincent said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." The boy sniffled, standing up to follow him.

Vincent placed a gentle hand on the kid's shoulder. "I know a room you can hang out in till they come to get you." Vincent said. ' _Kill him! Rip him limb from limb till he's no better than that stupid puppet animatronic!'_ he thought as the kid nodded, taking Vincent's hand and gripping tight, sticking his marionette mask over his hair.

Leading the child back into the spare parts room Vincent had to hold himself back from laughing at how perfect the situation had fell into his hands. The boy followed, completely unsuspecting as he sniffled, wiping his his eyes and adjusting his mask.

"Thank you for helping me, sir." The boy mumbled.

"No problem kiddo." Vincent said happily. The boy smiled, walking into the spare parts room, flinching a bit away from all the animatronic skeletons.

"A-a-are we supposed to be back here?" The boy asked nervously.

"Did you think the animatronics worked on there own kiddo? It's just a break room for the employees here." Vincent chuckled.

"Well… I kinda thought people got in them and that's how they worked." The kid said.

"Well that's how a few work here but not necessarily with out a little help here and there from the mechanical parts." Vincent said.

"Oh." The boy said, looking around, noticing the marionette, surrounded by spare parts as it looked like it was in the middle of repairs.

"Yeah we have to fix em up once an awhile." Vincent said. The boy walked over to the costume, unintentionally leaving himself completely exposed to Vincent.

' _Now! Do it now!'_ Vincent's mind screamed. ' _Kill him!'_

Vincent reached into his jacket pocket and smirked gripping the handle of the knife. Part of him still fought to hold back Vincent's murderous mood, only to fail with every attempt. Vincent stood behind the boy before taking the knife out of the jacket pocket.

"I wonder what it's like to wear one of these? It must be very small." The boy said, bending to look under the mask at the skeleton.

"I could show you if you want kiddo." Vincent chuckled darkly.

"W-w-well you don't have to. It's probably all stinky from someone else wearing it." The boy stuttered, backing away into Vincent.

"Oh it'd be my pleasure." Vincent chuckled quickly wrapping an arm around the boy to keep him still as he held the knife to the boy's throat. The boy gasped, realizing he was trapped as he tried to pull away quickly.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP! THERE'S A BAD MAN!" The boy screamed.

"Shhh. No one can hear you from in here. It's almost the perfect murdering spot. Now stop squirming and it'll be all over." Vincent laughed. The boy started crying more, desperately reaching his arms out and gripping the table, flipping a nearby tape recorder. Vincent growled pushing the knife into the skin of the boy's throat.

"Now, now kiddo. Fighting won't help you here." Vincent huffed. The boy cried more, struggling and kicking hard at Vincent, still reaching out for the recorder. Vincent growled at the squirming of the boy.

"Why are you fighting so much. Don't you see no one cares about you. Your parents forgot you here for a reason, so they could get rid of you." Vincent hissed. The boy whined, slamming his hand down on the recorder as it fell to the floor, a faint beeping could be heard indicating it was recording.

"You think that will save you kid ha!" Vincent laughed.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!" The boy yelled out.

"Stop your screaming god I like my hearing." Vincent grumbled.

"Please let me go, purple man! Please! I want my mommy!" The boy sniffled, still gripping tight on the table, resisting Vincent trying to pull him away.

"Your mommy doesn't want you like you said." Vincent hissed.

"No! Please, let me go! I wanna go home! I hate you!" The boy yelled. "Let. ME. GO!" The boy yelled, giving a strong kick. Vincent let go and coughed a bit. "God you're a pain kid." Vincent hissed. The boy gasped as he fell to the floor, flipping the table and bringing it down on his head, knocking him out.

"Hm.. Easy enough I guess." Vincent shrugged seeing the kid knocked out. "At least i'll have an easier time now." Vincent chuckled, kneeling next to the kid and raising the knife to stab.


	7. Chapter 6 - Brothers

"Alright brat. You got your stupid bunny and stuff. Now go to sleep." Gilbert grumbled, throwing Plushtrap into Septhis's face.

"Hey be more nicer to Plushtrap" Septhis said holding Plushtrap.

"Why should I? It's a toy." Gilbert grumbled, crossing his arms as he stood in the doorway.

"Plushtrap is more than a toy." Septhis said defensively.

"He's a toy. He squeaks, he has cotton inside, and he doesn't do anything. He's a stupid toy." Gilbert grumbled.

"He's my friend. No he talks and walks! He's not stupid." Septhis huffed holding tightly to Plushtrap.

"Oh? He walks and talks, huh? Prove it." Gilbert laughed.

"He does." Septhis said as he looked at Plushtrap.

"Then prove it! Make him talk!" Gilbert chuckled.

Septhis set Plushtrap on the ground and sighed. "Come on Plush you can do it." Septhis said. Gilbert rolled his eyes, watching Plushtrap with disinterest.

"I'm waiting." Gilbert scoffed. "Come on. Talk."

"Come on Plushtrap your normally always up and about." Septhis said worriedly as the Plushtrap stayed still.

"Hmph. Just as I thought. Just your little disease acting up again." Gilbert scoffed.

"No he really does!" Septhis whinned.

"He's not talking. I'm to assume he does just cause you say it?" Gilbert scoffed.

"I normally don't have to say anything" Septhis sighed.

"Hmph. You and your stupid hearing things. You're sick in the head is what you are. Not to mention a drag on everyone. Making Dad have to keep you at home, spending his morning teaching you when he could be relaxing. How greedy can you get." Gilbert growled.

"Daddy wants to keep me home. He said he doesn't mind teaching me and i'm not being greedy!" Septhis said sadly.

"Of course he said that! He doesn't want you breaking down or something. But it's true. You just drag us all down and eat up his attention, completely ignorant of everything." Gilbert growled. Septhis shied away from Gilbert looking down sadly. "Daddy loves me. H-h-he wouldn't ever think of me as something to drag us down." Septhis said sounding a bit uncertain.

"Hmph. Of course you don't see it. You're too ignorant. While i'm here having to help support you with dad, all while you're locked away in your great and mighty tower." Gilbert growled.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Septhis asked tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Everything was just fine before you showed up. Dad actually paid attention to me, rather than just yelling at me all the time. You're the reason mom left. You and your stupid head disease." Gilbert growled.

"I'm sorry." Septhis said weakly "It's not like I choose to have it!"

"Sorry's way past being forgiveness." Gilbert snapped. "Now we have to pamper and baby you just cause you can't think like a normal person. You'd have been better off just dumped in a mental hospital. Would have saved us the trouble. Would have saved dad the trouble as well."

Septhis whimpered as tears fell down his face. Gilbert scoffed, apparently deciding he'd done enough damage as he sighed, walking over to the bed and starting to tuck Septhis in. Septhis sniffled looking away from Gilbert.

"What does dad usually do to make you sleep?" Gilbert grumbled.

"C-c-checks for the m-m-monsters." Septhis said in between sniffles.

Gilbert gave him a 'seriously?' look before sighing and heading over to the closet. It was the basic closet a few hanging clothes and empty hangers. For some reason the Foxy plush had found it's way into the closet seemingly looking at Gilbert.

"Nothing in here." Gilbert grumbled, closing the closet and going to the door, opening it wide. Septhis hid under the covers fearfully. Gilbert noticed Septhis hiding and grumbled, holding the door open and waiting for Septhis to come out. Septhis pecked out from under the covers.

"It's clear. As you can see." Gilbert scoffed, getting on his hands and knees and looking under the bed. "Nothing here either. No monsters." Gilbert grumbled, standing up and brushing off his hands and knees.

"Now go to sleep you little twat." Gilbert grumbled.

"Thanks Gil." Septhis said weakly. Gilbert grunted awkwardly before sighing and taking off his shoes, lifting the covers to get in with Septhis. Septhis moved over a bit for Gilbert. Gilbert got in, shifting a bit till he was comfortably lying next to Septhis. Septhis smiled a bit and snuggled into the covers and closed his eyes.

"Y-you'll be okay, squirt. Nothing's getting ya so long as i'm here." Gilbert mumbled, closing his eyes and laying back.

"Thank you Gilbert." Septhis said happily.

"I know I beat you up a lot, but you're mine to beat up. Nobody else lays a hand on you." Gilbert mumbled.

Septhis chuckled softly. "I guess thanks then." Spethis said.

"I really don't see what you're scared of those stupid suits anyway. They're just giant hunks of metal that are essentially puppets." Gilbert mumbled.

"They try to kill me every night. Though I don't think you or daddy believe me." Septhis sighed sadly.

"Kinda hard to believe, squirt. I've been sleeping in this house much longer than you and i've never heard or seen a single thing you talk about." Gilbert mumbled.

"Well it's true whenever I go to sleep I wake up again always at twelve and Plushtrap helps me keep track of them. They look all beat up and ripped they just look so scary." Septhis said sounding frightened.

"I'll tell you something. I used to be scared of all sorts of stuff when I was little too. Some I still am. I used to be scared of some monster living off in the corner of my room waiting to jump me." Gilbert sighed.

"Daddy say's being scared of something is normal. So of course you were and are scared of something. Really? Did it ever jump out at you?" Septhis said.

"Nah. I eventually just started getting up for as long as I was awake going to that corner and checking it. There was never anything there. Dad told me the monsters will go away as long as you stay in bed and stay asleep. The monsters won't bother you when you're asleep, since they want to scare you while you're awake, and if you stay still long enough they won't see you and assume you're not in the room." Gilbert chuckled.

"Oh there always there when I check. Bonnie and Chica always creep around in the halls. Foxy gets in my closet. Freddy hides under the bed. The sleeping trick doesn't work on them though they grabbed me and pull me off why I tried once." Septhis said sadly.

"Fear is all in your mind, kiddo. They only exist because you think they do. If you don't believe in them, they don't exist." Gilbert chuckled.

"Plushtrap and Daddy say that as well. But how can they not exit if they grab me and hurt me?" Septhis said.

"When they grab you, have they ever actually caused any harm to you?" Gilbert sighed.

"Well there claws hurt. But I never have any scratches." Septhis said.

"Exactly. Because they don't exist. Think about it. They can't actually do any damage to you. Therefore there's nothing to fear." Gilbert said.

"I guess. But I can hear them running around, breathing, laughing, and they just look so scary." Septhis said.

"Here's a trick I learned. Just imagine them in your mind, leave no detail out. And just look at them. The longer you look at them, the less scary they become. Try it." Gilbert said.

"O-o-okay" Septhis said a little shakily. Taking a deep breath he imagined them in his mind, mentally constructing each of their faces. Seeing their faces in his mind, he just looked at them, observing each little detail. The image of Foxy snapping his jaws at him when he opened the closet came to mind very clearly. Mentally he froze that moment and looked at Foxy, taking in all the details. The longer he looked at Foxy, the more he realized Foxy wasn't really that scary, just really old and beaten up looking.

"Ya see? Not scary at all." Gilbert chuckled.

"It actually works! Thank you Gil!" Septhis said happily. Gilbert chuckled, shifting on his side and giving Septhis a hug.

"No problem squirt." Gilbert chuckled.

Septhis smiled happily as he returned the hug gratefully.

"Now, i'm going to stay here, in case they still show up. Wake me if any of them attack." Gilbert said, sounding as if he were already dozing off.

"Okay" Septhis said. There was no response from Gilbert for a while.

"Love you kiddo." Gilbert mumbled.

"Love you too Gil." Septhis said happily as he closed his eyes to sleep. There was soft breathing from Gilbert, indicating he was fast asleep. Septhis smiled as he started to drift off into sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 7 - Fun with Goldie

Septhis woke as usual, seeing the darkness of the room and sighing. He was about to get up when he felt Gilbert holding him down, and was surprised to see Gilbert was still in his bed, fast asleep.

"Gil" Septhis whispered to make sure Gilbert was asleep. Gilbert only grumbled and turned onto his other side. Far off in the room he could see Plushtrap near the door, waving him to follow him. Septhis crawled out of his bed carefully not to disturb Gilbert as he tiptoed over to Plushtrap. Plushtrap nodded before running out the door into the hall. Septhis followed silently a little afraid that maybe Bonnie, Chica or maybe possibly worse would appear. Plushtrap ran up the stairs leading to the attic and the small hall where they played to pass the time. Septhis smiled seeing the familiar space. At the end of the hall there was a small chair, normally for playing dolls, but a small Golden Freddy plush sat in it. Plushtrap sat eagerly next to the flashlight, waiting for their usual game to start.

Septhis smiled at Plushtrap and sat by him picking up the flashlight. "You ready Plushtrap." Septhis said.

"Always. Be careful." Plushtrap warned.

"Of course." Septhis said turning his attention towards the Golden Freddy plush. The hall went dark as the curtains mysteriously closed, leaving the room in pitch blackness. Septhis kept quiet listening carefully. There was no sound for a while, before quiet pattering could be heard. Septhis flicked the flashlight on quickly. The plush was halfway down the hall, falling limp as soon as the light came on. Septhis paused for a little before turning the flashlight off again. There was still no noise for a while. Septhis gulped nervously and flicked the light on. Golden Freddy had disappeared from the room. Septhis flicked the light off still a tad nervous. There was still no noise, but there was faint breathing from somewhere in the hall. Septhis gulped turning on the light fearfully. There was a darting across the room, and a flash of gold. Septhis followed the flash of gold and let out a nervous sigh as he flipped the light off. There was a long silence before patterning and what sounded like breathing right in front of him. Septhis jumped a bit as he turned on the light quickly. There was a loud screeching as Golden Freddy jumped in his face. Septhis fell backwards in surprise. Golden Freddy ran back to the chair, sitting limply again.

"You did well for your first try." Plushtrap chuckled.

"It's not as easy as it looks." Septhis sighed as he sat back up. Plushtrap chuckled, flicking off the light as there was more pattering. Septhis scrambled to grab the flashlight and flicked it on. The Golden Freddy was still there, but Plushtrap was gone.

"Plushtrap?" Septhis said little worried on where he had gone off to. Plushtrap didn't respond to his call. Septhis gulped and turned off the light was a pair of pattering this time. Septhis took a deep breath as he flicked the light on. Golden freddy and Plushtrap were sitting in front of the chair, lying limply. Septhis gulped seeing the two knowing it'd be a lot trickier this time. Flicking the light off, he could hear more pattering through the room. Keeping calm Septhis kept the light off and listened carefully. There was more patterning, and he could hear a pair of breaths. Septhis flicked the light on quickly. The two jumped in his face, pulling him into a surprisingly strong hug. Septhis jumped in surprise before chuckling and hugging the two back. Just as he hugged though, there was a pair of bite's in his shoulders. Septhis hissed at the pain of the bite's letting go of the two in surprise. The two fell back, surprised at being pushed away.

"Guys that hurts." Septhis whimpered. Plushtrap looked surprised, while Golden Freddy just looked away, walking back to the chair.

"W-w-w-well, um.." Plushtrap mumbled, looking a bit panicked.

"Why'd you two bite me?" Septhis asked.

"H-h-habit I guess." Plushtrap mumbled.

"It still hurts Plush." Septhis whinned.

"I-i-i'm sorry." Plushtrap mumbled, just as he stood up there was the sound of the front door opening downstairs.

"It's okay just don't do it again please." Septhis said as the opening of the front door caught his attention. "Daddy!" Septhis said happily as he got up to run to his dad.

"Ugh dammit, i'm going to have to mop up later. Hope it doesn't stain." He could hear his dad mumbling. Septhis was a little confused but blew it off as he ran down the hall happily. He could hear his dad walking down the hall, heading for the washroom. Septhis pecked around the corner of the hall to see his dad and smiled. "Daddy your home!" Septhis said happily. His dad froze, and he could hear a mumbling of 'oh shit' as he turned to Septhis, his face covered in some sort of liquid he couldn't make out in the dark. Septhis ran up to him and gave him a big hug like normal. Septhis could feel something warm and wet seep through his pajamas.

"Uh, hey, kiddo. What, uh, are you still doing up?" his father chuckled, sounding rather nervous.

Septhis stepped away. "I woke up." Septhis said looking at his dad with a confused expression.

"Ah, I, uh, see. Well, uh, daddy's kinda dirty right now, so I guess we both need to get cleaned up, huh?" his father said, gulping.

"Why are you dirty daddy?" Septhis asked trying to figure out what liquid was on his dad and now his pajamas.

"Ah, funny story actually." his father said nervously.

"Well what is it?" Septhis said as he raised the flashlight up to see what color the dark liquid was , still confused on what it was. His father flinched away from the light, as the liquid lit up to show it was a dark red color.

"D-d-daddy i-i-i-is t-t-t-thi-i-i-is b-b-b-b-b-b-blood?" Septhis said shakily.

"Now calm down, Sep. It's not what it looks like." his father said quickly, his eyes widening in panic. Septhis dropped the flashlight and stepped away from his father fearfully. His father saw the backing away and gulped, taking a step towards Septhis, holding out his hands as a motion of peace. Septhis squeaked in fear cowering back and taking a few steps before falling down.

"Look, Sep, someone had an accident at work, and I got a little covered in their blood trying to help them." his father tried to explain.

"T-t-t-truth?" Septhis asked fearfully looking at his father.

"Uh, yeah, truth." his father said, still looking nervous.

"T-t-t-then w-w-w-why d-d-do you s-s-sound so nerve-e-ous?" Septhis said.

"Well… um…" His father paused, gulping.

"W-w-well what. Please daddy why are you covered in blood." Septhis whimpered.

"Y-you know you should probably get to bed, come on, i'll wash you off." his father said quickly, not answering his question.

"Tell me daddy!" Septhis squeaked fearfully.

"Like I said there was an accident." His father said, sounding like he was trying to stay calm.

"W-w-w-what happened?" Septhis asked with a fearful gulp.

"Someone kinda lost a limb. Well, several limbs." his father sighed. "You really shouldn't be hearing this, kid."

"A-a-are they alright?" Septhis asked still sounding shaken.

"Kinda depends on your definition of alright." his father chuckled nervously.

"W-w-will they be okay? Like alive?" Septhis asked trying to calm himself.

"Uh.. well… no…" his father sighed. "Daddy kinda made it worse. He messed up trying to help them. They're a bit, um, dead now."

Septhis gulped. "B-b-but you tried to help them live r-r-right?" Septhis asked.

"Uh…" his father gulped, looking really uncomfortable.

"R-r-r-right daddy?" Septhis asked sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

"Okay, um, listen up Sep. This might be the best lesson I ever teach ya." his father sighed, standing up and continuing to head for the washroom. Septhis shakily stood up and followed his father.

"O-o-okay." Septhis said shakily.

"Sometimes, you get these… urges. If you're anything like me, you'll understand." his father sighed, unbuttoning his uniform's shirt and pulling it off. "And sometimes, these urges get a little… out of control."

Septhis nodded understanding what his father was talking about.

"In some cases, you get the urge to do some… harmful… things." his father said, sounding like he was choosing his words carefully.

"D-d-do you get those …. Harmful urges?" Septhis asked nervously.

"Yeah. In daddy's case, he gets the urge to… hurt things." his father sighed.

"I-i-is that w-w-what happened?" Septhis asked shakily.

"Yeah. And i'm telling you this in case you're like me someday, which i'm hoping you're not." his father sighed.

There was a nervous gulp from Septhis. "I-i-is there any way to stop them?" Septhis asked.

"Two ways." his father mumbled. "One's those pills you and I share. Another is putting a stop to yourself. Permanently."

Septhis froze a bit. "You won't stop yourself. Permanently. Right daddy." Septhis said shakily.

"Ah there may be a day. Damn I didn't think i'd have to have this conversation so soon." his father mumbled.

"I don't want that day to come." Septhis said with a sniffle.

"Look, you know all about… life and death, don't you?" His father sighed, throwing the shirt in the washing machine and reaching for the bleach and some other bottle with a weird label. "Well, sometimes, when daddy gets really emotional, he kinda wants to… kill things. A-a-and there's this little voice telling him to do it. Have you ever felt like that?"

"Only very rarely but I have before" Septhis said.

"Well, daddy feels like that almost constantly." his father sighed. "I-i-i didn't kill anyone this time. But i'm telling you in case it ever does happen."

"Why do you feel like that constantly daddy?" Septhis asked.

"Well, i'm like you. It's something wrong with our brains." his father tried to explain.

"Oh." Septhis said sadly. "What about Gil?"

"Uh, I don't know about Gil. He might have it, he might not." his father sighed. "But if he does, you both got this from me, and i'm sorry if you see it as a curse from me."

"I don't see it as a curse. If it's something from you daddy just mean's i'm more like you!" Septhis said happily. His father sighed sadly at that, holding out his hand for Septhis's now bloody pajamas. Septhis took off his pajamas shirt and handed it to his dad. His dad put it in with his clothes, and poured in the weird bottle, giving off a weird stink as it poured in.

"What is that daddy?" Septhis asked as he held his nose from the stink.

"It's stuff to make sure nobody can find the blood." his father explained.

"Oh." Septhis said.

"It's supposed to stop stains. Daddy doesn't want to be suspicious, after all." His father mumbled.

"Ah. Yeah." Septhis said starting to sound a bit tired.

"Here, we can both wash off and you can stay with me, if it makes you feel better." his father said, pulling out two towel and heading up the stairs to the bathroom with the bath. Septhis smiled as he followed his dad up the stairs. His father stepped into the bathroom, as he could be heard turning on the bath, mumbling something under his breath.

"Just gotta wash off that stupid kid's blood, and everything will be fine. Everything will just blow over. Just say the kid walked off somewhere while you weren't looking and you thought he tried to walk home. If they ask about the break room, just say you guess someone else found the kid and led him back there. Just smile, nod, say yes sir no sir. Nothing happened. You totally didn't lose it again and kill a kid." he mumbled to himself.


	9. Chapter 8 - Found out

Vincent groaned as the phone next to his bed went off.

"Call from… Scott…. Cawthorne." The caller ID said.

Vincent sat up as he picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Vincent grumbled.

"You." Scott's angry voice came over the phone.

Vincent was taken back by the anger in Scott's voice. "Uh yes me?" Vincent said a little confused.

"What the fuck is this?" Scott growled, as there was the beep of a recording and a recording of last night started up.

Vincent froze hearing the recording and gulped nervously.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Scott growled.

"I uh snapped." Vincent said nervously.

"Goddamit Vincent! I wanted one night. One fucking night to be a normal person. But I can't even have that." Scott yelled. "No. I gotta come back, find this, and find out I can't even take my eye off you for one night!"

"Sorry" Vincent said weakly.

"How do I know I can even trust you with your own damn kids!" Scott yelled.

"I wouldn't hurt them!" Vincent hissed defensively.

"I don't know that! You don't know that! I told you specifically to control yourself for one night. And you can't even do that!" Scott yelled.

"I know I wouldn't hurt them! There my kids. I tried just it was laid out so perfectly I tried to fight it." Vincent sighed.

"Oh really? From the sounds of this it sounds like you didn't try at all." Scott hissed.

"I really tired to I promise!" Vincent begged.

"Sure you did." Scott hissed. "Do you know how hard I had to work to keep the cops from taking this?! They listened to this whole damn thing!"

"R-r-really?" Vincent said shakily.

"Dammit! Do you know what they could do to you if they recognize you on this?!" Scott yelled. "Septhis and Gilbert could end up in foster! Or worse! And this damn thing could be over their heads for years! They'll never be able to live without being asked if their father's a murderer!"

"I know, I know I was stupid okay! I'm an idiot for doing these things but I try not to" Vincent grumbled.

"You're risking life in prison here, Vince! Gilbert and Septhis could end up like you!" Scott yelled. "You got lucky meeting me! They won't get so lucky! Gilbert's already moody and Septhis just takes a little to make him snap."

"I know and i'm really glad to have you as my brother. I know I worry about them." Vincent said sadly.

"You need to be more careful. I've done what I can to keep you out, but you'd better be ready to give one hell of a story." Scott grumbled. "You're marked down as being on night shift that night, so you're in quite a jam right now. Luckily for you, it doesn't say whether you showed up or not. So get your kids together and tell them to tell the cops you were home that night."

"Thanks Scott your a big help. Okay, on it." Vincent said as he stood up out of bed.

"If things get bad or they catch onto you, you might need to skip town or even skip country if it comes to it." Scott sighed. "You need a plan in case they catch on or you get convicted. I'm saying this cause this tape is evidence now and I have to hand it over for them to listen to."

"Alright thanks bro." Vincent sighed.

"Bro. You especially need to have a plan for Septhis. He can't snap like you have." Scott warned. "You might need to give him the whole 'you might kill people' talk."

"About that I did already last night in fact." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"Does he know what to do to keep from snapping? There's a difference between knowing about snapping and preventing snapping." Scott grumbled.

"Yeah I went over it." Vincent said.

"Vince. Did you remember to go over it with Gilbert too? You said you don't know if he has it or not." Scott said.

"I'll go over it with him so he knows." Vincent sighed.

"Vince, please, do it gently. You really don't want him knowing his dad's a murderer." Scott sighed. "And plus you know Susan's going to be all over them if you get locked up. And she's definitely going to be out for vengeance."

"I know I have to be extremely careful now." Vincent sighed.

"Just be careful with Susan. You know how she feels about you. And you know in her mind the best way to hurt you back would be to take your kids from you." Scott sighed.

"I know. I don't even know what I did to piss her off so much. I won't let anyone take my kids away from me" Vincent said.

"Maybe admitting to her that you're a killer was part of it." Scott sighed.

"I thought I should tell her but no she goes and leaves me" Vincent grumbled.

"Well how would you feel if it were the other way around." Scott sighed. "That you were married to a murderer without even knowing it."

"I don't know i'd have to be put in that situation to know." Vincent sighed.

"Exactly. You kinda put her in a situation she didn't want to be in. Besides, adding on that you rarely control yourself, it's kinda condemning." Scott sighed. "To be fair though, she was a bit, um… well, to put it nicely, judgemental."

"I see. Nah she had all right to leave me but she shouldn't have left the kiddo's" Vincent said.

"Well, she did try to take the kiddos remember, but you kinda weirdly fought back at the last minute to keep them." Scott sighed. "You lied about Septhis having schitzo, which later turned into the truth, and you got to keep them. From what I remember."

"There my kiddo's as well I had all right to fight to keep them, still would and will. Basically." Vincent huffed.

"Well yeah, but she's also their mom, and Septhis at the time was a baby." Scott sighed. "You realize you can still remarry if you're still hung up over Susan. You're not ancient yet."

"I know but she was the one leaving and plus I am able to take care of them and I know how to help if well… you know. And she doesn't." Vincent huffed before sighing sadly. "I know just I can tell she'd never want to get back with me."

"Move on then. It's clear she has." Scott sighed.

"Easier said than done bro." Vincent sighed.

"Just go out, have some fun. It's not that hard." Scott said. "Ask someone out, go on a date. I can even recommend the place I went. And yes, my date actually worked out. Right up until I came to work and found this."

"I'll try. Well glad the date went well." Vincent said.

"Ah, well, when I say well…" Scott cleared his throat. "I may have spilled drink on my pants and she, um, wiped it up."

"Oh really now" Vincent chuckled.

"Get your head out of gutter, perv." Scott mumbled. "I wouldn't do anything like that on the first date."

"Whatever you say Scotty" Vincent chuckled.

"Idiot." Scott grumbled.

Vincent laughed. "Anyways anything else I need to know?" Vincent asked happily.

"Apparently I made a good impression, despite how perverted it may sound, and I have a chance at a second date. So there goes your theory of saying i'll be a crazy old cat man." Scott grumbled. "Oh the diner's closing. Thanks. You got us all fired."

"Wow a surprise Mr. Ring Ring got a girl finally. Crap really?" Vincent said.

"Shut up. I still refuse to see you as anything but a brother by the way. For one, I don't want to be related to someone who's just going to drive me broke from his need of toast and mood medication." Scott grumbled.

"Oh but you know you love me more. Just not willing to accept it." Vincent chuckled.

"No means no, purple. And Never means never." Scott grumbled. "And no, I don't love you more. In fact I love you less."

"Not unless you bug them enough!" Vincent said happily. "Oh come on Scotty"

"Keep dreaming Purple. I'm sure it will come true someday. Maybe it'll come true when we're both dead." Scott grumbled. "And no, I don't care if you're jealous. In fact, it's better that you're jealous. It means you'll bug me less."

"Of course it will you'll see!" Vincent said. "I'm not jealous why would I be jealous. It might mean that I bug you more, If I was." Vincent huffed.

"In that case, check your messages." Scott laughed.

"I will later." Vincent grumbled.

"Oh this will be wonderful. Little Purple is all jealous that someone other than you gets to hug and kiss me." Scott taunted.

"I am not jealous!" Vincent huffed.

"Oh, and I would tell you all about our 'after date activities', but it's better if you imagine them." Scott laughed. "Anyway, you and I are getting moved to the other Freddy Fazbear's. The one near your house. And your first day starts today."

"Really, you mean I don't have to wake up at ridiculous times anymore I can sleep in dear god" Vincent said.

"You still do actually. This one starts earlier." Scott laughed.

There was an annoyed groan from Vincent hearing that it started earlier. "WHY?" Vincent grumbled.

"Chop chop, Purple! You're late for school!" Scott mocked him. "And just to rub it in your face, i'll make sure to be as affectionate as possible around my new date today."

"You really hate me sometimes" Vincent grumbled.

"I just like bragging that I now have someone to give my brother/stalker pause." Scott laughed. "And she's one of the types to carry pepper spray everywhere with her. Just a little note."

"Daddy?" Septhis stuck his head out from under the covers sleepily. "Is it lesson time already?"

"Uh huh you like pushing me away and then teasing me." Vincent grumbled. "That won't stop me." Vincent covered the speaker and looked over at Septhis.

"Yes Sep?" Vincent said.

Septhis blinked a bit more, looking sleepy before getting back under the covers. "I don't wanna get up." Septhis grumbled.

"Oh no, you're teasing yourself. I'm just enjoying the lengths you'll go to to get me to admit I like you." Scott laughed. "Yeah, we'll see how strong you are when your eyes are all red and you're crying from all the pepper spray in your eyes."

"Don't worry kiddo sleep a bit more k" Vincent said before removing his hand from the speaker.

"You know you're teasing me you're just not willing to admit it." Vincent huffed walking over to the bedroom door. "I'm strong enough to deal with it. I've dealt with worse."

"You've been pepper sprayed? Now I really want to know. But, I have to hang up now. A certain someone is awake." Scott chuckled before hanging up.

Vincent sighed ending the call. "I guess I should inform Gil" Vincent sighed opening the door.

There was a light down the hall from Gilbert's room, indicating he was either up or had gone to bed and left his light on.


	10. Chapter 9 - Father and a son

"Hey dad." Gilbert grumbled, seeing Vincent come down the hall. "What are you back for? Thought you were enjoying your time with your favorite son. You know, that little idiot in your bed."

"I actually wanted to talk to my other son. I don't have favorites." Vincent sighed.

"Sure you don't. You just so happen to prefer one over the other. Just spit out what you want to." Gilbert grumbled.

Vincent sighed. "It's really serious so please if there is one thing you don't blow off let it be this okay Gil." Vincent said.

"Whatever." Gilbert grumbled. "It's probably about that little twerp isn't it."

"No it's not about Septhis." Vincent sighed.

"Then what is it about?" Gilbert grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you already know about my Schizophrenia, but I have to make sure you understand that I don't mean to do things at times." Vincent sighed.

"Oh really? Cause you seem pretty deliberate when you do." Gilbert growled.

"I know I look it but I really don't mean to do things at times." Vincent said.

"And what are those things? So I can tell the difference." Gilbert grumbled.

"Can I just go with bad things i'd like to keep some things to myself." Vincent sighed.

"Fine." Gilbert grumbled, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed. "There's quite a few bad things you apparently 'don't mean to do'."

"Just bad things okay." Vincent sighed. "But can you do me a huge I mean ginormous favor son." Vincent said looking a little worried.

"And that is?" Gilbert grumbled.

"If anyone ask if I was here all night. Please tell them I didn't go to work." Vincent said seriously.

"And why would anyone ask?" Gilbert looked curiously at Vincent.

"J-j-just some bad things happened and it's just something I don't want to get involved in to say." Vincent said a little nervous.

"Dad, i'm not a little kid. What does all this bad stuff have to do with you?" Gilbert grumbled, looking at Vincent with an annoyed look, reminding Vincent of Scott.

"Let's just say I lost control a little." Vincent sighed.

"Lost control how?" Gilbert grumbled.

Vincent sighed. "I would rather you not know. But I know you're smart and would probably put it together without me telling. But if I do tell promise me you won't rat me out or anything. Our secret." Vincent said.

"I could figure it out if you gave me some clues." Gilbert grumbled.

Vincent sighed. "I lost control, and did something really bad. I have done this before sadly. But I guess you could say i'm a little bit on the run from the police but they don't know it's me luckily. If they do find out i'd lose both you and Septhis. And my work is closing down soon due to my actions" Vincent said.

"You killed someone again." Gilbert's eyes widened.

Vincent looked away and nodded. "I didn't mean too just….. urges." Vincent said solemnly.

"Who did you kill this time?" Gilbert looked curious.

"A kid. Don't know his name." Vincent said looking back at Gilbert.

"What would it matter if you lost me anyway. So long as you get your precious Septhis." Gilbert looked away, looking angry.

"You're still my kid Gil. I love you a lot. And I know you can't see because I worry over Septhis because he's like me. And I am trying my hardest so he can control himself when he gets urges as well." Vincent said.

"Hmph. You're just saying that to charm me into protecting you." Gilbert grumbled.

"No I'm saying this because I don't want to lose you two. I don't want you two to end up like I did. I don't care what happens to me it's you and Septhis I worry about." Vincent said.

"Hmph. All that would happen is we'd end up with mom or somewhere else. Not much difference." Gilbert grumbled.

Vincent sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry that i'm such a bad parent for you. I do try my best as a single dad with two kids. One that has mental issues like me. It's harder than you think." Vincent said.

"Seems pretty convenient for you actually. You've got someone like you now. Someone you can actually share something with." Gilbert grumbled.

"I don't want someone to share what I have. It's a damn curse. I hate it. Out of everyone in this house, you fit in. Something I never could and something Septhis never will be able to do. You don't know how much I wish I could be normal." Vincent said softly.

"I figured two sick people might get along. You know, you two can talk about stuff better than someone like me who just gets to sit off to the sidelines and listen to things he has no business in." Gilbert grumbled.

"But you know what you can make friends and fit into schools easily. I was always picked on in school when I was a kid. And I know Septhis would that's why I homeschool him. You don't understand how lucky you are kiddo. You take it for granted. I really do wish I could be like you kiddo. Wake up and not worry that if I don't take my medicine I might hurt someone, and even if I do I have to control myself or i'll hurt someone. You don't have to worry about that your biggest worries are what. Did I pass the test, dose this girl like me, did I make the team. Normal kid stuff not oh it's this hour don't forget to take another pill or oh you should probably back down or else you might end up killing this person. You really don't know kiddo." Vincent said.

"That's what I really hate. 'you don't understand, you don't know'. You just have to rub it in my face that I have nothing in common with you guys." Gilbert growled.

"I'm sorry just I wish I could be like you. It actually kinda saddens me that Septhis is so happy to be like me when I wish I could be different." Vincent sighed.

"It just means he's more your son than me. While i'm here as pretty much nothing but a reminder of mom." Gilbert grumbled.

"Is that what you see yourself as your mother?" Vincent asked.

"At least Septhis is like you. You can forget about mom with him. While i'm pretty much almost entirely like her." Gilbert grumbled. "I look like her, i'm healthy like her, I apparently act like her."

"And I don't like me. Kinda funny how you think the one like me is my favorite when I don't like myself huh." Vincent chuckled weakly. "You have your mother's looks and my brothers attitude. If I was to say."

"Why'd you even keep me anyway? You could have just let Mom keep me and saved the trouble of two kids with just one." Gilbert sighed.

"Because I love you kiddo. I know you don't believe me but I do. I didn't want my kids to be ripped from me. Just like now." Vincent said. Gilbert was silent, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging his knees.

"Something wrong kiddo?" Vincent asked seeing Gilbert's actions.

"Mom said the same thing to me. Just wondering if i'd been stuck with her that everything would be the same." Gilbert mumbled.

"Oh I see. Don't know kiddo. There's many questions about 'what would have happened' that I have as well." Vincent said sounding sad.

"Do I remind you of mom?" Gilbert mumbled. "Would you want me to go away so you don't have to remember her?"

"A little bit. But I miss your mother as well you know. I have tried many times to fix our relationship but she doesn't want to be with me probably ever again. So really you and Septhis are all I got left of her. One son like her and one like me. Kinda gives me hope that everything will get better one day." Vincent said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Gilbert.

"Hmph. More like a reminder of why it didn't work out." Gilbert sighed, not moving away.

"Not really." Vincent sighed. "You're still around aren't ya. If you had wanted to you would have left by now. Something's keeping you here nothing kept her here. If anything you really remind me of my brother Scott." Vincent chuckled.

"The fact that i'm not old enough to live on my own. And that I literally can't live on my own." Gilbert chuckled weakly.

"Ah nonsense kids run away all the time at young ages. Hell you probably don't know how much I worry when you charge out of the house when we argue that you won't come back." Vincent said.

"Eh. You or mom would have had me dragged back. There is a thing called 'missing children' where the cops can just drag me back." Gilbert chuckled.

"You know what kiddo. Your Father's a 'missing child' and look I have a house, a job, and kids it just takes a smart brain and will. Both I know you have." Vincent chuckled.

"Cause you're living out in the bushes. You know I can't do that. I can't stand being away from people. I need at least someone to talk to or i'll go crazy." Gilbert chuckled.

"Yeah something you and Scott share. Always chatting with someone or texting almost always on your phone." Vincent chuckled.

"I'm not always on my phone, no matter what Septhis says. He just catches me at bad times." Gilbert scoffed. "Besides, even if I did run away where would I go. You'd know everywhere to look."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "uh huh kiddo. That's what you use to your advantage kiddo. Go where they'd never expect you but not somewhere you don't like. But hey what should I know i'm just a murder who's gotten away once or twice, and maybe three times. Who was a missing child for a while." Vincent said.

"That's the problem. You'd know everywhere to look. You'd find me eventually." Gilbert sighed.

"I guess. I am very hard to run from huh kiddo." Vincent chuckled.

"At least you're not weird and teaching Septhis to kill like you. Who knows what goes on in that schoolroom though." Gilbert sighed.

"Just cause i'm insane doesn't mean I do really insane things. I am normally in my right mind. Only normal teaching things math, science, language, history, mechanics, little bit of music, art. Stuff like that." Vincent said.

"This coming from the man who taught me how to lockpick and knock someone out." Gilbert chuckled.

"Hey you never know what you could get into I am just preparing you. Like a good father would. Hopefully." Vincent said.

"And my final test in lockpicking being jailbreaking you." Gilbert gave him a playful look.

"What have I said i'm just preparing you for life." Vincent chuckled.

"Sure. I'll totally need to know how to bust you out of jail again someday." Gilbert chuckled.

"Hey you know it was fun." Vincent laughed.

"A little bit. While you weren't grumbling at me to hurry up." Gilbert laughed.

"You have to be quick. Don't want the guards to catch you nor do you want to be caught on camera." Vincent said with a smile.

"And then I had to sneak back into forge bail papers." Gilbert chuckled.

"You're really one of my best student's. By best I mean only one to do such." Vincent chuckled.

"And your student may have another student." Gilbert chuckled. "I won't go into detail."

"Be careful kiddo. Don't want to take after me too much. My tricks are good to hold on to tho." Vincent said.

"Let's just say Septhis might even have my lockpicking record beat." Gilbert chuckled.

"That's my sons work together you'll be impressed at how much a brother will go to keep another safe." Vincent chuckled happily.

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert mumbled, glancing at the clock and quickly getting up and getting his school stuff together.

"Is it really school time already" Vincent sighed.

"Unless you can find a way to let me skip." Gilbert said, running around the surprisingly neat room.

"Hmm…. I might be able to come up with something. Only if you don't have anything important today tho. Don't want you missing anything." Vincent said.

"Ha! I didn't think you were the type to actually allow skipping." Gilbert chuckled.

"I'm okay with it as long as you still keep good grades. I never was a perfect attendance kid but I kept my grades up." Vincent chuckled.

"Uncle Scott mentioned something like that." Gilbert chuckled, setting his bag back down.

"Yeah I bet he did. He normally was the one who would help me keep my grades up. But if you need help on anything you can ask me and i'll help." Vincent chuckled.

"Unless you know something about anatomy or law." Gilbert chuckled.

"I could easily teach anatomy kiddo. I've seen lots of guts and such in my lifetime. Law eh I can probably help out here and there." Vincent said.

Gilbert gave him a 'really?' look. "Dad, we're not ripping anyone apart." Gilbert grumbled.

"But that's the best way to study the body. You can see how everything works together. But of course that may sound a tad bit creepy." Vincent said.

"You think?" Gilbert chuckled. "You see, this is why no one lets you near any sort of medical equipment."

"It's not like I don't know what i'm doing." Vincent chuckled.

"Oh no, They're scared you do know what you're doing. And what you're going to do with it." Gilbert chuckled.

Vincent laughed a bit before smiling. "It's nice to be able to talk to you like a son kiddo. Instead of the normal argument." Vincent said happily.

"Of course, you did think it was a good idea to sneak into a hospital and give me a whole bunch of needles and just hope one of them were immunity shots." Gilbert chuckled. "Don't jinx it. I might realize what's going on and remember i'm supposed to be arguing."

Vincent shuttered a bit at the word 'needles' and then laughed.

"Yeah that was crazy. But that's kinda my style." Vincent said with a smile."You really do act like Scotty at times Gil."

"Of course. 'No one will notice! It's just a couple of needles, we'll just get rid of them a mile from here. The hospital makes enough money as it is.'" Gilbert imitated Vincent. "Of course. Who else would keep you sane and grounded when Scotty's out having a life."

"Well it's true." Vincent said. "I guess I do need someone huh." Vincent chuckled.

"By the way, you probably know this, but you're the worst nurse ever. Half of those needles turned out to be something that I didn't even need." Gilbert chuckled.

"Hey I just wanted them away from me okay." Vincent mumbled.

"You could have just had the real nurse do it, but apparently it was better to just sneak in." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"The hospital doesn't deserve my money. I make money for you kiddos so we can have a good life in this place." Vincent huffed.

"In other words, it's more special when you do it." Gilbert smirked.

"Father son time is always better." Vincent said.

"And now i'm learning to make it at home. As well as learning to make you two's meds at home." Gilbert chuckled.

"See they never teach you those kinds of things at school huh kiddo." Vincent smirked.

"And now you've basically got your own personal chemist. Hooray." Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully.

"You'd be amazed at what the world throws at you. Never know when the things I teach you can come in handy. Plus you can get a much better job than a night guard and day guard at a pizzeria now with the skills you have." Vincent said.

"And someone out there needs to learn to stop putting the ingredients on the label." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I forget things if I don't jot them down first. Plus it's easier to differentiate between things that way." Vincent said.

"Dad. You basically read the label of ingredients off the bottle to make your pills. It's not really that hard." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"I have lot's of things going on at almost every hour of the day in my head okay please do forgive me if I have to jot something down so I can remember it later." Vincent said.

"Speaking of pills…" Gilbert said, running to his dresser and pulling out the familiar bottle. "I've got more for you."

"Thanks kiddo. You're a lifesaver. Literally." Vincent chuckled.

"Eh. Just take the pills and go back to normal. You're too… mushy right now." Gilbert grumbled.

"Just being fatherly. Not mushy." Vincent chuckled.

"Septhis is probably still asleep. I guess I can tutor him today." Gilbert muttered. "He'd better be a quick learner though. I don't like repeating myself." Gilbert grumbled.

"If you want to go ahead. He's my kid he's quick. Just if there's something he really doesn't get you may have to help him a little more." Vincent said. "Wow that gives me time to fix a few thing's up around the house till I have to go to work." Vincent said.

"I-i-it's just a one time thing. Not like i'm being nice or something." Gilbert grumbled.

"I know." Vincent said with a smile. "Hey how about later we do something fun, like go somewhere fun. As a family it's been awhile since we went anywhere."

"Hmm I guess. Depends on your idea of fun." Gilbert said.

"I'll think about somewhere and then i'll ask you sound like a plan." Vincent said.

"I guess." Gilbert shrugged. He ran out of the room, heading down the hall towards Vincent's room. Vincent smiled seeing Gilbert run down the hall.

"Man it's been forever since we just chatted i'd like to do it again sometime kiddo." Vincent said watching Gilbert. There was the sound of something clanking down the hall and the sound of a door raised an eyebrow looking in the sounds direction.


	11. Chapter 10 - Another argument

There was a few minutes before a loud scream and a gasp and the sound of slapping with the sound of something crashing. Vincent sighed hearing the screaming. "Oh boy I can't let them be in the same room for too long can I?" Vincent sighed.

"Ow! What the hell?! I was kidding!" he could hear Gilbert yell.

Vincent sighed as he started to walk back to his room. As he walked in, Gilbert was sitting next to a fallen nightstand and a Foxy mask on his head and rubbing his currently bruised and scratched looking cheek, looking extremely angry as there was a shivering form under the covers.

"What is going on here?" Vincent asked.

"Gilbert was being mean! He woke me up with that mask on! He scared me!" Septhis spoke up quickly, as Gilbert looked even angrier.

"Of course. You can't take a damn joke so just blame it all on me." Gilbert growled.

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "Gil you know how much they scare him. Sep it's not nice to hit even if your scared." Vincent said.

"Of course you take his side. You always do." Gilbert growled, standing up and throwing the mask to the side.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Gil." Vincent sighed.

"Oh really? Then what was that just now." Gilbert hissed, storming out of the room. "Damn brat can't even take a stupid harmless joke." Gilbert growled.

"I was simply telling both of you your wrongs." Vincent called after him and then sighed looking back at Septhis. Septhis was still under the covers, still shivering. Vincent sighed walking over to the bed.

"Sep it's alright it was just Gil playing a joke. May have not been funny but he didn't mean harm towards you." Vincent said.

"He did! He hates me!" Septhis whimpered under the covers.

"He doesn't hate you. Hell he was going to take over teaching today but I think he changed his mind." Vincent grumbled.

"Did I make him mad?" Septhis whimpered.

"Probably. Most people get angry at being hit for a joke." Vincent sighed.

"I'm sorry! I He scared me!" Septhis whimpered.

"It's alright, just a little annoying. I know Sep but you know no one could make it back here without knowing the layout. Otherwise this room is invisible." Vincent sighed laying down on the bed.

"B-b-but he started it! Aren't you mad at him?" Septhis cried.

"I'm too sleepy to be mad at anyone right now. And plus all he did was wake you up, you were the one who hit him, but you were frightened by the mask. So that makes both of you in the wrong." Vincent grumbled.

"I'm sorry. Did I mess up something with you two?" Septhis whimpered.

"You didn't mean to it's not your fault. It'll blow over hopefully." Vincent mumbled.

"Hopefully?" Septhis sniffled.

"Just…. I'm tired we'll skip lessons for today." Vincent mumbled.

"Oh. Okay." Septhis said sadly. There was the sound of a door slamming down the hall, making Septhis flinch. Vincent sighed hearing the door slam.

"Please don't leave for good Gil." Vincent whispered. ' _He'll come back. Maybe.'_ he added mentally.

"Sep. You wouldn't leave me alone no matter what right?" Vincent asked sounding sleepy and sad at the same time.

"No. Why would i?" Septhis mumbled.

"Just making sure. Little worried that's all." Vincent said.

"... Big brother's coming back, right?" Septhis worried. "Big brother's not leaving? Not like mommy?"

"Of course he'll be coming back." Vincent said.


	12. Chapter 11 - Fears

Septhis gulped, stubbornly hiding under the party table despite what everyone was telling him.

"Come on, squirt, stop hiding and get out here." Gilbert could he be heard calling out, as Septhis could see his shoes walking around from under the table cloth. Septhis stayed quiet not wanting to be found by his brother and company.

"Squirt, get out here or i'm leaving you here with them." Gilbert grumbled. Septhis gulped fearfully.

"Alright. I'm leaving. Don't blame me if Fredbear gets his hands on you." Gilbert said, walking away. Septhis shakily picked out from under the table and looked around.

"Run, Sep! He's coming! You can still escape!" Plushtrap whispered quickly to him. Septhis nodded and made a run for the exit only to run into a Golden Freddy and stumble back a little. He heard the familiar laugh of Freddy from Golden Freddy as he reached down to grab at Septhis. Septhis jumped and ran the opposite direction not wanting to be grabbed by the Golden Freddy. Only to run into another set of Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie.

"You can make it! Just run past them! You can do it!" Plushtrap encouraged him. Septhis gulped and looked back behind him in hopes of the Golden Freddy having moved. The Golden freddy was still pursuing him, reaching out to grab him. Septhis squeaked in fear and took a few more steps forward before being too scared to move. The Golden Freddy came close to him, bending down and coming face to face with him. Septhis closed his eyes in fear.

"Tomorrow is another day." Plushtrap could be heard saying sadly as everything suddenly went silent. Septhis opened his eyes again to see himself still under the party table and crawled out from under it. The place was practically barren. Gulping, he stood up shakily, looking around for some sort of sign of what had happened or at least some exit. He found the exit close by and looked around. Something pulled him towards the back room, like he needed to find something there. Septhis gulped as he walked through the barren soon to be closing dinner. Carefully he opened the door to the back room, and looking around inside, seeing it was empty and going inside. Looking around he noticed a large bucket labeled 'do not open' and 'hazardous'. Septhis raised an eyebrow at the bucket a little curious of what could be in it. His curiosity getting the better of him, he walked over, putting a hand on the latch and getting ready to open it. But before he could open it there was the sound of the door slamming close and a familiar laughter.

"What are you doing?" his father's voice was suddenly over his shoulder. "That's not something for you." His father said, sounding a bit dark.

"I'm sorry daddy. I-i-i was just curious." Septhi stuttered.

"It's not something for you. Little children shouldn't snoop." his father said, sounding scolding.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Septhis said hanging his head.

"Hmmm do you want to know what's inside it?" He father said, suddenly sounding helpful.

Septhis nodded. His father reached around him and unlocked it, slowly turning the lid as a strong stink came out. Septhis covered his nose from the smell. His father lifted the lid, showing the bucket was filled with blood and what looked like intestine sticking out. Septhis's eyes widened.

"W-w-why is that here?" Septhis asked shakily.

"It's meat." His father chuckled darkly. "What, did you think pizza and burgers came off trees? Now, how would you like to help me get rid of some of this meat?"

"S-s-sure daddy" Septhis said. His father grinned, a rather dark look on his face as he stood up and grabbing a smaller bucket. For once Septhis felt a little uncomfortable around his father. His father grabbed a medium bucket and started pouring the blood and meat into the bucket, whistling a bit too cheerfully.

"We're just going to go a little outside town. Don't want some poor soul coming across this." His father said cheerfully.

Septhis nodded a little nervous. His father cheerfully handed him the bucket, sealing it over with plastic as he took the larger bucket. Septhis took a deep breath as he started to walk towards the door with the bucket.

His father lifted the bucket over his shoulder, walking out of the room and whistling cheerfully.

"Dad! I got rid of the last two buckets! How many more are there?" Gilbert called out, waiting by the door grumpily.

"Just these two last ones Gil." Vincent called as he held the door open for Septhis.

"What is this 'meat' anyway? Why're you getting rid of it?" Gilbert grumbled. "It looks perfectly fine to me."

"It's meat left over and some of it was dropped here and there so it's no good anymore" Vincent said.

"And we're driving like ten miles out of town to get rid of it?" Gilbert looked at him skeptically. Vincent cleared his throat and gestured towards Septhis. "Yes, Just company rules and such" Vincent said.

"Ah. Well, get in the back squirt. It's going to be a long drive." Gilbert sighed, turning away and going towards the car.

Septhis nodded as he put the bucket in the trunk of the purple car and then got into the back seat.

"Aww ew dad, some of it spilled in the seat." Gilbert grumbled, turning back to look at the back seat.

"Ah it'll be alright we'll just have to wash it off." Vincent said as he got in the driver seat.

"I swear dad if any ghosts start showing up i'm going to flip out." Gilbert sighed, sitting properly in the front passenger seat.

"Ah nah we're fine Ghost don't exist right." Vincent chuckled as he started up the car. Gilbert let out a sarcastic laugh at that before grabbing a blanket from under the seat and throwing it at Septhis. Septhis squeaked a bit in surprise but took the blanket.

"Now sleep, squirt." Gilbert grumbled, sighing and laying the seat back so he could lie down.

"O-o-okay" Septhis said covering himself with the blanket.

"Also don't let any of that spill on ya. You don't want huma- meat on you." Gilbert grumbled.

"Okay" Septhis said.

The car was silent for a long time through the trip, as Gilbert mostly played on his phone and his father focused on driving. Inside the buckets he could hear the meat sloshing around. Leaning back he froze in fear to see a puppet mask and body leaning over the back seat to look at him.

"Give… it… back…" The puppet wheezed, reaching out for him.

Septhis squacked. "G-g-g-give what back" Septhis said shakily out of fear.

"Killed by... purple man. Purple man... dies." The puppet growled, crawling over the seat to grab his father from behind.

"No!" Septhis said grabbing for the puppet. As soon as he touched the puppet he shot awake, realizing the front seat was empty and he was grabbing for nothing. Looking around he realized the buckets were gone and so were his father and Gilbert.


	13. Chapter 12 - Ghost

"They left earlier. It's twelve now. They've been gone for hours." Plushtrap said, standing up from the front seat.

"Oh" Septhis said sadly.

"Be careful, the nightmares might come here." Plushtrap warned.

"O-o-o-okay" Septhis said shakily. Plushtrap passed him a flashlight, quickly getting into the backseat and sitting next to him.

"It will be okay. Just remember what Gilbert taught you to do." Plushtrap said.

"Y-y-yeah" Septhis said with a nod holding the flashlight closer.

"They're all in your head. They only exist because you think they do." Plushtrap nodded, before looking ahead. Just as he said that, there was a growling outside the car and the sound of metallic scraping along the car body.

Making Septhis jump in fear. Plushtrap gulped, shying away as Bonnie's face was in the window. Septhis stayed still in fear.

Bonnie growled, trying to bite through the window as the window actually started to crack a bit under his teeth.

"You're not real. You're not real" Septhis said holding his head.

Bonnie growled, the window cracking more under his teeth as he managed to fit his muzzle through the window. Septhis scooted to the other side of the car in fear.

"They're not real, they're not real, Septhis. You have nothing to fear." Plushtrap said. "They go away when you stop fearing them."

"N-n-not real, they're not real. Just imagining. Not real, not real" Septhis said paincially. Eventually he started to feel braver, and Bonnie went away in the window, along with the cracks.

Septhis gave a relieved sigh. "Just gotta remember there not real" Septhis said with a nod.

"They're not real." Plushtrap nodded as there was more growling and Freddy's familiar laughter around the car, along with more metallic scratching. Septhis flinched at the scratching

"There not real, not real." Septhis whimpered. There was more scratching, and Foxy could be heard jumping on the car hood. Septhis gulped fearfully. "N-n-not real, just my imagination. This isn't happening" Septhis whimpered.

"Arr me matey, won't ye come out to stand at attention fer yer captain?" Foxy growled.

"No your not real, Not real" Septhis said as he could feel his breathing increased out of fear. Foxy growled as there was scratching on the windshield and the sound of glass cracking. Septhis squeaked hearing the scratching and breaking of the front windshield.

"Not real. You're not really there!" Septhis said. Foxy growled, cracking open the windshield and coming for Septhis, snapping his jaws.

Septhis backed into the seat fearfully. "Y-y-y-you're no-ot real" Septhis said with a nervous gulp. Foxy growled, coming face to face with Septhis, as Chica could be seen coming in after him, the two opening their jaws wide to snap off his face. Septhis whimpered as he tried to move away from Foxy. "You're not real! You're not real!" Septhis shouted. The two disappeared and the windshield repaired itself. Septhis gave a relieved sigh and looked around taking deep breaths.

"You're getting better. Are you feeling less afraid now?" Plushtrap said happily.

"Little it's still a little scarey when there snapping at me and such." Septhis said with a weak smile. There was crunching of walking and gravel outside the car, an indication of someone or something approaching. Septhis froze a bit and had a tight grip on his flashlight. The crunching came closer to the car, with the sound of the car trunk opening in the back, along with the sound of a strange musical tune and the sound of something coming towards him from the back. Septhis gulped a bit as he fearfully looked back behind him in the car mirror. The puppet from earlier was back, peering at him through the car seat gaps. Septhis gulped a bit again looking at the puppet in the mirror not wanting to come face to face with it.

"Kill… him…" The puppet choked out, sounding like it was in enormous pain.

"K-k-kill w-w-who?" Septhis asked shakily.

"Purple… man…" The puppet choked out.

"B-b-b-but w-w-why?" Septhis said.

"Killed… by… purple… man.." The puppet choked out.

"He wouldn't do that" Septhis said defensively.

"He… killed.. me… Tricked… me…" The puppet gasped.

"He wouldn't. He's a good person." Septhis said.

"Killed… by… purple… man. No… reason…" The puppet wheezed. "Purple man… kill… others… Must… stop. Must… kill… purple man."

"B-b-b-but daddy wouldn't kill others. He's a good person." Septhis said shakily.

"Daddy… bad… man. Daddy… kill." The puppet wheezed. "Daddy… kill… you.. And… Gilbert."

"D-d-d-daddy wouldn't kill me or Gil." Septhis said with wide eyes.

"Daddy… killer. Daddy… sacrifice… for… more… kill." The puppet wheezed.

"Daddy's not a killer!" Septhis said shaking his head.

"Daddy… murderer. Liar." The puppet said.

"No!" Septhis said shaking his head. "Daddy's good!"

"Daddy… bad… man. Daddy… lie." The puppet said.

"You don't know him like I do. He's a good man." Septhis huffed.

"I.. know… he… kill… me." The puppet growled.

"He didn't mean to. He's just a little messed up" Septhis said with a pout.

"He… mean… to. He… kill… me. Tore… apart. He… bad… crazy… man." The puppet said.

"No he's not. He's normal just has urges. But everyone does." Septhis said.

"He.. bad… man. He… kill… you." The puppet said, slinking back to the back of the car.

"No he said he wouldn't ever hurt me." Septhis said. The puppet let out a growl, as it disappeared. Septhis sighed as he curled up in a ball.

"Plushtrap you believe me right?" Septhis said sounding a bit saddened.

"Of course I do. I keep you alive." Plushtrap said, coming to sit in Septhis's lap. "I'm your friend. Friends always believe each other."

Septhis smiled. "At least someone believes me. Thanks Plushtrap" Septhis said with a smile.

"I always will. We're friends." Plushtrap said, hugging Septhis. "Friends stick up for each other. No matter what."

"Thank you so much Plushtrap" Septhis said hugging Plushtrap back. "You're the bestest friend I could have ever asked for."

"I'm your only friend." Plushtrap chuckled, hugging tighter.

"Daddy always says as long as you have one true friend that's what matters" Septhis chuckled hugging Plushtrap a little tighter.

"Even if they aren't exactly alive?" Plushtrap chuckled.

"You're still my friend. Doesn't matter if you're not exactly alive." Septhis said.

"You're a sweet child. Don't ever change." Plushtrap said.

"I promise I won't" Septhis said happily.

"Never?" Plushtrap chuckled.

"Never" Septhis said with a nod. Plushtrap gave a big smile, hugging Septhis again. Just as he did there was more crunching outside the car, and the sounds of faint talking. Septhis looked over to where the faint talking was holding Plushtrap and the flashlight close to him.


	14. Chapter 13 - A murderer for a father

" _Ya see! We finally did something family related! I told you we would!"_ He could hear his dad saying happily. Septhis relaxed hearing his father's voice and smiled happily but his smile didn't last long before the words of the puppet came back to his mind.

" _Yeah I guess. About as fun as dumping off blood and intestines out in the woods can get."_ Gilbert sighed.

Septhis shook his head to try and clear the puppets words from his mind and gulped a bit at hearing Gilbert's comment.

" _Oh come on, you're not still worried about ghosts are you? We had this conversation when you were a little rascal. Ghosts don't exist. Besides, it was kinda fun, no? Feeding the guts to the fish, going fishing a bit, it's every family vacation dream!"_ His father said happily.

Septhis looked at Plushtrap a little worried before looking back towards the voices of Gilbert and his father.

" _Okay it was a little fun. Just a little."_ Gilbert chuckled a bit as the two came over the hill, their fronts covered in blood. Septhis froze a bit seeing the two covered in blood. Gilbert and his father went around the back to the trunk, the two smiling and laughing like everything was normal. Septhis gulped a bit as he covered himself with the blanket again hoping they would think he was still asleep.

" _We really should have included Septhis on this. It feels kinda wrong leaving him out, honestly. It feels like he should know this, dad."_ Gilbert could be heard sighing. Septhis sighed a bit hearing Gilbert.

" _It's in case I ever get caught, kiddo. He can't have any clue i'm like this. It's bad enough he knows about my, our, condition, but he can't know that I actually kill people."_ His father sighed.

Septhis froze in fear not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

" _And the only reason I know is cause mom went and blabbed it to the world. Great."_ Gilbert sighed. " _You realize now that she knows she could tell anyone. Aren't you going to have to kill her someday?"_

Septhis's grip on Plushtrap tightened in fear as he could feel his breathing and heart rate increase.

"I know. But I want to give her the chance to still do the right thing. If she ever does tell the police though, I know then she'll have forced me to kill her. I don't know. I want to believe she still will do what's right." His father sighed.

' _Daddy wouldn't actually kill mom would he?'_ Septhis thought a little worriedly.

"Let's just wait and see. If she ever does, then i'll do it for you if it's too much. Nobody can know." Gilbert said.

' _Gil! Would he? Oh god, what do I do?'_ Septhis thought a little bit in panic.

"Nah. I need to do it. I still love her, it's only right she die in the arms of someone she loved and who loves her." His father sighed.

' _Why daddy? You can't kill mommy right?'_ Septhis thought worriedly.

"Well I guess that's enough for tonight. Take your pills, i'll drive." Gilbert sighed as something could be heard rolling on top of the car. "We'll both kill her if it comes to it, okay? It might as well be on both our heads, right?"

Septhis gulped fearfully and tried to calm his breathing so it'd look like he was asleep.

"Hey, that reminds me, what if Sep does find out?" Gilbert asked.

' _Please don't be true. Daddy please I know you're good'_ Septhis pleaded a little in worry of what his father would say.

"Then we just explain it to him, maybe try to get him on board with it. If he even will." His father sighed.

Septhis was relieved to hear that he wouldn't kill him.

"But what if he won't, that's what i'm asking." Gilbert pressed.

The relieved feeling suddenly disappeared from Septhis as he froze a bit in fear.

"I really don't know son. I really don't. You know i'd never lay a hand on Septhis. But if it were a matter of life and death, I suppose we could just wipe his memory and be more secretive." His father sighed. "Suddenly sending him to his mother seems like a really good idea. As greedy as she is, she's at least rich enough to give him a good life."

Septhis felt a little sad to hear that his father would give him away if things got to rough, but also a little bit of a feeling to run away to his mother's a little afraid of what would happen.

"I suppose. We could just send him now. He shouldn't be mixed up in all this." Gilbert sighed. "And you know they're just going to throw me in juvenile detention or through the adoption system if we get caught."

Septhis sighed softly as a sad feeling came to him as well as fear. ' _I don't want to be separated from Gil or Daddy but no I already know why should I leave? I can pretend I don't know anything for Daddy and Gil's sake'_ Septhis though with a slight nod to himself.

"They'll probably lock me up. Or kill me. Don't know. Haven't read the updated rules about murder." His father said.

' _If anything I will be their safe i'll keep their secrets and won't tell anyone at all, only Plushtrap can know other than me I know he won't tell.'_ Septhis thought.

"So, who's next on the list, dad?" Gilbert said, coming to the passenger door.

Septhis closed his eyes and stayed still but held tightly to the flashlight and Plushtrap for comfort.

"Guess another kid. Don't know. It's all random." His father sighed, opening the passenger door and getting inside.

Septhis stayed quiet and still to give the illusion of being asleep if his father looked back.

"Alright then. Wanna use Sep as bait like you talked about that one time?" Gilbert asked, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

' _BAIT! Me as bait?'_ Septhis thought worriedly but stayed still even though he wanted to shout out loud.

"Did I talk about that? I don't remember. Anyway, I guess I could. Maybe get Sep to lure someone? I hate to think of hurting him to get attention." His father sighed.

" _I don't want to lure anyone to there deaths!'_ Septhis wanted to complain but only shifted a bit but kept quiet.

"Yeah but if he does get hurt you can play the 'victim card'. Nobody would suspect." Gilbert pointed out, starting to pull out of the dirt road.

" _GIL! It's me you're talking about getting hurt you know!'_ Septhis wanted to argue and only rolled his closed eyes.

"Eh I suppose. But only if it comes to desperation." His father said.

' _Desperation! I'm your son you shouldn't even think it dad!'_ Septhis wanted to cry out but stayed quiet.

"Just talk to mom about keeping your secret, try to get on her good side. And get plans ready to send Sep to her. That alone should calm her down." Gilbert said.

' _But I don't want to leave'_ Septhis thought sadly. Septhis was surprised to feel tears dripping from his eyes. Septhis tried to wipe away the tears without ether his father or brother noticing . There was a shuffling as he moved though, as the two up ahead fell silent, and he could feel their eyes on him. Septhis gulped a bit as he peaked one eye open. His father had reached over, putting his hand on Septhis's forehead and brushing his hair back affectionately. Septhis opened his other eye and looked at his father almost pleadingly.

"What's wrong kiddo?" His father asked.

"Hmm? Daddy?" Septhis mumble sleepily.

His father gave a warm smile. "Yeah kiddo, it's me." His father said softly.

"Oh. Okay." Septhis mumbled, closing his eyes again and turning to face the seat as he laid down. His father sighed seeing him roll over and pulled his hand back. Gilbert noticed the two and kept focusing on the road, managing the wheel quite expertly.


	15. Chapter 14 - Friends

Septhis felt a bit of a shaking which woke him up a bit.

"Come on kiddo were home." The familiar tone of his father could be heard. Septhis whined, pulling the blanket more around him and getting more cozy against the seat.

"Come on kiddo, get up. Your beds a lot more comfortable that the backseat." His father chuckled.

"It's warm back here. It's cold out there. I don't wanna get up and be cold." Septhis mumbled sleepily.

"Well I don't wanna leave you out here tonight kiddo. I'd feel better if you were inside while I was at work" His father chuckled.

"I'll sleep here while you're at work." Septhis mumbled.

"And leave Gil all alone?" His father said.

"He's a big kid. He's been alone before." Septhis mumbled.

His father sighed. "You can't possibly be comfortable back there kiddo." His father said.

"It's warm." Septhis mumbled.

"Your bed would be warmer." His father prompted.

"No it wouldn't. My room's the coldest." Septhis mumbled.

"Come on squirt. Stop being lazy." Gilbert rolled his eyes. Septhis still refused to get up, as Gilbert sighed and got out of the car, picking Septhis up out of the car. His father chuckled a bit seeing the two.

"Thank you Gil." His father said.

"Daddy! You said I could come with you to work again!" Septhis whined, reaching out for his father as Gilbert kept carrying him up to the house.

"When I have to go in for the afternoon i'll take you both okay kiddo!" His father called as he got into the driver's side of the car. Septhis was about to protest before Gilbert put his hand over Septhis's mouth, silencing him as the two went inside the house. The sound of the car backing out of the drive way and then driving off in the distance could be heard outside the door.

"Alright Squirt. I'm in charge. You know the rules." Gilbert grumbled, setting Septhis on the floor and locking the front door. Septhis huffed holding the blanket and Plushtrap.

"I know Gil. You don't always have to remind me when daddy leaves." Septhis huffed.

"Yes I do. because I know the minute I let you have free reign you're going to sneak out." Gilbert grumbled.

"Where would I go if I did. It's not like I have ny friends besides Plushtrap, Goldie, Freddy and the rest." Septhis pouted.

"Hmph. Just go do whatever weirdo magic rituals you do." Gilbert grumbled, heading into the living room. Septhis sighed as he walked back to his room tiredly.

' _I could sneak out and run all the way to daddy's work. Gil wouldn't notice. Or care.'_ Septhis thought. Septhis looked back towards the living room and gave a small smile.

' _It'd be his fault for not keeping an eye on me. Plus I can see daddy and maybe get to work with him!'_ Septhis thought happily. ' _Plus we'll get to get mean old Gil in trouble.'_ He added happily. Septhis crept back over to the front door and glanced around to make sure Gil wasn't able to see him. Gilbert was in the living room, surprisingly reading a book as the tv could be heard.

' _Wow Gil actually reads?!'_ Septhis thought a bit surprised but was snapped out of surprise by a knock on the door. Gilbert snapped the book shut, sitting up quickly and turning down the tv.

"Who is it?" Gilbert called out. "Nobody's home!"

"Like we're really gonna believe that Gil!" A voice chuckled from behind the door. "It's us bro!"

"Ah. Dad said someone was coming, and something about the police. You know my dad." Gilbert chuckled, getting up and setting the book under the couch. Septhis panicked a bit and ran to the hall.

"Really? Wow" The voice said sounding a bit surprised.

"It wasn't me this time, so don't even start asking." Gilbert grumbled,

"What a surprise." The voice chuckled.

"Alright alright, let me get decent before you start breaking the door down." Gilbert grumbled, walking down the hall and pulling off his now dried bloody shirt.

"Alright man, But hurry up you know Russell can only stand still for so long." Another voice more huskier called.

"There's a porch bench if he's that restless." Gilbert chuckled, grabbing a clean shirt and pulling off his bloodied pants, putting on clean ones and shoving his bloodied clothes into the wash. Septhis peaked out from his hiding spot. ' _Great Gil's friends are here. Well there goes the plan of sneaking out and getting Gil in trouble'_ Septhis thought dissapointed.

"Alright, no blood? Agh got some in my hair, ah well. Just say it's hair dye gone wrong." Gilbert mumbled, looking at himself in the hall mirror and spitting in his hand to wash off any blood on his face. Septhis huffed as he walked back to his room disappointed in his plan being ruined by Gilbert's friends coming over.

There was the sound of the front door clicking and opening as Gilbert gave an annoyed growl.

"What have said about lockpicking the door?" Gilbert grumbled.

"Sorry but Ash has to use the bathroom." A huskier tone of voice said.

"Fine. Up the stairs, past my brother's room, last door on the hall." Gilbert sighed.

"Thanks!" A lighter tone of voice said as there was the sound of hurried footstep up the stairs.

"And don't come crying to me if it's too far! This house is ancient and the other bathroom is kinda busy." Gilbert sighed.

"You know Ash he is always fast when it's a dire need, otherwise takes his sweet time." The voice from before chuckled.

"Now if only he could be that way all the time maybe i'd see how he ever got accepted to the track team." Gilbert grumbled.

"Some of us struggle mister track star" The voice laughed.

"It's cause you're all spoiled and out of shape." Gilbert grumbled. "And you seem to think that just cause you run a lot means you can eat all you want and just burn it off later."

"Hey just cause i'm a bit bigger than you two dosen't mean anything" The huskier voice grumbled.

"At this rate you'd give Freddy a run for his money." Gilbert taunted.

"No!" The huskier voice hissed.

"Awe come on Adam you know it's true" The voice from before laughed.

"Oh come on, you know it's all in good sport. No harm no foul." Gilbert chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. What's taking you so long anyway not like we're going on a date Gil." The huskier voice of Adam grumbled.

"Ah bit of a late night. Some, uh, rotten meat. Got really messy and I got blood all over me and dad." Gilbert shrugged.

"Oh how fun" The voice from before said sarcastically.

"Oh it was. It was warm and wet and slippery." Gilbert chuckled evilly.

"You've always had a weird fascination with that stuff." Adam said.

"You wanna see? We still have some left over." Gilbert chuckled.

"I think the rest of us sane people are fine with not seeing that. Right Russell." Adam sighed.

"Oh i'm mostly sane. Besides, it adds character to me." Gilbert chuckled, walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"Well you're more sane than the rest of your family." The voice from before now presumably Russell said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't say that exactly, but I guess you have a point." Gilbert shrugged, looking up the stairs as his eyes met Septhis's, and Gilbert made a motion to stay out of the way. Septhis gulped looking away.

"Of course I have a point! Because it's true." Russell chuckled.

"Oh you know nothing trust me." Gilbert chuckled, giving Septhis a glare before looking back towards Russell.

"So Gil where were you all of yesterday? You hardly miss a day." Adam said curiously.

"Ah... " Gilbert stuttered, actually stumped on how to answer.

"Where you out with a girl" Russell said with a smirk

"Why would I tell you if I was." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! You gotta tell us bro! We're your best friends" Russell said happily.

"Well I could tell you…" Gilbert smirked. "But then i'd have to kill you."

"Oh so scary Gil. You know that won't work on us" Adam sighed.

"Fine, fine. I've been waiting to use that line. Way to kill it." Gilbert sighed.

"Awe Adam always such a mood killer" Russell pouted.

"I was out somewhere." Gilbert sighed dramatically.

"Without telling us to come along?" The lighter tone of voice from Ash asked coming down the stairs.

"Oh wow, the king of bladder control has appeared." Gilbert said, clapping slowly.

Ash glared at Gilbert as there was a soft chuckling from Russell.

"Very funny you two." Ash growled.

"Anyway, you guys wouldn't have wanted to come along." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "It was kinda a two person job. Anyone else would have gotten in the way."

"You're always leaving us behind on things Gil." Ash complained.

"You're just not fast enough to catch up." Gilbert chuckled.

"I can be fast when I want to be Gil" Ash grumbled crossing his arms.

"Is that why we have to feed you water bottles all day just to get you moving?" Gilbert chuckled, going to the wash and pulling out his shirt, showing them. "Anyway this is why I didn't show up yesterday."

"Oh my god are you okay?" Ash said shocked.

"He's fine it was just meat as he said" Adam sighed.

"Yeah just dumping old meat. At least some crocodiles are going to be eating good tonight." Gilbert shrugged.

"Your lucky your dad let's you skip to help him out at work. My dad would skin me alive if I skipped a single day" Russell huffed.

"Like I said it was a private matter and a two man job. Can't go out into the party with a giant bucket of blood and guts after all. We're not trying to scare kids." Gilbert said.

"Well the company might not be, You on the other hand." Ash said with a roll of his eyes.

"By the way what's with the rumors saying that the diner's gonna close soon?" Adam said looking at Gilbert curiously

"Yeah you'd know right since your dad works there." Russell said.

"Something about some kid getting killed and they can't find his body. They figure that's bad for business, so better to wipe the slate clean with something new. My dad is going to be moved to another place to help out there, along with my uncle Scott, when the dinner closes down." Gilbert shrugged casually.

"Really?" Ash said surprised.

"How are you not able to find the body in a dinner?" Russell asked.

"Obviously they hid it dumb ass. It's probably not even on the property, if the killer was smart." Adam sighed. Gilbert cleared his throat and pointed up the stairs and at a recorder on the table.

"language." Gilbert mouthed.

"Sorry." Adam sighed.

"It's fine. Dad found out Squirt's been, uh, learning from me. So now I gotta watch it." Gilbert sighed.

"Fun. So what has the little one be up too?" Russell said.

"By this point, who knows. He kinda just hides away in his room till something important happens. Or he finds an opportunity to annoy me. Apparently he's still having nightmares about those stupid robots at the diner." Gilbert sighed.

"He should try to get out more often I can only imagine what he's doing to himself locking himself up in a room" Adam said.

"Really he still having nightmares, poor kid." Ash said.

"He thinks they're in the house and hiding away during the day. He stays up all night 'fighting them off' when he starts hallucinating. He thinks they're out to get him." Gilbert sighed.

"Man i'd hate to have that." Russell said.

"Do you think there's anyway to stop them?" Ash asked.

"According to dad there's the pills, then there's the old fashioned way." Gilbert sighed. "You should just see the pictures he drew for the doctor of them. I'll admit they're certainly 'nightmarish'." Gilbert sighed.

"I can only imagine how annoying having to take pills is" Adam said.

"I kinda wanna see them now" Russell said. Gilbert pulled an album out of the drawer and handed them to Russell, labeled 'nightmare progression drawings'.

"It's better than the alternative. He gets annoying sometimes, I admit, but I won't say I want him dead. And I certainly don't want Dad dead either. Apparently dad has it way worse. Apparently dad has complete blackouts." Gilbert shrugged.

"Wow these are actually really good for a little one." Russell said looking through the pictures.

"So i'm guessing whatever it is managed to skip you" Adam said.

"That is in question actually." Gilbert said. "They're pretty good I admit, but that's basically what he sees every night. And apparently there's always more getting added or more stuff gets added on."

"I'm sure you're fine Gil" Ash said happily.

"Strange you think it could mean anything?" Adam asked.

"You might want to hope that. Apparently what they have comes with homicidal tendencies." Gilbert said. "It's schizophrenia. Could mean anything. Could just be his mind playing off his fears."

"But your little brother seems way too shy to do anything like that. And of what I know of you Gil your normal" Ash said.

"Poor littlen" Russell said.

"Ah… well I never told you guys but he's had one incident. He got mad at some kid over some playground squabble, and grabbed one of the buckets and started bludgeoning the kid. Bam, bam bam! Just started hitting him with no mercy!" Gilbert said, hitting his fist to his palm to emphasize.

"Is that why your dad keeps him locked away like cinderella" Ash said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, more like locking the beast in it's cage. Or at least putting a leash on it." Gilbert sighed. "You can just imagine what he'd be like if we actually let him go to school."

"I'd feel sorry for any bullie that decided to pick on him" Russell said.

"It'd be hectic" Ash said with a sigh.

"Your dad must be exhausted from having to balance all of that." Adam said.

"Supposedly he's getting better. He thinks he's ready for normal school, but looking at those drawings, he's only getting worse." Gilbert sighed.

"I can just see it now. Terror of the school Septhis Bishop." Russell said closing the photo album.

"Poor kid. It must be so hard on him." Ash said.

"There are very rare cases of some diseases changing into something else, you know" Adam said.

"For now it's schizo, and i'm happy to think of it that way." Gilbert sighed. "Squirt! You up there?" Gilbert called.

"At least you have someone who knows how to deal with it. So let's hope it does stay that way." Adam said.

There was a bit of scrambling from upstairs before the sound of the bedroom door opening. "Yes!" Septhis called from his bedroom.

"How about we go somewhere… fun." Gilbert smirked. "Hey Sep! How do you feel about going to see Dad?"

"Really?" Septhis said a little surprised.

"Yeah. We can go right down the street right now and go see him." Gilbert said.

"Really!" Septhis said happily.

"Yeah! Come on!" Gilbert said, motioning to follow him as he headed for the front door. "You guys can come too. Or not. Your choice."


	16. Chapter 15 - Too far

Hey guys just wanted to say I might be doing what i was for That's part of being a warrior and having a playlist over on Youtube for this story. Yay more feels right XD. Anyways if you don't know it already here's the info.

Channel - Verto Vargas

Playlist name - A little too far playlist

* * *

"Septhis Bishop!" Gilbert growled, searching through the crowd of kids. "Septhis Bishop you get here right now! Sep!" Gilbert hissed, coming to the party tables and looking under them. Septhis gulped hearing Gilbert getting closer to where he was hiding. Gilbert growled, throwing open the tablecloth where Septhis was hiding and roughly dragging him out from under the table.

"No Gil! Please no!" Septhis cried out fearfully trying to grab onto the passing tables.

"Hmph. You thought it'd be funny to run away from me, make me worry?! Well ha ha. Hilarious joke." Gilbert hissed, yanking Septhis roughly from the table, not caring if Septhis was hurt or not.

"I'm sorry" Septhis yelped in fear.

"No you're not, brat." Gilbert hissed. "And I think Fredbear up there wants a big kiss, so how about you oblige him?" Gilbert growled, dragging Septhis by the hair towards the Fredbear animatronic.

"Please no. I don't want to!" Septhis whimpered struggling to get free.

"Come on! Fredbear wants a big kiss!" Gilbert chuckled darkly, forcing Septhis's face into the animatronic.

"No! Please Gil, no" Septhis said shaking his head and trying to get away as much as he could.

"Yo Gil did you find him?" The familiar voice of Russell could be heard.

"Yes I did." Gilbert growled, forcing Septhis's head more into the bear's face. "You'll learn not to run from me now. Oh yes, you'll learn."

Septhis started to cry in fear as he tried hard to move away from the bears face. Gilbert growled, forcing Septhis's head almost through the mouth as the jaw started to press down, trying to work out whatever was jamming it. Septhis cried out in fear and at the pain of the jaw pressing down on his head. The pressure increased, as Septhis could feel pain and blood start to seep down the sides of his head.

"GIL PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!" Septhis cried out in pain. Gilbert apparently didn't hear or didn't care as he held Septhis's head still, and the pressure became overwhelming as he felt as if his skull were going to pop open. Septhis cried out painfully still trying to get out of the jaw of the golden bear. In an instant, everything went black for Septhis, and he felt the jaw wedged in his skull, though he couldn't muster the strength to fight it. There was a gasp from Gilbert, and the sound of someone falling to the floor.

"Sep? Sep, come on buddy wake up! You're not dead, you're not dead…" Gilbert's voice said, as he felt the jaw removed from his skull and felt being laid out on a surface.

"Gil" Septhis said weakly.

"Sep! Sep come on buddy, open up! Open up your eyes. You're not dead…" Gilbert said, his voice full of fear and panic. "Come on Sep!"

"To hard" Septhis said weakly.

"Whatever you do, do not sleep, got it?" Gilbert instructed as Septhis could feel fingers along the wounds in his head. "Come on Sep! Push! Try to open up your eyes!"

"What is going on- oh my god! Someone! Call for help!" Someone shouted, as he could hear Gilbert hiss.

"Shut up! Don't yell, he can hear you! Sep, you're going to be alright, just don't sleep, got it?" Gilbert said worriedly. "I'm so sorry Sep, I am so, so, so sorry."

"I'm so tired Gil" Septhis said weakly.

"I know buddy. I know. Just keep talking to me. Try to fight it." Gilbert said, as Septhis could feel his hair being brushed and fingers running through his hair. "Oh my god Sep, I am so sorry. I swear I don't know what came over me. I swear I didn't mean it."

"It's hard to Gil" Spethis wheezed.

There was the sounds of footsteps.

"Oh my god what happened Gil?" The familiar lighter tone of Ash could be heard.

"I-i-i-i-" Gilbert was speechless, sounding on the verge of tears. "I don't- I-i-i can't-"

"Come on kid you gotta stay with us" Russell's voice could be heard.

"Please don't be dead, please…" Gilbert sniffled, as Septhis could feel wet drops on his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it at all. I was scared…"

"I-i-it-s o-o-ok-a-ay" Septhis struggled to say.

"Sep, sep, sep, just keep talking, you'll be okay. You're not going to die…" Gilbert sniffled. "Sep please open your eyes. Please. I love you Sep."

"I-i-i-i L-l-l-ov-e y-y-y-y" Septhis could hardly be heard as he tried to wheeze out his sentence.

"I know buddy, I know. Just hold on. Dammit where is the damn ambulance already?!" Gilbert growled, but spoke softly to Septhis.

"Some worker was calling them earlier they should be on there way" The huskier tone of Adam could be heard sounding a bit shaky.

"Fuck. I fucked up. Sep is going to die because of my stupidity." Gilbert started to sob. "I'm such an idiot. I'm a horrible person. It should have been me. Not Sep. Sep doesn't deserve this. I do."

"Gil don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't mean to" Ash said sympathetically.

"No. It was me. I murdered my little brother. I'm a monster." Gilbert sobbed.

"You didn't mean to." Russell said.

"I did it though! There's no excuse! I'm a monster, in every sense. I deserve the worst. I-i-i'm a m-m-m-murd-e-er-er." Gilbert sobbed.

"It was an accident there's no way you could have known this was going to happen." Adam sighed.

"I killed him. I killed my baby brother." Gilbert sobbed, as Septhis could faintly feel Gilbert hugging him tightly. "Someone should just kill me now. I don't deserve the air i'm breathing."

"D-d-don't say that Gil" Ash said.

"It's true! I don't deserve anything!" Gilbert sobbed, hugging Septhis tighter.

"He's still breathing right. He's not dead." Russell said.

"Not for long! He's not going to survive, not with those wounds. And it's all my f-f-fault. This should be me, not him! he doesn't deserve it. I'm so sorry Sep. I'm so sorry for everything i've ever done! I'm sorry you have a monster for a brother." Gilbert sobbed.

"Don't think like that Gil. You have to be strong for him right now. We're here for you, but you have to be the one to help him" Adam hissed.

There was the slight sound of the ambulance alarms outside the dinner. Gilbert was silent, just sniffling as he held Septhis close.

"Come on we have to hurry" Ash said worriedly. Gilbert still didn't respond, as his grip on Septhis tightened, as if hoping that the tighter grip would bring Septhis back somehow.

"Come on buddy get up we need to get Sep to the hospital pronto" Russell said. GIlbert wordlessly stood, holding Septhis close to him as he headed towards where the alarms were coming from. Ash, Russell and Adam followed him close behind as the Paramedics ran in through the front doors. Gilbert stood in front of them, his eyes focused on the floor as he still held Septhis tight, ignoring that his whole shoulder and shirt was now drenched in blood trying to stop the bleeding.

"Here quickly get him into the back" One of the paramedics said quickly with worry. Gilbert silently went to the van, mumbling something under his breath as he pat Septhis's back and sat in the back of the van. The paramedics rushed grabbing things here and there to hopefully help. Gilbert just curled up, holding Septhis almost possessively as he cried silently.


	17. Chapter 16 - Hospital

"You're the boy's father?" The nurse asked, looking Vincent over.

"Yes ma'am. Please let me see him" Vincent said worriedly.

"He's in a coma from blood loss, and the other boy won't respond to anything." The nurse said worriedly.

"Will he ever wake up?" Vincent asked shakily.

"That's a good question." The nurse sighed. "You can see him if you wish, but the other boy won't reply to anything asked, and responds violently if you attempt to remove him."

"Thank you ma'am. I'm sure I can at least talk to him." Vincent said.

"If you can, it'd be a miracle." The nurse sighed, before turning and unlocking the door to the room.

Vincent took a deep breath as he opened the door to the hospital room walking into the room. Septhis's head was nearly completely wrapped aside from his mouth, nose and one eye, and Gilbert was deathly still, sitting in a chair across the room just staring at nothing. One could almost think Gilbert was dead at first glance, had Gilbert not been breathing and blinking. Vincent walked up to the bed shutting the door behind him. His normal smile gone from his face and his head hung in sadness. The monitor still beeped, though the beats were growing slower and slower with every beep.

Vincent walked up to where Septhis head laid and placed a gentle hand on his head. Septhis didn't respond or move, aside from breathing.

"Hey kiddo" Vincent said weakly. And from the sound of his voice seemed to be on the verge of tears as he leaned down to give a kiss on Septhis head. Septhis didn't react, but Vincent got the feeling that if he could, Septhis would have smiled.

"Sorry I can't stay long Kiddo. I have to go to work." Vincent said sadly as he closed his eyes. There was a small shift from Gilbert, adjusting position but still staring at nothing.

Vincent stood straight again and removed his hand from Septhis's head. His eyes still closed and his head hung. Gilbert's eyes locked on Vincent, watching silently as his eyes screamed of someone who was dead to the world, and was just waiting for their physical death. Vincent opened his eyes and looked over at Gilbert. Tears ran down his face as his normal smile was now an angry snarl as his eye's showed a mix of hate and sadness. Gilbert showed no emotion, not even reacting to the hate and sadness as he just stared blankly at Vincent.

"Are you proud of what you've done." Vincent growled. Gilbert didn't respond, just closing his eyes as more tears started to flow down his cheeks into his still bloody shirt.

"Tell me Gil are you fucking proud of what you've done" Vincent hissed. Gilbert still didn't respond, looking away into the window, going back to looking off at nothing.

Vincent stomped over to Gilbert and raised a hand to hit Gilbert. Gilbert didn't react to the hand, not even moving to prepare or defend himself, practically inviting the slap. Vincent growled before clenching his hand into a fist and let it hang by his side. "Did you enjoy your little prank huh?" Vincent hissed. Gilbert let out a long breath, still staying quiet. Vincent growled before turning around his fist clenched so tight they were bleeding. Gilbert closed his eyes, letting out a breath as he let his head hang.

"I hope you enjoyed doing this to your own brother." Vincent snapped. Gilbert sighed before standing, nearly stumbling and falling as he stood straight.

"As far as i'm concerned you aren't my son Gil. Don't even bother coming home" Vincent hissed closing the door behind him. Gilbert shakily stumbled to Septhis's bed side, gripping the sides for support as he barely flinched at pulling the blood tube out of his arm, pushing the blood inside along towards Septhis.

"Hey Sep." Gilbert mumbled. "So I guess we aren't brothers anymore. Guess you finally won. Dad really did love you more. 'I love you both equally' my ass."

There was still no response from Septhis.

"Look, Sep. I need you to do something for me. I need you to live. I could care less if I do, so take as much as you want from me. Take it all if you want, I won't be alive to see it anyway. But you need to live. If not for me, and I doubt you're living for me now, then for Dad. He matters more than my measly life does." Gilbert said, fresh tears falling as he took Septhis's hand and gripped it tight. "Just know that I love you baby bro. You're the world to me. Without you, I might as well just off myself now, since no one else will. Even dad seems to think i'm not worth the effort. I'm serious though. You have to live. You have to. Everything depends on you. You've got something to live for, not like me. I'm a wasted effort. But not you."

Septhis still didn't move, and Gilbert sighed, releasing Septhis.

"But you're not going to wake up. Not for me. You'll wake up for dad. But whatever he says, I can still offer all I have left, so feel free to take what's left of me. You'll be doing me a favor. I'm not leaving either. I'm going to sit right over there, till I waste away if need be." Gilbert sighed, turning back to the chair and sitting back down, piercing the needle back in and waiting for his blood to transfer to Septhis. "I love you Sep. Even if you don't believe me."


	18. Chapter 17 - Drinking

Vincent sighed, watching the liquid swirl around in the small cup, a small spiral of bubbles forming in the center of the amber liquid.

"Why. What have I done wrong in raising them?" Vincent grumbled staring at the liquid swirling around. "Why would Gil do this? Was he really so unhappy?" Vincent sighed, remembering the look in Gilbert's eyes, and the way he hadn't even started to defend himself from the near slap. Vincent sighed and took a sip out of the glass cup.

"Maybe things would have been better if they had gone with Susan" Vincent sighed. "Susan would probably agree. They'd probably have lived better too. They wouldn't have had to get involved in all the stuff i've dragged them into." Vincent mumbled, glancing up around the room at all the pictures of his family, mostly of him and Septhis, with only Gilbert's baby pictures and one family picture with Susan.

"I'm such a fool. I should have known better." Vincent grumbled looking at the family picture. "I should have known better than to delude myself into thinking I actually had a chance at a family. And i'm an even bigger fool for actually believing it." Vincent grumbled, standing up and walking up to the picture. In the picture he was holding a two or three year old Gilbert alongside Susan who was holding a few months old Septhis, everyone happily smiling almost as if to mockingly remind Vincent of a time before his marriage had fallen apart.

"If only I could do something to get thoses times back" Vincent sighed as he looked away from the picture.

"It would be so much easier to just start all over somewhere else, with someone else. Septhis is already dying, and Gilbert will probably leave to live on his own, or to try and seek out his mother, if Susan will even take him in." Vincent sighed, taking another sip from the glass and reaching for the rest of the bottle.

"Why does it seem everything I do I mess up somewhere?" Vincent sighed as he filled his glass up again. "First with Susan, now with Gilbert, and now i'm possibly going to lose both Gilbert and Septhis." Vincent sighed.

"What's next huh life. What do you have in store for me. Who else are you going to take from me." Vincent hissed a bit. "Or are you just going to say it's all my fault? That I screwed everything up, that it had nothing to do with you? Who else will you take? Scott? My brothers and sisters? Anyone who's ever given a single shit about me?" Vincent threw the glass at the wall. The glass shattering on impact as what was left of his drink seeped down the wall. Most of it splattered onto the pictures, as the glass fragments ended up shattering several frames, hitting the family portrait and knocking down several pictures with Septhis and several baby pictures, getting the pictures wet and echoing through the house. Vincent laid his head down on the table sniffling a bit.

"Why just? Why? I thought I had it right but no I was wrong. Why Sep? If anyone deserved to die i'd be me. Damn it why Sep?!" Vincent huffed tears creeping their way down his face again. He heard the front door opening quietly, whoever opening it apparently forgetting that the hinges made a ton of noise. Vincent looked over in the direction of the front door and wiped away his tears getting up quietly. The figure in the hall was tall, he could tell that much, as all of the house but the dining room had lights on. Vincent narrowed his eyes and reached into his pocket again glad that he hadn't taken the knife out of it yet. The figure walked quietly through the hall, apparently looking for something or someone. Vincent gripped the handle of the knife and took a deep breath as he shifted a bit from where the mostly hidden room was to the hall. Keeping close to the wall and the shadows. The figure kept walking, reaching the stairs and starting to climb the stairwell.

' _Who the hell decided they could come on in?'_ Vincent thought annoyed as he crept to the staircase quietly. The figure paused on the stairwell, turning and seeing him at the base, cocking their head in confusion. Vincent growled staring back at the figure.

"Who are you and what gave you the damn idea to just allow yourself into my house" Vincent hissed.

"Well I never thought i'd be threatened with my own knife." Scott's familiar voice scoffed as he turned on the stairwell light. Vincent sighed as he relaxed.


	19. Chapter 18 - Brother's comfort

"You should tell me before you come over you know" Vincent huffed.

"Oh you know full well I invite myself." Scott scoffed, crossing his arms.

"And I don't take kind to people just randomly coming into my house. Obviously." Vincent chuckled. Scott took several sniffs before his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Either you still have body parts left over or you've apparently taken up a new hobby." Scott said, covering his nose.

"Not a hobby just something to ease through a rough patch." Vincent grumbled.

"I can tell." Scott said, waving the air away from his face.

"Anyways what do I owe the pleasure of my brother creeping into my house?" Vincent sighed leaning against the staircase frame.

"Well, Gil's in my back seat passed out from offering to give his blood to Sep, and apparently he won't be going anywhere for quite some time. So I came to get some things for him." Scott said, standing straighter.

"Oh. I see. Well you know where his room is right." Vincent sighed hanging his head.

"Idiot nearly knocked himself into a coma too if I didn't step in." Scott grumbled. "I do, but I get the feeling someone else needs my help too." Scott said, looking Vincent over.

"He should have been more careful." Vincent sighed. "If you're referring to me. I'm fine." Vincent said pushing off the frame and almost falling over.

"Funny I usually say that to you." Scott grumbled. "Yeah. You're totally fine. You're just going to snap your neck when you try to get up the stairs." Scott scoffed, walking down the stairs towards Vincent.

"Funny how things work out." Vincent sighed. "I am fine, I don't need help. Might as well." Vincent said turning around holding on to the wall.

"I was being sarcastic, jackass. Come here." Scott grumbled, gripping Vincent and leading him safely to the living room.

"I'm fine really you don't need to help me." Vincent huffed leaning into Scott shakily.

"You do need help, in more ways than one, but for now you look like you need to vent. So do it." Scott said, pulling a chair over and sitting calmly in front of Vincent.

"Very funny wise guy." Vincent grumbled sitting down on the couch. "Like you want to hear me ramble." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Oh it's much funnier when you're drunk. You do a crap job with your vowels." Scott said smartly.

Vincent stuck his tongue out at Scott before sighing. "You sure you have time to hear my ramblings" Vincent said.

"Got nothing better to do. Gil's looking very comfortable in my back seat, and apparently Gil's blood helped a little with Septhis, he's apparently stable for now." Scott shrugged. "Also i'm pretty sure I recall you saying after Gil was announced that you said you'd never touch alcohol again. I'd like to hear the story behind why you're breaking that."

"Ah fun. Really i'm glad." Vincent said looking a tad bit relived. "Because i'm a fool."

"And how, exactly, are you a fool?" Scott looked at him skeptically.

"I actually thought I could have a family. That's how" Vincent sighed.

"Well you do. Family extends beyond wife and son, in case you forgot I exist. Which in that case I guess i'm just a hallucination." Scott grumbled.

"I'd never forget you brother. Well how would I know I have to deal with hallucinations all the time, kinda hard to tell real from fake at times." Vincent shrugged.

"In that case you're either talking to me or you're talking to air. Either way someone's getting entertainment." Scott shrugged.

"Same thing right" Vincent chuckled. "Who would get entertainment if I was talking to air right now. I do believe i'm home alone if you're not actually here."

"Everyone who's passing by your house who can hear the crazy old purple man talking to himself." Scott grinned.

"I'm not that old. I maybe a tad crazy but i'm not that old" Vincent hissed.

"Same either way." Scott grinned. "Anyway, i'm guessing Susan or anyone hasn't come by asking how her baby is doing?"

"Not yet at least." Vincent sighed.

"So on your little drunken soul searching, i'm guessing the first thing on your mind is 'where did I go wrong'." Scott said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe." Vincent sighed hanging his head.

"Ever stop and think maybe it wasn't you, it was her?" Scott's eyebrow raised. "There's just as many bad women as bad men out there. Though you'd know that, based on experience with a certain social worker."

"If it was her then why the hell didn't it happen sooner. Why now of all times. Switching jobs. Having to be gone a bit more than normal. Having to worry about police showing up at my door. Now I have no clue if my own kid will ever wake up and i'm pretty sure in my anger I fucked up any hope of Gil and me being close." Vincent grumbled.

"Ah so that's why Gil didn't want to go home." Scott sighed. "Maybe she ran off with someone else. Maybe she was just using you. Maybe she wasn't happy with something."

"Wouldn't surprise me if she's with someone else. I guess in her eye's I could have been something to use. And of course she was unhappy with something, that something being me and my fucked up head." Vincent said bitterly.

"Did she ever use the words 'fucked up head'?" Scott looked at him skeptically.

"No but she was unhappy with what i've done. That was the fucked up part of me. So once again even if it was her it was my fault because I am stuck with this cursed head." Vincent sighed sadly.

"You are totally convinced it was you." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Who else could it have been?!" Vincent said looking up as tear had started to form in his eyes again. "I was there father. I failed in keeping my own son safe. My own son. I've fucked up so much I don't know what the original fuck up was." Vincent hissed.

"Like i've said before, never rule out cheating or using you." Scott sighed. "Those things might have happened either way. Maybe they were inevitable. Maybe some things can never be prevented."

"If it was supposed to happen. Then what the hell am I supposed to take of it. Other than i'm just as my parents thought of me a mistake not worth keeping around." Vincent said tears creeping their way down his face.

"If you were a mistake, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation. You clearly have a purpose. It's up to you to find that purpose." Scott said.

"I felt like I had a purpose but no I lost it. One part is in a coma and the other part probably thinks I hate them." Vincent said shakily.

"Then maybe your purpose is something else. You remember that rule in our old house? About no wasting anything? Try to apply that to you." Scott sighed.

"Only good I possibly could be is, Mechanic, someone who deals with chemicals, or possibly an assassin. Such great choices I have there. Two in which would probably see i'm Schizophrenic and not hier me, the other it'd just create more of a problem in this damned world." Vincent grumbled.

"You've got to stop thinking so practically. Clearly you were meant to have Gil and Sep, or else you wouldn't have them. If you weren't they'd have died at birth, or never have been created." Scott sighed.

"Or maybe another way of this world saying oh hey guess what you'll never be normal because everything you get close to get's ripped from you at some point." Vincent hissed.

"Vince. There's plenty of people out there who have Schizo and have had a normal life. If they can, you can." Scott said.

"But they all had something I never had except for a short period in my life. Loving, understanding parents. People who were there to tell them it's alright you're doing great. Nor do I believe they black out and find oh look at this blood on my hands well looks like I killed someone again." Vincent hissed.

"Wrong again. You've had me. I've been the one helping you out all this time. And i'd like to see my efforts bear some fruit." Scott said.

"Your one of the few things keeping me together if that counts. If it hadn't been for you I probably would have snapped for good and just killed just to kill not because I get an urge I can't hold back from time to time." Vincent sighed.

"I'm not talking you out of this am I?" Scott sighed.

"Sorry you have a stubborn ass brother." Vincent chuckled.

"Well, stubborn ass brother, will a hug make up for my failure of words?" Scott sighed.

Vincent gave an almost shocked expression. "You mean i'm actually allowed to hug you for once." Vincent said dramatically.

"This one time. Then I get to punch you." Scott said.

"Worth it." Vincent said getting up a bit shakily. Scott rolled his eyes and got up, pulling Vincent into a strong hug. Vincent hugged back tightly and smiled a bit.

"It's okay. Big brother's got ya." Scott said, for once free of sarcasm.

Vincent tightened his grip and partially buried his face into Scott's shoulder sniffling a tad. "Please don't ever leave me Scotty." Vincent whimpered.

"In what situation would I ever leave my little brother." Scott said, rubbing Vincent's back.

Vincent smiled even if tears flowed from his eyes getting Scott's shoulder wet. "Just in case a situation does pop up." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"In which one never will." Scott chuckled softly, rocking a bit on his feet, holding Vincent comfortingly.

"Thank you so much for being my brother." Vincent said weakly as there was the slight whimper from crying.

"Not like I had a choice in the matter. But if I did, i'd do it all again." Scott said with a soft smile, patting Vincent's back.

"You could have alway rejected me." Vincent said in between soft whimpers.

"Now why would I do that, when dad gave me specific instructions to treat you nicely or else my ass was sleeping on grass." Scott chuckled.

"Back then it's not like I would have said anything. I was much more timid back then." Vincent sighed softly.

"Because my actual blood related siblings are snitches who tell on me for every little rule." Scott said.

"You just had to be nicer to them." Vincent chuckled weakly..

"I tried being nice. They're still snitches." Scott grumbled. "The top floor is my kingdom, and i'm the king. And trust me that is one crown none of them want."

"So what was I. Since they kinda feared you and loved me." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"You're the lowly shoe shiner." Scott chuckled.

"Awe i'm glad you cared enough to make me the shoe shiner. Even tho I was more like a queen in that house." Vincent chuckled his normal tone of voice coming back.

"Sorry but I already have a queen. And no, we don't need any concubines or royal prostitutes." Scott chuckled. "Carolyn's more of a queen than you."

"Okay then mister king Ring Ring." Vincent chuckled. "I guess"

Scott growled and reached for one of the newspapers and started beating Vincent's back. "What have I said about that name!" Scott growled.

"God what got your panties in a twist" Vincent chuckled and flinched a tad at each hit.

"Your panties are about to be in a twist up your ass if you keep this up." Scott growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too bro." Vincent chuckled.

"Sure. Love you too." Scott grumbled.

Vincent gave a tight squeeze before letting go of Scott.


	20. Chapter 19 - Flirtatious

"Now what do you say I pull off my pants and take off my shirt." Scott grinned.

"That'd be a bit of a tease now wouldn't it" Vincent smirked. "But I wouldn't mind."

"Well too bad." Scott chuckled. "I was testing to see if you were sober. Apparently you are. Or aren't."

"Awe I guess i'll just have to wait." Vincent chuckled. "Really you're so funny to think that would be a good test to see if I was sober or not."

"Now, as the legal adult here…" Scott chuckled, stepping away from Vincent.

"We're both adults. Obviously." Vincent said with a roll of his eyes and a step toward Scott.

"I'm going to bring Gil in and we'll all crash here. Then we can have a talk with Gil about his plans." Scott said, turning away already undoing his work shirt and tie.

"Take it all off Scotty." Vincent chuckled. Scott blushed and threw a middle finger at Vincent, throwing his work shirt in Vincent's face.

"When and where. And do I need a condom" Vincent called with a grin.

"Never, here, and you won't need one because you won't be the one using it." Scott smirked.

"Oh really now" Vincent chuckled.

"Yes. Because nobody will." Scott chuckled. "Not for a million dollars nor one dollar."

"In other words you're finally accepting my love." Vincent said happily.

"Nope. So suck it." Scott chuckled.

"Is that an invite?" Vincent smirked.

"Not me, you dolt. Suck yourself. I'm not letting your nasty mouth anywhere near me." Scott huffed. "Unlike you, I have standards."

Vincent sighed shaking his head. "One day you'll accept my love!" Vincent said.

"Uh yeah, no." Scott grumbled. "For one, your mouth is nasty. And two, you're not good enough for me. Unlike you, I actually listened to feedback from Susan. She rated you a 3.5 out of 5 stars."

"Oh come on, It's not like you don't like what you see." Vincent chuckled. "How am I not good enough for the oh so great Scott. And it's been a while I get better." Vincent sighed.

"And how would you know what I like and don't like?" Scott grumbled. "You're not good enough because I expect all 5 stars. You've been alone for a while. You're more likely to have downgraded rather than getting better, unless there's something I should know." Scott grumbled, undoing his belt and taking off his shoes.

"It's not like I have let myself go. I'd be screwed if I did." Vincent said. "She probably said that because she doesn't want me happy you know."

"You're not convincing me!" Scott called, as the front door shut.

Vincent sighed and shook his head. "One day" Vincent said to himself.


	21. Chapter 20 - Home?

Septhis was surprised to open his eyes and see he was home, in his own bedroom.

Septhis sat up in surprise looking around glad to be home. Smiling, he quickly got out of bed and ran to the bedroom door, throwing it open.

"Daddy! I'm okay!" Septhis called happily, but was surprised to see the hall was dark, and from the sounds of it, it was night.

Quite like normal during the night the slight sounds of the nextdoor neighbors dog barking and slight ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall.

"Daddy? Gil? Are you guys here?" Septhis called out, growing more worried. There was no response to his calls.

"Plush?" Septhis whimpered.

To add to Septhis's worry there was no response to calm him down from the familiar voice of Plushtrap.

"Daddy? Plush? Someone?" Septhis whimpered.

There was no warm voice that called back just silence. A little to silent than normal, almost as if no one was around but him. Sniffling, Septhis backed into his room, looking around for his flashlight to go looking through the house.

As he walked back into his room the grandfather clock went off signaling that it was now twelve; Midnight. Septhis gulped, grabbing his flashlight and pointing it at his doors.

"W-wh-who's there?" Septhis stuttered.

There was a deeper yet familiar laugh. Septhis gasped in horror as he recognized the laugh.

"No. No no no no, not now, not here." Septhis whimpered.

There was a bit of rustling out in the hall.

Septhis gulped, running to the door and pausing to listen. There was no familiar breathing that he'd normally hear as there was a laugh again. Gulping Septhis pulled the door closed and shut his eyes tight. There was a very low growl from outside the door whatever it was obviously was very angry at the door being closed.

"Go away!" Septhis whimpered. "I don't wanna die…"

There was a dark chuckle from behind the door from whatever it was.

"Bad Freddy! Bad!" Septhis whimpered.

The rustling faded down the hall. Sighing, Septhis let the door open, running back to his bed.

"None of you are real. You're all in my head…" Septhis whimpered.

There was a high pitched beep coming from the closet. Septhis gasped, jumping fearfully as he ran to the closet, closing it. The noise stopped and was replaced with a low dark growl before disappearing.

"You're not real. You're not real." Septhis mumbled.

"But I am more than real Septhis" A dark low almost a gruff whisper like voice chuckled.

Septhis froze at the voice, gulping as he ran to the bed.

"N-n-no. I'm not dead. I won't die." Septhis whimpered.

"Oh why do you think that? This is my world, my game. You can never win." The gruff low voice laughed.

"I can win. I can." Septhis whimpered. "I almost died once, but I survived. And now i'm going to survive now."

"You can never win Septhis. I will make sure of that." The gruff low voice growled.

"You can't stop me! You're a dream." Septhis grumbled.

"Oh you're mistaken. I am no dream." The gruff low voice laughed.

"You're a dream. You're all in my head!" Septhis cried, running to the door.

"Tell me are you sure this is a dream?" The gruff low voice said with a chuckle as the rustling which could now be made out as very light footsteps came over to the other door.

"Y-y-yeah. You can't hurt me!" Septhis grumbled, holding the door closed.

"Oh but where, oh where could big brother Gil be? Or maybe Daddy? No one is here you're all alone, it's just me and you." The gruff low voice laughed as the light footsteps came closer to the other door.

"T-th-then i'll find them! You can't stop me!" Septhis growled.

"Oh such brave words i'd love to hear them slowly fade into whimpers of fear." The gruff low voice laughed darkly.

"I-i-i can beat you! I'm smarter than you!" Septhis whimpered.

"We'll see kid, we'll see. But till that supposive day comes you're mine to brake" The gruff low voice said as the other door creaked open.

"N-N-NO! I'm not scared of you!" Septhis whimpered, turning around, holding his flashlight defensively.

"Everyone is scared of a nightmare and that's just what I am" The gruff low voice chuckled coming from a black almost metal skeleton like thing with faded form of Freddy.

"No. I'm not." Septhis sniffled.

"I'll show you why you should be then" The faded black Freddy laughed taking a step closer towards Septhis.

"No!" Septhis yelled, throwing open the door and running down the hall.

"Your really funny kid. Thinking you can escape your own Nightmare." The faded black Freddy laughed.

Septhis ran down the stairs, sprinting for the front door. The light footsteps of the faded black Freddy could be heard close behind him. Septhis reached for the front door, throwing it open and running through the door, expecting his front porch steps but running into a table.

"You can run forever kid, But you can't escape." The faded black Freddy laughed from the front door. Septhis shoved the door behind him closed, surprised to see he was in the diner.

"Don't think this is over kid." The faded black Freddy growled from behind the front door.

"Whatever's back here is better than anything from you." Septhis whimpered.

There was the dark chuckling from the faded black Freddy. "You think so kid, you think so."

Septhis gulped, running into the diner, heading straight for the back room. Before he could make it to the back room there was a growl as there was the mechanical sound of the animatronics.

"No. No! Not again." Septhis cried, tears running down his cheeks.

There was the familiar metal footsteps up in front of him. Septhis sniffled, opening one eye to look at what was approaching.

"Y-y-you're not real. You're not real. You're in my head." Septhis whimpered.

A broken down looking Golden Freddy was standing in front of him a low mechanical growl could be heard from him.

Septhis sniffled, dropping to his knees, holding his head.

There was a cold metal hand that grasped his shirt collar and pulled him up.

Septhis gasped, backing away from the hand. Golden Freddy growled as he followed Septhis.

"Don't… don't hurt me please!" Septhis whimpered.

The Golden Freddy only growled back at him as he reached out to grab him again.

Septhis gulped, looking back at his front door as he could see Nightmare in the window.

The Golden Freddy looked over to the door as well before looking back at Septhis. "He is none of your concern as of now." The Golden Freddy growled.

"Why me?! Why are you trying to kill me? What did I do?" Septhis sniffled, starting to cry.

Golden Freddy sighed and reached out to Septhis. "You wouldn't understand our reasons." Golden Freddy hissed.

"Please tell me what I did. Before you kill me I need to know what I did wrong." Septhis sniffled.

"It wasn't you. But your the start of it all." Golden Freddy growled.

"What happened?! What did I start?" Septhis sniffed.

"Many things. Your incident is the cause of this." Golden Freddy huffed. "You're the reason why I was taken from my friend, And why the diner closed for good."

"B-b-but what happened? What incident?" Septhis asked tearfully.

Golden freddy grabbed his shirt and yanked him up looking Septhis face to face. "You don't remember?" Golden Freddy said with a slight cock of his head.

Septhis shook his head 'no' looking at Golden Freddy with confusion and tears.

"Your mind is truly that broken not to remember that day." Golden Freddy sighed.

"B-b-broken? What happened?" Septhis sniffled.

"A joke that was taken too far. And made me do something I had no control over. Now i'm this, a nightmare. When I was only a friend." Golden Freddy huffed.

"W-w-who are you? What did you do? What joke?" Septhis sniffled.

"Have you truly forgotten me? I'd think out of anyone you'd remember me." Golden Freddy said a little surprised. "I bit down on something."

"I don't remember anything." Septhis said.

"You will eventually." Golden Freddy said before his grip tightened on Septhis's shirt.

"Remember what?! Who are you?!" Septhis wailed out.

Golden Freddy growled as he opened his jaw wide and brought Septhis closer to him. Septhis gasped as he instinctively covered his head with his arms. Quickly he felt a pain on his head before it disappeared.


	22. Chapter 21 - Chased

Septhis whimpered, bringing his arms tighter around his head before peeking one eye open. He was back in his room again, the covers back over him and the flashlight where it was.

"W-wh-what?" Septhis whimpered, looking around, bringing his covers close. "Hello?"

Once again he was answered with complete silence.

"D-d-Daddy?" Septhis whimpered. "Mommy? Gil? Big brother?" Septhis sniffled.

There was once again no response. Septhis warily sat up, bolting to the door. Once again it was night time and nothing seemed out of place. Warily Septhis stepped out into the hall, this time heading for Gilbert's room.

"Big brother! I had a nightmare!" Septhis whined out, reaching for the knob to Gilbert's room.

There was no commotion from inside of the room that normally would have been.

' _Maybe he's asleep?'_ Septhis wondered, turning the knob to the door.

Before he could open the door to Gilbert's room the Grandfather clock went off. Septhis jumped, pushing the door to open and running inside. The lights were off as expected making it hard to see anything in the room. Gulping Septhis closed the door behind him, flashing the light on, flashing it to Gilbert's surprisingly neat bed. The bed surprisingly was empty and nicely made.

"Gil?" Septhis whimpered out, holding the door closed as he flashed the light around the room.

There was no sign of Gilbert being around in the neatly picked up room. Gulping, Septhis let go of the handle and looked around the room, seeing Gilbert's fencing equipment and baseball bats. A few awards in both with ribbons and medals spread out neatly on a shelf. The main center piece being the newest Track award he had won.

"You're real proud of all your awards, huh Gil. There's more to life than trophies and praise, you know." Septhis sighed.

There was the sound of light footsteps out in the hall. Septhis gulped, grabbing the nearest thing he could, that being Gil's fencing sword, which was surprisingly footsteps walked past Gil's room headed towards his room. Septhis gulped, running into the bathroom and hiding in Gilbert's bath, pulling the shower curtain around himself. The footsteps could be heard turning back around with an annoyed growl. Septhis stayed very still, holding the sword tight to him and restricting his breathing. ' _Please, keep walking. Please, please, don't come in here.'_ Septhis thought, scared.

The footsteps stopped in front of Gilbert's door. Septhis stayed still, closing his eyes tight and hoping the footsteps wouldn't come in. There was a dark chuckle and a slight tapping on the door before the sound of the door creaking open could be heard. Septhis shrunk against the wall, trying to make the curtain look as natural as possible. There wasn't any sound of footsteps as if whatever had opened the door was looking in. Septhis held his breath, now praying the footsteps would come no closer.

There was a sharp whistle as there was a pattering of heavy footsteps rushing to towards the room. Gulping, Septhis spotted Gilbert's toothbrush in the shower, reaching out slowly and grabbing it, bringing it close. The heavy footsteps stopped in the doorway as there was a snap and the heavier footsteps walking into the room. Septhis closed his eyes tight, tossing the toothbrush, causing it to land under the bed and clink against one of Gilbert's tins. There was a slightly dog like sound as the heavier footsteps went over to the bed as there was a mechanical like sniffing.

"You're fooled too easily Foxy. He is smart I raised him i'd know" Was a grumbled with an all too familiar tone of voice. Septhis froze in place at the voice, stunned and very fearful as he let out a silent exhale and took another deep breath, holding it. The lighter footsteps walked into the room seemingly being very careful. As the heavier footsteps continued walking around. Septhis peeked around through the curtain cautiously, looking around for anything that could distract or fool them.

There was a sound of a foot tapping in annoyance. "I know he's in the house. Knowing him he'd run to Gil or my room. I have Freddy and Chica checking in my room. Bonnie won't let him get out through the front door. Where oh where are you Sep." The darker tone of voice grumbled looking around the room.

' _Gil once complained about a window that vented the steam from his shower into his room. Knowing his bathroom it would have to be right… above… me.'_ Septhis realized as he looked up, seeing the glimmer of Gilbert's trophy shelf, placed to hide the steam sounds of footsteps could be heard again this time walking over to the trophies. "Gil you always were good at sports too bad that knowledge didn't help you." The voice laughed. Septhis stood on the very tips of his toes, reaching up the vent as his hand just barely came up to the rim of the vent.

The heavier footsteps came close to where Septhis was with the sound of sniffing. Gulping Septhis pushed the nearest trophy as best he could, quickly bringing his hand back as he stayed hidden in the shower curtain. There was the familiar metal snout of Foxy peeking out under the curtain with the sound of sniffing. Septhis silently balanced between the bathtub and the toilet, staying off the ground. There was the sound of the lighter footsteps coming over to Foxy, who whined. Septhis remained silent, resisting the urge to drop onto Foxy's snout and run, hopefully smashing the snout in the process.

"Did you find something boy?" The voice asked walking over to Foxy who apparently looked back over at him.

' _No. He didn't. Now please go away.'_ Septhis thought. There was a slight huff from Foxy and the supposive sound of a tail wagging. As there was amused chuckle from whoever was looking for him. Septhis started to feel the pain from holding his position for so long, but remained in his spot, the adrenaline from having his life at stake fueling him. The footsteps were now beside Foxy who whinned and pawed at the curtin.

"Back here huh? Thought i'd have teach him not to get stuck in a cornered sistation always have an escape plan." The voice sighed as there was a bloody hand that grabbed the opposite side of the shower curtain. Septhis took his chances and grabbed onto the window, hauling himself out of the bathroom and silently lowering himself, running to under the bed. There was the sound of the curtin being drawn back and a slight growl of annoyance. Septhis pulled himself further under the bed, till he was against the wall and bottom of the headboard, curling against it.

"Now is not the time for tricks Foxy! I have to find him he's the only one left who knows my secret." The voice hissed angrily as there was a whine from Foxy. Septhis smiled slightly but didn't make any noise or move a muscle as he waited for the two to leave.

"Be useful and sent him out" The voice snapped as there was a bit of scrambling from Foxy as he ran out the bathroom door. Gulping Septhis pulled off his socks and tossed them to the doorway, hoping Foxy would think he ran out of the room. There was a sniffing from Foxy who had stopped to see the socks and then ran out the door. Septhis remained where he was, still waiting for the other to leave and partially hoping for a glimpse of his pursuer. There was the lighter footsteps walking out of the bathroom and over to the desk where Gilbert normally studied at. Septhis laid down a bit, hoping for a better angle of who was chasing him.


	23. Chapter 22 - Father?

Leaned over writing something or at least messing with something was the familiar figure of his dad in his work outfit the only difference was the bloody knife sticking out of his back pocket and the obvious blood stains on his pant legs. For once Septhis was filled with fear at the sight of his dad rather than joy. His dad stood up straight having finished whatever he was doing and had a mechanical pencil in hand. "This should do well." His father said with a smile that seemed a little to joyful. He face smeared in blood as his hair hung in his face and his normally tight ponytail now hung loosely. Septhis gulped, sitting up a bit not wanting to look at his dad anymore.

"This way if he decides to hide in here I can tell." His father chuckled walking over to the door. Septhis silently crawled to the edge of the bed, hiding there partially curious of what his father had written. His father closed the door behind him but there wasn't the familiar fleading footsteps as if he was standing at the door. Not willing to test his luck, Septhis remained still, listening closely. His father chuckled a bit before the door opened a bit again before closing. "Alright it'll work. I just have to remember to check." His father said before he could hear his father's footsteps walk off towards his own room. Septhis quietly crawled out of the bed, standing up and looking over at Gilbert's desk to see what had been left there. A piece of paper stood out for the red stood out on the white paper. Gulping Septhis stepped closer to the paper, looking at it. There was writing on the bloodstained Septhis read the paper, hoping for some clue.

Written in the neat handwriting of his father just a tad bit shakier than normal ' _Hey kiddo, if you get this little note i'd like to talk with you preferably in the back room. Yes the one I normally lock off to both you and Gil. It's important love dad'_ was written.

"No. Dad wouldn't want to kill me. Just a nightmare." Septhis gulped, looking around for Gilbert's laundry chute to escape hopefully to the laundry. Seeing the laundry chute off to the side, Septhis crawled in, for once thankful of his small size as he carefully climbed down it, dropping into the laundry basket and burying himself under all the clothes. ' _Foxy won't smell me under all the stink'_ Septhis thought hopefully. There was a slight shifting from outside the laundry room door. Septhis stayed still, relaxing a bit into the laundry. There was the sound of shifting again outside the door and a mechanical sigh. Septhis perked up at the mechanical sigh but stayed in the laundry. There was a bit of a tapping on the door before the sound of someone talking could be heard a bit muffled. Septhis gulped, sinking more into the laundry. There was heavy footsteps obviously getting out of the way of the door before there was the sound of the laundry door opening. Septhis's eyes widened as he realized who it was as a feeling of dread filled him. His father walked into the laundry room. He had new clothes on and his blood stained ones in hand. There was more sniffing from the door but Foxy apparently remained at the door, the smell of dirty laundry apparently too much for him. His father grumbled as he walked over to the washer tossing in the bloody work uniform.

"Where the fuck is he. I can't let him escape not after i've gotten this far." His father hissed. Septhis resisted gasping when he heard his father cursing.

"I only have so much patience and he's wearing it thin. I might have to resort to less cleaner ways. Or easier ways to lure him out of his damn hiding spot." His father huffed pouring in the mixture of stuff. Foxy made a confused noise, like he was asking a question if he had the words.

"I have my connections Foxy. I do know my own son very well I know how to lure him out it'll just be tricker." His father chuckled. Foxy made a huff and a noise as if he were chuckling a bit.

"It's going to be oh so fun when I do get him out of his little hiding spot. The look on his face will be priceless." His father said cheerfully. There were more heavy footsteps as Foxy apparently came into the room at last, sniffing around various objects. Foxy came up to the laundry chute, sticking his head in to look up it. His father sighed as he looked over at Foxy before walking over to the door clearing his throat to get whoever was there's attention.

"Goldie there hasn't been any sign of Sep anywhere around here has there?" His father asked 'Goldie'.

"Nowhere to be found." 'Goldie' responded.

"Damn it kiddo your tricky to find. I guess I taught you a little too well but I will find you." His father grumbled. Septhis gulped, sinking into the laundry a bit more as he heard Foxy sniffing around the laundry basket.

"Foxy" His father called. Foxy apparently wasn't listening, as he apparently smelled Septhis through the laundry, digging his nose through the laundry to find whatever he was smelling. There was an annoyed growl from his father.

"Foxy. Stop whatever you're doing and get over here fox" His father hissed. Foxy ignored him, still digging through the laundry, as Septhis could now see his muzzle just a little away from him.

"God fox your thick headed. Of cource the laundry smells like Sep some of it is his. Let's go." His father sighed. Foxy let out a growl, just missing Septhis to grab a pair of pants dragging them out of the basket and knocking the basket on it's side.

"Look what you did now fox" His father huffed. Foxy kept digging through the pants till he pulled out a packet of jerky, munching on it happily. His father hissed. "Are you happy now. Let's get going." His father growled

Foxy happily trotted out of the laundry room, gripping his jerky happily in his jaws. His father sighed and followed Foxy but stopped to talk to 'Goldie'. Sighing in relief, Septhis crawled out of the basket, quickly darting to the supply closet across the hall.

"He's not anywhere. Do you think he actually managed to leave?" 'Goldie' could be heard asking.

"I doubt he would be able to. And if he did Bonnie would have said something. He's far too little to reach the window locks and you have to know the code for the back door, in which only I know. But I did teach him to know your surrounding incase of a home invasion. Something I am now regretting but proud that he's managed to elude me so far." His father said a bit of pride in his words.

"If he's still in the house, then where is he that we can't find him?" 'Goldie asked curiously.

"He could be moving around that is why I have been walking around looking for him. And have some places guarded by you guys. Now if Foxy would be a little more helpful. You have to remember I trained him. But he doesn't know everything that I do." His father sighed.

"Still if we can't find him, then where could he be?" Goldie asked.

"He has no friends, he has no clue where his mother lives. The only place that he know is the dinner and park. So there are a millions of options for him if he does get out but that is impossible." His father said.

"Well where's left to look?" Goldie sighed. "We've searched the house."

Septhis gulped, slowly opening the supply closet door and quietly trying to sneak past his father.

"Who knows. Sometimes they may be closer than you think" His father said with a smirk.


	24. Chapter 23 - Nightmare?

Septhis gulped, darting into the living room and hiding behind the couch.

"We'll go look again then." Goldie said as there was heavy footsteps walking away.

His father chuckled and whistled obviously for Foxy. There was a scattering noise of metal nails on wood as Foxy answered his father's call.

"Living room go" His father said pointing towards the living room. Foxy whined but went into the living room, sitting patiently for instructions.

His father walked into the living room with a crazed grin. Septhis whimpered, hiding under the couch.

"Foxy. Find him I heard him run into here. I'll give to a special treat if you do." His father said. Foxy made a curious noise, looking at his father.

"Find him first then i'll tell." His father said scanning around the living room. Foxy started sniffing eagerly around the room, eventually smelling Septhis and scrabbling to get under the couch. Septhis tried to back out, but found he was stuck under the couch, unable to back out the way he came.

"Good boy Foxy." His father chuckled darkly. Foxy managed to wedge his muzzle under the couch, and pulled Septhis out in the open, making Septhis cry out.

"Oh Sep why are you crying Daddy's here." His father chuckled.

"Daddy please! Make him let go!" Septhis sobbed, beating weakly on Foxy.

"Foxy only want's to play" His father smiled.

"But I don't wanna! Make him let go! Please Daddy!" Septhis sobbed.

"We played your game now you should play our game." His father chuckled.

"Why are you doing this, Daddy? I thought you loved me!" Septhis sniffled.

"You are the only one who knows and I don't need any snitches. And as they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I do love you Sep that is why I have to keep my tracks covered but kids and there loose lips." His father sighed.

"I won't tell anyone! I swear on my life!" Septhis sobbed.

His father narrowed his eyes. "Is that a promise?" His father asked.

"Total promise! Pinky promise!" Septhis said desperately.

"Promises are always broken" His father growled.

"Daddy! I love you!" Septhis sniffled.

His father sighed and reached into his back pocket, where Septhis had saw the bloody knife before.

Septhis wailed in terror, curling up into a ball and sobbing.

"I've always just hated the sound of crying. God it's so annoying." His father hissed pulling the bloody knife out of his pocket. Septhis sniffled, before sitting up and running to his father, hugging his leg. His father jumped a bit and looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" His father hissed. Septhis didn't respond, just kept hugging him, nuzzling his face into his father's leg. His father rolled his eyes and leaned down. Septhis sniffled, hugging tighter as his father's pant leg grew wet with tears. His father gently stroked Septhis back.

"It's okay Kiddo." His father said.

"It's not! You said you'd never hurt me or Gil! You lied!" Septhis sobbed.

His father sighed this time sounding saddened as there was the familiar beeping of an alarm sound from down the hall.

"Y-you promised D-d-daddy. You promised you wouldn't hurt us!" Septhis sniffled, gripping his father tighter.

"Promises are always broken." His father grumbled.

"I love you Daddy. I love you." Septhis sniffled. "Why did you lie to us, Daddy? You don't love us?"

"I do love you and Gil." His father said in his normal soft tone of voice the darker one completely gone.

"T-th-then why would you kill us?" Septhis sobbed. "Families love each other no matter what. You told us that."

"Don't you remember kiddo. Daddy has things that make have urges and he can't always control them." His father said sadly.

"T-th-the bear said there was an accident, and my head got hurt. He wouldn't tell me what happened." Septhis sniffled, wiping his eyes with one hand.

"It'll be alright Kiddo, you'll make it." His father said sadly.

"What's going on? Why does my head hurt?" Septhis sniffled. "Daddy kiss it better? Make the pain go away?"

There was a soft kiss from his father on his head and a slight ruffle of his hair. "Better?" His father said still sounding a bit sad.

"A little." Septhis mumbled before yawning, snuggling into his father's leg.

"I'll come back everyday and kiss your head till you're all better okay Kiddo" His father said sounding a little bit further than right by him now.

"Okay. I'll wait for you every day. And i'll hug you every day." Septhis said, then grew panicked as his father disappeared. "Daddy? Where are you? Why are you so far away?! Come back daddy!"

There was a dark mechanical growl from behind him.

"Daddy! Daddy come back!" Septhis sobbed, turning around and backing away.

The now familiar black Freddy stood there.

"Nice one. You made a nightmare start to become a dream." The Black Freddy hissed angrily.

"I want my daddy! Daddy!" Septhis cried out, looking around for some sort of sign where his father had gone.

"Your father is gone kid. He never really was here." The black Freddy grumbled.

"No! He has to be somewhere! Daddy!" Septhis cried out, his voice cracking as he started to cry, and eventually collapsed, wailing.

"He never really was here kid. It's all your mind hoping that he was here. Tough kid but the only one's here are you and me." The black Freddy chuckled.

"Don't leave me alone, please." Septhis sniffled, holding out his arms for a hug. "Please, please don't leave me alone."

The black Freddy chuckled as he turned around. "Your lucky that my times up for now kid." The black Freddy said as he walked away into the darkened house.

"No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Septhis cried out, sobbing as his cries echoed through the house.

There was a deadly silence that engulfed the living room. Septhis sniffled, sadly standing and walking back to his room, walking rather shakily. Sniffling, he went back to his room and curled up, falling asleep rather easily after all of the exertion he'd had.


	25. Chapter 24 - Another argument?

There was the sound of creeping as Gilbert snuck through Septhis's room, looking like he was trying not to alert anyone, looking really nervous but also very sad as he snuck through the dimly lit room.

"Just a little further… don't alert dad, don't alert dad." Gilbert mumbled.

There had been the sound of the back room's door creaking open from down the hall. Gilbert tensed at this and burst into a very careful bolt towards the other door. There could be heard an annoyed grumbling of his father as he walked down the hall. Gilbert quickly reached the other door and stepped into the other hall, closing the door quietly behind him, just leaving it cracked for him to peek through. His father could be heard stopping at the other door to Septhis's room with a sad sigh. The door creaked open as his father opened it, a grim expression could easily be seen on his face as there was normally a happy smile.

"Hey Kiddo i'll see you when I get home." He said softly as he walked over to the bed. Gilbert tried to quietly close the door, but the door closed with a click, as an aggravated groan could be heard from Gilbert.

His father's gaze quickly turned to a cold one instead of the soft one from before as he glared over at the door.

"Gil, what are you doing?" His father grumbled.

"Same thing i've been doing." Gilbert grumbled, opening the door with a defeated but angry look.

His father rolled his eye's. "You still need to have a break every now and again. I don't think anyone want's someone watching them every second of the damn day." His father huffed.

"You're right. Nobody wants that. And yet somehow that always happens since you seem to have nothing better to do than stalk me all day." Gilbert growled. "That and being creepy in your favorite's room."

"I don't stalk you Gil. I do have work so obviously I couldn't. I've told you I don't have favorites." His father hissed.

"Sure you don't. You just happen to openly acknowledge Sep as your son and make no mention of me and pretend I don't exist, even going as far to remove any signs that I have any history here." Gilbert growled.

"Obviously I haven't since you're still here. But of course Scott makes it where you have to." His father growled.

"Sure. Just keep me around just cause you have to." Gilbert growled. "After all, what did I ever do? I just held you and Sep back. I was an annoyance. Baggage practically."

His father scoffed before turning around. "I have to go to work I don't wish to argue with you Gil." His father huffed.

"If i'm not home, don't come looking for me!" Gilbert growled before stomping back down the hall.

"Like I would! And you know what you did! It's your fault Sep is like that!" His father shouted before stomping down the other hall and down the stairs.

There was a scoff and the sound of something crashing on the ground. "Oops!" Gilbert called mockingly before there was a slam of a door.

There was a loud slam of the front door as his father obviously was angry. There was the sound of a door quietly opening.

"I don't care what anyone says. I'm going to find Mom. At least she cared. But of course dad didn't want me. I was just a failed attempt until Sep came along. That's all he wanted all along. Sep." Gilbert could be heard growling along with the sound of a bag being filled and the ruffling of clothes and other things being stuffed into the bag. "Damn you Sep. Just damn you."

There was the sound of the front door opening and three sets of footsteps coming into the house.

"Yo Gil you home?" Called the familiar voice of Russell.

"Not for long, if things keep going the way they are." Gilbert called, sounding annoyed.

"Another fight i'm guessing?" The familiar voice of Adam called.

"That's all there ever is now." Gilbert growled as he continued stuffing his bag. "Not that i'd be missing much if I do get either kicked out or actually manage to run away."

"I wish you two wouldn't fight. I like having you around Gil." The familiar higher pitch voice of Ash called sounding as if there were coming up the stairs.

"Well good for you." Gilbert growled, going into his closet as there was the sound of slamming and things falling.

"So where do you plan to run off huh?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to find my Mom. I don't care what anyone says. She's alive and she'll take me in. At least she actually wanted me. All dad ever wanted was Sep. I was just a failed attempt to create Sep."

"At least you have a plan. But what if she doesn't let you stay?" Adam sighed.

"She has to. She took care of me more than dad ever did. Nah Dad was off having fun trying to get Sep, while i'm just baggage. At least Mom actually wanted me." Gilbert spat. "And if all else fails, at least my uncle Scott told me I was always welcome."

"Why don't you just go to Scott. We could still see you then." Russell said.

"Cause I know dad will come looking for me and drag me back home. At least with mom i'll be the only one who knows where she is. I'll never have to look at him again." Gilbert growled, his fists tightening till his knuckles were white.

"Well if you're so determined to leave then how about we go some place to eat or something all together as friends. You know as a farewell." Ash suggested.

"I'm just going to end up remembering all the places I went with Sep. Or dad will find me and drag me home just to yell at me some more. I wonder if he'd care if I got killed too. Or maybe he'll just leave me in whatever ditch i'm going to end up in." Gilbert growled.

"Oh come on Gil. Just friends going out to eat. You can even pick. We're your friends don't ya care if we feel sad by you leaving us?" Ash whined.

Gilbert sighed, staying seated with his arms around his knees. "Why do you guys even care anyway. I'm nobody to you guys. I'm just another person. My problems shouldn't be yours." Gilbert mumbled.

"You're not a nobody to use Gil. You're a friend. And friends help others out of any problem." Russell said.

"Even as weird as it is we do care about you Gil. If anything you're like a brother to us." Adam said crossing his arms with an awkward smile.

Gilbert sighed, before finally standing up, crossing his arms and unintentionally showing the overall depressed state of his form.

"So come on one last hang out before you decide to leave." Russell said hopeful.

"Yeah, we'll even let you decide where!" Ash said.

"I'll even pay." Adam added with a sigh.

"You guys know i'm just going to end up getting found and dragged back a week later. But okay. I don't really care where honestly." GIlbert sighed.

"You sure. We can go anywhere! Hell Adam said he was paying you know his family's rich!" Russell said.

"I said i'll pay doesn't mean anything too expensive" Adam grumbled.

"Like I said, I don't really care. You can tell i've stopped caring anyway." Gilbert sighed, motioning to his now-super messy room. "Should tell you i'm not too picky, anyway."

"Well then where do you want to go so we at least have places narrowed down" Ash said.

"Anywhere that's as far away from my dad's work as I can get." Gilbert grumbled.

"Does he still work at the Diner or did he get moved to the new place?" Adam asked curiously.

"Same place, naturally." Gilbert sighed.

"Well then how about we go to the new place! No bad memories there, no old memories, nor any dad's!" Ash chuckled.

"I guess." Gilbert sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then it's settled Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria then." Russell said.

"I guess." Gilbert shrugged, keeping his arms uncomfortably crossed.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go eat!" Ash said.

Gilbert shrugged, motioning for them to lead the way.

As normal Adam took the lead as the rest followed behind.


	26. Chapter 25 - Meeting

Vincent grumbled as he sat boredly at the table as someone up front was explaining rules of the new pizzeria.

"Ah, bro. You could be a little more subtle." Scott leaned over, whispering as his eyes were focused on the screen.

"Sorry it's just so boring" Vincent said looking over at Scott.

"Don't blame me if you get chewed out for a cleaning violation." Scott shrugged. "Mind telling me why you look so utterly pissed off? Or do I already know?"

"You know why. I wish he didn't always have to argue back at me." Vincent hissed.

"Funny thing, you weren't saying that a few months ago. Or has it been a year? I've lost track. Not that I ever kept track to begin with." Scott sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But he is getting on my last nerves." Vincent grumbled.

"You've been saying that. Yet every time he runs away you go after him to drag him home and yell at him some more. What's the point? Just let him run." Scott sighed. "You're lucky I don't call abuse. He's all you have now. Enjoy it."

"He get's on my last nerve but I don't want to lose him. And if he runs then i've lost him." Vincent sighed.

"And yet every time you talk about him it sounds like you want him gone. Want him dead even. It worries me. I don't want him to turn out the way you did. I'm even more scared he'll end up picking death over life with you." Scott sighed.

"I know he won't. I know that, only reason he actually hangs around is for Sep. He may be bitter but he still loves the Kiddo. I just can't look at him because I see myself in him. I hate it." Vincent said bitterly.

"He does or you do? It sounds more like he hates Sep more than ever now. He thinks he was just a failed attempt at creating Sep for you. That all you ever wanted was Sep." Scott shook his head. "At least try to talk him out of going out to find his mom. I keep telling him she probably wants nothing to do with him but he never listens."

"Him. You can sound like the opposite of what you mean, you should know that from living with me and knowing me." Vincent rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "That's not true. I love him just as much as I love Sep but I guess no matter how many times I fucking tell him he won't listen worth shit." Vincent growled before taking a deep breath. "I'll try to but he doesn't listen to me anymore. He's more likely to listen to you than me nowadays."

"Mind telling me why you removed all evidence of his life aside from his room then?" Scott looked concerned.

"Don't know myself to be completely honest. I was a sleep one moment the next thing I know I was standing outside and saw all his stuff out on the curb." Vincent said with a shrug.

"You know how that looks to him, right? He thinks you're embarrassed of him. That you don't even want any relation to him. You're practically saying 'here. Run away. Go to your mom. You even have my permission'." Scott sighed.

Vincent sighed. "I'm not embarrassed of him though, love him even if he's being the biggest pain in the ass I have to deal with out of pain's in the asses. He's still my son and right now the only one who can do anything." Vincent said placing a hand on his forehead with a sigh.

"You're falling apart and you're tearing him apart with you. Just try to fix this however you can. I don't want to watch this happen to two people I consider family." Scott said sadly.

"You know i'm not that great at fixing things that aren't you know. Physical. I suck with emotional and mental fixing." Vincent sighed sadly.

"I'm just asking you to try. I really don't want to watch this, and I don't want to repeat what happened with you." Scott said.

"I'll try my hardest but don't blame me if I can't." Vincent said sadly. Scott made no reply, as he continued listening as they started going over the suits, Scott quietly taking notes.

Vincent sighed as he looked back at the blank notepad in front of him with the pen and pencil laid neatly beside it. Scott had copied a second set for him, and was currently copying both sets for himself and for Vincent. Vincent lazily picked up the pencil and started to jot random things down and doodled here and there as the speaker continued to talk.

"Ugh, face it bro. You don't want to be here. You're just as bored as we are." Scott grumbled to the speaker quietly.

Vincent chuckled a bit hearing Scott's comment as he wrote a few sentences down.

"Mr Cawthorn? You seem to be paying attention. Why don't you give us a demonstration or finish the lesson for us." The speaker spoke up.

"Oh fuck you." Scott mumbled quietly.

"Oh come on bro." Vincent chuckled nudging Scott a bit. "You'd actually make it worth while listening to."

Scott gave him a subtle middle finger as he stood up, clearing his throat as he stood at the front of the room, continuing the lesson in a bored and rather forced tone.

Vincent smiled back at Scott as he listened in for once and took a few notes here and there but continued to work on the doodle he had started of Scott. Scott apparently saw his doodling and stopped the lesson, clearing his throat as he looked at Vincent expectantly. Vincent looked back up his smile disappeared to a confused look.

"Vincent. You're a smart one." Scott smirked.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at Scott but nodded.

"So why don't you show us how to get into the suits?" Scott grinned.

Vincent sighed as he got up from his seat and stuck his tongue out at Scott. Scott smirked, stepping aside to give Vincent room to get into the suit set aside for this occasion. The old familiar Golden Freddy suit laid neatly against the wall as Vincent walked over to it. For a moment he remembered seeing the bloody muzzle of the Golden Freddy after Septhis's head had been crushed. Making him shudder a bit as he squatted down by it making sure to set it to the suit mode so he could get in safely. Scott sat on the table, smirking smugly as he pointed out all of Vincent's actions. Vincent rolled his eye's at Scott as he made sure that everything was set before actually getting into the Golden Freddy suit.


	27. Chapter 26 - Quick chat

Gilbert didn't make contact with anyone, staring firmly at his plate and firmly keeping his hood over his head.

The other three were chatting happily at the table as kids would run by from time to time. Gilbert just responded to any questions with grunts and hums, pushing his plate away as he wasn't really that hungry.

After awhile the animatronics that had been just plainly staring over the crowd started up as the stage light lit up. Gilbert's lip twitched with a disgusted grimace for a moment before resuming his normal expression.

"Excuse me." Gilbert mumbled as he got up and headed for the restroom, his hands in his pockets to cover his tightening fists.

There was a nod of acknowledgement from Adam as he then continued to talk to the other two. Gilbert bumped into someone on the way to the restroom, as he mumbled a 'Sorry, excuse me' as he went inside, leaning over a sink as he tried to control his temper.

"Hey." Gilbert stiffened in surprise to hear his father's voice behind him, but remained calm, looking down at the sink, his fists tightening.

"What are you doing here?" His father grumbled walking past him.

"Forced to be social. Apparently going to school but quitting sports doesn't count anymore." Gilbert grumbled, turning on the faucet. "If you're asking what i'm doing in the bathroom, I can't stand the sight of those things out there, so i'm sitting in here and waiting it out."

"There not all that bad. Freddy's just a creeper. Bonnie and Chica are annoying. And Foxy can be a dick." Vincent sighed.

"I can't look at them without thinking of all the things they've done to me. Can't even listen to their voices without thinking about how much i'd like to rip their voices out." Gilbert growled.

"That's one thing I can agree on." Vincent chuckled a little. Gilbert just gave a heated sigh and splashed a bit of water on his face to help him cool off.

"How can you do it? How can you look at them without hating them?" Gilbert sighed. "All the things they've done to you and you can forgive them. And yet you can't do the same for me."

"I just remind myself that they're not exactly real so everything is a little easier. But I never said I forgave them. Hell I had to demonstrate how to wear the damn suit's and it just had to be Fredbear him damn self." Vincent hissed walking over to the sinks and starting to wash his hands.

"And yet you put up with them. But not me." Gilbert sighed, bent over the sink watching the water go down the drain.

"Gil. Do you remember what I told you before the incident?" Vincent sighed.

"Not much. I kinda zoned out, remember." Gilbert mumbled. "Plus you didn't really leave me with much to remember."

"Sometimes I don't mean to do the things I do. Same with what I say. And I can't really control it as much as I wish I could. I just kinda snap and i'm not who I want to be." Vincent sighed sadly drying his hands off.

"Still you could try and fix the damage. But apparently not. Better to just leave wounds to bleed and then offer to put a kiddie band aid on scars." Gilbert mumbled.

"I'm not good at emotional fixing. I can really only come up with i'm sorry. And I know it's never enough but that's really all I can say. Just i'm sorry for everything bad that i've said to you Gil. I do love you really. And I can see you starting to turn into me and I absolutely hate it. It sickens me." Vincent sighed hanging his head.

"That's the thing. You always say sorry. But then you turn around and keep on doing it, with no change or even a sign of self control." Gilbert sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're sorry for what you've done to me, or you're just sorry for yourself or sorry for Sep."

"I know. That's something I can't fix, it's something I really hate about myself, this damn cursed messed up brain that i'm forced to have." Vincent sighed. "I am sorry for what i've done to you Gil. I'm sorry that you have to deal with me and my messed up head."

"Thanks to you I can't even step in anywhere public without thinking of all the ways I could get back at you. Hell hard to believe I killed for you and helped you for your approval." Gilbert sighed. "I feel like I fed your habit somehow."

"Not really fed it more like tried to connect with the messed up part of me. And you did for a while. I find myself talking with Scott and i'll be switching back and forth between being bitter and being saddened. All because I am not normal. And if anything scares me it's my own self, and I see me in you. Part's that I wish weren't there. I hate it so much but yet im proud. It's conflicting and it is a lot to deal with." Vincent chuckled weakly. "But please if anything you take from this brief conversation. I do love you and I don't actually mean those foul words or vicious things I do and say."

"Makes me wonder if this was how it was all supposed to be. If I was going to end up this way either way." GIlbert sighed. "I don't want to think I did this to myself, but you can't lie to yourself, you know."

"Don't know I wonder that exact thing at times especially during the night when i'm working extra hours to make sure I can keep everything we have how it is. I guess we'll never really know." Vincent sighed. "You didn't do it all to yourself. My words and actions have influenced you as well so if you wish you can blame it on me. You wouldn't be the first to blame me for fucking them up."

"And here I was just waiting to be next on the kill list." Gilbert chuckled weakly, looking up in the mirror. "If I end up killing someone someday though, i'll have to remember who to credit for teaching me in the first place."

"I wouldn't hurt you nor Sep. You two are my son's if I hurt you it would kill me. It would mess me up even more. I'd probably start to break myself down to nothing." Vincent said. "You learned from one of the best so far i've stayed clean yet I still have blood on my hands."

"Do you ever feel bad after any of your kills? Maybe feel bad for the person's family, or the person themselves?" Gilbert sighed.

"Don't really have to feel bad if I keep it out of my head. Have too many things to handle to be thinking of them." Vincent said. Gilbert sighed, before turning off the water and heading out of the bathroom. Vincent sighed seeing Gilbert walk out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Let's hope that worked in some way." Vincent said before turning to walk out of the bathroom as well. As he stepped out, the animatronics had finished their songs and Gilbert was sitting silently next to his friends who were chattering excitedly.

"Your so called friends look like they're having a better time than you Gil." Vincent said softly to himself. Gilbert was occasionally questioned a few times, where he only responded with a grunt or a hum, while one of his friends tried to get him to lighten up, only to be ignored or pushed away.

Vincent sighed from the cut off hall before walking back to the employees room.


	28. Chapter 27 - A fight within

' _Dammit i'm getting soft! Why am I feeling bad for this brat that killed my son, and his accomplices?!'_ The angry part of him shouted from the inside.

"Because he's still my son." Vincent sighed shaking his head.

' _He's no son to us! He killed Sep! He murdered him! In cold blood! And you know he'd do it again!'_ The angry part of his mind argued.

"He didn't mean to." Vincent tried to argue back.

' _He did mean to. All of this sadness thing is just an act to get everyone's sympathy. It's disgusting.'_ His mind snarled.

"I'm not trying to get anyone's sympathy." Vincent huffed.

' _He's no different from you. He enjoys killing as much as you do. And who knows who his first solo kill is going to be! It might be you! That's why you need to kill him first!'_ His mind hissed.

"It'd be a fitting death. Killed by my apprentice." Vincent sighed.

' _So what's stopping you?! Kill him before he kills you!'_ His mind egged him on.

"He's my son!" Vincent hissed.

' _What does that matter?'_ his mind growled.

"I don't want to hurt him" Vincent said.

' _Blood and personal ties should not stop you! This damage can't be fixed with just a few words!'_ His mind hissed. ' _He's not our family, i've made sure of that. There should be nothing stopping you.'_

"You can't persuade me this time damn it. He's my son no matter what you say." Vincent scoffed crossing his arms.

' _Why do you continue to see him as your son? He might not even be your son, knowing Susan. For all you know, neither of them are. You should feel no relation to them!'_ His mind scoffed.

"That maybe true but still." Vincent sighed sadly.

' _We agreed for both of our sakes that relationships were dangerous and compromising. If you won't do it, I will. There must be no one, I repeat no one, to tell on us. Not even Sep.'_ His mind growled.

"And I see the reasoning in it, but we're not hurting Sep nor Gil." Vincent hissed.

' _And why not? In the end what's the difference between family and a stranger?'_ His mind hissed.

"Because I love them." Vincent huffed.

' _And there's your problem. You love them. The very thing we agreed never to feel. Look at all 'love' brought us. It gave us Scott, only to tear us away from him. It gave us Septhis, only to tear that away too. It blinded us to Gilbert, and now look what's happened because of that brat.'_ His mind hissed.

Vincent fell silent and hung his head with a sad sigh.

' _It gave us Susan, only to open us to love's true face. And I believe the words were 'till death do us part?'. She seems to have failed that end of the bargain. As have many others.'_ His mind added.

"True but" Vincent said softly.

' _But.. what? There should be 'but' nothing!'_ His mind barked at him.

Vincent sighed.

' _But. What?'_ His mind hissed.

"Nothing" Vincent sighed.

' _Then what are we waiting for? Let's get vengeance.'_ His mind chuckled.

Vincent gulped a bit and sighed. "Because I still can't bring myself to hurt Gil." Vincent said in an almost whisper

' _Then I will.'_ His mind growled and there was the sudden familiar feeling of his other self trying to take over. Vincent shook his head.

"No I don't want to hurt them" He whimpered the familiar pain in his head making him collapse to his knees as he held his head in pain.

' _You won't be hurting them, I will. Now come on.'_ His mind chuckled darkly.

"But you're going to use my body to hurt them. They won't see it as you, they'll see it as me." Vincent hissed.

' _Come on, it will be so much easier if you'll just let me do my work.'_ His mind sighed.

"You're going to hurt them and as a father I won't allow it." Vincent huffed.

' _I won't hurt them, i'm going to kill them. Big difference.'_ His mind sighed.

"Oh well that's completely fine is what you want me to say but there my kids, I don't want to kill them." Vincent growled.

' _And why not? What makes you want to defend them so bad? Is it Susan? I thought we agreed to eliminate her.'_ His mind sighed.

"I love them. Fatherly instincts. No, I don't care what happens to her as long as the kiddo's are alright." Vincent sighed.

' _Just let me take over. You don't even have to watch. And what has Gilbert ever done for you? Other than beg and beg for attention and throw a tantrum when he doesn't get it.'_ His mind grumbled.

"He is still my son, and I know I haven't been the best of fathers to him and I want to make it up to him. If he's dead then I can't." Vincent sighed.

' _If he's dead then you can start over with someone else.'_ HIs mind pointed out.

Vincent fell silent and sighed sadly.

' _You could just kill Gil and Sep and run away, find someone else and do things right. You made them, you can make more just like them'_ His mind grumbled.

"But it wouldn't be the same." Vincent said weakly.

' _You could make it the same. They'd never know. Gil would be dead and as far as Sep knows you might have died or something else might have happened.'_ His mind chuckled.

Vincent sighed weakly. "I can never win with you can I" Vincent grumbled.

' _You've been trying for years. I've yet to see you win one. Though this is the first time you've fought me on something'_ His mind chuckled smugly.

"I don't like to argue so you know this is damn important to me if I do." Vincent hissed.

' _So what will it be?'_ His mind chuckled.

Vincent sighed and hung his head. "I'm already breaking down. So if your oh so fucking willing to kill me then go ahead i've put up my fight to try and win." Vincent said weakly.

' _Good choice!'_ HIs mind said smugly, as everything went black for Vincent, and when he was looking again, everything was slightly purple tinted.


	29. Chapter 28 - Friendship

"Come on Gil be happy, were at a place that is supposed to have happy smiles. Not gloomy gloomsters." Ash said poking playfully at Gilbert.

"Gloomsters isn't even a word. Neither does it make sense." Gilbert grumbled, keeping his grumpy look.

"That's the fun of it! Come on." Ash whinned.

"Come on one smile mister grumpy pants." Russell chuckled.

Gilbert sighed before giving one extremely forced smile, before going back to being gloomy.

"You can at least act like you're having fun for the little kids around here Gil." Adam sighed.

Gilbert sighed. "Yeah but what's the point in acting like you're happy when you're not." Gilbert grumbled.

"You don't have these two numbskulls bothering you to be happy." Adam chuckled.

"I guess. Besides, We still haven't done a size comparison between you and Freddy." Gilbert grinned.

"Oh ha ha ha" Adam grumbled glaring at Gilbert.

Gilbert grinned, reaching over and poking Adam's stomach teasingly.

"Yeah you can stop with that." Adam grumbled crossing his arms.

"Wow Adam actually got Gil to grin." Russell chuckled.

"Careful I might realize what i'm doing and go back." Gilbert grumbled.

"After all our hard work to get you to grin!" Ash said dramatically.

"Enjoy it. It's the only one you'll get." Gilbert grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Unless you're running around the track at school. Fencing with your swords or any other sport." Adam chuckled.

"So i'm guessing nobody told you guys." Gilbert mumbled, looking down.

"Told us what?" Russell asked cocking his head to the side curiously.

"I, uh, kinda quit all that stuff. Not really in the mood to do any of it in my state."Gilbert sighed.

"But you always looked so happy when you did those things" Ash said.

"I just kinda lost the energy for it." Gilbert sighed, the gloomy look back on his face.

"No! Gloomy gloomster is back!" Ash said dramatically.

Gilbert didn't react, keeping his arms crossed and keeping on looking at the floor.

"Great he's not being fun anymore." Russell grumbled.

"You two I don't understand how you can always be happy, some people need time to be gloomy." Adam sighed.

"Coming from you Adam." Russell rolled his eyes.

"Eh knock it off. It's nobody's fault. If anything it's mine." GIlbert waved his hand dismissively.

"How is it your fault?" Ash questioned.

"I'm the one who brought it up." Gilbert sighed, bringing a hand to his head.

"That's just how conversations work. It's not your fault really." Ash said with a shrug.

"There's a lot of things that are my fault." Gilbert said with a distant and sad look.

Adam sighed and glared at Gilbert. "You have to stop listening to your dad on those things. Life comes and goes we all have some set path." Adam sighed.

"Still kinda hard not to listen when your own dad says that stuff. After hearing it for a while, you kinda start to believe it." Gilbert sighed.

"I know it can be hard but not every bad thing is your fault Gil. You can't forget your dad's the only one taking care of everything. He has to pay for the medical bills. And all sorts of things." Adam pointed out.

"He's probably super stressed out." Ash added.

"And just taking it out on you." Russell signed.

"Sorry, i'm probably ruining this whole thing for you guys." Gilbert sighed.

"Not really. We're your friends. Close friends. We're all happy seeing you out of the house and looking a little relaxed." Ash said with a smile.

"Plus we're always open to help you out in a rough patch like now." Russell said.

"Like I said you're like a brother to us. If you're having family problems at least this family will have your back." Adam sighed.

"I'm surprised Ash has managed to hold his bladder through this whole thing. I think something's up." Gilbert chuckled weakly.

Ash huffed crossing his arms. "I'm not that bad god." He mumbled.

"You sure? I can just hear the tinkling of water now. Drip, drip, drip." Gilbert chuckled. "The bathroom's right there. Mark your territory."

Ash stuck his tongue out at Gilbert. Gilbert grinned, grabbing Ash's tongue. Ash whinned a little.

"That's what you get for sticking out your tongue. Face it bro, you set yourself up for that one." Gilbert chuckled.

Russell was chuckling a bit. "You kinda did" He said.

Ash huffed in annoyance. Gilbert rolled his eyes and pulled Ash into a side hug. In which Ash returned tightly. Grinning Gilbert leaned over and kissed Ash on the cheek.

Ash blinked a bit as a slight blush could be seen before he coughed. "Okay okay that's enough." Ash said covering his face.

"Oh really? You're looking like you enjoyed it." Gilbert laughed.

"B-b-be quite" Ash huffed pushing Gilbert away a tad.

"Ha! I knew it! Ash loves me." Gilbert teased.

"I'm just not used to random kisses that's all. Now if you'll excuse me." Ash said with a huff as he quickly walked towards the bathrooms.

"Keep telling yourself that Ash!" Gilbert laughed.

"Stop torturing the poor guy." Adam chuckled.

"Ah he'll realize it someday."Gilbert said dramatically, grinning.

"One day but not today." Russell chuckled. Gilbert chuckled, leaning into his seat, looking rather pleased with himself. Just as he leaned back, a familiar purple uniform came into sight over him, making Gilbert's grin drop.


	30. Chapter 29 - Something wrong

"Hey kiddo's." The familiar voice chuckled.

Gilbert looked down, instantly looking subdued.

"Hello mr. Bishop." Adam said politely.

"Hi!" Russell said cheerfully as he looked at Gilbert with worry.

"What are you three up to?" Vincent asked happily.

"J-j-just hanging out." Gilbert mumbled, apparently sensing something wrong with his dad.

"Oh fun." Vincent chuckled. "I could have sworn there was one more of you guys here earlier."

"Uh Dad, can we, uh, have a talk? Somewhere not here?" Gilbert mumbled, standing up.

"Sure thing kiddo." Vincent said with an almost unnatural smile. Gilbert gulped, walking stiffly towards the employee's room, but not going inside.

"Okay, what's going on?" Gilbert grumbled.

"What do you mean kiddo." Vincent chuckled.

"You're not fooling me. You're not in control of yourself right now." Gilbert grumbled.

Vincent's smile dropped. "Why do you think i'm not in control kiddo." Vincent asked.

"For one, your eyes. They've got that murderous look. Two, i've worked with you enough times to know which voice is in control." Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Oh so scary you know that i'm in control not mister softy." Vincent grumbled leaning against the door.

"What do you want." Gilbert growled.

"Oh nothing much." Vincent said looking relaxed as he leaned against the door with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I know full well when you're in control you want something. So stop dancing around and tell me what the hell you want." Gilbert growled.

"Maybe I like to dance it's fun." Vincent chuckled pushing off the door.

"Just say what you want to." Gilbert growled.

"Vengeance." Vincent said the smile returning to his face.

"Oh I see where this is going." Gilbert growled. "Go home. Right now. I don't want to talk to you."

"You have no idea kiddo. Like i'm going to listen to a whiny brat." Vincent hissed.

"Go home right now or i'll get uncle Scott." Gilbert growled.

"Oh i'm shaking." Vincent chuckled rolling his eyes as he walked up to Gilbert.

"Uncle Scott!" Gilbert yelled out.

"You know what's really nice about this place Gil." Vincent smirked.

"Uncle Scott!" Gilbert called out, ignoring Vincent.

"No one can hear you back here. Nice perk huh." Vincent laughed.

"Only one problem though." Gilbert said. "Ash, Adam, and Russell are still out there."

"I had already planned for them." Vincent said happily.

"And I get to be number one, huh? Kinda destroys the point of killing me in that case." Gilbert said.

"Not really. I've already seen you in pain. Your friends faces when they see is going to be priceless." Vincent chuckled. "Plus being first should be an honor."

"Kinda out of your style though. Usually you want the person to watch their friends die first." Gilbert said, not sounding particularly scared.

"If it was in my style it'd be a little too obvious now wouldn't it." Vincent sighed.

"Then why not get them in here. Increase the dramatic tension." Gilbert said.

"I have my plan and I know that it will be different than normal. Plus I can only handle so much whining. I already know Ash is going to." Vincent grumbled.

"Isn't that what tying up and gags are for?" Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Haven't I told you leave little evidence. More thing's you use the more evidence you have on you." Vincent sighed shaking his head.

"You're telling me, you've forgotten how to zip tie a person's hands and feet." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Even that could easily be found out plus i'm working with what I have to use." Vincent shrugged.

"What the hell. You've forgotten the very tenants of killing a person. The same damn thing you taught me." GIlbert scoffed. "This is already turning into the worst murder i've ever seen. The murderer doesn't even know his own fucking rules."

"If you think petty little things are going to get your softy of a dad back tough luck kid. He gave up on trying to fight me." Vincent said with a smile.

"No you fucking idiot." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you you're doing this all wrong."

"And how am I supposedly doing this wrong?" Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"It's capture, torture, kill, then dispose. You're forgetting a step. A very vital step I might add. You're supposed to capture in a group you fucking idiot. That leads to step two, torture." Gilbert hissed, annoyed.

"Maybe I wanted to get my main focus first. There just something i'll have to deal with my want to kill is you." Vincent said.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! That is not what you do!" Gilbert spat, absolutely annoyed. "Get back out there, and do it all again. And this time do it fucking right. I should not have to lecture you on how to fucking kill a person you hate." Gilbert spat, shoving Vincent off him as he held his head in annoyance, heading out of the room back into the diner. Vincent rolled his eyes with a smirk. ' _Perfect accordingly. He'll lure his friends back here and i'll never actually be seen with them. They'll think I just had a talk with my son'_ Vincent thought as he slowly walked out of the room but kept a careful eye on Gilbert. Gilbert was still muttering angrily under his breath, but resumed a normal expression as he approached his friends.


	31. Chapter 30 - Lure

Ash was back from the bathroom as both Ash and Russell were talking about something while Adam seemed perfectly happy watching the kids run around the pizzeria.

"Hey guys." Gilbert said with a smile.

Adam's attention admittedly turned to Gilbert as he nodded. Ash and Russell stopped their conversation and smiled back at Gilbert.

"Hey bro. So what did your dad want?" Russell asked curiously.

"Ah, he needs me to help him out with some repairs. I kinda need a second opinion, so you guys want to help me out?" Gilbert offered.

"Sure sounds fun!" Ash said getting up out of the seat he was sitting in happily.

"What are you repairing?" Russell asked curiously.

Adam stood up after a bit obviously deciding it'd be better than sitting alone.

"Old suits. Something like that. You guys are better at this stuff than I am, so I thought you guys could help." Gilbert shrugged.

"Well Russell is the one who is in mechanics. So of course he knows more about it." Adam said rolling his light blue eye's.

"Well all the better." Gilbert shrugged, opening the door to the employee room.

Russell eagerly walked in as Ash followed close behind and Adam walked inside the room looking a tad bored. Gilbert shut the door behind them, leaning against the door looking more annoyed than nervous.

"So where is it Gil?" Russell asked looking around the room curiously.

"Ah, hm, funny story." Gilbert sighed, standing straight, as he quickly looked around to see if Vincent was in the room. "Just, let me talk to him. I'll stall for as long as I can." Gilbert sighed. "In the meantime, just stay still while I get these on." Gilbert grumbled, walking behind each of them and putting zip ties on each of their wrist.

"Uh Gil what do we need these for?" Ash asked sounding a little nervous.

"Trust me, if this all works out, you'll be thanking me." Gilbert grumbled, tightening each of the zipties and bringing a gag around each of their mouths, before finally putting some on himself.

"Just, trust me, guys." Gilbert sighed, looking anxiously at the door. "Everything's going to be fine. My dad's totally not crazy and going to kill us all. Shit not helping. Look, I can kill you guys if you want. It'll be a hell of a lot quicker and more merciful than my dad will make it." Gilbert mumbled nervously. Ash looked at Gilbert with wide eyes as Russell gave a nerious look. Adam seemed uncomfortable but not necessarily scared.

"Ah shit I know, I know, this looks bad, but i'm kinda forced into the situation." Gilbert sighed. "I know if you guys hate me for this go ahead, but please trust me to try and get us out of this. If you hate me after it, that's fine too. Ash I am so so sorry, Russell you were the best bro a person could have, I would have snapped were it not for you, Adam, i'm sorry for all the times I might have been mean or gone too far."

Adam's expression obviously searched for some kind answer to what was going on while Ash and Russell had a confused face.

"Okay, let me put it plainly. My dad's gone nuts and wants to kill me, and to add insult to injury, he wants to hurt you guys too." Gilbert said, tearing up slightly.

Adam looked shocked at Gilbert. Ash seemingly started to tear up as well as he shook his head. While Russell looked like he was contemplating everything he'd done.

"Yeah I know, i'm sorry, you guys can hate me all you want." Gilbert sighed. "What's important to me is that you guys are alive to hate me. Again, i'm so sorry to all of you."

There was the sound of footsteps walking up to the metal door. Gilbert looked back at Russell, Ash, and Adam, his face full of guilt and sadness as he let his tears drop down his face.

Adam looked back at him with an angry expression while both Russell and Ash seemed more worried about their own lives.

"After this, if you hate, me, at least live and hate me. I love each of you. You're my brothers, and more of a family than my own family. Like I said, if it comes down to it and I fail, I can at least kill you guys myself. At least i'll be merciful. My dad will be much less so." GIlbert said, guilt and self loathing all over his face. There was an angry huff from Adam as Russell looked at Gilbert with pity Ash seemingly was crying in fear as the sound of keys jingling could be heard now. Gilbert gulped, backing away and coming next to Ash, giving a back pat as best he could.

"Just know guys, I would never do this if I wasn't forced into it. I never meant any harm to any of you. All of this is because I was too weak to fight back." Gilbert said, starting to cry now.


	32. Chapter 31 - Desperate attempt

The door opened up seemingly painfully slow as Vincent walked in with a happy smile. Gilbert cleared his throat, looking like he had an argument put together.

"See why did I have to do anything when my apprentice can easily lure others back here for me." Vincent chuckled closing the metal door behind him.

"Oh fuck you. Like I actually agreed to this." Gilbert grumbled.

"No I just have you trained well enough." Vincent smirked as there was the sound of the door locking.

"Oh you didn't train shit. Stop taking the credit. You're still fucking this up." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Oh if I didn't have you trained you had the chance to get yourself and friends far away from here. But look where you bought them instead." Vincent laughed.

"Oh come on. What did I just tell you." Gilbert grumbled. "Look, if you need to kill anyone, kill me. Knock them out so they won't see anything." Gilbert sighed.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Vincent chuckled.

"Fucking hell did you forget rule 32?" Gilbert growled, looking annoyed again. "Kill your target, knock out the others? If that fails then you kill them? Fucking hell, you know what, i'm taking this over. You clearly don't know what you're doing."

Vincent sighed shaking his head. "It's funny how much you stick to my rules." Vincent sighed.

"Yeah I do cause you seem to forget all of them once you're in charge." GIlbert grumbled. "Come on, get me out of these, and hand me that stupid knife." Gilbert grumbled.

"Because unlike your dad i'm no softy. Rules are nice and all but you have to have fun with it." Vincent smiled. "And let you have all the fun"

"Just kill me and leave them alone. They did nothing. It's all my fault!" Gilbert snapped.

"It's funny how you think i'm actually going to listen to you." Vincent chuckled.

Gilbert growled, reaching behind him and gripping his pocket knife tight. Vincent narrowed his eyes at Gilbert.

"You are such a whiny brat you know that. If I change something up you whine. If I want to do something you whine. It's so annoying." Vincent growled walking over to him.

"Not as much as you. Everything's about Sep. Sep this, Sep that, Sep is more important than you. No wonder Mom left you." Gilbert hissed.

"See there you go whining already. I hadn't said anything about Sep and you bring him up, same with that woman." Vincent hissed.

"That woman loved you, and yet you never even paid her a glance till something was actually at risk." Gilbert growled.

"That's what she would like to believe and then she filled your head with lies. Poisoning your mind with them." Vincent hissed.

"More like she was a more pure person then you will ever be. You didn't even look at her till she told you she was leaving." Gilbert growled.

"Everyone will always be more 'pure' than I in your eyes. For awhile I thought I had actually gotten you as a son, Then you go and do what you did. I can't even work here without seeing the damn suit. I have too many problems here. If I get rid of you I can start over." Vincent growled.

"So that's what you want? To start over? Ha! like anyone's going to want your demented crippled ass." GIlbert sneered.

"You'd be surprised. But many options are down the drain with you here in my life. I just have to get rid of you for good." Vincent scoffed.

"Go ahead. Just know one thing. I'm the only one who can help Sep. We're the only two who share blood." Gilbert snapped.

Vincent hissed before walking over to Ash who whimpered in fear.


	33. Chapter 32 - A plan maybe?

Before Vincent could stab, Gilbert stabbed Ash in the back with his own pocketknife, making sure to aim straight for the heart's main artery, assuring instant death. Vincent growled and glared at Gilbert. Ash had instantly went limp falling to the ground with a thud.

"Why oh why can't you just stay put and let me do my work." Vincent hissed.

"Like I said, i'm a lot more merciful than you'll be." Gilbert grumbled.

"What's the point in being merciful. There going to die why not enjoy it." Vincent growled.

"Because it's much kinder to them to die quick and fast." Gilbert growled.

"You say that because you've never seen how much people hide behind mask. It's fun to see them broke down and reveal their true self to you. No mask." Vincent said.

"Is that so…" Gilbert grumbled, passing the knife to Adam secretly.

"It's very true. It's a little more fun to see the people you know unravel in the face of absolute death. You'd be surprised how much the change. Kinda like a t.v." Vincent chuckled. Adam took the knife quickly a little grateful.

"Oh just take your pills and go pass out would ya." Gilbert grumbled.

"Pills work only for so much. He has had them today yet here I am." Vincent smirked.

"And now you're about to kill Sep by killing his only source of blood, and therefore life. Great work." Gilbert grumbled.

"Dosen't really bother me." Vincent shrugged.

"It will. Trust me, it will." Gilbert chuckled.

"Not really me, Maybe your softy of a father." Vincent grumbled.

Adam had got himself out of the zip tie and slowly moved closer to Russell.

"Softy, huh? I wouldn't really describe him that way." Gilbert chuckled.

"Well he is. He fell in love and look where it's thrown him. He had kids, now he can hardly even rest peacefully. He has to have his own son make his medicine because he can't pay for it over the counter. He fucked his own life over, and was fighting to keep it." Vincent hissed.

Adam quickly started to cut the zip tie from Russell.

"And he got a brother, who has taken care of him and more siblings than he can count who also care about him." Gilbert said.

"And when he was young he was ripped away from them. Taking the name of what was going to be his new family. He never really knew his own parents. They hated him throwing him into foster care. And you say that he doesn't care for you. You've been the one slowly breaking him inside while he hides behind a smile. You'd never know huh." Vincent snapped.

"No. You have. You're the one inside him. You're the one breaking him. You're a cancer. Something that needs to be ripped from him." Gilbert hissed.

"I've been the one that has gotten him this far, i'm the one who pushed him so that he could meet his damn brother's and sister's. If anything he has me to thank for some kind of caring. I've always been with him and I have no intentions of leaving ever." Vincent hissed.

"No. You've been ruining him. You're the reason he can't live normally. If he has anyone to hate, it's you." Gilbert hissed.

"You really don't listen to him do you. You listen when it's about killing or Sep. Not when he reaches out. Just like everyone else. You ignored him, Sep listened unlike you. Hell he even reached out to you earlier but you apparently blew it off like anyone else would." Vincent snapped.

"And what business is it of yours? I thought all you cared about was your own gratitude." Gilbert mocked.

"I care for his feelings and thoughts. Unlike everyone else that blows him off." Vincent huffed.

"No. Like you blow him off. You push him and push him to do what you want. When have you ever done something he wanted?" Gilbert huffed.

"He wanted the social worker dead and I killed her for him. He wanted someone who understood him. He got Sep because you obviously couldn't fully comprehend. He at one point wanted you dead, so I am keeping to my end of the deal." Vincent said.

"No. You wanted those things. Not him. He didn't want someone like him, he didn't want anyone carrying his disease. He got me. He might have wanted me dead, but he eventually understood. That was his anger talking wanting me dead." Gilbert scoffed.

"How would you know, you're not a part of him. Not in his head." Vincent grumbled.

"I might not be apart of him, but in his words, there's parts of him in me." Gilbert scoffed.

"Words can be conveyed differently and most of the time are." Vincent said.

"Dress it up how you like. You've been using him to do what you want. You don't care about him. You never have." Gilbert huffed. "How can you know what he wants? You're nothing more than a manifestation of anger."

"I don't use him. He allows me to take over. So if he allows me doesn't that mean he wants what I say. I'm far more than a manifestation of anger, far more complicated for anyone to understand." Vincent said.

"Then prove it. Prove that you're more than anger. Show me that you're still my dad." GIlbert scoffed.

"Maybe when we're alone kid." Vincent said. "It's kinda cute how you really think i'll let you tow off the hook." He chuckled looking over to Adam and Russell.

"Oh just leave them alone, idiot. You've made your point. Now kill me already." Gilbert sighed.

"Oh but I want to save you for last." Vincent said.

"No point in it. You killed Ash so I have to be next. Now kill me. Leave them alone and kill me." GIlbert hissed.

"Oh but there is a point to it." Vincent chuckled.

"Either have some fucking order or don't. Go in order or call this damn this off." Gilbert scoffed.

"I do have an order. You wouldn't understand it." Vincent sighed.

"I apparently understand more than you do. I actually stick to my own fucking rules." Gilbert spat.

"This is a special case as so I won't treat it like a normal one." Vincent huffed.

"Idiot. Can't even do a fucking murder right." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Not with this annoying voice in my ear" Vincent hissed looking at Gilbert. Gilbert rolled his eyes, looking away.

"Amateur." Gilbert scoffed.

"If anyone's the amature it'd be you." Vincent grumbled.

"You seem to forget every minute you waste is more time for someone to come back here and discover you." Gilbert scoffed.

"And no one has a reason to be back here I checked." Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"Uncle Scott will when he's realized we're missing." Gilbert scoffed.

"By then everything will be done with." Vincent grumbled reaching into his jacket pocket.

"And how long have we been gone? Time's ticking! Tick tock!" Gilbert mocked.

"Don't rush me kid." Vincent growled.

"Vince!" Scott's voice could be heard from beyond the door, making Gilbert smirk.


	34. Chapter 33 - A desperate fight

Vincent growled as he glared at the door. "What!" Vincent called.

"Bro, you're missing work time. Now come on out. If you're not out in about… ten minutes, i'm coming in there and dragging you out." Scott grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah give me a minute." Vincent hissed.

"You've had a minute. Now stop hiding before I report you." Scott grumbled.

"Smart ass. I'll be out in a little." Vincent hissed.

"I'm timing you." Scott grumbled before being heard leaving.

Vincent hissed as he looked back at Russell and Adam. "Looks like I don't get to enjoy as much as I would."

Gilbert looked at the two worriedly, making a stabbing motion to himself.

Russell looked neriously at Vincent from behind Adam as Adam looked between Vincent and Gilbert. Gilbert sighed, making a pointing motion at the knife and himself and then between the two. Adam made an expression of confusion. Gilbert pointed at the knife and made a motion to stab him. Before Adam could do anything there was a terrified squeak from Russell as his shirt collar was grabbed.

"Hey, what did I just say! Go in order, bastard! Kill me!" Gilbert yelled.

"This is order." Vincent chuckled bringing the hidden knife into view.

"No! You're supposed to kill me!" Gilbert yelled, growling as he found himself unable to move.

"I kill how I wish to kill." Vincent hissed as Russell squirmed to try and get away obviously afraid.

"Russell, don't squirm! He might miss and you'll die a hell of a lot slower. Don't squirm!" Gilbert said worriedly.

Russell gulped freezing in fear. Gilbert sighed, looking at Russell with an apology written all over his face.

"Russell, i'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I got you into this. I fucked up, and I should have never dragged you guys into this. I fucked up, and i'm so, so sorry." Gilbert whimpered, sniffling.

There was a dark chuckle from Vincent as there was a painful yelp from Russell.

Gilbert's eyes filled with tears as he looked away from Russell at Adam. Adam was frozen with shock just staring in horror at Vincent and Russell.

"Adam?" Gilbert whimpered.

Adam looked over at him fearfully for once.

"Adam, i'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen." Gilbert whimpered.

"You said you'd get us out of this." Adam growled.

"I know, I know. I thought I would. I thought he'd see reason!" Gilbert whimpered. "Thought he'd agree to kill me in exchange for letting you guys go." Gilbert whimpered.

"Well obviously he didn't." Adam growled.

"Well you've got the knife. I'm not fighting you." Gilbert sighed, looking up at Adam with a defeated look.

"I'm not going to kill you idiot. You got us into this so get the remaining" Adam hissed.

"Listen. All those times I said mean things to you, all those times I was joking around about you, i'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." Gilbert whimpered. "I'm sorry if i've ever hurt you personally."

"That doesn't matter right now." Adam hissed.

"Well you have any better ideas?! We're stuck here, bro! So accept my fucking apology while we're all bleeding all over eachother." Gilbert hissed.

"You should know how to get out right. Find a way out. Then i'll accept it." Adam huffed.

"Unless you think you're smart enough to talk to my dad or you think you're strong enough to take him out and make it to the door." Gilbert sighed.

"Oh come on if he won't listen to you what makes you think he'll listen to me? If we both work together we might be able to." Adam said as there was a gurgled cry for help before a loud crack followed by a thump from where Vincent and Russell were.

"Adam! You're the strongest of all of us, in all senses. If anyone has a chance at surviving this nightmare, it's you." Gilbert pleaded, flinching as he heard the gurgled cry and the crack.

"And what's the point of surviving. If my only friends are dead." Adam hissed.

"Adam, come on, without you then all of our deaths are in vain. If you survive, you can tell the cops about my dad and put an end to this. Please, Adam. Don't let our deaths end like this." Gilbert begged.

Adam gave a hesitant look before sighing. Gilbert suddenly got up, charging at his father and pushing him into the wall, using all of his strength to hold him there. Adam made a run for the door trying to get the metal door to open. Growling, Gilbert gave a strong bite to Vincent's shoulder, resisting spitting out the blood that flooded into his mouth.

"It's locked damn it!" Adam hissed.

Vincent made a weak chuckle as he struggled to get Gilbert off of him. Gilbert kept his grip strong though, every movement just making his teeth dig deeper.

"Let go of me brat." Vincent hissed. Gilbert refused to let go as blood dripped from his mouth.

Vincent growled. "I didn't want to have to kill you before someone else but you leave me no god damn choice." Vincent hissed. Gilbert growled, digging his teeth more into Vincent's shoulder as he gave a strong kick to Vincent's stomach area. Vincent hissed at the kick to the stomach and then growled as he made a quick slice at Gilbert more to get him to let go. Gilbert growled, refusing to let go and biting more at reaction to the pain.

"Let go damn it." Vincent hissed in pain. Gilbert still refused, keeping his grip tight as he motioned for Adam to run. Adam looked at Gilbert and at the door with a sigh motioning for keys.

Vincent growled annoyed. "One last chance brat. Let go." Vincent hissed. Gilbert growled, giving another kick as keys clattered to the floor. Adam heard the keys and looked to where they would have dropped. Vincent growled as he tried to push Gilbert off. Gilbert growled, fighting being pushed off as he kicked the keys to Adam. Adam grabbed the keys scrambling to figure out which key could possibly be the one to the metal door. Gilbert growled, continuing to pin Vincent against the wall, all those years of muscle and strength training in track paying off as he kept Vincent pinned.


	35. Chapter 34 - Adam

Vincent hissed seeing Adam struggling with the keys and growled. "I didn't want my work outfit to get messy but oh well huh." Vincent hissed as he stabbed into Gilbert's chest. Gilbert gasped as he was stabbed, but kept biting. Adam closed his eyes at the gasp already knowing why, as he still scrambled with the keys. Vincent growled dragging the knife down Gilbert's chest. "Let go damn it." Vincent hissed.

"Ne….ver…" Gilbert growled, whimpering in pain but still biting.

"Just let go you're already going to die." Vincent hissed trying to pry Gilbert from off of him.

"No…" Gilbert growled, biting harder. Vincent hissed once again in pain and pushed harder against Gilbert. Gilbert started to weaken, but kept biting, showing no signs of giving up.

"Your a damn stubborn one." Vincent growled still pushing back with a surprising amount of strength for his figure. Gilbert was pushed back to the floor, his teeth scraping across Vincent's shoulder as he fell. Vincent hissed as he stood up holding his shoulder before chuckling a bit. Gilbert growled, glaring at him weakly as he held his stomach.

"I win kid. Remember who taught you. I know all the tricks you only know what I thought and one thing you don't do it tell everything." Vincent chuckled looking over at Adam.

"At least I can say I learned well." Gilbert spat.

"At least you can say that." Vincent chuckled as he walked over to Adam who whimpered a bit hoping the next key would be the right one out of the three keys remaining.

"Adam… run…" Gilbert coughed, before falling on his back, his wheezing breaths slowly getting slower.

"There's nowhere to run kid." Vincent chuckled. Gilbert went silent behind him, apparently having succumbed to his wounds.

"T-t-this has to be the right one." Adam said worriedly hearing Vincent getting closer as his fear rose.

"They're all wrong kid. A good killer never keeps the door key with his others." Vincent chuckled evilly

"W-w-what!" Adam said scared as he turned around to see Vincent a few steps away from him.

"End of the line kid." Vincent laughed.

"F-f-father will find you out you know." Adam said backing away from the door fearfully.

"No he won't there won't be anyone left to know of this incident." Vincent chuckled

"Please mister Bishop let me live I promise I won't tell anyone" Adam begged feeling the wall behind him and squeaking a bit.

"You know how much I don't believe you kid. As one thing is damn clear to me. Promises are always broken!" Vincent snapped.

"Please Mister Bishop I-I-I-I don't want to die!" Adam whimpered as Vincent towered over him.

"A little too late for that kid." Vincent chuckled his grip on the bloody knif tighten as the unnatural grin appeared on his face once again. Adam whimpered fearfully looking at Vincent.

"Let's see. Hm.. how about mister Fazbear himself." Vincent chuckled.

Adam was confused by what he meant by the comment but was too scared to say anything. As he was suddenly grabbed by the shirt and yanked up. VIncent hissed as a knife suddenly went into his leg, as Gilbert had apparently mustered his last willpower and stabbed Vincent in the leg.

"Goddamn it." Vincent hissed dropping Adam. In which Adam used the short time to run to the other side of the room not wanting to be by Vincent. Gilbert gave a weak chuckle, rolling on his back as he weakly grinned up at Vincent.

"Oops. Sorry." Gilbert coughed out, his tone mocking.

Vincent hissed looking down at Gilbert. "Why don't you just stay down like a god dog." Vincent snapped kicking Gilbert.

"Cause i'm not one." Gilbert growled, groaning in pain as he was kicked.

"You're right you're a sneaky little fox." Vincent hissed kicking Gilbert in the head.

"Well boo hoo. You're not getting your kill." Gilbert spat.

"Just you watch." Vincent hissed before taking a step towards Adam with a limp.

"Come on, Adam! You're stronger than him by a lot!" Gilbert coughed out.

Adam took a deep breath looking nervous but determined. Gilbert gave him an encouraging nod before collapsing in pain. Vincent growled angrily.

"I'm not going to let a damn kid get away." Vincent hissed glaring at Adam.

"Adam… You… can…." Gilbert wheezed before falling silent.

"You can't" Vincent hissed.

Adam looked at Vincent fearfully, finding himself pinned between a shelf and a wall. Vincent smiled again and chuckled.

"Looks like poor little Adam's stuck with no one to save him this time." Vincent said darkly. Gulping Adam looked between Vincent and the door before finally mustering what little courage he had and ran forward, his arm back for a punch. Vincent hissed as he moved slightly out of the way of the punch and going for a swipe at Adam. Adam flinched at the swipe, staggering back as he gripped the area where he was struck. Vincent chuckled as he limped closer to Adam. Adam gulped, backing away into the corner.

"Someone will find you. You won't get away with this." Adam said fearfully. "Someone will eventually notice we're missing."

"They may see you four missing but one of them's my own kid. You think they'll question me? HA!" Vincent said cheerfully.

"Anyone who knew Gilbert would say that you two had issues." Adam grumbled.

"It's only you three that knew him. Septhis can't talk to anyone. And Scott won't tell on me, even if he threatens it." Vincent chuckled.

"And how do you know Sep won't wake up?" Adam growled.

"Then i'll have a reason to be happy right. I'm the victim in this as well kid and anyone could tell you that, as long as they didn't know about this." Vincent chuckled.

"Every killer slips up somehow." Adam growled.

"I'm not one to slip up when I have ones to protect my back." Vincent said. Adam growled, looking around for some method of escape.

"Plus everyone in town knows what Gil did to Sep. It would be easy enough to say he lost it and killed you all and then tried to kill me when I came back here." Vincent chuckled. "I'd have the wounds to prove it."

"And who won't say you took justice into your own hands and cut him wide open? He didn't do that to himself." Adam growled.

"He had me pinned and my mental illness kicked in and I got scared only trying to defend myself against my attacker." Vincent chuckled.

"And you took justice into your own hands and killed him, making you a murderer." Adam scoffed.

"Self defence and mental condition kid it helps a lot more than you would imagine" Vincent laughed.

"Oh just shut up and try to kill me." Adam growled, raising his fists to fight.

"There won't be any trying." Vincent hissed tightening his grip on the knife. Adam growled and threw another punch. Vincent dodging the punch and quickly swiping at Adam. Adam growled as the knife cut at him as he threw another punch. Vincent hissed as the punch hit his wounded shoulder. Adam grinned as he saw he had caused pain to Vincent and punched again. Vincent dodged and swiped at Adam again. Adam growled as he was swiped at, throwing a lower punch to Vincent. Vincent growled having to move quickly on his hurt leg to dodge the hit. Adam growled, reaching to grab Vincent, bringing his other hand back to punch. Vincent hissed having to once again move quickly on his hurt leg. Adam growled, kicking at his hurt leg. Vincent let out a soft whimper of pain at being hit in the already hurting leg.

"Damn brat." He cursed. Adam scoffed, kicking his leg again before starting to run towards the door. Vincent whimpered again at the added pain in his leg as he limped after Adam.

"Don't think you're gonna get out magically kid." Vincent hissed.

"You've already lost. Just let me go. I won't say a word of this to anyone." Adam growled.

"I don't consider being beaten up a tad a lost kid. Like you'd keep to your word." Vincent growled.

"And just where are you going on an injured leg. You'll never get far enough before someone notices." Adam growled.

"Kid's always jump and tackle you in the suits. so a bit of a limp wouldn't be a surprise to anyone." Vincent grumbled.

"Oh really. And the blood?" Adam scoffed.

"I'm a better liar than you think brat." Vincent scoffed.

"Apparently not. Someone's going to catch you someday. And we'll all be laughing when you do." Adam hissed.

"I won't get caught." Vincent hissed. grabbing a piece of scrap metal from the table. '

"We might even help them. Surely police aren't too closed minded to not accept a bit of help from the beyond." Adam scoffed.

"Never know kid." Vincent hissed.

"Well then go ahead and finish us off. But we'll have our vengeance just you watch." Adam growled.

"I could easily if you stopped squirming about, you're just dragging this out." Vincent hissed

"I'm hardly going to give you an easy fight, bastard!" Adam growled.

Vincent growled obviously annoyed by the comment and then chuckled a bit. Adam growled, charging at Vincent for a punch, leaving his chest open for a stab. Vincent dropped down to avoid the punch and sliced upwards across Adam's chest. Adam gave a surprised gasp as he stumbled back holding the slice in his chest. Vincent chuckled as he flicked the knife between his fingers.

"I should give you a proper death " Vincent smirked as he swung the piece of scrap metal at Adam's legs. Adam collapsed to his knees at the swipe, giving a groan of pain.

"Why us? Gil was trying to help! Why're you killing him?!" Adam coughed.

"I have my reasons and I don't need to explain my actions to you. Or anyone." Vincent growled raising the knife as to where the tip of the knife was at Adam's chin.

"Sep's going to wake up. He's going to wake up and he'll ask where everyone is. And the first person he's going to ask for is you. And where will you be." Adam coughed.

"People in coma's normally never wake up! If he even does it'll probably be after I am long gone and dead with the damage to his brain." Vincent snapped angrily

"Well too bad for you. Gil got a special call this morning. Sep's awake. And we were going to go visit him till you did this." Adam chuckled.

"I know you're lying they would have called me first." Vincent hissed.

"Not lying. Check Gil's phone and your home phone if you don't believe me. They called Gil cause you wouldn't pick up at home." Adam coughed.

Vincent growled angrily before grabbing Adam by the hair. Adam flinched at the hair pulling and looked at Vincent. Vincent growled looking Adam in the eye as he moved the knife towards where Adam's lung would be. Adam looked at him fearlessly, anger and hate filling his eyes as he stared down his killer.

"Goodnight." Vincent hissed before stabbing into Adam making sure to get in between the rib cage and stab straight into the lung. Adam wheezed, dropping to his side and gripping his wound. Vincent smirked as he pulled the knife out and stepped back a bit. The boys were all strewn across the room, and blood was literally everywhere, on the walls and on the furniture. Vincent chuckled a bit before falling to his knees from a mix of pain and exhaustion. Some part of him felt relief now that he had done what he wanted, though there was a pressure from the back of his head signaling sane Vincent wanted his body back.

He sighed. "Fine i'm done with my job." He said.


	36. Chapter 35 - Regret

Vincent closed his eyes and allowed the sane side of him to take control once again.  
Blinking his eyes open he could feel pain in his shoulder and leg, and an exhausted feeling. The feeling of being exhausted was familiar to come back too unlike the pain. Hesitantly he looked around, and the dread and guilt overwhelmed him as he saw what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't want this." Vincent said shakily. Weakly he went over to Gilbert, kneeling next to him.

"Gilbert can you ever forgive me." Vincent whimpered holding back from crying at the pain in his shoulder and leg and hurt of what he had done. Weakly he reached out, pulling Gilbert into his arms and hugging him, paying no mind to the blood seeping through his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Gil. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Vincent whimpered holding Gilbert tight. ' _I promised i'd never hurt Sep or Gil. I promised…'_ He thought sadly.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to keep to my promise. I'm so sorry." Vincent whimpered tears forming in his eyes threatening to creep down his face. ' _Adam said Sep was awake. How am I going to explain this…'_ He thought worriedly.

"I'm so sorry. I will keep this away from Sep. As much as he'll know we had an argument and you ran away. So he can hope you'll come back one day." Vincent whimpered brushing a bit of hair out of Gilbert's face. ' _Even though you never will…'_ He mentally added. There was a small wheeze from Gilbert and his hands tightened.

"Gil!" Vincent said surprised and a little happy to see some life in Gilbert.

"Who…." Gilbert mumbled, looking dazed and extremely weak.

"No don't speak save your strength." Vincent said resting Gilbert in his lap undoing his work outfit shirt. "I have to try to right my wrong."

"Hurts…." Gilbert wheezed.

"I know kiddo. Please bare it." Vincent said weakly starting to feel the affect of the amounts of blood he lost.

"Why…." Gilbert mumbled, his eyes starting to droop closed again.

"Please Gil stay with me!" Vincent said worriedly as he started to wrap the shirt around Gilbert.

"Everything… dark…. Feel… light…" Gilbert mumbled.

"Please Gil I don't want to lose you. Please stay with me here." Vincent begged. Gilbert started to nod off, before jerking awake, catching himself.

"Please son. I'm so sorry. I never wanted this. I'm so sorry." Vincent said weakly as tears had started to make there way down his face.

"You… didn't?" Gilbert mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I didn't want this to happen to you. I love you kiddo, even if I don't show it well." Vincent said weakly brushing more hair out of Gilbert's face. Gilbert chuckled weakly, but soon burst into coughs, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

"I'm so s-sorry Gil. I truly am. Please don't leave me." Vincent whimpered wiping the blood off Gilbert's mouth.

"Take… care… Sep…" Gilbert coughed.

"I will but so will you. Please hold on longer kiddo." Vincent said weakly.

"Can't…. Hurts… too… much. Too… much… blood." Gilbert mumbled.

"Please don't leave me. I can't do this alone." Vincent said weakly, tears running down his face.

"Lady… says… time to… go. Says… say… goodbye.." Gilbert coughed, looking at something behind Vincent. Vincent hugged Gilbert tightly.

"I love you kiddo. Please don't forget that." Vincent whimpered.

"Love… you… daddy." Gilbert coughed as his breaths started getting slower, his grip getting looser. Vincent hugged tighter at the loosened grip. Eventually Gilbert went still, still gripping Vincent as his body started growing cold.

"I love you kiddo." Vincent whimpered setting him back down gently on the ground. Shakily he pulled Gilbert's grip off him, setting his still grasping hand next to him. Vincent sighed looking away wiping tears off his face.

"Bro? I already told you- oh." Scott could be heard coming into the room, stopping in the doorway. Vincent looked over to where Scott was pain written all over his face. Scott was silent, his focus on the bodies and blood.

"Scott." Vincent whimpered softly. Scott looked to him, his expression demanding an explanation.

Vincent sighed and hung his head. "I lost it." Vincent said weakly.

"That much is obvious." Scott growled.

"I understand if you hate me. I hate myself right now." Vincent said weakly as he tried to stand only to fall back to his knees. Scott didn't move, staying in his spot as he looked away from Vincent at Gilbert. Vincent whimpered again trying to hold back tears only failing as tears crept down his face again.

"Why." Scott growled. "Why him. Why them. You swore up and down that you'd never lay a hand on Gil or Sep."

"You think I know! I-I-I-I never wanted to hurt him. Yet this." Vincent whimpered sounding a bit bitter.

Scott sighed before coming over to Vincent, pulling him into an awkward hug. Vincent stayed still sniffling and closing his eyes. Scott sighed, patting Vincent's back.

"Everything will be fine. Gil would understand." Scott sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want this." Vincent sniffled.

"It's alright bro. Everything will be alright." Scott sighed.

"I failed to keep to my word. I'm sorry Gil. i'm sorry." Vincent cried softly.

"It wasn't you. Gil knows that. He's in a better place now." Scott said softly.

"How do I explain this to Sep. Or should I keep it a secret." Vincent said wiping tears from his face.

"If you keep it a secret he'll find out, and ask why Gil isn't around." Scott sighed. "Just lie to him and tell him Gil ran away. Or say someone else killed him."

Vincent nodded weakly.

"It'll be alright bro. Gil would understand. I know he never said it outright, but he loved you." Scott sighed.

"I know." Vincent said softly.

"Come on, let's go home. We need to get away from here." Scott sighed, standing.

"I hope your not too tired because the kiddo's put up a good fight." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"I imagine. Gil would never just give up." Scott said, taking Vincent's arm to guide him away.

Vincent hissed a bit at the pain in his leg as he stumbled trying to keep up with Scott. Scott sighed, going to the door and locking it before leading Vincent out the back door, making sure not to let Vincent touch anything to prevent any evidence.


	37. Chapter 36 - Awake

Scott sighed as he led Vincent through the hospital, relieved to have Vincent all cleaned up for a visit to Septhis. Vincent was quite as he kept close to Scott obviously still a little exhausted from the amount of walking and blood loss from before, as to not be freaking out about each cart that pasted with needles on them. Within hours of getting home, the police had contacted Scott's house, informing them that Gilbert had been among four boys dead at their workplace, and the call had nearly convinced Vincent to stay home.

"Just stay calm bro. Don't look anyone in the face." Scott sighed, coming up to the nurse's station. Vincent nodded quietly. Vincent barely paid attention as Scott talked to the nurse.

"He's just finishing up with a metal skull plate surgery, you can wait till they're done. Shouldn't be long." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Scott said, guiding Vincent to Septhis's hospital room, sitting him down in one of the chairs. "It's gonna be alright bro. Sep will be alright. You just gotta tell him that someone killed Gil. It wasn't you. It wasn't your fault." Scott sighed, patting Vincent on the back.

"Right." Vincent said weakly. Scott sighed, pulling Vincent into a side hug. After a few minutes the door opened, and Septhis was guided in with the help of a nurse, looking a bit shaky as the metal skull plate could be seen in his head, the shine of the metal peeking between his hair.

Vincent looked over at Septhis with a weak smile. "Hey Kiddo." Vincent said weakly. Septhis looked over at him, his face lighting up as he saw Vincent, running over and hugging him tightly. Vincent chuckled weakly returning the hug.

"Daddy!" Septhis said happily, hugging tighter. "I missed you so much Daddy! They put a metal thingy in my head today! It makes a ringing sound that's really pretty!" Septhis said happily, knocking on his metal plate as it rang dully. Vincent chuckled a bit.

"Missed you too Kiddo. As I was told." Vincent said.

"Now i've got a really strong skull I can headbutt Gil with!" Septhis said happily. "Where's Gil? I wanna show him!"

Vincent sighed. "Sadly with this happy moment I have some bad news to give kiddo." Vincent said sadly his smile dropping.

"What's wrong?" Septhis asked, confused by the sudden sadness.

"Gil's." Vincent took a deep breath hesitantly. "Gil won't be able to come see you kiddo." Vincent said weakly.

"Well why not?! He's supposed to come and see me every day! He promised!" Septhis pouted, looking disgruntled.

"He would have and i'm sure he would be here if." Vincent sighed sadly. "If he could. I've told you that life isn't all that great right kiddo." Vincent said with an apologetic expression.

"Well yeah. That much is kinda obvious." Septhis said. "What do you mean 'if he could'? Doesn't he want to see me get better?"

"Of course he does kiddo. But life hasn't been all that kind to me of late." Vincent said sadly. "And nor has it been to you and well." Vincent said his hand clenched into a fist. "Gil was killed this morning."

Septhis's happy face dropped as he looked horrified.

"The worst part is he was killed at Uncle Scott's and I's workplace. His friends as well. I'm sorry kiddo. I know it's not something you want to hear nor is it something I wanted to hear after coming home." Vincent said sadly.

"He…. what… why…" Sethis stuttered, looking speechless.

"Don't know kiddo. I wish I did." Vincent said with a sad sigh.

"D-d-d-do they know who did it?" Septhis sniffled, starting to tear up and cry.

"No suspects as of now kiddo. Trust me I wish they knew who as well." Vincent said sympathetically. Septhis started to cry as tears ran down his cheeks, sitting down next to his hospital bed and starting to cry into his knees.

"It'll be okay. We have each other. We can do this together. You be strong when i'm weak and i'll be strong when you're weak." Vincent said softly kneeling down beside Septhis.

"I never told him i'm sorry for arguing with him. And all those times I was happy when he got in trouble." Septhis sobbed.

"I'm sure he knows kiddo. I'm sure he knows." Vincent said gently.

"W-wh-what happens now?" Septhis whimpered.

Vincent pulled Septhis into a gentle hug. "You gotta get better. I'll continue to keep income in so you can live happily kiddo. We gotta do our best to live on. That's what Gil would want. We gotta keep going, no matter how tough it gets." Vincent said gently.

"B-b-but big brother…" Septhis whimpered, more tears running down his cheeks.

"I know kiddo. I know. It's gonna be tough the first few months in sure but we can do it. We have to." Vincent said weakly.

"D-d-did he suffer?" Septhis whimpered. Vincent hugged Septhis tighter. "N-n-no. They said it was quick." Vincent said not wanting Septhis to worry much.

"I-I-is big brother going in the sky too?" Septhis whimpered. "He's not going in the ground?"

"The sky. Of course but he'll always be here with us. In our hearts." Vincent said weakly.

"I want him to be here though." Septhis whimpered.

"He is here kiddo. In our love for him, he's here. Maybe not physically. But he's here." Vincent said weakly.

"I hope he's not alone up there." Septhis sniffled.

"He's not kiddo. He's got his friends. I'm sure they're all laughing at how emotional we are being." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"I hope the lady didn't come for him. She's a bad lady." Septhis sniffled. "She said she'd 'fix me'."

"We'll never know kiddo." Vincent said softly. "Well see you're here, You're alive, and getting better. The hospital's fixing you up. Everything will be fine." Vincent said gently.

"She kinda looked like a puppet. But her voice was nice." Septhis sniffled.

"Hey kiddo. Don't think on it alright. Think on the here and now." Vincent said with a weak smile.

"I just hope she's not gonna try to turn him bad and stuff him in the suit like she tried with me." Septhis sniffled.

"You know Gil. He doesn't listen to anyone. I'm sure he'll be too stubborn for her." Vincent said.

"Maybe he'll be one of those angel things you see around Christmas." Septhis sniffled.

"Of course he will be." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"I miss him already. I want big brother." Septhis sniffled.

"I miss him too kiddo. But he can't be with us physically." Vincent sighed. Septhis burst into more tears as he hugged Vincent tightly.

"I want my big brother." Septhis wailed. "I want my big brother!"

Vincent sighed as he hugged Septhis back and patted him on the back softly. Scott looked at Vincent with a worried look.

"Maybe it's best we leave. He probably wants to be alone after that kinda news." Scott said quietly, looking at Septhis with pity. Vincent looked up at Scott with a sigh.  
"Hey kiddo. I gotta go okay. I'll come by later to check up on you okay." Vincent said softly.

"Okay." Septhis sniffled, getting up and crawling into his bed.

Vincent stood up with a slight hiss at having to use his hurt leg again. "Love you kiddo." Vincent said with a small smile. Septhis smiled back sadly as Scott came over and lovingly tucked Septhis in. Vincent walked over to the door using the wall to lean on with his hurt leg.

"See you later kiddo." Scott said softly, kissing Septhis on the forehead before leaving after Vincent.


	38. Chapter 37 - Back to work

"Alright bro. You sure you're ready to work after that? You've only given yourself a week or so." Scott looked at Vincent concerned.

"I'll be fine." Vincent sighed.

"You're absolutely sure?" Scott asked.

"I'm positively sure." Vincent grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Alright. If you say so." Scott sighed, unlocking the car door for him. "Just be careful, alright? You have to live for Sep now."

"I know you don't have to remind me." Vincent sighed.

Scott sighed, pulling Vincent into a side hug before reaching over and opening the door for him. Vincent sighed and gave a small smile before getting out of the car. Scott nodded to him before closing the door and driving off, leaving him in the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria. Vincent looked at the building almost in a daze before actually deciding to walk to the building.

"Stay calm. Don't think of what happened, just pretend Gil is off somewhere and not dead." Vincent sighed, going inside the building. It was basically the same as it was when he had left the last time. Happy, joyful colors and tables now cleaned off by the janitors and other workers. The checkered patterned floor cleaned off as best as possible. The walls scrubbed down obviously. On the stage and off to the corner he could see the characters.

"Hard to believe Gil's inside that thing." Vincent sighed, looking over at Foxy.

"You always did like him out of all the others. So I guess it's a bit fitting huh." Vincent said weakly standing by the stage for 'pirates cove'. Foxy could be seen behind the curtain, giving no indication to his occupant. Vincent sighed peeking into through the purple starry curtain of 'pirates cove'.

"Well, I guess now you'll be making kids laugh and smile." Vincent sighed. "You always did like seeing Septhis happy, so I guess it's fitting, huh?"

"I guess it all works out in the end right. I get to see you everyday, you get to make kids happy, And Sep can see you whenever he feels." Vincent said with a weak smile. "I really hope you're up there in the sky like I told Sep. I can't imagine you going anywhere else. I just hope you didn't go with that puppet lady that Sep described."

Just as he finished speaking there was a dark chuckling over his shoulder, sounding distorted but could definitely be identified as a young man's laugh. Vincent turned around in surprise. There was a dark floating figure with a familiar hair style and a fox mask.

"You look so surprised dad." Gilbert's voice chuckled darkly.

"G-g-gil?" Vincent said shakily.

"Glad I make such an impact to actually be remembered for once." Gilbert scoffed, looking at Vincent hatefully.

"You were never forgotten." Vincent said shakily.

"Never?! You certainly seemed happy to throw me out of your life after Sep got hurt! It was all about Sep, wasn't it? Sep was the important one, right?!" Gilbert yelled, coming up to Vincent's face.

"No I didn't want to hurt you. It wasn't about Sep. Both of you were important to me." Vincent said stumbling back a little.

"LIAR!" Gilbert yelled. "IT WAS ABOUT SEP! IT ALWAYS WAS!"

"No it wasn't!" Vincent squeaked as he fell on to the stage for Foxy.

"YOU KILLED ME SO IT COULD BE JUST YOU AND SEP! I WAS NEVER PART OF THE PICTURE!" Gilbert roared angrily. "YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER WANTED ME!"

"No that's not true! You were always part of the picture Gil, always." Vincent said with a nervous gulp. "I did care about you, I love you."

"I'm not talking about a damned photograph. I was never part of the family. Sep was always the center of attention. Everything for Sep, right?! The minute he was born I was shoved off to the side. Like you said, i'm no son to you. I was something to be shoved off to the side. To be hidden away." Gilbert growled.

"You were always part of the family. I tried hard to support both you and Sep." Vincent said before sighing sadly. "I'm sorry for what I said when I got angry at you. I didn't mean it truly."

"You meant every word of it." Gilbert growled. "But now i've got the power now. I won't be ignored anymore."

"I didn't mean it really." Vincent said. "You never were ignored!" Gilbert growled, gripping Vincent's shirt and pulling him up with superhuman strength.

"I'm going to rip you apart just as you ripped me apart." Gilbert growled.

Vincent sighed looking away from Gilbert. "I know it'd only be fair, But I can't die not while Sep still needs someone to care for him." Vincent said. That seemed to piss Gilbert off as he threw Vincent off the stage.

"See! Even at the bitter end, the only person you think about is him!" Gilbert growled.

Vincent hissed as he landed on the ground. "He's one of the few things I have left to hold on for. Him and Scott are all I have left now. If they weren't around i'd let you do as you wish. But till then I have a reason to live." Vincent hissed bitterly.

"You won't be leaving this place. I don't care if that little brat's out there. I'm taking back what he stole from me!" Gilbert growled, grabbing a chair and throwing it at Vincent. Vincent rolled to dodge the chair And then quickly jumped to his feet.

"And what did he supposedly steal from you Gil." Vincent said.

"He stole my life." Gilbert hissed. "And you… you snatched everything from me. You murdered me, when you swore you'd never hurt me."

"He never stole your life. Don't you dare be angry at him. It's my fault for everything." Vincent growled. "What was one thing i'd always preach Gil?"

"What does it matter? You've already broken your promise." Gilbert growled.

"I didn't mean to on purpose to break it. If I had control I would have stopped before you or anyone got hurt." Vincent sighed

"Sure you would. If you had control you'd still do it! And even now here you are, lying straight to my face about how I mattered to you!" Gilbert growled, stomping closer, shoving tables out of his way.

"I don't like to lie and right now do you really think i'd lie." Vincent grumbled taking steps back.

"You're lying to me right now!" Gilbert yelled. "You wanted to get rid of me, and start over somewhere else with Sep!"

"I'm not lying Gil. Haven't I told you that people don't hide behind a mask in the times there faced with death." Vincent grumbled.

"Still doesn't hide that you wanted to get rid of me and start over somewhere else! I was in your way!" Gilbert growled. "You said it yourself. I'm no son to you. So why should I forgive you? Why should I still see you as my father?!"

"I never wanted to get rid of you Gil. You never were in my way of anything." Vincent said. "I guess you have all reason to not accept me as a father for what I said when I was angry. I wasn't thinking of what I was saying. I'm not asking for your forgiveness of what I said, but for what I did when I wasn't me." Vincent said.

"You said it yourself!" Gilbert yelled angrily.

"I know this. I know, I let anger get the best of me. I know i'm a horrible father! I know these things no one has to remind me." Vincent spat bitterly.

"So why should I not just snap your neck right now?!" Gilbert hissed.

"Because even though you're angry at me and want me dead. And spout hateful words to Sep. You still care about him and know that without me he'd have nothing." Vincent sighed. Gilbert looked surprised for a moment before going back to looking angry, charging forward and dragging Vincent roughly into the back room, with the assistance of another shadowy figure with a bear mask, Adam.


	39. Chapter 38 - Vengeance

Vincent hissed at being dragged, struggling to be freed of their grasp. They tossed him into the room, where Ash and Russell were waiting, the four circling him angrily. Vincent yelped a bit at being tossed as he hit the ground. And looked around him seeing all four of them. The four glared down at him as Gilbert pulled out a knife from somewhere. Vincent looked up at Gilbert with pleading eyes. Before looking down at the ground.

"I guess your clouded by anger to even care anymore huh." Vincent said softly. Gilbert growled before swiping down for a slash. Vincent moved out of the way of the swipe from Gilbert. Gilbert growled as he swiped the ground, turning to Vincent to swipe again.

"Just like me. Clouded by your anger." Vincent hissed.

"Oh how convenient. You did say you wanted someone like you. That's why you had Sep." Gilbert growled.

"Wow now you twist my words." Vincent scoffed.

"You're saying you've got nothing to answer for? That you're completely innocent! HA!" Gilbert growled.

"If anyone should know what I said it should be you. I said I despise the fact that I see me in both you and Sep. It sickens me." Vincent hissed. "I never said I was innocent either, never will."

"Then clearly I was talking to a completely different person. Because what you told me, while you so called 'had no idea', your other personality told me you wanted someone like you, so he gave you Sep." Gilbert growled. "According to him, it was 'appropriate' that the master get killed by his student."

"If I hate myself why would I want anyone like me!" Vincent hissed angrily. "We have different views obviously."

"Oh no, I think we have quite similar views." Gilbert scoffed, backing Vincent close to a rusty yellow bunny suit.

"Obviously not if you think i'd- " Vincent was cut off as he tripped over the suit.

"You murdered me. You lured me back into this very room, and ripped my guts out. Killed my friends. You did that. You." Gilbert growled.

"I never wanted to! I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." Vincent said sadly.

"If you were sorry you would have admitted to it. Instead you hide us away. Stuff our bodies away. Rob our graves." Gilbert hissed.

"I couldn't tell Sep that I lost it and killed you. I'm sorry truly." Vincent said.

"And now you dare show your face here again. You dare come back and act like nothing happened. You dare disrespect our memory by believing that nothing is wrong!" Gilbert hissed, coming closer.

"If you've forgotten, this is the only job I can get around here. If I didn't work i'd be worthless to anyone. I act it maybe because I don't want to worry others. It's a way to cope for me." Vincent sighed.

"Sure. Just act like nothing's wrong. Like your damned son isn't dead. And now what? You showed back up to pick apart our corpses? Get rid of our bodies once and for all?" Gilbert growled. "We could have had our whole lives if not for you! You stole away any chance at a future we could have had. Just like you did with that little kid."

Vincent sighed closing his eyes with a sad sigh "I guess I repeat the one thing I said once, again" Vincent said sadly as he looked back at Gilbert looking rather defeated. "I'm already breaking down. So if your oh so fucking willing to kill me then go ahead i've put up my fight to try and win."

Gilbert growled, turning away and holding his head as he seemed to be having a moral crisis.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're actually listening to him." Adam growled.

"I… dammit! Get out of my fucking head!" Gilbert growled, tossing the knife aside.

Vincent gave a confused expression towards Gilbert. Gilbert was growling at something and went off to a corner as Adam picked up the knife instead, walking slowly towards Vincent. Vincent sighed but didn't move looking at Adam.

"I told you we'd get our vengeance." Adam chuckled, pointing the knife at Vincent.

"Always figured you four would. It was my other side who thought differently." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Gilbert never did get over you yelling at him on his last day alive, plus all the days prior. He deserves a little vengeance, no?" Adam scoffed.

"I guess it was my foolishness to believe it would be after Sep left so it wouldn't hurt him as bad." Vincent sighed.

"A special someone wants you dead, and they were more than happy to help us" Adam growled as a small figure with a puppet mask peeked around him. Vincent gave a surprised expression before sighing.

"I guess I couldn't run from my evil deeds forever." Vincent said with a weak smile.

"How about we stick him in the suit!" The small figure suggested as there were hums of agreement around the room. Vincent looked fearful for once as he heard the comment and hums of agreement. The small figure had a grin as they stepped forward, prying open the suit. Vincent scrambled to his feet running for the door. Russell and Ash grabbed him, dragging him back to the suit as they started stuffing him in, breaking bones where they needed to to make him fit. Vincent screamed out in pain and tears could be seen coming from him, Gilbert came back, grinning as he closed the suit on Vincent, grinning at him through the eyeholes. Pulling a lever, the springs all suddenly crushed him at once, crushing him within the suit. Vincent screamed in agony and pain, coughing up blood. The whole time, Gilbert was staring at him, laughing in glee as he watched Vincent get crushed. Vincent fell to his knees and reached out towards Gil weakly.

"I'm sorry." Vincent coughed weakly before collapsing in a coughing fit. In an instant, every memory flashed for him, from meeting Scott, to meeting Susan, to all of Gilbert's life achievements, to Septhis's life, to that moment. He felt like he was in every moment. He found himself analyzing Gilbert's life and searching for where Gilbert might have gone wrong, from holding Gilbert at birth to holding him as he was dying. Not being able to find anything. For some reason his mind kept going back to a time just after Susan had left, when Gilbert was only about five or six, and he'd ignored Gilbert to hold and feed Septhis while Gilbert kept trying to get his attention to a picture he'd drawn till Vincent had finally snapped and yelled at him to go away, and Gilbert had been so shocked he'd dropped his picture and ran away crying. ' _I'm sorry Gil I didn't mean to. I was making sure Sep was okay.'_ Vincent thought sadly. ' _I was a fool to think I could ever handle being a father. I was a fool to think I could have a normal life.'_ He thought sadly as he felt everything fading and he got a light feeling. ' _I'm sorry'_ He thought as everything finally went numb and black.


	40. Chapter 39 - A new home

"Here you go Septhis!" The cheerful social worker lady said, driving up to a lone house out in a lonely field.

Septhis pouted seeing the house. "I don't wanna live anywhere else. Daddy will be home one day." Septhis said stubbornly.

"We've told you before, Sep. Nobody can find your father." The social worker sighed. "You're just going to have to work with moving around. Besides, don't you like traveling and seeing the country?"

"Daddy wouldn't ever leave me!" Septhis huffed. "I guess moving arounds not bad but daddy will be worried."

"Your daddy vanished, Sep. He's been gone for a while now. If he hasn't come back now, why would he come back anytime soon?" The social worker sighed. "I really don't like telling you this Sep, but your daddy's probably never coming back. Why would he wait this long to come back?"

"You don't know my Daddy! He may be needing to be away." Septhis huffed.

The social worker sighed, taking Septhis's hand and looking at him seriously. "Septhis. I know you don't want to think that your father would leave you. And i'm sure he didn't mean to. But it's been how many years now? If he's not coming back now, he probably won't." She sighed. "Hold onto your hope if you like. But there are other people who are just as willing to take care of you as your daddy was. So think of them as your family of sorts. Trust us to know what's best for you."

"I know he wouldn't! It's only been a year he will come back I know my daddy!" Septhis said stubbornly. "No one will be as nice as daddy nor as great as he was."

"A year Sep. Who would wait a year to come back? Why would he wait a year?" The worker tried to mediate him. "There's lots of people out there Sep. The chances of someone being as good as your daddy is very high."

"Daddy wouldn't leave me alone." Septhis said. "No one is like daddy."

The social worker sighed. "Sep. Every year you keep saying he's going to come back the next year, or the next month, or the next day. And every day you wait and he never shows up."

"He will! I know he will." Septhis grumbled.

"Look Sep. Let's just get this over with." The social worker sighed, handing him his backpack as she stepped out of the car. Septhis huffed in annoyance before opening the car door. As he opened the door he was rushed by dogs all running up and barking at him. Septhis jumped in surprise at the dogs staying in the car looking at them. There was a sharp whistle to the dogs as a man in farmer overalls came over to the car, shaking hands and talking with the woman. The dogs all looked to him and ran over, surrounding the man instead.

"Come on Sep don't be shy!" The woman said, waving him over.

Septhis sighed getting out of the car, backpack over his shoulder as he walked up to the house with annoyance. A tight hold on the one book his father had said to read if he ever had to leave for some reason. The social lady was talking to the man as he looked up at the house, seeing several sets of eyes peering down at him.

"Thank you Ma'am. We'll take good care of him don't you worry." The man said as the lady started to drive off.

Septhis stood a little nervous even if this wasn't his first house that he was taken to. But it was so far the furthest away from his old home.

"So you're the new kid." The man said, walking up to him and circling him. "You're certainly a lot weaker than I was expecting."

"Y-y-yes sir." Septhis said shakily and giving a confused look at the man.

"What was your name again?" The man asked not sounding very interested.

"Septhis. Septhis Bishop." Septhis said taking a deep breath.

"Well 'Septhis', you're going to be staying out in the barn." The man said, motioning to the rickety old barn a little distance away. Septhis looked over in the barns direction and gulped a tad.

"You get one meal a day, and that's breakfast. You're expected to do your part of the farmwork. Which will be the fields and the barn." The man said. "And no complaining, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Septhis nodded.

"Good. Now get going." The man said turning back to the house, leaving Septhis out on the driveway. Septhis sighed as he started to walk towards the barn. "Daddy wouldn't make me stay in a barn unless we were out 'preparing'." Septhis grumbled. Septhis trudged all the way to the barn, as he reached it he was overwhelmed with the stench of animals. Septhis wrinkled his nose and covered his mouth and nose with his free hand. "Ugh daddy never told me how bad they stunk." Septhis grumbled. Holding his nose he went into the barn, avoiding the animals as he reached a rickety old ladder that looked extremely unsafe, as he could see up above what he assumed to be his 'living quarters', or at least some shabby interpretation of them. Septhis groaned at the poor condition of it but was glad to have some kind of shelter as he started to climb up the ladder with careful but quick movements. He was relieved to reach the top, and moved carefully on the boards over to the bed. ' _Just remember, you're not gonna stay here. I'm going to find Daddy someday, and he'll get me out of this mess. B-b-besides. How bad could it be.'_ Septhis thought.

Just as he was going to set his stuff down he saw a small note carved into the wall and a bunch of tick marks on the wall. Septhis raised an eyebrow at the little carvings and walked over to them to look at them closer.

' _Watch out for slaps and beatings. Don't try to steal food. Don't slack on chores. -Vincent'_ The note read.

" _Dad?"_ Septhis thought as he read the name on the note. The tick marks were labeled as 'number of times slapped or beaten', and the tick marks covered nearly half the wall.

Septhis gulped a bit nervously seeing the number of tick marks. ' _S-s-so they beat kids here? And dad was here? Wait, was this the one where Dad said the people slapped him and nobody believed him?'_ Septhis thought nervously.

Septhis took a deep breath setting his stuff down. Below he could hear the sound of someone coming, and from the sound of the sloshing in the bucket, it didn't sound like anyone was bringing him breakfast. Septhis gulped as he peeked over to see who it was. It was the man from earlier, carrying a bucket of what looked like ice cold water, climbing up the ladder. Septhis backed away from the side of his quarters and gulped a bit in fear.

"This is your bath water for the month. It's also your drinking water." The man said, pushing the bucket towards him. Septhis made a disgusted face but didn't say anything taking the bucket of water.

"What's with that look?" The man growled, coming closer.

"Uh n-n-nothing sir." Septhis said.

"I saw that look. That bucket of water not good enough for you?" The man growled, coming face to face with Septhis. "You think you're some spoiled little prince out here?"

"No sir. Just it's a bit disgusting to drink with what you shower off with." Septhis said softly, nervously looking back at the man. Out of nowhere there was a sharp pain in his face and a loud smacking sound through the barn. Septhis whimpered a bit at the slap and raised a hand to his now stinging cheek.

"What did I say about complaining." The man growled.

"I'm sorry." Septhis said with a nervous gulp. There was another slap to his other cheek.

"That's not what I said. Now what did I say about complaining." The man growled.

Septhis whimpered at the pain of the slap. "N-n-no complaining." Septhis squeaked.

"Now are you going to be complaining anymore, 'Septhis'?" The man growled.

"No sir." Septhis said.

"Now. Say thank you." The man growled.

"T-t-thank you sir." Septhis whimpered a bit. The man scoffed, before finally leaving. Septhis sighed looking at the water bucket. "It's unsanitary. I could get sick. But so is this living quarters." Septhis sighed. "Daddy please come back soon. I can't take this." Septhis said sadly, wiping his eyes of tears from pain. He sighed as he opened the backpack. "I know that I put it in here." Septhis mumbled scavenging through the bag. As he dug through the bag though, he couldn't find the picture of his old family he'd treasured so closely. Septhis frowned not being able to find the picture. "Where would it have gone. Dad's bag doesn't have that many pockets." Septhis grumbled looking through pockets of the old backpack. "Could I have left it at the other house? Or did the kids there steal it?" Septhis began to worry. Septhis shuffled through the bag a bit more frantically looking for the picture. The picture was nowhere to be found though. Septhis sighed in defeat looking at the bag sadly. "Out of everything I wanted that to stay with me." Septhis whimpered a bit. "And now even that's gone. I lost daddy and Gil and mom, just by one stupid mistake." Septhis sniffled, starting to cry. "I don't even have Plushtrap." Septhis sniffled curling up in a ball. "Someone, please take me away from here. I want Daddy." Septhis whimpered. The old bag moved a bit from the contents being rearranged in it. Septhis sniffled, looking up to look at the bag. There was a slight shine from inside the bag from how the sun coming in through the cracks in the wall of the barn. Septhis crawled over to the bag, pulling out the shiny thing. It was a small little pocket knife obviously left from his dad's time of use of the bag. He gripped the knife, flicking it open as he smiled a bit crazily at the knife. An old familiar feeling in the back of his mind showed itself once again, as he could feel the urge to go up to the house and stab everyone rising. ' _Do it. It wouldn't be that hard. Just kill them and take off in the surround forest, dad basically prepared you for this with all the prep in the wild.'_ A dark part of his mind chuckled. ' _But what if they catch me? Or what if one survives and tells on me? Plus it's not very nice'_ He thought worriedly.

' _Such a baby don't you wanna get back to dad. How can you if you're stuck here. Hell he got away!'_ The darker part argued back.

' _B-b-but dad told me to resist killing people. That it wasn't nice. He was so worried after I beat that one stupid kid into a pulp with that plastic shovel on the playground.'_ He thought.

' _You heard him and Gil that one time. Dad killed someone before. So why can't we?'_ His mind grumbled.

' _But I can't take down an adult and a whole bunch of kids by myself!'_ He worried.

' _Lure them away. And kill them one by one.'_ His mind hissed.

' _C-c-c-can't we wait a little? M-m-maybe it's not so bad after a few days.'_ He thought.

' _Those tick marks show how bad it is. Dad got away but not soon enough.'_ His mind hissed.

' _D-d-do we have to kill them?'_ He worried.

' _Well we can endure more or stop it now. Hell dad left us a weapon.'_ His mind growled.

' _Okay. Okay we'll do it_ ' He agreed nervously.

' _That's a good boy.'_ His mind chuckled. Septhis closed his eyes and gave into the feeling, opening his eyes to see everything was purple tinted. He felt stronger this way, as emotions ran through him, pushing him to kill.

"I'll kill them all. And i'm going to run away and find dad." Septhis said, his voice dark as he gripped the knife tighter and started down the ladder.


	41. Chapter 40 - Eleanor

Septhis shivered as he kept walking down the street, making sure not to bump into any busy city people and trying to keep his winter coat close around him. ' _Should have known that stupid farmer's card would only get me so far. Stupid.'_ Septhis thought bitterly as he walked along the city sidewalk his backpack slung over his shoulder. The people barely even paid attention to him, brushing him off as another homeless or a runaway out of the hundreds in the city, a few of which had been nice enough to supply him for the winter of the city. He walked around looking for some place he could lay low and for anyone who resembled his father. He shivered as he started to feel the chill set in, looking enviously at all the houses lit up nice and bright for Christmas. Sighing he sat down on a bench by the city park. ' _Dad where are you? Are you out looking for me as well? Or waiting for me back home?'_ He thought sadly looking at the sky as the sun had started it's descent. ' _I'd give anything to just spend one more Christmas with Dad and Gil. Even if I didn't get anything, spending it with them would be the best gift of all.'_ He thought.

He relaxed closing his eyes and sighing. Just as he was relaxing there was a wet nose in his hand and the panting of a dog in front of him. Septhis opened his eyes and looked to where the dog was. There was a giant fluffy white dog sniffing around him, with a shiny purple collar around it's neck, it's fur almost blending into the snow were it not for the collar.

"Hey there. You lost?" Septhis said with a smile looking at the white dog. The dog barked, gripping his sleeve and trying to pull him.

"I'm coming. You don't have to pull." Septhis chuckled. The white dog barked excitedly before running a bit down the path, waiting at the end for Septhis to chase it. Septhis sighed as he tightened the backpack on him and made sure everything was closed before getting up and running after the dog. The dog barked excitedly and ran, enjoying the chase.

"Poopsy! Poopsy! Come on buddy it's time to go home!" A lone girl's voice called out as the dog perked up. Septhis caught up to the dog and sighed as he grabbed it by the collar. "How about we don't run anymore." Septhis said tiredly.

"Poopsy!" The girl's voice got closer as the dog, apparently named 'Poopsy', pulled him towards the girl.

"Whoa!" Septhis huffed as he was dragged along by the dog. The girl and him nearly collided as the dog happily barked, jumping up to lick the girl's face.

"Good Poopsy." She giggled, petting the dog.

Septhis sighed letting go of 'Poopsy's' collar and straightening up. "Looks like you found you owner without my help." Septhis chuckled.

"And who are you? If you were trying to take Poopsy you failed quite miserably." The girl asked, straightening up, pulling her hood over her head, though he could glimpse light purple eyes and red hair under the hood.

"No I was trying to bring her back but seems I didn't need to." Septhis said scratching his head with a chuckle.

"Her?! Poopsy is a he, thank you very much!" The girl scolded. "Your efforts are appreciated, but Poopsy knows who his master is, don't you Poopsy?" The girl said sweetly to the dog.

"Sorry I didn't know. As I see." Septhis sighed.

"So who are you anyway?" She asked, looking him over critically.

"Uh name's Septhis. Septhis Bishop." Septhis said holding a hand out for a handshake.

"Eleanor Tonks." the girl said, not taking his hand as she still looked him over. "I'm assuming you're not living anywhere, based on the state of your clothing. Or is that your fashion sense."

"Nice to meet you. Eleanor." Septhis said taking his hand back. "No ma'am all me, On my own. I assume you have a nice home."

"You would assume correct." Eleanor said, brushing Poopsy's fur back into neatness. "Hmm you seem a nice enough young boy. Come. You may come to my home." She said, turning and leading Poopsy out of the park. Septhis was a bit surprised but smiled following Eleanor happily.

"So tell me about yourself. Where are your parents?" Eleanor asked as she pressed the button for them to cross the street. "Are you in trouble? Is that why you're alone?"

"Don't really know where my parents are. Mom left when I was really young and Dad. Well he disappeared a while ago." Septhis sighed. "No. No trouble just an orphan."

"Both my parents are gone too. Only our family maid is looking after me. I have the whole house to myself. Supposedly my parents went missing when I was younger and our maid has looked after me ever since. So I suppose we can both say we're orphans, of a sort." Eleanor said, pulling Poopsy out of the street to her side. "We basically live off my family's inheritance, along with our family business."

"At least you have someone to look after you. After mom left it was just me, father and older brother. But as dad said life didn't favor us and well my older brother was killed and not to long after dad went missing. I was all alone waiting for dad to come home. I would have stayed at Uncle Scott's but there we're difficulties so I had to be put into the orphanage." Septhis sighed sadly. "Must be nice having a home to call your own. I kinda lost my home and after the incident with one of my foster homes I kinda have been all on my own."

"Well now you have a home, of a sort." Eleanor said, leading him up to a very brightly decorated house as Poopsy went through the dog door.

Septhis smiled happily. "Thanks Eleanor! This is the best Christmas gift!" Septhis said happily.

"Yeah, yeah." Eleanor mumbled, her face turning red as she opened the door for Septhis.

Septhis looked inside curiously before actually taking a step inside. The inside was very richly decorated, with everything red and white and christmas themed.

"Wipe your shoes." Eleanor grumbled, walking past him and wiping her feet and taking off her jacket as Poopsy ran down the hall barking loudly. Septhis wiped his shoes on the mat before continuing to walk through the house curiously.

"Annette! We're home!" Eleanor called out, going into the living room.

"Would you like some hot chocolate ma'am?" A soft woman's voice called out.

"You want anything?" Eleanor asked Septhis.

"Yes, please." Septhis said softly.

"Two please!" Eleanor called out as the woman made a confused noise.

"Two? But there's- Who is this boy, Eleanor?" The woman came into the room, and for a second Septhis thought he was looking at his mother. Septhis blinked a bit before gulping.

"I-I-I'm Septhis. I'm sorry if i'm a bother I can go." Septhis said shyly.

"Eleanor, can I speak to you for a moment?" The woman asked as Eleanor got up and the two closed the living room door. Septhis sighed sadly as he looked around a bit curiously. He could hear talking beyond the door, between the woman's soft voice and Eleanor's commanding one. Septhis looked over at the closed door little curious on what was being said.

" _You're sure you want him in our house? What if he's a criminal!"_ He heard the woman say softly.

" _He's not a criminal, stop overacting Annette. He's homeless and we're taking him in."_ Eleanor said, scoffing. Septhis sighed hearing 'Annette's' comment and smiled a bit hearing Eleanor defend him even if she didn't know about the incident at his old foster home.

" _B-but you just found him! How do you know about him?"_ Annette asked worriedly.

" _Ask him yourself if you want Annette. There's nothing dangerous about him."_ Eleanor could be heard scoffing.

Septhis gulped a bit but took a deep breath to calm himself a bit. Annette sighed as she opened the door again, looking very uncomfortable as she came to sit next to Septhis.

"So, Septhis, Is there a, um, reason you're out on your own?" Annette said awkwardly.

"There was an incident at my old foster family. And well i'm the only one that survived. I guess I can thank my dad for all those camping trips when I was younger." Septhis said a bit awkwardly.

"Will um, you be staying with us?" Annette asked, sitting a bit straighter.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." Septhis sighed.

"I see." Annette said, nodding. "This is turning out to be an interesting Christmas- oh my look at the state of your clothes. Come. Let's get you cleaned up." Annette said, pulling him up and leading him out of the room. Septhis squeaked a bit at the sudden pulling and stumbled a bit before walking normally along with Annette.

"Eleanor! Dinner is on the dining table, you can get started while I clean up Septhis!" Annette called. "Hopefully you don't feel too uncomfortable wearing girl's clothes, do you Septhis? Forgive us, it's kind of all we have." Annette asked.

"I guess. I mean it's better than these old rags." Septhis said with an awkward smile.

"Ah good. All we have is Eleanor's father's clothes, and those are understandably a bit big for you." Annette said as she dug through the wardrobe. "Sadly I think you'll have to stay in Eleanor's room. The only other room is my room, and I know the last thing you probably want is sharing a bed with an old lady such as myself."

"Understandably." Septhis chuckled. "I'm fine with sleeping on the couch if it's awkward for you. I mean i'm kinda a stranger I understand the worry."

Annette looked horrified at the idea of making Septhis sleep on the couch. "No! We'd never do that to a guest! That's just rude!" Annette said worriedly. "No, you can stay with Eleanor. Granted she'll probably make you sleep on the floor, but i'm sure with some convincing she'll at least part with some blankets."

"Sleeping on the floor is much better than in a barn." Septhis sighed.

"Oh my, why would anyone sleep in a barn? Uh, forgive my ignorance." Annette apologized quickly.

"I don't exactly know. Just foster family kinda made me sleep in a barn." Septhis sighed.

"Oh how horrible!" Annette said worriedly, coming over to him with a blouse and a pair of pants, setting them next to Septhis. "Well you certainly won't be having anything like that here."

"I'm glad." Septhis said with a smile.

"It's Christmas after all. It'd be horrible of us to fill you up then throw you out into the cold." Annette said with a genuine smile, patting his head.

Septhis smiled happily. Annette smiled back and stood, leaving the room to let him change.

Septhis sighed looking at the clothes. "I bet Gil would laugh at me for wearing girl's clothing." Septhis said as he started to take his shirt off.


	42. Chapter 41 - Santa

"There. You get that one blanket." Eleanor grumbled, throwing him the blanket on the floor as she sat in her giant bed.

"Thanks." Septhis said with a weak smile. Eleanor just rolled her eyes and rolled over, laying on her side away from him.

Septhis sighed laying down on the ground. "You know Eleanor you're really nice." Septhis said.

"N-n-no i'm not." Eleanor mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yeah. You would have left me in the cold if you weren't nice." Septhis said.

"I-I-It was just cause… you saved Poopsy. Not like it was anything special or anything." Eleanor mumbled, hiding her face. "Like Annette said. It's Christmas."

"Yeah it's Christmas yet people can be rude. You wouldn't believe how many people just grumble and push you to sidelines, just cause you have nowhere to go." Septhis sighed.

"W-Well it just felt like I had to repay you somehow for helping Poopsy." Eleanor grumbled, her face red. "It's not like I actually like you or anything."

"Still thanks a lot. It's better to have someone care enough to take you in and be nice." Septhis said.

"Oh hell, get up here. But stay on your side of the bed." Eleanor grumbled, moving over and giving him the other half of the bed. Septhis was a bit surprised but got up off the floor and snuggled into the bed.

"Thanks." Septhis said happily.

"Oh just go to sleep. Stupid boys." Eleanor grumbled, but leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before turning back over. Septhis blushed a bit at the kiss and smiled. After a few moments Eleanor was quiet, presumably fast asleep. Septhis sighed as he snuggled a little more into the bed and closed his eyes. It felt like he'd slept for days before he was awoken with a kick.

"Hey. Stupid boy. Wake up. I heard a creaking." Eleanor grumbled.

Septhis grumbled as he opened an eye. Eleanor was next to him, looking both disgruntled and excited as she waited for him to wake up.

"Come on, I think it's Santa!" Eleanor said, shaking him.

Septhis yawned as he sat up in the bed.

"Come on! Let's see what he brought!" Eleanor said excitedly as she quickly ran out of the room, apparently not noticing that her nightgown had slid up in her sleep. Septhis blushed a bit before getting up out of the bed covering himself with a blanket to shield himself from the cold of the house as he sluggishly followed after Eleanor. Eleanor was already at the base of the stairs, hiding in the railing between the wreaths as she apparently watched with clear happiness. Septhis quietly crept down the stairs careful not to make a noise. He looked into the living room, seeing flashes of red, white, and black moving through the room, leaving bits of snow on the carpet and hearing the crumpling of paper.

"Ooh I wonder what I got! I've been super good this year. It has to be something nice!" Eleanor whispered excitedly.

"Wonder if he left anything for me?" Septhis whispered a little surprised.

"Of course he did. He always brings things for children. He brings me stuff even when i've been bad, so he's gotta be forgiving." Eleanor said, still a little in awe. "I wonder what he'd bring for you. He always brings me toys and pretty things."

"Maybe he found the picture or maybe he brought Plush back to me!" Septhis whispered sounding hopeful.

"Maybe. He brought Poopsy back one Christmas, so maybe he found it. Maybe you'll get both!" Eleanor said happily. Just as she spoke a red hooded figure in a red and white dress stepped out into the hall, going up to the stockings and the hastily put together stocking-box for Septhis.

"Huh? I didn't know Santa was a lady." Eleanor sounded confused.

Septhis blinked in confusion before putting the pieces together. "We probably shouldn't be spying what is she catches us and then she might take out presents for spying" Septhis whispered.

"Why would she do that? Santa's supposed to be nice." Eleanor whispered.

"Santa doesn't like being seen why do you think she comes when you're sleeping?" Septhis whispered starting to climb back up the stairs. Just as he climbed up the stairs he bumped into another nightgown, nearly knocking him down the stairs.

"What are you doing up this late ma'am?!" Annette's soft voice said worriedly. Septhis blinked looking up at Annette surprised.

"We were looking for Santa!" Eleanor said happily.

"Dear, you mustn't exhaust yourself. Besides, you probably haven't seen anything." Annette sighed.

Septhis looked back at the living room and back at Annette confused and then shook his head. "How. Did. What?" Sephtis said sounding outright confused.

"What's with the look? You look like you saw something." Annette asked, looking at him.

"How did you get up here so fast and change?" Septhis mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Annette looked confused.

Septhis sighed with a confused expression before pulling the blanket over his head and huffed obviously annoyed at not being able to figure out an answer.

"We saw a lady! She was in a red and white and black dress and was putting presents in our stockings and under the tree! It must have been you! You tricked me!" Eleanor accused.

"Don't be silly. I just got up."Annette shook her head.

"Then that means." Septhis said pulling the blanket back down from over his head.

The two looked at him, waiting for his revelation.

"Santa is down there!" Septhis said sounding a bit shocked. "Maybe he uh she found my family picture or got Plush for me!"

"W-Well it's four in the morning. He or she is probably gone by now. I suppose you could check?" Annette looked surprised. Septhis smiled as he rushed down the steps again but pecked into the living room carefully. The lady was still there, laying out presents in the tree and setting them on the branches. Septhis gulped seeing the lady and stayed put from behind the wall. The lady looked in his direction, then headed towards him, her feet barely making a sound. Septhis squeaked a bit and hide behind the wall shyly.

"You can come out Sep." A strangely familiar yet completely foreign voice chuckled, standing below him on the stairwell where Eleanor and Annette had set out milk and cookies. Septhis peeked out from behind the wall still a bit shy blinking at the lady.

"I assume you're wanting a very special gift, hmm?" The lady chuckled.

"Any gift would be alright." Septhis said shyly.

"Ah but you're looking for something in particular." The lady chuckled. "Something I may even have."

Septhis smiled a bit at the lady's comment. "I would like the plush rabbit my dad got me a long time ago. He has always been my best friend." Septhis said a little happily.

The lady smiled as she pulled something out from her cloak, passing it up to him. "Go on, open it." The lady giggled. Septhis gulped a bit as he shyly took the gift and looked at the lady before looking at the nicely wrapped present. The gift was obviously wrapped, showing its contents to be some sort of stuffed animal. Septhis carefully opened the gift with care as his eyes showed excitement as he peeled the wrapping paper from the gift. Inside, much to his surprise was a fixed and cleaned up Plushtrap, along with a paper falling out. Septhis smiled happily seeing Plushtrap and hugged him as he picked up the paper that had fallen. It was his family picture, all new and restored from being wrinkled and torn up. Septhis could feel tears of joy start to form as he held the Plushtrap and the picture. "Thank you so much" Septhis said happily.

"No need to thank me dear. I only did my duty." The lady chuckled, looking up at him and giving him a glimpse of familiar amber eyes before turning and leaving. Septhis blinked in surprise before turning around hearing the footsteps of Eleanor coming down the stairs.

"Did you see her, did you see her?" Eleanor asked eagerly, now in appropriate clothes as she came down the steps.

"Yeah." Septhis said happily holding Plushtrap tightly.

"Oh! You got your picture! I told you Santa cares!" Eleanor cheered, seeing the picture and looking at it. "So this is your family, huh?"

"Yeah. The one with purple hair and holding me is daddy." Septhis said happily looking at Plushtrap. "The one with amber eyes and standing by mom is Gilbert, my older brother. And of course the last one is mom I don't really remember all that well." Septhis said.

"The purple haired man. I've seen him before." Eleanor said, pointing at Vincent. "It was a long time ago, but I think he met my mommy at some point? I don't remember."

"Really!" Septhis said happily. Eleanor nodded, as she set down the picture and looked above her, suddenly blushing.

"Dammit Annette." Eleanor grumbled, pulling down mistletoe from the top of the stairs.

Septhis blushed a bit seeing the mistletoe.

"No." Eleanor grumbled, shoving the mistletoe into him as she ran down the stairs into the living room. Septhis sighed holding the mistletoe and walked down the stairs after Eleanor. Eleanor was already sorting out the gifts, setting his aside and making a big pile of hers. Septhis was surprised to see anymore gifts for him as he sat down by where she was putting his. Setting Plushtrap down by him. There was a gasp and a happy squeal from Eleanor as she danced around with some sort of game system.

"Thank you Annette!" Eleanor called happily, looking happier than Septhis had seen her so far. Septhis smiled seeing the happy Eleanor and couldn't help the smile that creeped on his face.

"Well? I know the paper is nice but open it up!" Eleanor said, noticing he hadn't opened anything.

"Oh right." Septhis chuckled looking at the presents before him as he started to unwrap the presents excitedly. As he opened it, he was surprised to see it was a toy rifle set. Septhis smiled a bit holding it up and looking it over. "Awesome I always wanted a toy gun. Dad never was able to get one for me though." Septhis said happily.

"I didn't know what to get for a boy so I grabbed whatever I saw that looked like it was for boys." Annette chuckled.

"Thanks!" Septhis said happily. "Plush look!" Septhis said putting the toy gun by the plush. The plush didn't move, but gave a small smile. Septhis smiled back at Plushtrap happily before returning to open the other presents up. He opened up a purple wrapped one, surprised to feel fabric as he opened the gift. Fully opening the gift he pulled out a familiar dark purple hat. Septhis gasped a bit before turning it around to see the front the familiar 'Fazbear Pizzaria' badge displayed on the hat seemingly brand new.

"Huh. That's… cool, I guess?" Eleanor looked confused by the hat. Septhis smiled warmly looking at the hat. "It was something dad would wear for work." Septhis said tearing up a bit as he curiously flipped the hat to look inside.

"Santa gave you a work hat?" Eleanor looked confused, putting her new dress down to come over to look at the hat.

Septhis nearly dropped the hat seeing the neatly embroidered tag reading 'Property of Vincent Bishop' in the lining of the hat.  
"Not just a work hat! It's dad's!" Septhis said extremely happy.

"Well now you've got more stuff to remember your family by." Eleanor said.

Septhis placed the hat on his head as it slumped a bit being too big on him now. "Yeah. But how did his hat end up here? He'd need it for work." Septhis said.

"Well, maybe Santa thought you needed it more than he did." Eleanor shrugged. "You look cool with it at least."

"Maybe." Septhis shrugged before chuckling. "Really? One more step closer to being like dad."

Eleanor chuckled before opening another present, showing a whole bunch of game cartridges for her game system.

"Wanna play with it? There's two controllers!" Eleanor said, holding up the two controllers excitedly. Septhis smiled "Sure!" Septhis said happily. Eleanor was grinning as she hooked up the system and put in the game, taking the controller and watching the game screen start up eagerly.

"I've always wanted one of these things ever since I saw it at Annette's old house." Eleanor said happily.

"I always wanted one as well. Because I was almost always home alone. But I did have Plush to keep me company." Septhis said picking up Plushtrap and walking over to Eleanor.

"Didn't your dad get you one? Annette said they were everywhere, but it was hard to find a place where they weren't sold out." Eleanor said. "Why were you home alone? Didn't you have school?"

"He worked literally to keep us alive and have a roof over our heads." Septhis sighed. "Dad would home school me when he was home during the morning. Gil was the one who was allowed to go to school."

"Oh. Right. I forget you and I are kinda different." Eleanor said. "Why weren't you allowed? Did you get kicked out?"

"No I never went to school. Dad said something about a mental disorder that I had or something like that. And he didn't want me at school." Septhis sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry that happened to you." Eleanor said, looking sad.

"Ah it's okay dad always made sure it was fun to actually learn. In fact one time when I looked at Gil's schoolwork it was something that I had already known!" Septhis said with a smile.

"Your dad must have been really smart then." Eleanor said, looking amazed.

"He was pretty smart. If he hadn't taught me survival skills I probably wouldn't be here right now." Septhis said.

"Wow. At least you had your dad to teach you. Annette thinks school is too stressful for me so she has tutors for me." Eleanor said.

"Yeah I guess I was really lucky. Well I could probably help you out. I'd just have to know where you are in teaching." Septhis said.

"Well i'm learning stuff like algebra, if that helps." Eleanor said, focused on the game and narrowing her eyes as she saw he got first place.

"I learned that I think dad left me off at trigonometry. So I can help you in algebra." Septhis said sticking his tongue out seeing he was in second. Eleanor grumbled and grabbed his toy gun, pulling it out of the package and loading it.

"Hey Eleanor." Septhis squeaked seeing her load the toy gun. Eleanor growled and pointed the gun at him, shooting him with the plastic bullets. Septhis instinctively covered his head with his arms and cowered away from Eleanor whimpering softly. Eleanor growled as she ran out of bullets, running over to pick up the bullets and load it again.

"Eleanor." Septhis whimpered as he grabbed Plushtrap.

"Nobody beats me at my own game." Eleanor grumbled, loading the bullets again.

"I'm not you're in first i'm in second!" Septhis said. Eleanor looked again, and huffed as she saw it was true, sitting down and keeping the gun close.

Septhis shakily grabbed his remote and placed Plushtrap in his lap before continuing to play.

"We're doing that again. And this time you won't even be in second place. You'll be in last place." Eleanor grumbled.

"Okay. You're gonna have to make it difficult dad did at least teach me how games worked a little bit." Septhis said shakily.

"Oh you want it difficult?" Eleanor grinned madly as she held up the gun to his arm. Septhis squeaked in fear as he instinctively cowered again.

"... I kid." Eleanor laughed as she tossed the gun aside.

Septhis shakily sat up again and took a deep breath. Eleanor rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Forgiven?" Eleanor chuckled.

Septhis blushed a bit and nodded as a smile crept on his face.

"Good. Cause now i'm gonna kick your ass." Eleanor grinned, picking up her controller again.

Septhis picked up his controller and grinned. "Oh yeah. You sure it won't be me beating you." Sephtis said challengingly.

"Oh, you haven't had time to know me. But the number one thing you should know: I always get what I want." Eleanor grinned. "One way. Or another."

"We'll see. Now that i'm around." Septhis chuckled.

"Still don't like you. Stupid boy." Eleanor grumbled.

"I tend to grow on people." Septhis smiled. Eleanor just scoffed.


	43. Chapter 42 - Young love

"... Come on, a tie shouldn't be that difficult." Eleanor grumbled, undoing Septhis's work and redoing the tie while trying to keep her shirt from riding up.

"It's harder than it looks Ella." Septhis sighed.

"You'd think after having to wear one for a while you'd learn. And what did I say about calling me 'Ella'." Eleanor grumbled.

"Dad never taught me how to tie a tie. And plus it's easier if you do it! And I get time with you. Awe come on Ella." Septhis said with a sigh.

"That's why you ask someone, dummy." Eleanor grumbled. "You get plenty of time with me. It's a nickname. Plus it's embarrassing."

"I like having as much time as I can get with you Ella. Oh come on can't you just let me call you it." Septhis whined.

"You get plenty of time with me dummy. You get to have me as your personal heater, housemaid, and pretty much every other comfort item for one." Eleanor grumbled. "Why should I? I only call you Sep cause I don't want to be saying 'Septhis' all the time. A bit too many vowels for the heat of the moment, ya know." Eleanor grumbled as she tightened the tie and tugged on it, bringing his face down to hers.

Septhis smiled happily. "I'm glad that I get to have you!" Septhis said happily. "Because I want to have some kind of loving nickname for you."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, a blush coming up to her face. "You don't need a nickname for me." Eleanor grumbled. "My face is up here dummy. You can stop talking to my boobs. They're not nor will they ever be sentient. Though they are glad to hear that you're happy to have them."

Septhis chuckled looking at Eleanor. "Awe but everyone else calls someone they love by a nickname. Why can't I?" Septhis pouted. "I know your beautiful face is up there!"

"That's cause that's everyone else. But I know my words aren't going to stop you." Eleanor grumbled. "Ass kisser." Eleanor mumbled, a blush on her face.

"You know I basically do what I want, but I do listen to you my love." Septhis said lovingly with a slight chuckle.

"Like I said. Ass kisser. You don't need to suck up to me to get to stay in my house anymore." Eleanor grumbled.

"Is it oh so wrong to shower my love in loving words?" Septhis chuckled. Eleanor rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I suppose not. Though a declaration of love is needed." Eleanor smirked. "You must declare your love for me to…. The entire world. 'I love Eleanor Rose Tonks.".

Septhis smiled. "Alright then I will i'll say it to the whole wide world!" Septhis said leaning close to Eleanor. "I love Eleanor Rose Tonks. With all my heart." Septhis whispered in her ear.

"I said the whole world, idiot." Eleanor blushed bright red.

"I did." Septhis smiled happily. "You are my world."

"Alright then i'll return the favor." Eleanor rolled her eyes before snuggling up to Septhis, coming close to his neck. Septhis blushed a little surprised at Eleanor's actions but smiled.

"I love this ass kisser Septhis Bishop." Eleanor mumbled, biting a bit into his neck. Septhis hugged her tightly and shivered a bit in joy. Eleanor nibbled a up his neck, smirking. Septhis gulped a tad as his breathing increased in excitement. Eleanor came up his jaw, giggling as she felt the slight tickle of a stubble before kissing him on the lips. Septhis looked surprise before melting into the kiss happily.

"You got enough last night. Girls need a break you know." Eleanor mumbled.

Septhis sighed and pouted a bit. "Alright. I guess I do have to go to work anyways." Septhis sighed.

"By the way you forgot this last night." Eleanor grumbled, waving a familiar small package in his face. "You don't have to work you know. You're with me."

Septhis blushed a bit and chuckled a tad. " I know but it's kinda makes me feel closer to dad. Since we haven't really been able to find him you know." Septhis sighed.

"Just a warning for next time. I don't want to have to run off every time cleaning out your gunk once you're done with me." Eleanor grumbled. "Yeah but keep in mind your dad didn't exactly have the best of luck with that job either. You've got an advantage he didn't. For one you've got me."

"I know but i'll be fine." Septhis sighed. "I'm glad I have you! Just I haven't seen or even heard from my dad since I was what. ten, nine, It's the one place I feel like I can be with him in a way."

"He's probably dead by now, you realize." Eleanor sighed. "Your dad was, what, thirtysomething? He's probably in his forties or fifties now, and probably just wants to be left alone." Eleanor sighed, running her hands over Septhis's face. Septhis's normal happy expression dropped to a more pained one.

"I guess I can't help the little boy in me waiting for his father to come home. And say 'hey kiddo'" Septhis sighed sadly.

"That little boy is a grown man now, in a lovely relationship, and is all grown up. I just don't want you to risk your life and worry that i'll lose you." Eleanor sighed, looking down sadly and absently running her fingers over his tie and worriedly fussing around with it, no longer concerned with undoing and redoing it. "I don't know how i'd live without you. If I even could."

"I'll be fine really Ella. You know me. I'm tougher than I seem." Septhis said with a weak smile.

"I know, but i'm worried. I mean, looking at your dad's life, i'm just worried we're going to turn out the same way." Eleanor sighed.

"If I was going to end up exactly like dad you would have left me. But you're still here. Somehow you manage to put up with me. So you see, i'll be fine. I won't disappear off the face of the earth like dad. I promise you Ella." Septhis said placing a gentle hand on her cheek.

"I'm just worried we're on the start of that path. That none of that has happened just because we're not married and there's no kids involved." Eleanor sighed.

"I don't have an Uncle Scott! That's another difference." Septhis chuckled weakly.

"That's what i'm waiting for." Eleanor sighed, looking down.

Septhis sighed pulling Eleanor into a hug. "As long as you believe i'll be home i'll come home. I promise i'll come back. I won't leave you alone." Septhis said softly. Eleanor sighed, returning the hug but nodding in agreement.

"Plus how could I leave someone as amazing as Eleanor Rose Tonks alone!" Septhis said happily.

"Ass kisser." Eleanor chuckled weakly, hugging him tighter.

Septhis chuckled. "I guess, but i'm you ass kisser." Septhis said happily.

"And it's going to stay that way. I won't have you running off, you hear? I'll mark my territory if I need to." Eleanor chuckled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Septhis smiled.

"And no other woman or man will ever lay more than a hand on you. and they'll never go further than your hand. I'm not afraid to take off limbs. Other women will get much more painful methods though." Eleanor grumbled.

Septhis chuckled. "I know. I would worry if you said anything different." Septhis said. Eleanor rolled her eyes, her usual nature back.

"Come on, just let me spoil you a little. Let me take care of know you're not required to lift a finger for me." Eleanor said.

"I'd love to dear. But If I don't go now i'll be late. Don't want boss man getting on my case for being late." Septhis sighed with a smile.

"Then I suppose i'll have to show him who the bigger boss is if he does." Eleanor smirked. Septhis sighed amused.

"I know you would but how about we don't try to get me fired." Septhis chuckled.

"If he does fire you, then i'll just find a spot for you under me. Somewhere nice and cozy." Eleanor chuckled.

Septhis smiled warmly before kissing her on the forehead. "Love you but I gotta go." Septhis said. Eleanor rolled her eyes before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"Surely they'll be forgiving of missing five minutes on the first day?" She mumbled with a smirk, running her fingers over the buttons of his shirt. "Or maybe three, depending on how good it is?"

Septhis chuckled a bit before ruffling her hair playfully. "It's not a good impression to be late on the first day Ella." Septhis said.

"Aww. You don't know what you just passed up." Eleanor sighed dramatically.

"I'm sure you'll make me regret it when I come home. I'll be home later tonight, well, morning okay love." Septhis said with a happy smile as he walked to the front door..

"Oh you'll regret it alright. Making a lady have to take care of herself." Eleanor tsked dramatically. "I love you!"

"Love you more! Bye bye~" Septhis said childishly as he closed the door behind him. He already felt the effects of missing her as soon as he closed the door, like some link to her had been broken. Septhis sighed as he walked over to his car.

"Lest I could save you old girl." Septhis said with a small smile looking at the old familiar purple car of his father. The car was all shined up now compared to under his father, with the effects of having someone who could afford to take care of it. Other than a few parts that had to be replaced everything was the same only cleaned up. Privately he was amazed that it lasted this long, let alone Eleanor found it again for him after only a short description of it. But of course how many other cars could have looked like his dad's.

"Well old girl, how about we take a trip to an old familiar place" He smiled, patting the car as he got inside and started up the old car. Glad to hear the engine start up with no problem. In the window he spotted Eleanor watching him, in the middle of closing the curtains. Septhis smiled waving before he backed out of the driveway. Eleanor kissed the window before closing the curtains, the message clear. Septhis smiled happily as he drove off to work.


	44. Chapter 43 - Mike

Septhis sighed as he parked the purple car in the barren parking lot of 'Fazbears Fright'.

"Well. Here we are girl." Septhis said, looking at the building. "First night for me. Just another wait for you."

Septhis sighed looking at his watch. "Great first day and i'm still late." Septhis said as he turned the key to turn off the car engine. Sighing he got out of the car, making sure to lock it before turning to go into the building, putting on his dad's old cap as he walked in. The place was dimly lit obviously to go with the whole horror attraction theme.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Septhis called out in hopes of a response. There was none, as he was met with a heavy silence. Septhis sighed. "I guess they couldn't wait to leave huh." Septhis mumbled walking through the halls of the attraction looking around at the familiar things. Now broken down, Scratched up, and in general messed up from either kids or moving it from place to place. He walked through the place, looking around at all the decorations and the general air of the place.

"Does give off a kinda foreboding aura huh. Dad would have liked working here, him and his dark sense of nature." Septhis sighed. Just as he was about to turn to go into the office hall, a sign caught his eye reading ' _Springtrap'_.

"Springtrap? Hmm I don't remember a Springtrap. I guess he or she is new to the gang. Or maybe it's from the newer place that was shut down. Looks like you're not here yet tho huh Springtrap." Septhis said looking around the area curiously. It was empty for now, but there was a little holder next to the spot for brochures and stuff, and was currently full of information packets. Septhis shrugged taking one. "I'd like to know what i've missed in all these years." Septhis said walking into the office. Walking in he opened the packet, his eye catching a picture of Springtrap in the packet.

"Springtrap huh. You're not new, just a little broken down Spring Bonnie. Hmm I guess they wanted the name to fit the theme. Spring Bonnie is a little cheerful of a name huh." Septhis sighed as he sat down in the spinny chair. He looked at the picture a little longer, as his eyes were drawn to it, particularly Springtrap's eyes. Something felt familiar looking at them almost creepily familiar. There was a ringing sound from the old red phone on the desk in front of him which snapped him out of his daze as he looked over at the phone.

"You're still around huh phone? I'm surprised that didn't trash you and get a new one. Glad that they didn't though. Uncle Scott would be angry if his precious phone was trash before it's time." Septhis chuckled rolling over to the desk. He looked over it for a moment before pushing a flashing button on the phone.

"Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time." A cheerful voice said from the phone.

"Can't be more interesting than what happened with me." Septhis chuckled, reaching up and feeling the area where his skull plate would be.

"We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now! So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work." The voice chuckled happily. Septhis nodded, sitting back in the chair.

"Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit." The voice said cheerfully.

"Catches on fire? Do you really want to be saying that on your new guard's first day?" Septhis sighed.

"Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new." The voice said sounding extremely happy.

"Really? Someone would do that here? I'd be more focused on getting through it." Septhis said, looking confused.

"We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers." The voice chuckled.

"Thanks. A grown adult needs to be told to watch themselves around a fan." Septhis rolled his eyes.

"Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... " The voice laughed a bit. "uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now."

Septhis visibly shivered in horror at the thought of being in a suit.

"Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find." The voice said enthusiastically.

"Ah that's probably a really bad idea guys." Septhis gulped.

"Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline." The voice chuckled but yet sounded serious.

"Uh reboot? I'm pretty sure we're past the pioneering days of security technology guys." Septhis grumbled.

"So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit." The voice snickered a bit. "Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk."

"Really overdone. Next thing I know i'm going to see my dad's old door alarm in here." Septhis grumbled.

"Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation." Said seriously before clearing their throat. "Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'."

"Great. As if I don't see crazy shit already." Septhis grumbled.

"Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night." The voice said happily before the phone cut off.

"Still not as good as Uncle Scott, may he rest in peace." Septhis said, sitting up and flipping through the cameras. Nothing seemed out of place from when he had walked by just pretty much ad old abandoned place like feel.

"I just hope Goldie isn't here. I imagine he enjoyed being used as a nutcracker as much as I enjoyed being the nut." Septhis grumbled. In a few of the halls he could see remnants of the old animatronics. He shivered at the memory of them, his old memories not offering much comfort to seeing the animatronics again. Bonnie's head and body had been placed at the end of one hall. One of his eyes flashing back at him as his jaw was slightly opened.

' _Just remember what Gil told you. Just look at them long enough and they stop being scary. I can do this, I can do this….'_ Septhis thought, feeling panic rising a bit as he remembered his old night terrors.

In another hall all the was left of Chica was her head slightly adjusted so she was facing the wall instead of the camera a few present decoration beside her as there was obviously a light out of the camera's view as it was easy to tell what was in the hall unlike Bonnie's.

"Alright, Sep, just breathe in and out. You can do this. Your fears don't control you anymore." Septhis sighed.

Switching to another camera there was a bit of static before it cleared out to show the familiar Foxy the pirate jumping out at the camera his jaws open as his hands were reaching out. Septhis yelped, dropping the pad as he held his heart, feeling it batter against his ribs. Other than his breathes it was deadly silent.

"Oh… oh shit Foxy." He panted, already feeling old panic set in. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a familiar brown body in the doorway. Septhis froze in place, instinctively holding his head even though what happened wasn't likely to happen again. There wasn't any noise or movement as Septhis was left in panic all alone. Septhis gulped, looking over at the time hopefully. The wall clock read '5:50'. Septhis gave a huge sigh of relief, leaning in his chair trying to calm his racing mind. Suddenly there was a loud beeping as a flashing red light went off in his office. Septhis jumped in surprise before picking up his pad and resetting the ventilation. The lights stayed for a few more seconds before turning off and leaving the room in silence once again. Septhis gave a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. After a few moments of silence there was a familiar beeping from the desk of an alarm.

"Fuck yes." Septhis sighed in relief, standing up and quickly heading out the door. As he headed towards the entrance, he nodded at a bald man heading in the opposite direction, no doubt to take over for him. The man had looked back at him and then huffed looking back to where he was going. The two crossed each other, but just as they passed each other there was the loud beeping of a metal detector.

"Mother F-" Septhis growled. "One day. I'd like to go one day without one of those damn things."

The man had chuckled a bit. "I know that exact feeling kid." The man said. Septhis looked at him in surprise.

"Gose off on me all the time." The man sighed. Septhis sighed, taking off his hat and and knocking on his head, the dull ring of metal ringing through the hall.

"Can't go through one damn security check without getting pulled aside. After a while it gets both annoying and embarrassing." Septhis grumbled.

"Just plain out annoying if you ask me. I've gotten used to it by now but it still annoying having to explain a childhood incident respectively." The man grumbled.

"It's just embarrassing having everyone in line look at you like you're actually going to bring a knife or something on a damn plane." Septhis chuckled. "You too huh? It's not fun telling people all about how I got used as a nut in a giant metal nutcracker."

"I just ignore their looks. But it is annoying how everyone assumes it's some weapon. People have incidents and have to get metal placed in them." The man grumbled. "Not fun ever having to say you got your head bitten into and leg torn from you."

"And then come all the fun questions. 'Do you have a history of terrorism, sir?'. 'Do you have a history of mental health issues or otherwise?'" Septhis mimicked the guards. "Ouch. The least I get to say is I can officially say i'm an indirect test of just how much pressure a human child's skull can take before bursting. Guess all those years of milk didn't do as much good as I thought."

"And automatically answering their questions. And they get the hint that this happens all the time." The man chuckled. "I can say i'm a test of how much pain the body can deal with. I know that feeling all too well."

"So what happened with yours?" Septhis asked, looking him over.

"An animatronic thought that my frontal lobe didn't need to be with me. Then he decided I didn't need my leg." The man said.

"To put it the way my nurse put it: 'imagine a nut in a nutcracker. The boy being the nut. And the animatronic being the nutcracker. Now imagine that on a bigger and bloodier scale'." Septhis said.

"Sorry to hear that kid." The man said with a sympathetic look.

"Eh it's fine. The most I remember is feeling a really big headache and not being able to open my eyes. Though thanks to said animatronic, I did miss pretty much a whole year of my childhood." Septhis sighed.

"Lucky. I still get nightmares of the damn animatronics jaws coming down on my head. Yeah I missed a good few months of my childhood." The man sighed.

"Let me guess: occasional bouts of emotional problems and occasionally can't detect sarcasm." Septhis chuckled.

"Pretty much. I've gotten used to it by now. I've been able to control it at times." The man said with a shrug.

"Sucks to be the one to ruin the joke. Or the one who needs the joke explained." Septhis shrugged. "The most i've had is I tend to laugh at the wrong times and can't watch emotional movies without crying a waterfall."

"Yeah Doll always jokes that I get to emotional when she drags me to movies. But eh I love her." The man sighed.

"Same with Ella. Though I never hear the end of it, when I need to leave the theater just cause I can't control my tears." Septhis chuckled.

"I can't help it. Not like I wanted a bite out of my head." The man grumbled.

"Makes me wonder just what I taste like to that thing. If I taste like anything." Septhis shrugged. "I refuse to touch anything that so much as has some sort of brain in the ingredients list, so I suppose I wouldn't know. Kinda conflicts with when Ella wants to try something new when cooking though."

"I must taste pretty good if he took my leg as well." The man growled. "Yeah Doll's always worried about if something would bring bad memories or not. She's always way too worried about me."

"At least she cares. I can faithfully say there are some real scumbags out there. Most people don't even talk to me the minute I add on that i've got schitzo on top of mental scarring." Septhis growled.

"Yeah. As long as someone cares right. Definitely some damn scumbags out there that don't deserve what they got." The man hissed hisfist clenched in anger. "They just see ya as mentally retarded basically, best to keep your personal stuff to yourself ya know."

"They barely listen when I try to put it in perspective. There's a difference between just being crazy and actually having a problem. Not my fault i'm a bit scrambled." Septhis grumbled. "But, I guess if you got rid of the scumbags, more would just take their place."

"I guess you just find the right people or good at explain kid cause most people ignore anyone nowadays. I'd say it's better that way." The man said. "Yeah but when they repeatedly bother you. Really makes you wish they'd go and die already."

"As much as i'd love to show them what it's like, i'm pretty sure they'd still never understand." Septhis grumbled. "At least Ella's there to restore my faith in humanity. Somewhat. So long as there's no Freddy or Golden Freddy nutcrackers anytime soon we'll be best friends."

"Nothing could get some damn fucking assholes to understand how others feel." The man huffed. "Doll and Jere are always there to restore my faith in good people in this world among the mother fuckers. Golden got you huh?" The man said with a sort of surprised expression.

"Yeah. The original one. Back when I could actually believe they were just machines that didn't know what they were doing. My, uh, older brother Gilbert got mad at me when I ran off and, well, I guess his anger overwhelmed him and he kinda, stuffed my head into one of the animatronic mouths. I don't blame him for getting mad, of course, his anger just made him do something reckless." Septhis nodded. "Guess I can't really tell him that now though. He kinda died after it happened. Someone killed him, and worse it was in this place."

"Fun. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just a little too close to Foxy and snap head was bitten into, then just leaving work and snap I became more like a pirate." The man hissed. "Sorry to hear that kid. Must have been tough."

"It's fine. the best I can hope now is that he's resting easy somewhere." Septhis sighed. "Worst yet, my Uncle Scott thinks that his body might be in Foxy."

The man looked surprised. "Really?" The man said. "Well that might explain the oder."

"I wouldn't blame my brother if he's angry about getting killed. Probaby just attacking anyone till he finally gets his hands on his killer." Septhis sighed.

"Probably. Just annoying that I now have to deal with a metal leg and partial metal skull." The man grumbled.

"If I ever get the chance i'd really like to at least get my brother's body out of there. I at least feel better if he's got a better resting place than a fox." Septhis sighed. "I'm sure he'll probably be happy to know dad's missing now though. Though it might be a shock to find out Uncle Scott's dead too. How ironic though that Uncle Scott's the only one who died of natural causes. Guess he won't be doing any more phone call recordings anymore."

"I'm sure you'd be able to if you talk with the boss." The man said. "Ah, guess they didn't get along well. Wouldn't be the first for me. Scott was always our favorite employee he was kind but kinda relaxed and could somewhat control us as kids. Though Jere was the one who got along with the creepy one."

"Yeah Uncle Scott had a way of persuading people to trust him. Or maybe it was just the tendency that he was usually always right about things." Septhis chuckled sadly. "Creepy one?"

"Eh he was just trustworthy guy if you ask me." The man shrugged. "Yeah something about him just creeped me out. Might have been how much he always seemed way too happy."

"I'm guessing he was kinda tan with purple hair and kinda had a beard?" Septhis chuckled.

"Yeah." The man sighed.

"That would be my dad." Septhis chuckled.

"Really? I guess I can see a bit of resemblance." The man said.

"Most people do." Septhis chuckled. "Ah we've been talking all this time and yet we don't even know each other. I'm Septhis. Septhis Bishop. And uh, the creepy guy's name is, well, was, Vincent Bishop."

"Names Mike. Mike Schmidt." The man said. "Nice to meet someone who I have something in common with."

"Same here." Septhis chuckled. "Nice to meet you, Mike."

"See ya around then Septhis." Mike said with a nod of his head. Septhis smiled before turning around and leaving, heading out the door to his car.


	45. Chapter 44 - Dog trouble

Septhis sighed as he drove up into his driveway. "Home finally." Septhis said happily. The driveway was clear, indicating either Eleanor was having a late work day or meeting, or had actually decided to use the couple's garage for once, something she usually complained took too much time to do. Septhis parked the car and sat there a bit

"Funny how much dad and Uncle Scott have been in everyone that I meet life's somehow." Septhis said remembering Mike and Eleanor's descriptions of his dad. ' _Maybe it's some way of helping me find him. Like a trail of some sort.'_ Septhis thought.

"I hope if it is some kind of trail that i'm getting closer to the end. It's been so long since I saw dad. Maybe he's still around, Maybe." Septhis sighed as he finally decided to get out of the car. As he walked up to the house, he could see evidence that Poopsy had apparently decided to cause trouble while his masters were away. Septhis sighed shaking his head. "Oh Poopsy always have to get into trouble huh?" Septhis said seeing the evidence. This time it looked like the elderly dog had somehow managed to drag a whole bag of dog food from the kitchen all the way to the back of the house, creating a trail in the process. Septhis followed the trail of dog food. "I better see if I got her in the act or if she already ate the entire bag." Septhis mumbled following the trail to the back of the house. Poopsy had apparently abandoned the task partway through, as she was breaking another rule by lying on the couch, apparently happy to rest his old bones while also getting his long white fur everywhere on the black couch. He perked up as he saw Septhis coming, struggling to get up and getting off the couch. Septhis sighed seeing Poopsy. "Really boy? You know we feed you and that we'll always come back home. You don't need to go digging for food silly." Septhis sighed walking over to the couch helping him off. "Also you know how much Ella hates for you to be on the couches."

Poopsy made a grunting noise, but licked his hand and leaned against him gratefully, apparently unrepentant of his crimes. Septhis sighed and crouched down petting the old dog lovingly before standing up again. "Now I have to put the food back up and clean up after you." Sephtis sighed. Poopsy tilted his head slightly before trotting over to the food trail, eating the pieces happily. Septhis sighed shaking his head. "I guess you can help clean up after your mess." Septhis said picking up the big bag of dog food. Poopsy barked happily, already eating up the trail at a surprisingly rapid pace. Septhis chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen the dog food bag in hand. Poopsy was just nibbling up the final piece as he perked up, apparently hearing someone coming, and after a moment started growling. Septhis raised an eyebrow at the growling from Poopsy. "What is it boy?" Septhis asked as he closed the door to the cabinet where the dog food was and this time locking the door which had apparently been left open for Poopsy to get into. Poopsy rushed up to the kitchen window, growling and barking at whatever had caught his attention. Septhis sighed as he walked over to the window looking out to try and figure out what Poopsy was growling and barking at. To his surprise there was a mail delivery truck, and Poopsy was apparently growling at the mailman coming up to the mailbox.

"Mail? Hopefully not bills, though i'm sure we had just barely payed them off." Septhis said curious on what mail they had received. Poopsy rushed over to the door, scratching at the base to try and get at the mailman. Septhis walked over to the door and petted Poopsy on the head. "Calm down boy" Septhis said gently. Poopsy kept barking, apparently trying to warn him of the 'threat' of the mailman.

"I know boy, it's alright. Just the mailman." Septhis said. Poopsy grumbled, but appreciated the petting, falling silent and nuzzling his hand.

"Now stay alright boy." Septhis said as he reached for the door handle. Poopsy gave a grunt like 'when do I ever listen'.

"You've caused enough trouble today. I don't want to explain that my dog went to attack the mailman. Alright." Septhis said warningly before opening the door to walk outside. Poopsy stayed still, lying down in front of the door like he normally did when waiting for him and Eleanor to return from places that he couldn't accompany them. Septhis walked over to the mailbox and opened the box taking out what had been dropped off. It was mostly company news for Eleanor, with her company's various locations updating her on their status, with one letter for him, and the rest being newspaper. Septhis looked in surprise at the letter for him as he closed the mailbox and walking back to the front door. He opened the letter, pulling out what looked like a welcoming letter from Fazbear's Fright.

"Hmm… I wonder what this is all about?" Septhis said as he closed the door behind him. Poopsy followed after him, eager to know what it was his master had received, and eager to get more newspaper to chew on.

Septhis set the letter's for Elanor on the table in the living room as well as the newspaper as he walked over to one of the couches and sat down reading the letter. Poopsy jumped up in his lap, apparently taking his sitting down as an invitation.

"Poopsy? You're not allowed on the couches you know this." Septhis grumbled. Poopsy stayed in his lap, curling up his rather large body into his lap. Septhis sighed looking at Poopsy. "Alright only this one time, ya old dog." Septhis said petting him playfully. Poopsy gave a huff of protest at being called old, but reached up and licked his face happily. Septhis groaned at being licked wiping his face off before returning to read his letter. The letter was mostly an introduction, basically telling him what the phone had told him, and explaining that any harm or loss of limbs or life was not their fault.

"Fun nothing new. And just a warning on not to die on the job." Septhis sighed. Poopsy whimpered at the word 'die', nuzzling Septhis's stomach as if saying 'don't leave'. Septhis looked at Poopsy and smiled. "Don't worry Poopsy. I won't be leaving this life anytime soon." Septhis said petting Poopsy lovingly. Poopsy still whimpered worriedly. Septhis sighed as he set the letter beside him as he petted Poopsy. "Trust me Poopsy I won't be leaving you or Ella anytime soon." Septhis said gently. Poopsy sighed, laying his head down, his stance more protective now as he accepted the petting. Septhis sighed as he could feel Poopsy's bones and ribs, part of him wondering just how much longer Poopsy intended to last, even with his active life.

"Sep! I'm- oh my word…" Eleanor sighed as she apparently saw some leftover evidence of Poopsy's mess. "Poopsy you are sixteen years old. You should know better."

Septhis looked over to the front door and gently tried to persuade Poopsy to get off of him. Poopsy refused to move, however, apparently finding his spot on his favorite master comfortable.

"Come on Poopsy you know how Ella gets." Septhis whispered still trying to move Poopsy. Poopsy stood on the couch, only to turn and lick him in the face. Septhis groaned at the lick. "Poopsy off." Septhis ordered. Poopsy apparently decided to fake deafness and didn't respond, nuzzling his head with Septhis's. Septhis sighed. "Come on boy off please." Septhis said nudging Poopsy towards the ground. He might have overestimated his strength though, as Poopsy slid off the couch on his butt with a yelp.

"Oh god Poopsy i'm sorry boy." Septhis said sounding worried. Poopsy just shook his body and stood up, nuzzling his legs but sitting as apparently his butt had been hurt. Septhis sighed as he petted him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Septhis said apologetic. Poopsy just panted happily, licking his hand as he had seemingly decided nothing was wrong. Septhis smiled before standing up.

"Is he alright? I heard a yelp. He didn't bite you did she?" Eleanor asked worriedly, looking both him and Poopsy for injury.

"Ah no I just underestimated my strength a bit. He's fine." Septhis said with a smile.

"Oh Poopsy. You really shouldn't be pushing yourself at your age and condition. Why can't you be like other old dogs and just lie down somewhere all day and just want quiet?" Eleanor sighed, bringing a hand to his head. Septhis chuckled and shrugged. "Who knows. I think he still want's to believe he's young." Septhis said as he grabbed the letter and started to fold it back up.

"Oh Poopsy. Stop fooling yourself. Your glory days are long gone." Eleanor shook her head with a smile, reaching down and scratching Poopsy on his sides, much to his delight. Septhis smiled. "Seems like I beat you home Ella." Septhis chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. I had a late meeting. Everybody whining about how this person and this person is slacking, and this location is complaining about pay, bla bla bla." Eleanor sighed.

"Oh how fun. Well you did get some mail I placed it on the table if you didn't see it." Septhis said.

"Ugh. More work." Eleanor sighed, but smiled and hugged him. Septhis froze a bit in surprise but chuckled as he hugged back.

"I don't know how your father or you do it. You both seem to be able to work tirelessly even when there's no play when you get home." Eleanor sighed.

"For dad it was because he had to for me and my brother. For me it's because I feel closer to my dad when I do work. Plus I have Poopsy to come home to if you're not back." Septhis chuckled.

"Well yeah but Poopsy is.. well, Poopsy." Eleanor chuckled. "He makes messes. He gets in trouble. There's hardly time to relax."

"I know but would we truly want him any other way." Septhis laughed.

"I suppose not. He is kinda the reason we met in the first place. I still don't know how he likes you when he makes it clear he hates men." Eleanor chuckled.

"We do have him to thank huh. If he hadn't run off and found me. Who knows where we would be now. Because i'm master and your my wonderful beautiful girl so he knows I won't hurt you unlike other men might." Septhis said.

"You'd be either dead or stuck in a ditch somewhere. And i'd probably be in an unhappy marriage to some guy." Eleanor chuckled.


	46. Chapter 45 - Love

Yes I know that Poopsy was a boy dog but were going to switch his gender to Female because it is a little automatic for me to write girl for a dog even though my old dog was a boy.

~ Verto

* * *

"Again, face is up here. I know my boobs like the nice words, but there's me too." Eleanor grumbled.

"Probably. Or maybe we would have met up later down the road." Septhis smiled looking at her in the face. "Oh is it so wrong to talk to every part of you."

"Oh no. You wouldn't have survived. You're not that tough mister." Eleanor teased. "P-p-pervert." Eleanor stuttered with a red face.

"I may not look tough but appearances can be deceiving." Septhis chuckled. "But i'm your pervert."

"And what if I said you're a big softie?" Eleanor chuckled.

"I'm caring. But not all of me is soft." Septhis chuckled.

"Eww! Not in front of the children!" Eleanor chuckled, covering Poopsy's ears. Septhis laughed happily. Eleanor rolled her eyes and leaned over, kissing Septhis on the lips. "I love you.".

Septhis smiled leaning into the kiss. "Love you too Ella." Septhis said happily.

"Name's still not Ella." Eleanor grumbled lightly. "It's Eleanor. Ella's a completely different name."

"It's a nickname. I'm quite sure Mike's girl isn't named Doll but he calls her that." Septhis sighed.

"Well that's her. Not me." Eleanor grumbled.

Septhis sighed. "It's not like anyone else could call you Ella. Why don't you let me?" Septhis pouted.

"Fine. But only because it's you." Eleanor sighed, but smiled and leaned over, pecking him on the lips lovingly. Septhis smiled happily. Poopsy had come back into the room and started to bark at the two, as she normally did whenever she caught the two together. Eleanor jumped in surprise, gripping Septhis tighter before giving an annoyed grunt. Septhis chuckled feeling Eleanor's grip tighten in surprise.

"You mister. You turned my dog against me." Eleanor grumbled, poking him.

"I never did anything of the sort." Septhis said.

"Yes you did. Now my own dog likes you more than me, and barks at me every time i want a little affection." Eleanor sighed.

"What can I say i'm just a loveable person." Septhis smiled.

"Clearly. My own dog apparently has her own love for you. Next thing I know she'll be wanting in the bed too." Eleanor pouted.

"She can love me as much as she wants. But.." Septhis smiled before he tightened his grip on Eleanor and turned quickly. Eleanor was surprised by the turn and gripped him tightly, as Poopsy moved so she could watch the two.

"I'm only yours to love with all my heart." Septhis smiled as he chuckled and swayed a bit. Eleanor blushed and turned away, muttering something like 'kiss ass', but chuckled as she swayed with him.

"Oh come on you know I can't dance to save my life." Eleanor grumbled.

"It's not about if you can or can't. It's about having fun!" Septhis smiled.

"You just want to show off." Eleanor grumbled. "That or you want something. Well? Out with it."

"Is it so wrong that I just want to have fun with my girl." Septhis sighed.

"I suppose. Continue with wherever this is going." Eleanor chuckled, running her hands up his arms.

Septhis smiled happily and started to slowly dance and hum a bit. Eleanor chuckled and danced with him, humming along, the two creating a harmony of humming.

Septhis smiled happily hearing the harmony of the two feeling like nothing could go wrong as long as they were together. Eleanor smiled resting her head on his chest, never missing a beat.

"Hey, do you remember the ghosts we used to be?" Septhis started to sing happily. Eleanor smiled humming the backup of the lyrics.

"Asleep since last September, but was it all a dream?" Septhis sung holding Eleanor lovingly. Eleanor smiled, stepping back and twirling a little before returning to him.

Septhis smiled seeing Eleanor twirl around obviously happy. "But now it feels like the sun is on our side, side." Septhis sung.

"But I feel like i'm always just a step behind you, but." Eleanor sung softly, almost shyly.

"Oh, if you let me in I could be the one." Septhis sung happy to hear her sing along with the familiar song. "Baby steps but oh, if you let me in I could be the one."

"Cause we're better together. We're better together. We're better together. You and I." Eleanor sung, trying to keep from chuckling.

"We're better together. We're better together. We're better together. You and I." Septhis sung along with a happy smile. Eleanor chuckled, tapping the beat along.

"Just give me time. We'll make it if it's right. I swore i'd never fall again." Septhis sung happily to the beat.

"We're better together." Eleanor chuckled as she was singing.

"I want your everything just give it all don't hold back. I'll take this whole world on and leave it all in my tracks." Septhis sung leaning down to be eye level with Eleanor. "The more you see the less you know I want to forget." Eleanor smiled and kissed him, deeply this time. Septhis melted into the kiss and hugged her lovingly.

"I love you more than the number of raindrops in a storm." Eleanor mumbled happily.

"I'll never say die, 'cus I haven't lived yet." Septhis hummed the end of the song and smiled. "I love you more than you could ever imagine Eleanor."

"I love you more… than all the salt in the ocean." Eleanor said with a smile.

"I love you more than the amount of stars that shine bright in the sky, and in your eyes." Septhis said.

"I love you more than the number of moons in the galaxy." Eleanor chuckled.

"I love you so much that it has no number or quantity. It is simply there. Forever." Septhis said lovingly.

"I love you more than time and life itself. And I love you as long as time exists." Eleanor chuckled.

"I'll love you for as long as there is something to love. Past death and so on. As well." Septhis said.

"I love you across any distance, no matter how far or how wide." Eleanor said with a loving smile.

Septhis smiled and hugged her. "Alright you win Ella." Septhis chuckled.

"I always do." Eleanor chuckled, nuzzling his neck.

Septhis chuckled and nodded with a tired yawn.

"Oh? Does someone need to be put to bed?" Eleanor smiled, hearing his yawn. "Though I did say last night I would do something for you. I suppose I owe you a little treat."

"You do owe me a little treat." Septhis chuckled.

"I suppose. But you might have to wait." Eleanor smirked.

"Awe. I guess I can wait a little." Septhis pouted.

"How does… ten minutes sound?" Eleanor chuckled.

"I guess ten minutes is okay." Septhis shrugged.

"I promise every minute will be worth it. Now don't get started without me." Eleanor chuckled, stepping away and walking towards the bathroom.

"Of course it will be." Septhis chuckled as he started to walk towards the bedroom.

"And no peeking!" Eleanor called.

"Alright!" Septhis called back. Poopsy followed him, not wanting to miss whatever was happening between her two masters. Septhis walked into the master bedroom and stretched. Poopsy followed him inside, burrowing under the covers of the bed.

"Poopsy. Really girl?" Septhis chuckled seeing Poopsy burrow under the covers. Poopsy gave a whine like she was disappointed in getting caught.

"You know you're not allowed in the bed." Septhis sighed. Poopsy rolled around in the blanket, sticking her head out to look at him. Septhis smiled and rolled his eyes looking at Poopsy. Poopsy just looked at him with a look like 'make me get out'. Septhis pointed to the door. "Out Poopsy." Septhis ordered. Poopsy didn't get out, just staring at him with her tongue hanging out. Septhis sighed shaking his head at Poopsy before walking over to the bed. "Come on girl. Out we go." Septhis huffed trying to move Poopsy from the bed. Poopsy grunted and tried to burrow more into the covers. Septhis huffed a bit annoyed but just flopped down on the bed obviously to exhausted to try any more. There was the sound of a squeaky toy from the hall as Poopsy bolted towards it out of the room. Septhis smirked seeing Poopsy bolt out the door and sat up in the bed.

"I swear that's the only way you can find out where she is. Sneaky little one she is." Eleanor sighed as the sound of fabric could be heard from the hall and the sound of someone barefoot coming to the bedroom. Septhis chuckled.

"Does seem to be huh." Septhis said.

"That should keep her distracted for an hour or two. In the meantime…" Eleanor came into the room, blushing bright red as she had a towel around her shoulders, hiding whatever was underneath. "By the way this is a one time thing. If this turns out to be as embarrassing as I think."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Ella." Septhis said with a smile.

"Maybe for you. I'm risking my dignity here." Eleanor grumbled. "Alright alright, enough stalling." Eleanor sighed, pulling off the towel.


	47. Chapter 46 - Imagining?

Septhis was jolted awake by the sound of an alarm going off. He opened his eyes, surprised to see he was in the office, flashing red lights.

"Huh? What?" Septhis mumbled as he looked around before scrambling to the maintenance panel. The power lines were all cut, indicating someone had come through and sabotaged him. Septhis panicked as he then looked over to the doorway to see the bright 'Exit' sign shinning. Strangely it and the alarm lights were the only power in the building, as everything else was pitch black. Septhis gulped as he stood up and started to make his way to the exit. Just as he was about to reach the exit he bumped into something metal in the dark, knocking him back. Septhis hissed a bit at the metal thing and felt around for the flashlight on his belt. Grabbing it he flicked it on and pointed it in front of him. There was a familiar Golden bear in front of him grinning down at him.

"No. No ,no ,no. You're not real." Septhis whimpered, backing away.

The golden bear only chuckled reaching out to grab him. All of a sudden the office turned into under a familiar party table, a person's arm reaching for him under the cloth.

"Come on Sep. Fredbear want's a big kiss." The familiar laughter of his older brother could be heard.

"No! Get back!" Septhis yelled, kicking at the arm. His efforts didn't work as there was a tight grasp on his leg as he was yanked from underneath the table.

"No! No!" Septhis yelled, struggling as he could see his brother's face. It looked mauled, cut up and bloody as parts of his face were missing. His brother only laughed and continued to drag him along the ground just like that day. Septhis struggled, trying to dig his nails into the floor in vain to try and get away.

"Come on Sep. It's only a kiss." His brother laughed.

"Gil! Let go!" Septhis cried out.

"Oh i'll let you go." His brother chuckled his grip tightened as there was the familiar tune from the Golden Freddy on stage.

"Don't do this! Not again! Please!" Septhis cried.

"But it was so much fun. The pained expression on Dad's face seeing you hurt. He never cared for me unlike you." His brother hissed.

"Why?! Why me?!" Septhis cried. "Gil please!"

"This is the only way to get to dad." Gilbert growled.

"Gil It hurts! Stop it!" Septhis sniffled. Gilbert laughed almost happily.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't hurt me! You liar!" Septhis sniffled.

"Oh be quiet you deserve this for what you stole from me." Gilbert growled. Septhis let out a scream for help. Septhis was met face to face with the golden bear. Which seemed much more sinister than it had been that day. Septhis kicked and screamed to try and get away.

"Give Fredbear a big kiss Sep!" Gilbert laughed cheerfully as there was three other familiar voices cheering on Gilbert

"No. No, no, no. Please no." Septhis whimpered, trying to push away Golden Freddy.

"Come on Sep you can do it!" Gilbert cheered happily.

"No, no I can't. Get it away! GET IT AWAY!" Septhis screamed.

"Come on Sep it's just a kiss!" Gilbert chuckled pushing Septhis closer to Golden Freddy's mouth which moved 'singing'.

Septhis whimpered as his head jolted forward, catching in Golden Freddy's mouth. The jaw of the Golden freddy made the now all too familiar sound of it being jammed before the top of the jaw could be seen. Septhis cried out in pain as his skull was chomped down on repeatedly. A soft sound of screaming could be heard between the sound of gears and cracking that seemed deafening. Septhis whimpered as he could hear his skull cracking in his ears, the sound sickeningly loud and seemingly echoing through the room. With one final chomp everything went black for Septhis, and he felt the feeling of floating again. It was still was still black but a slight beep every once and awhile could be heard soon followed by the sound of a door opening and being closed after some footsteps.

"Who's there? Help, I can't see." Septhis said, scared as he turned his head.

"Hey kiddo" Was the familiar tone of voice of his father.

"Dad? Dad help! I can't see anything!" Septhis begged.

"Sorry I can't stay long kiddo. I have to go to work." His father said sounding rather saddened. As there was a slight shuffle on the other side of Septhis.

"Gil? Gil is that you? Gil get out of here, please." Septhis begged.

"Are you proud of what you've done." A more angry tone of voice came from his father.

"No, please, not this!" Septhis begged.

"Tell me Gil are you fucking proud of what you've done" His father hissed angrily.

Septhis strained to listen for something, anything to indicate his surroundings. There was the sounds of footsteps moving around the room over to where the shuffling earlier had come from. Septhis wanted to move, to go over and stop them, or at least cover his ears, but his arms and legs felt like they weighed tons.

"Did you enjoy your little prank huh?" His father hissed again that was followed by a sound of a long sigh presumably from Gilbert.

"No! No he didn't please! Don't fight!" Septhis cried out.

There was another breath from Gilbert and there we're footsteps walking away.

"I hope you enjoyed doing this to your own brother." His father snapped.

"No! Don't go! Please! Don't fight!" Septhis cried out.

There was a sad sigh from Gilbert and a sound of what sounded like stumbling from where Gilbert was.

"As far as i'm concerned you aren't my son Gil. Don't bother coming home." His father hissed coldly as there was the sound of the door opening and closing again. Septhis fought to try and lift his arm, wanting to reach out for the door. There was the sound of stumbling again from Gilbert's side and a bit of a creaking from someone gripping the railing of the bed.

"GIl!" Septhis begged.

"Hey Sep." Gilbert mumbled sadly.

"Oh, Gil. I'm so sorry. I landed us in this. I'm so sorry." Septhis whimpered.

"So I guess we aren't brothers anymore. Guess you finally won. Dad really did love you more. 'I love you equally' my ass." Gilbert said sadly but still managed to sound bitter.

"No. No I didn't win. I lost. I lost you." Septhis whimpered.

"Look, Sep. I need you to do something for me. I need you to live. I could care less if I do, so take as much as you want from me. Take it all if you want, I won't be alive to see it anyway. But you need to live. If not for me, and I doubt you're living for me now, then for Dad. He matters more than my measly life does." Gilbert said sounding extremely depressed as there was the feeling of some liquid dropping on Septhis's hand.

"No. No Gil don't talk like that." Septhis sniffled. There was a tight grip on Septhis's hand.

"Just know that I love you baby bro. You're the world to me. Without you, I might as well just off myself now, since no one else will. Even dad seems to think i'm not worth the effort. I'm serious though. You have to live. You have to. Everything depends on you. You've got something to live for, not like me. I'm a wasted effort. But not you." Gilbert said sadly and on the verge of breaking down right there. Septhis broke into tears, wanting so bad to reach out and hug Gilbert. Gilbert sighed as his grip was released from Septhis's hand. "But you're not going to wake up. Not for me. You'll wake up for dad. But whatever he says, I can still offer all I have left, so feel free to take what's left of me. You'll be doing me a favor. I'm not leaving either. I'm going to sit right over there, till I waste away if need be." Gilbert said weakly obviously trying to lighten the mood but not being able to.

"Gil, please don't go. Come back over here! Don't leave me in the dark, Gil!" Septhis cried out as he felt the floating feeling again, and his arms and legs felt a lot lighter.

"I love you Sep. Even if you don't believe me." Gilbert sighed.

"Gil come over here, please! Don't leave me alone in the dark!" Septhis whimpered.

Septhis found himself in the supply closet of his old house as it was dark and gloomy.

"Still if we can't find him, then where could he be?" A deep but yet cheerful voice asked. Septhis gulped, staying in the closet suddenly finding it a lot smaller.

"He has no friends, he has no clue where his mother lives. The only place that he knows is the dinner and park. So there are a million of options for him if he does get out but that is impossible." The familiar voice of his father had replied.

Septhis quietly tried to sneak out of the closet into the living room, suddenly finding it a lot harder now that he was older.

"Well where's left to look? We've searched the house." The deeper tone of voice asked.

"Who knows. Sometimes they may be closer than you think." His father said.

"Shit gotta hide." Septhis hissed, looking around the living room for somewhere where his older body could hide.

There was a sharp whistle from his father as there was the sound of metal nails scratching on the wood flooring. Septhis hissed as he couldn't find anywhere to hide, facing the doorway.

"Living room go." His father ordered as there was a mechanical whine but the sound of metal footsteps coming to the living room followed by the normal light footsteps of his father. Septhis curled his hands into fists, ready to fight Foxy if need be. Foxy appeared in the living room followed by his father who had a crazed grin on his face.

"Well shit." Septhis sighed, raising his fists.

There was the sound of an alarm clock that seemed to echo throughout the house as his father had looked over at him.

"That's not mine… our new one plays music." Septhis sighed, lowering his fists. Foxy had disappeared and his father was now cleared of blood and looked somewhat in a rush.

"Uh… well.." Septhis stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do now.

"Yes I know i'm late shut up watch." His father grumbled as he fussed with his watch as there was a honk from outside. Septhis reluctantly walked up to his father, waving his hand in his face.

"Hello?" Septhis said.

His father looked up and looked back at Septhis a bit of a confused expression was on his face. Septhis stared back, not really sure of what to say or do now that he was faced with his father.

His father shook his head. "Ugh not now.I don't have time for mind tricks. I have to go to work. Scott's waiting on me." His father sighed looking away from Septhis and rushing to the front door.

"Wait what? Hey! Hey wait up!" Septhis said, rushing after him.

"See you when I get home Sep!" His father called as he closed the door obviously ignoring Septhis rushing after him. Septhis sighed, but an idea hit him as he went back to the room, where he privately hoped his little self was.


	48. Chapter 47 - Little sep

There was the sound of a younger him talking to Plushtrap like normal. Septhis went up to his younger self, sitting next to him.

"Ah, hey, little me." Septhis said awkwardly.

The younger him jumped a bit hearing Septhis and looking at him surprised.

"Um hey." Septhis said, looking awkward.

"Uh hi?" His younger self said looking confused.

"Hey um, I know this is random, but, uh, what's today?" Septhis asked.

"Uh friday?" His younger self said still looking at him confused and holding Plushtrap.

"Well yeah but what's the date? If you know? It's kinda important." Septhis sighed.

"Uh December eighteen. Why do you ask mister?" His younger self asked.

"Uh first it's eighteenth, there's a 'th' on the end of that, second… well, how to explain this." Septhis sighed.

"Explain what?" His younger self asked looking a bit interested.

"Okay this might sound a little crazy." Septhis sighed.

"I'm used to crazy." His younger self said a little awkwardly.

"Oh I know that. Okay, um, to put it bluntly, I am you." Septhis sighed.

His younger self blinked at him and looked him over. "But you're so tall. Kinda like Daddy." His younger self said.

"Uh yeah. I'm you when you're bigger." Septhis chuckled.

"Really?!" His younger self said with a smile.

"Yeah." Septhis smiled.

"Awesome!" His younger self said happily.

"Yeah. You're going to be really big someday. You'll meet a pretty girl, and you two will be very happy." Septhis chuckled.

"I finally won't have to look up to daddy! Really?" His younger self said happily.

"Yeah. This is her." Septhis said, pulling out his wallet and showing him a picture of Eleanor, who was smiling in the picture, her hair splayed out on a pillow.

"Wow she's pretty." His younger self said looking at the picture of Eleanor.

"Her name's Eleanor. Eleanor Tonks." He chuckled. "You'll tend to call her Ella. She doesn't like it, but she puts up with it."

"Eleanor. Ella. Ella is easier to say though." His younger self said.

"But before you meet her you gotta go through a lot of stuff." Septhis said, suddenly serious. "Your daddy, he's not coming home today." Septhis said.

"Why wouldn't he come home?" His younger self said his happy expression dropping.

"He's going to go missing. And you won't see him for many, many years. Not till you're older. When you're daddy's age." Septhis sighed.

"Why won't he come home though. Wouldn't he tell me before leaving?" His younger self asked worriedly.

"I don't know kiddo. He didn't leave of his own will though, I can tell you that." Septhis said.

"Did someone kidnap him then?" His younger self asked looking very worried.

"No. Well, I don't know. But he doesn't come back one day." Septhis sighed.

"But you said you found him again so why don't you know?" His younger self asked.

"He doesn't say." Septhis sighed sadly.

"Oh." His younger self sighed sadly.

"But before all that. He goes missing, and you have to go around the country for a while." Septhis said. "You'll have to live with some people. Some of them will be very bad people. You'll have to live in a barn. You'll get slapped. You'll have to use your bath water to drink."

His younger self gulped a bit nervously.

"But that's unsanitary, nor is it good to drink your own filth." His younger self complained.

"These people are very bad people. They don't care about you." Septhis sighed.

His younger self sighed sadly. "Why can't I just live with Uncle Scott? If daddy isn't coming home." His younger self asked.

"Uncle Scott can't take care of you. Uncle Scott is… very sick." Septhis sighed.

"He seemed fine to me yesterday." His younger self said.

"He's okay now, but he's only managing it now. But it's going to get very bad after your dad leaves. He's got a sickness. He can't talk for a lot or else his lungs rip open and he coughs up blood." Septhis tried to explain. "Every time he breathes, it gets worse. It's eventually going to… kill him."

His younger self looked frightened at the idea of Scott dying and extremely sad.

"Daddy was right when he said life doesn't like us right now." His younger self mumbled.

"Yeah." Septhis sighed sadly. "Uncle Scott will take care of you for a while. But he's going to die. And you're going to go across the country, home after home." Septhis sighed.

"I guess moving around won't be that bad." His younger self sighed sadly.

"You'll go to good people. But you'll go to a lot of bad people too." Septhis said

His younger self nodded in acknowledgment.

"You'll have to kill the man who beat you. Remember that voice? The one that told you to kill the boy on the playground?" Septhis sighed.

"Y-y-yeah." His younger self said obviously unsure of having to kill someone.

"He's going to tell you to kill the man. And you're going to have to listen to him. It's going to get much worse if you don't." Septhis sighed. "It's not a good thing to do, I know, but he's right when he tells you to kill the man."

His younger self still looked unsure but nodded in agreement.

"And then you have to run. Just keep running across the country. Till you get to a big city with a giant tower. With a dome on the top." Septhis said.

"Okay." His younger self said.

"From there you have to keep going through the city. It's going to be christmas by the time you get there so it's going to be very cold." Septhis said. "You need to go to the park and wait for a large fluffy white dog with a purple collar to find you."

"Large fluffy dog with a purple collar. Got it." His younger self nodded.

"From there, I think you'll know what to do." Septhis chuckled reaching over and ruffling his younger self's hair. His younger self laughed a bit and smiled happily. Septhis smiled, looking over at Plushtrap fondly.

"You know it's been so long since I saw Plush. I kinda set him aside as I got older. Probably a mistake the more I think about it." Septhis said, picking up Plushtrap.

"Why would you set Plush aside!? He's my be- uh our best friend. And he's always helped us out in situations." His younger self said sounding surprised to hear that his older self had placed his best of friend aside.

"I guess I just got a little old for him. He kinda started to lose his fun value." Septhis shrugged.

"How could a plush that talks, and moves on it's own lose fun value?" His younger self huffed.

"Eh you'll understand when you're older. He just didn't really appeal as much fun-wise. Sure he's fun to keep, but you can't really play with toys when you're old. Too much to do. Plus I have Eleanor to keep me company now." Septhis chuckled.

"Still. It's Plushtrap. One thing daddy gave me and I'm not going to ever forget him." His younger self said.

"Never said I forgot him, I still have him. He stopped talking after a while though. He kinda just lays there." Septhis said.

"Maybe because you did something wrong. Or something is coming that he tried to warn you about." His younger self shrugged.

"What do you mean? What's coming?" Septhis looked worried.

"I don't know. But you know Plush. He always knew if something bad was going to happen and try to lure us away." His younger self said.

"Hmm. What do you say we play a game?" Septhis said, trying to change the subject.

His younger self smiled and nodded excitedly. "What do you wanna play?" His younger self asked.

"What about… you run with Plushtrap to hide, and i'll count to ten and try to find you." Septhis chuckled.

"Okay!" His younger self said happily "Come on Plush!"

Septhis smiled, before covering his eyes. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five..." Septhis called.

There was the padding of footsteps leaving the room in a hurry.

"Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Septhis called, a smile on his face.

It was silent as his younger self had obviously found somewhere to hide.


	49. Chapter 48 - Snapped

As Septhis opened the bedroom door to the hall he felt a bit of a headache coming on.

"Eleanor?" Septhis called sleepily, pulling the blanket more around himself.

It was silent which was rather unusual. Septhis gulped, walking more down the hall into the living room. The T.V. was on but either at zero volume or muted making the dark room light up with the flashes of images on the T.V.

Septhis looked at the T.V. curiously, wondering if Eleanor had gotten up unusually early and had watched and forgotten she'd left it on or not. ' _Where's Poopsy is the better question. Usually she's up bright and early.'_ Septhis worried, noticing the usually cheerful dog was gone. There was a small clatter from the kitchen with a soft 'eep' that was obviously covered and and was struggling to stay quiet. Septhis looked towards the kitchen, as his vision suddenly went purple. There was a shuffling of someone obviously looking for something in the kitchen trying there hardest to stay quiet. As his hearing got sharper, he could hear angry growling from the closet and scrabbling of nails to try and get out. There was a drawer opening from the kitchen as there was a relieved sigh. Septhis growled, reaching under the couch and pulling out the pistol he'd gotten secretly in the case of an intruder. He approached the kitchen and loudly loading the gun. There was a drop of a metal object and surprised noise from the kitchin. The growling got louder and there was loud angry dog barking from the closet.

"I'm getting there Poopsy." There was a familiar female voice which sounded worried. Septhis smirked, loudly stepping towards the stairs, going up to the closet where Poopsy was. There was the light footsteps behind him obviously not having noticed him as they started out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Septhis hid in the shadows next to the closet, ready to jump out and snatch the owner of the light footsteps.

"How did you even get locked in the closet Poopsy. I just hope you haven't woken Sep." The female voice sighed coming up the stairs. Poopsy growled scrabbling at the door and barking more. Eleanor was now in view and looked a bit worried and frightened but sighed as she started towards the closet. Septhis smirked, but kept his position as Poopsy growled loudly and barked.

"Calm down Poopsy it's me." Eleanor said softly as she came to the closet reaching into her pocket. Poopsy's white muzzle and fur could be seen under the door, trying to reach and dig under the door. Eleanor pulled out a key to the closet and sighed. "I'd be surprised if you haven't woken Sep up by now." Eleanor said shaking her head as she started to unlock the closet door. Poopsy backed off, barking and leaping up on the door, as she could be heard trying to bite the knob and try to open it herself.

"I know you're eager but you can't open it till I unlock it Poopsy." Eleanor grumbled annoyed to find the key not wanting to work with her. Poopsy whined worriedly, reaching under to door and managing to fit her nose under, surprising Eleanor to see her normally pure white muzzle was red with blood. Eleanor gasped dropping the key. Poopsy whined as she heard the key drop, scratching desperately at the door.

"Poopsy what happened to you?" Eleanor said bending down to grab the dropped key. Poopsy whined as Eleanor could see under the door, seeing Poopsy was on her punishment leash in the closet, her whole face and chest a bright striking red as she pulled on the leash, nearly choking herself on it. Eleanor was taken back by the image of Poopsy and stumbled back a bit in surprise. Septhis smirked, coming up behind Eleanor.

"Hello sweetie." Septhis chuckled.

Eleanor jumped a bit in surprise. "Ah hello Sep. Did Poopsy wake you dear?" Eleanor asked.

"In a manner of speaking. It's one way to wake me up for sure." Septhis said, rolling up his sleeve as there were deep dog bite marks in his arm.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Sep. You know she didn't mean it." Eleanor said worriedly.

"Nah it was her not you. No need to apologize." Septhis smiled, wincing as he raised his arm.

Eleanor sighed. "Well we should get you patched up dear." Eleanor said.

"Ah that's not necessary. It'll be fine." Septhis said, faking stubbornness.

"You don't need them getting infected Sep." Eleanor sighed.

"Well why don't we just reduce the pain a little. Maybe with something else..." Septhis chuckled, pulling Eleanor into his arms.

"Sep." Eleanor giggled.

"Yes?" Septhis chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

"Really. Right now?" Eleanor sighed with a smile.

"Why not." Septhis chuckled.

"You're still bleeding. Maybe after we get that to stop. Alright." Eleanor sighed.

"It'll stop on it's own." Septhis mumbled. "Besides, don't you deserve a little reward for such a wonderful morning?"

"Alright then." Eleanor sighed rolling her eyes.

"Much better." Septhis chuckled, holding her tighter as Poopsy growled angrily, snapping at Septhis from under the door and scratching at the floor, starting to leave scratch marks.

Eleanor hugged him back. "Poopsy stop it now." Eleanor grumbled. Septhis smirked as there was the click of the cocking of a gun. Eleanor tensed up at the sound of the gun. "S-S-Sep?" Eleanor said shakily.

"What's wrong?" Septhis chuckled, stepping back with the gun to her forehead.

"Sep please what are you doing" Eleanor squeked in fear.

"Is something wrong with what i'm doing? Maybe you should think into your own actions before you start questioning mine." Septhis chuckled, wrapping his finger around the trigger.

"What have I done to you that was so bad?!" Eleanor said.

"You distracted him. You made him complacent. We had a goal, and that was to find his father. Then you showed up." Septhis growled.

"We have tried to find him remember. He just doesn't want to be found. I thought we came to agreement on this Sep." Eleanor said.

"You two agreed on it! You and I never did. He's growing complacent with you!" Septhis growled. "He's losing his focus!"

"Maybe you should respect what he agreed on." Eleanor huffed. Septhis growled, grabbing her by the neck and starting to drag her down the stairs into the kitchen by her hair.

"I'm going to get us back on track. I'm going to kill you and get him back to looking for his father." Septhis hissed. "Now stay still. Don't want to miss."

"Sep please stop this you scaring me." Eleanor whimpered weakly.

"Scaring you?! Why should I care?!" Septhis yelled. "You're the problem!" Septhis growled, dragging her over to the knife rack and dragging a knife out of the block and holding it to her wrist. Eleanor whimpered and tried to pull away.

"Sep please stop!" Eleanor whimpered. "Please don't do this!".

Septhis chuckled as his grip tightened on Eleanor. "How about you stop squirming and this will be over much quicker." Septhis hissed. Eleanor closed her eyes tight and out of nowhere Septhis felt a sharp pain in his face as she slapped him.

"Sep snap out of whatever has come over you." Eleanor whimpered.

Septhis growled and glared at Eleanor. "Not till my job is done." Sephis growled.

"Let me go and i'll leave. I'll walk right out that door right now." Eleanor said, glaring. "Just let him go right now."

"If I let you go. You'll walk out of here and never come back." Septhis said.

"Never." Eleanor nodded fearfully.

"Fine then. But if you don't think i'll let you go again." Septhis snapped letting go of Eleanor. Eleanor stumbled back, holding her wrist as she gave a huge sigh of relief.


	50. Chapter 49 - Leaving?

Just as she stumbled away something seemed to change in Septhis as he looked confused now.

"Ella?" Septhis said sounding confused and a bit groggy. Eleanor quickly snapped to action, snatching the gun and pointing it at Septhis. Septhis froze in place staring back at Eleanor fearfully. "Ella. It's me." Septhis squeaked.

"Sure it is. You totally didn't just trap me in the hall and put a gun to my head and threaten to slit my wrist. It was all just a huge joke. Ha ha ha." Eleanor growled, as the gun could be heard cocking into firing position.

"What are you talking about Ella?" Septhis said shakily.

"You just threatened to kill me! Don't act all innocent!" Eleanor yelled.

"I didn't. Why would I? I love you Ella." Septhis squeaked.

"Then I imagined that whole 'you're distracting him, you have to die' routine." Eleanor snapped.

"What? Ella calm down you're not making any sense." Septhis said worriedly.

"I'm not making sense?! I'm making perfect sense! You just threatened to kill me just now! Look!" Eleanor growled, showing her wrist had an almost too neat, but shallow cut that was bleeding long strips of blood. Septhis gasped a bit seeing the cut and then gulped.

"Ella i'm so sorry." Septhis said.

"Well would you look at that. The cut isn't closing with you saying sorry. Better try something else." Eleanor snapped. "And considering you just told me you want me gone by tonight you'd better come up with something fast."

"Ella. Please you have to believe me. I didn't know what I was doing. I love you please don't leave me." Septhis said shakily.

"Sure all just a huge misunderstanding. I can put this gun down and you can stab me in the back." Eleanor snapped. "Go ahead. I won't even stop you!" Eleanor snapped, throwing the gun to the ground.

"Ella please believe me. I didn't mean to." Septhis begged.

"Go on! I'm not even stopping you!" Eleanor snapped, turning her back to him.

"Ella I don't want to hurt you. It wasn't me." Septhis said.

"Then who was it, hmm? They looked an awful lot like you!" Eleanor accused, not turning around.

"I … I don't know how to explain it. But please Ella believe me I didn't ever want to hurt you." Septhis said worriedly.

"How? How am I supposed to believe that after what just happened. How am I supposed to believe you if you can't even explain it!" Eleanor snapped. "Well you clearly wanted to hurt me a minute ago!"

"Because you know me. You know that's not how I normally act please Ella. If you can't believe me then at least look before you go." Septhis whimpered. Eleanor frowned before walking out of the room. Septhis hung his head and could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. ' _I'm so sorry Ella. I lost you just like dad lost mom.'_ Septhis thought as he let the tears fall. Outside he could hear creaking on the stairs, Eleanor apparently going upstairs, presumably to pack. Septhis looked towards the door feeling to weak to move his legs from where he stood. ' _Looks like we did turn out just like dad. Somehow I sensed it would come to this. Oh well. She's out of the way, we can finally get back to our goal.'_ His mind commented. Septhis shook his head "I have to try to fix this I can't lose Ella" Septhis whimpered.

' _Love is a stupid futile thing. We must get back to our goal. We don't need her getting in the way and distracting you. You don't need her. She served her purpose. She kept you alive, she gave you information. We don't need her for anything else.'_ His mind argued. He could hear Eleanor walking around upstairs, moving through their bedroom from the sound of things.

"Dad's probably really old and maybe even dead. And plus if he wanted me to find him he would have made a hint for me to follow. I've accepted that." Septhis sighed.

' _You don't need her. Stop thinking you do. You've lived without her before. You can live fine without her.'_ His mind hissed.

"But. I love her." Septhis said.

' _Hmph. Weak. What did you ever love in her anyway. So she took you into her house once. Big deal.'_ His mind scoffed.

"Because she was kind. Helpful. Funny. Beautiful. And just amazing. And now she's leaving me and it's all your fault!" Septhis huffed.

" _My fault?! I was protecting you from her! If you'd stayed with her you'd have to spend your life with her. You'd have to watch her grow old, and die, or watch her get hurt."_ His mind snapped.

"Protecting me?! I want to spend the rest of my days with her but now due to you I can kiss that goodbye!" Septhis growled.

' _She'd just get in the way. She was a frivolity. Something to pass the time. But now playtime's over. She was a mere toy. And since you didn't want to set her aside like you're supposed to, I did.'_ His mind scoffed.

"Maybe to you but not to me. And she is not a toy." Septhis snapped.

' _Hmph. Then what was she?'_ His mind scoffed. ' _She was a frivolity. A toy for you. Something to fill the gap for Plushtrap.'_

"Someone I love and wanted to be with. Not a toy." Septhis huffed and then gulped hearing Plushtrap remembering his dream. He could hear Eleanor coming down the stairs with the sound of something rolling down the steps along with the sounds of nails on wood.

"Ella?" Septhis said weakly. The footsteps came closer along with the sounds of sniffling as the sounds of nails came towards the kitchen.

"Please don't leave me." Septhis whimpered. Poopsy came into the room, her face still covered in her blood as she crawled towards him in a submissive and fearful way. Septhis looked down at Poopsy worriedly.

"Oh god Poopsy did I do this to you. I'm so sorry." Septhis said softly squatting down. Poopsy quickly backed away, her posture screaming of suspicion and fear. Septhis opened his mouth to say something but then close it as he hung his head. "I see. Sorry." Septhis sighed standing back up. Poopsy stared at him and slowly crept forward till her nose touched his hand. Septhis looked at her and didn't move his hand, not wanting to scare Poopsy away again. Poopsy sniffed his hand before nudging her head under his hand. Septhis gently petted her head. "I'm sorry girl. I didn't mean to hurt you as well." Septhis said gently. Poopsy nervously licked his hand, apparently still fearful of punishment again. Septhis sighed sadly petting Poopsy. "I hurt you pretty bad didn't I girl. I'm so very sorry. Wish I could go back and stop myself from doing it." Septhis sighed. Poopsy looked up at him for a moment but jumped up and licked his face. Septhis looked surprised before giving a warm smile. "Is this forgiveness huh?" Septhis chuckled a bit weakly. Poopsy just licked his face more, cleaning off any blood that had come from Eleanor's nails on his cheek. Septhis petted Poopsy happily and chuckled a bit at the licking.

"Poopsy. Come on honey. We're going out." Eleanor called weakly from the hall for Poopsy. Septhis stopped his chuckling and sighed sadly again. "You better go Poopsy. Don't wanna keep Ella waitting." Septhis said sadly. Poopsy sensed his sadness and didn't want to leave, nuling his hand more. Septhis looked at Poopsy tears already had started to form in his eyes. "I know i'm your favorite but you'd be safer with Ella Poopsy." Septhis whimpered a bit. Poopsy still didn't want to leave, reaching up and trying to soak up his tears in her fur. Septhis sighed and hugged the old white dog gently.

"Yeah I love you too Poopsy but I want you safe." Septhis said weakly.

"Poopsy it's- Oh." Eleanor came into the room, surprisingly still in her night clothes and carrying a small box. Septhis looked up at Eleanor sadly. Eleanor sighed, coming over and gripping Poopsy's collar, starting to pull her back as Poopsy fought her, her nails scrabbling uselessly on the floor to try and get back to him.

Septhis weakly stood up. "Ella. Be easy with her she is old." Septhis said weakly fighting to keep from crying. In an instant Eleanor let go as Poopsy reached back and took a big bite out of her fingers, scrabbling back to Septhis.

"Poopsy! Let go!" Septhis gasped clumsy rushing over to Poopsy and Eleanor.

Eleanor yelped in pain as Poopsy let go and she held her fingers close to her as Poopsy rushed over to Septhis's feet.

"Ella are you alright." Septhis asked worriedly. Eleanor didn't respond as small drains of blood could be seen draining through her fingers as she tried to keep the wounds closed.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Septhis said running clumsily over to the hall which led to a bathroom.

"N-nah it's fine. She just nipped a little. That's a first for her." Eleanor said, wiping her fingers off on a towel.

"Are you sure?" Septhis called from the bathroom.

"Ah yeah. I'm sure." Eleanor called, looking at Poopsy in surprise.

Septhis came walking back down the hall the first aid kit in hand. "Well we should still bandage the wound up. Don't want it getting infected." Septhis said.

"Ah I guess." Eleanor said, still staring at the wound.

Septhis walked over to Eleanor opening the first aid kit and digging through it.

"I… want to apologize. I may have been brash in my judgement earlier on leaving." Eleanor sighed, sounding really unsure of how to apologize for her words.


	51. Chapter 50 - Unravel

Septhis looked up at her a bit surprised. "It's fine. I understand you were scared." Septhis said with a weak smile.

"A bit more than scared, but yes. But I want to come out and say it. I'm… sorry." Eleanor sighed.

"Don't be. If anything I should be the one who's sorry." Septhis sighed.

"I still shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Eleanor sighed, shakily reaching up and cupping his cheek, running her thumb over the darkening bruise.

"You only reacted like anyone else would. Plus I deserved it." Septhis said.

"No you did nothing to deserve a slap. If need be you can return the favor, I can take it." Eleanor said guiltily.

"I'd never hurt you." Septhis said then sighed. "At least not on purpose."

"I… I need some time. This is all very shocking and I need to figure things out. I'm so sorry." Eleanor sighed.

Septhis sighed. "It's all right." Septhis said with a weak smile.

"W-Why did you never tell me about this? Did you not know?" Eleanor asked shakily.

"I didn't think i'd uh snapp. So I never told you." Septhis sighed sadly.

"What did I do wrong? Did I make you unhappy?" Eleanor asked worriedly.

"No you make me extremely happy." Septhis said placing a gentle hand on hers. "It's just something that kinda happens. And I was a little afraid to tell you."

"You never need to be afraid of anything with me. You know i'll always understand and love you. Nothing could ever tear me from you." Eleanor said gently.

Septhis smiled warmly. "It's kinda something I got from my dad. It pops up once and awhile and i'm a completely different person when it happens." Septhis sighed. "And well I can't control it. I do things, say thing that I don't mean. It's not the first time this has happened and I don't think dad knew that I have overheard about some of the things he did when it happened to him."

"Is there something we can do? Is there something it doesn't like about me?" Eleanor said worriedly.

"It's not your fault that it happened. Don't know dad never really explain it other than. What it was." Septhis sighed.

"Did he tell you some way to control it somehow?" Eleanor asked.

"Try and fight it and uh some kind of pills that we had. They never had a name to my memory." Septhis said.

"Luckily you didn't do worse. The worst you did was surprise me and locked Poopsy up. From what I can tell Poopsy just got a bad beating but nothing's broken." Eleanor said.

"That's what scares me. I've never told you because I was afraid you'd think differently of me." Septhis said with a gulp and took a deep breath. "I have killed a whole family before. Never got caught because I ran away. I try not to think back on it of what I do remember of it." Septhis sighed sadly.

Eleanor's eyes went wide, and she backed away, looking a bit fearful. Septhis looked worried over at her then sighed and looked away. "See that's what I feared. You'd only see me as a murder." Septhis grumbled. Eleanor sighed, bringing her hands up to hug her arms to herself as she looked away.

"I'd understand if you want to leave me now. Knowing that in moment where I black out I could kill. I wouldn't judge you for it." Septhis said sadly.

"Just… I don't know. This makes things so much more complicated." Eleanor said worriedly. Septhis looked back at Eleanor with a sad expression. "Whatever you do decide I won't force you to stay around me. Just, I do love you, and i'm sorry for what I did." Septhis said weakly.

Eleanor sighed, looking deep in thought as she slowly paced the kitchen.

"Sorry for keeping this all a secret from you I was just worried you'd see me differently." Septhis sighed.

"Well it certainly does change things." Eleanor sighed.

"I figured it would" Septhis chuckled a bit.

"And here I thought i'd have a normal life with a normal boyfriend and normal husband. Apparently not though." Eleanor said weakly.

"My family isn't exactly normal. And even without this thing. Someone with a partial metal head isn't common to find." Septhis chuckled.

"Sadly I think this will change a few of your family plans. Granted the partial metal head is understandable. This though… well, this is a bit tougher to accept. And unlike the metal head, I can't just pretend it doesn't exist." Eleanor said.

"Yeah can't really ignore it due to being dangerous, unlike metal." Septhis sighed.

"Well at least if I wake up with a knife to my throat i'll know it isn't an intruder. Probably. I'm not responsible for whatever self defense measures I need to take though." Eleanor said.

"I wouldn't hurt you for defending yourself from it." Septhis said.

"I know. Look, you can keep Poopsy for tonight, I need some time alone. If anything happens, Poopsy can handle herself." Eleanor said, sighing. "The bedroom's all yours, and you can keep Poopsy as company if you want."

Septhis sighed sadly but nodded. Eleanor looked over at him, looking like she pitied him as she leaned over and gave a soft loving kiss.

"It's nothing personal, don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'm just getting my head straight somewhere else for a few days." Eleanor said.

Septhis smiled a bit. "I know. It's a lot to take in all at once." Septhis said.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. Poopsy will make sure you're not alone." Eleanor said, hugging him.

Septhis hugged her back gently. "I really do love you Ella. Please don't ever think otherwise." Septhis said softly.

"I know. I love you too. All the way to your scruffy hair and dirty habits." Eleanor said with a smile.

Septhis chuckled happily. Eleanor smiled hearing his laugh and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.


	52. Chapter 51 - Alone

"I love you more than the size of the galaxy." Eleanor chuckled.

"I love you more than what the galaxy is expanding into." Septhis said.

"I love you more than… Poopsy." Eleanor chuckled.

"Ah you got me there." Septhis chuckled.

"No I don't." Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I love you more than Plushtrap. No, wait, more than Plushtrap and Poopsy combined."

Before she could continue though Poopsy spotted them and started barking, making her yelp and growl in annoyance. Septhis laughed at her yelp and snuggled a bit. "I'm glad you love me that much Ella." Septhis said happily. Eleanor got an annoyed look as Poopsy kept barking.

"Poopsy. It's never going to happen." Eleanor grumbled. Septhis looked over at Poopsy and raised a finger to his mouth. Poopsy immediately fell silent, much to Eleanor's growing annoyance.

"You know what. Change of plans. Poopsy you're coming with me. I don't trust you to stay with him." Eleanor grumbled.

"What's she gonna do?" Septhis chuckled.

"Steal you away from me." Eleanor grumbled. "Plus she listens to you too much. She's my dog, she should know to listen to me."

"She's not going to steal me from you Ella." Septhis said with a smile.

"Yeah she will! She's just waiting for it. You can see it in her eyes." Eleanor growled, glaring at Poopsy.

"She's a dog. You're a human. I'm a human. I'm going to be with a human." Septhis chuckled.

"She might have some plot to make you into some old man with a dog." Eleanor grumbled.

"I want to be an old man with a beautiful old lady. Preferably you." Septhis sighed with a smile.

"I'm not going to be a beautiful old lady, kiss ass. There's no such thing." Eleanor grumbled. "And like i'm actually going to let myself become old and wrinkly."

"Like I said beautiful." Septhis laughed.

"There's no such thing as a beautiful old lady. Annette doesn't count cause she's still in the middle." Eleanor grumbled.

"You'd still be beautiful too me." Septhis said lovingly.

"That's cause you're easily impressed. And don't know much about women." Eleanor grumbled. "The most you know is the finished product. Not the process a woman has to go through to be pretty. Besides i'm not that pretty. Not as much as your ass kissing makes me out to be."

"You're beautiful to me isn't that what counts." Septhis said.

"Even if i'm grumpy and I whine and moan at you? You could do better you realize. You could get someone more agreeable." Eleanor mumbled.

"I like it. It's kinda cute. Plus you don't let me walk all over you in which I like." Septhis said. "And plus I don't want better. I have what's perfect to me right here."

"Ass kisser. You can stop making me blush. What do you want." Eleanor grumbled, her face red.

"I want you." Septhis said with a smiled.

"You have me. Guys are only nice if they want something. Now what do you want." Eleanor grumbled.

"Not all guys." Septhis pouted.

"Oh really. And how many times have you kissed up to me to convince me to let you get something or get something for you." Eleanor chuckled. "I recall a certain toaster incident at the store where you wanted a purple toaster and went and kissed me in front of the entire store for it. Or when we were out of bread and you were nearly suicidal till I finally bought a loaf home."

"Well sometimes but not all the time. Maybe I just feel lovey." Septhis pouted.

"Or the time I tried to teach you about makeup and I had to bribe you with toast." Eleanor smirked.

"I can't help that dad raised me on toast." Septhis huffed.

"Raised? More like raised an addict. And people say drugs are bad, then they see our bread bill." Eleanor chuckled.

"It's good I can't help that. It was dad's fault." Septhis said.

"It's his fault you're depressed without toast. I need to have a word with your dad. He's created a monster." Eleanor grumbled.

"You call me addicted. You should have seen it one time when we ran out of bread. Uncle Scott saved us that day." Septhis chuckled.

"Oh? And tell me about this salvation. I don't believe i've heard this one." Eleanor chuckled.

"Well I was working on my schoolwork like normal when all of a sudden I heard the most terrified scream i've ever heard in my life coming from the kitchin. So I rushed to the kitchen and dad was just screaming his head off and flailing about. I mean this is strange coming from my dad who you could literally throw a knife at and he would still be smiling. And hell he was screaming more than he did around needles. It was crazy. I asked what was wrong and then in the most terrified no horrified voice my father said that we were out of bread." Septhis said. "And after that we were both flipping out in which made Gilbert come down stairs and he was like what is going on? And when we told him he started flipping out as well so it was the three of us screaming and running around the kitchen it was hectic." Eleanor raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Compared to your screaming?" Eleanor said.

"Yeah dad was louder than both me and Gil when it came to terrified screaming. I mean the neighbors came over after Uncle Scott and asked what was wrong." Septhis laughed "But while we were screaming in fear running around the kitchen like the maniacs that we were. Dad I guess snapped out of fear and decide it would be fine if we all went and killed someone for some bread. At the time we were panicked so we agreed. But then Gil was like but what if they don't have bread? And so then came to killing ourselves and all this and before we could do anything there was the sound of the front door opening. And Uncle Scott walked in with a shopping bag." Eleanor burst into laughing at the story, her laughter ringing through the house like music.

"I swear you could hear the anticipation of what he had bought. Dad had asked Uncle Scott what he brought and when Uncle Scott said that he had gotten some bread seeing that we were out I swear there was angelic music and we all just kinda group hugged Uncle Scott in joy." Septhis laughed. "Uncle Scott was so confused at the time."

"Ha it's nothing compared to the time Annette ran out of sugar. I swear someone was gonna be a ghost had Annette not dashed next door and demanded sugar and said that their lives depended on it." Eleanor chuckled.

"Dad was close to doing that and he might have not demanded it he might have just took. Literally Uncle Scott saved our lives and many others by getting Bread." Septhis laughed.

"I threatened to set a nursing home on fire if I didn't get sugar." Eleanor chuckled.

"Dad threatened to kill the entire town make some toast and leave one time when he couldn't find the bread. Gil flipped over lot's of things one time when he thought the last piece of bread was eaten." Septhis laughed

"Seriously, it's just bread. It's wheat and some water and some dough crap thrown together." Eleanor chuckled.

"Sugar is just a sweet combination of elements. What's the point? It's good and we're addicted we can't help it." Septhis chuckled.

"But it's bread. The blandest thing you could have!" Eleanor said.

"It bread! You can add anything to it! Like butter, jam, jelly, peanut butter, spices, all sorts of things! It's amazing!" Septhis said happily.

"Yeah but it's just bread." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"You can make french toast. With some syrup and powdered sugar. And a drizzle of chocolate.." Septhis said with a happy smile.

"Let's just call it a draw there." Eleanor chuckled, running her hands over Septhis's sides. "I love you you know."

"I love you too Ella." Septhis said happily.

"Kiss ass." Eleanor chuckled.

"I might be. But i'm you kiss ass." Septhis chuckled.

"Fair enough." Eleanor chuckled, leaning in for a kiss.

Septhis smiled happily. Instead of kissing him though she slipped out of his arms and walked off, a big grin on her face as she went to the front door. Septhis pouted as she slipped out of his arms.

"Maybe next time buddy!" Eleanor laughed as she walked to the front door and stepped out. Septhis sighed but smiled. "At least I was able to fix our relationship." Septhis said softly.

"Possibly! Just don't get any hair on the sofa and you'll still have succeeded." Eleanor called, chuckling before the door finally closed behind her and Poopsy ran to the front door after her, barking at the closed door. Septhis chuckled and stretched.

"I guess it's you and me Poopsy at least for a while. Till Ella can figure things out." Septhis chuckled. Poopsy ran up to him instead, whining. Septhis squatted down and patted her on the head. "It'll be alright girl. I'm sure she'll come back home." Septhis said with a gentle smile. Poopsy ran up to the door and barked looking back at him, as if saying 'go after her!'.

Septhis sighed. "I know. I know. You miss her here already too. But I have to give her some room Poopsy." Septhis said. Poopsy whined, making a depressed walk back to him.

"It'll be alright. I'm still here aren't I. Plus knowing Ella she'll figure out a way around this little problem and be back home in no time." Septhis said. Poopsy sighed, leaning against his leg and partially using him as relief for her joints. Septhis smiled and petted Poopsy gently as he looked at the wall clock. He still had a few hours till his work, thankfully as Poopsy gave a light sneeze. Septhis looked at Poopsy and smiled a bit. "Bless you." Septhis said ruffling Poopsy fur a bit before returning to a gentle pet.

Poopsy gave a grunt like 'yeah, yeah whatever'.

"You comfortable here girl?" Septhis asked. Poopsy gave a snort of approval. Septhis rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well i'm going to go back to my room." Septhis said starting to move towards the stairs. Poopsy grumbled at her spot moving and ran after him, getting ahead of him on the stairs. Septhis chuckled as he started to walk up the stairs to the second floor of the large house. Poopsy gave him a bark like 'hurry up!'.

"I'm coming." Septhis chuckled a bit as he then shivered remembering the dream of his little self with Plushtrap. "Wonder why Plush is popping up a lot." Septhis muttered getting an eerie feeling just from Plushtrap's name. Poopsy turned to her basket on the stairwell, pulling out Plushtrap who she had taken as a prize and apparently seemed determined to guard him with her life. Septhis stopped before going into the master bedroom looking over at Poopsy and Plushtrap.

' _Maybe because you did something wrong. Or something is coming that he tried to warn you about.'_ The voice of his younger self from the dream echoed in his head as he looked at Plushtrap. Poopsy had Plushtrap by his ears, but was gently carrying the rabbit rather than ripping him up like all her other toys. Septhis gulped a bit as he took a deep breath. "Hey poopsy can I see Plush for a bit?" Septhis asked. Poopsy froze, before holding Plushtrap in a defensive position.

"Please Poopsy I promise i'll give him back. But he was mine for the longest time you know." Septhis sighed. Poopsy grumbled before walking over and placing Plushtrap at his feet.

"Thank you Poopsy he does mean a lot to me you know." Septhis said picking Plush up and patting Poopsy's head calmly. Poopsy barely noticed the pat, her eyes focused on Plushtrap and her master.

' _I don't know. But you know Plush. He always knew if something bad was going to happen and try to lure us away.'_ little dream him's voice echoed in his head again as he looked at Plushtrap. Plushtrap was as immobile as he'd always been these past few years, not even making any sign of any sort of life in him. Septhis sighed sadly as he opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside with Plushtrap in hand. Poopsy followed closely, prodding Plushtrap to make him move. Septhis set Plushtrap on the desk that was set along the window of the bedroom and sat down in the chair.


	53. Chapter 52 - Plushtrap

"Hey Plush buddy it's been awhile." Septhis said awkwardly as he looked at the plush. Plushtrap made no movements, just laying there.

"Guess i'm just a crazy man talking to a plush. But there has to be something going on with you. Since your popping up everywhere I go." Septhis said. Plushtrap still didn't move, and Poopsy huffed and barked to try and make him move.

"I kinda miss the times you did talk back. Or at least I believe you did. Don't really know any more." Septhis sighed.

Poopsy huffed and pawed at Plushtrap, as there was no reaction from the plush where he would normally react to someone roughly handling him.

"Was it just my childish imagination? But little me was right. You did seem to know more than I did. How?" Septhis asked. As usual there was no response, and he started to get the feeling that he was talking to nothing. Septhis sighed and looked out the window.

"Like I said I might just be a crazy man talking to a lifeless plush toy." Septhis said sounding a tad sad. "I guess I had kinda hoped to have my old buddy back." Septhis sighed before looking at Poopsy and petting her. "At least you'll stick with me even if i'm crazy."

Poopsy accepted the petting, licking his hand. Septhis smiled a bit as he petted Poopsy. Poopsy reached up to take Plushtrap back before leaping back with a yelp. Sephtis was taken back by the yelp and jumped a bit. Poopsy was shaking her head and whining at the desk.

"What's wrong girl?" Septhis asked as he looked over at the desk with a confused expression. There Plushtrap was sitting up, looking rather disgruntled by Poopsy. Septhis blinked a bit in surprise of Plushtrap sitting up.

"You could have given me a better fate than a dog toy you know." Plustrap said.

"Plush?" Septhis said still surprised.

"Of course." Plushtrap said as Poopsy started giving disgruntled grunts and barking at Plushtrap.

"Shush Poopsy." Septhis said looking over at Poopsy before returning to look at Plushtrap.

"So it wasn't just my imagination. You really do move and talk."

"Maybe I do. Maybe your imagination is returning." Plushtrap said.

"Why are you just now wanting to talk after all these years?" Septhis asked.

"Perhaps that's a question you should be asking yourself. After all, it's you who makes me move and talk." Plushtrap said.

"I know that answer. So what is so important that you have to invade my daily life to tell me?" Septhis asked.

"From the sounds of things with Ella earlier, it sounds like your condition is returning." Plushtrap said. "And with it may come the return of the nightmares."

Septhis gulped fearfully. "Nightmares? Didn't they have enough fun scaring me as a child." Septhis sighed

"They feed off your fear remember. It's best Ella not get involved this time though. You may find they're a bit more real than you remember." Plushtrap said.

"Right, But I don't fear them anymore. They shouldn't bother me." Septhis said.

"Not even subtly?" Plushtrap said.

"N-n-no I …. I don't. There just images that my mind came up with. T-t-they can't be real." Septhis said sounding like he was trying to reassure himself.

"You're sure?" Plushtrap said as there was a loud growling from the closet and Poopsy started whimpering to the louder growl.

"Y-y-yes." Septhis said weakly closing his eyes and cowering a bit at the loud growl.

"Then what's he doing here." Plushtrap said as there was a metal scraping inside the closet and Poopsy backed away into his leg.

"I-i-i-i Don't know." Septhis whimpered a bit. Foxy came out of the closet, growling and coming closer.

"Go away!" Septhis squeaked looking over at Foxy. "Y-y-you're not real!" Foxy was about to pounce on him before Poopsy charged over, defending him as the two started to bite at each other, Poopsy gripping onto all the loose wires she could and was holding on tight.

"Foxy. Go away!" Septhis hissed "You're not real."

Poopsy snarled and growled as she kept biting repeatedly, some of her teeth chipping on the metal of Foxy, as Foxy tried to snap at her much smaller figure. Septhis took a deep breath and stood up from the chair.

"I said go away! You're not real!" Septhis said a little weakly. Foxy growled as he finally got a bite in, clinging into Poopsy's back leg and taking advantage of her weak joints. Septhis froze a bit in shock but shook his head. "No you're not real. You're not real" Septhis whimpered. Foxy growled, pulling Poopsy on her stomach and going for a killing blow, slashing her throat and hooking his hook into her brain before turning to Septhis as Poopsy gave gurgled cries of pain. Septhis was Frozen in fear as he shook his head taking steps back.

"Go… back…" Foxy growled, as pinned Septhis into the chair. "To…. the… beginning!"

Septhis gulped in fear looking at Foxy as he was pinned down to the chair. "W-w-w-what d-d-do you ma-ma-mean?" Septhis said shakily. Foxy just growled as his jaws opened wide and his vision was black before he felt wet licking on his cheek.


	54. Chapter 53 - To work

Septhis opened his eyes surprised by the licking. Poopsy was above him, licking his face and sniffling him.

"Poopsy?" Septhis said sounding rather confused. Poopsy sat back, cocking her head and staring at him. Septhis shook his head and looked at the digital clock. It read 10 pm in bright green numbers against the dark room. Septhis groaned as he looked back at Poopsy a little groggy.

"Morning Poopsy." Septhis mumbled sleepily. Poopsy seemed happy that he was fine now as she leapt off the bed and started pulling out his work clothes. Septhis sat up in the bed and shook his head. ' _What happened. How did I get from the desk to the bed…'_ Septhis thought as he sat on the edge of the bed. Poopsy ran over with the clothes, setting them on the floor and barking at him to hurry, wagging her tail almost blindingly fast.

"Alright, alright." Septhis chuckled as he started to take off his sleep shirt and get into his work outfit. Poopsy barked happily and jumped up to try and lick his face.

"Let me get dressed girl okay." Septhis laughed gently pushing Poopsy away. Poopsy barked and ran out the door, taking Plushtrap with her. Septhis walked to the bathroom to brush out his messy brown hair. Just as he looked in the mirror though for a moment he saw himself but there was a broken yellow bunny mask on his face. Septhis blinked and shook his head in surprise and took a deep breath as it was just his normal reflection now.

"What the hell. I guess i need more sleep i'm seeing shit." Septhis grumbled as he Grabbed the brush from the basket. The image kept popping up in his mind though, as much as he tried to eliminate it from his mind. Septhis sighed looking in the mirror his hair now brushed out and just kinda stood there in a daze trying to get the image out of his head. ' _What is happening with me. What's up with all this weird shit going on. First i'm moved from my desk to my bed, then I snap at Ella. What the hell.'_ Septhis thought.

Septhis shook his head. "I can ponder when I get home. Work first then problems later." Septhis said walking out of the bathroom and grabbing the cap on his nightstand. Poopsy was standing there in the door with a leash already around her collar. Septhis looked at her and sighed. "You want to come to work with me huh? I guess it'd be fine but you have to behave alright Poopsy." Septhis said. Poopsy barked happily, walking up and rubbing her head on Spethis's leg. Septhis smiled petting her. "Well come on girl let's get something to eat before we go." Septhis said. Poopsy barked and gave a sort of nod of agreement, rushing over to the door, nearly tripping over her leash as she walked. Septhis chuckled as he picked up the leash and walked down the hall to the stairs. Poopsy rushed down the stairs ahead of him, nearly pulling him down the stairs was she was excited to finally get to go somewhere.

"Whoa girl, slow down." Septhis said as he gripped on to the railing to keep himself from falling down the stairs. Poopsy gave him a look like she was saying 'slow human. you should get four legs.' As she gave an annoyed grunt and slowed to take a step when he did. Septhis sighed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The house dark from the lights being off and quiet as nothing was on. Half of him had expected Eleanor to be there but the other knew she wouldn't be there. He sighed as the silence of the house started to pressure him, after being so used to years of Eleanor either staying up late for work or up late cooking a nice breakfast or dinner. Septhis shook his head. "Come on this shouldn't be so strange. I was used to this kinda thing as a kid. I can deal with it as an adult." Septhis mumbled flipping the lights on and making his way to the kitchen. ' _But it's Ella. She's gone. She said she's coming back but you know she can't stand seeing heartbreak.'_ His mind said.

"She'll be back soon. She just has to sort things out. I got Poopsy to keep me company anyways. It's not like i'm all alone." Septhis said opening the cabinet for the dog food for Poopsy. ' _She probably said that to spare your feelings. You know she can't stand hurting people. Face it. She's gone. She's probably coming back while you're away to get her stuff and she'll be gone. Why would she come back after you just held her at gunpoint and knifepoint and hurt Poopsy.'_ His mind said.

Septhis sighed sadly as he poured the dog food into Poopsy's dish. Poopsy perked up as she heard her dish filling and dug right in as soon as the dish touched the ground.

' _Ella's probably crying her eyes out somewhere. I wonder where she went. She doesn't have that many friends. At least as far as we know.'_ His mind wondered.

Septhis shook his head and looked back at the counter. "I'm sure she has somewhere to go. Where she feels safe." Septhis sighed. ' _Should we go after her? She's probably very distressed. What if she needs comfort?'_ His mind said.

"She said she needed space. If I go after her that wouldn't be giving her space." Septhis sighed. Poopsy licked his hand, sensing his emotions and trying to comfort him. Septhis looked down at Poopsy and gave a weak smile petting her. "Hey girl." Septhis said softly. Poopsy gave a soft whine, licking his hand and trying to comfort him. Septhis gave a weak smile."Thanks for being here with me Poopsy." Septhis said. Poopsy gave him a dog smile and nuzzled him. Septhis looked back at the counter. "Well I got you food I better get food myself." Septhis chuckled. Poopsy managed to pry her nose in the refrigerator door and pulled out a sandwich made by Eleanor, presumably before he'd attacked her, setting it at his feet. Septhis smiled picking up the sandwich. "Thank you Poopsy." Septhis said happily. On the front of the sandwich on a sticker were the words in Eleanor's loopy handwriting 'I love you. Take care of yourself, come home alive, please.' Septhis looked at the note a bit longingly before placing it on the plate and taking a bite out of the sandwich. It was his favorite, and he could tell Eleanor had put special effort into it as it tasted better than just normal ingredients slapped together. ' _Thank you Ella. It taste amazing like always.'_ Septhis said in his head as he ate the sandwich. He was almost sad when the last bite was gone, and Poopsy was cleaning after him licking up the crumbs off the floor. Septhis rolled his eyes and then looked at his watch. His watch read eleven thirty. "Well Poopsy we got thirty minutes to get to work. We better head out." Septhis said. Poopsy barked and quickly ran to the door, already ready to sprint to work like she sometimes did with Eleanor. Septhis chuckled and placed the plate on the counter before walking over to the front door. Poopsy grinned, getting into position to bolt out the door to prompt Septhis to run fast. Septhis grinned as he set a hand on the doorknob and a hand in his pocket. Septhis nodded before he opened the door quickly. As soon as the door was open Poopsy was off, going at full speed for a sixteen year old dog, though no one could tell from her movements. Septhis quickly closed the door and locked it running after Poopsy as fast as he could. Poopsy looked over her shoulder grinning as she saw Septhis actually keeping up with her unlike Eleanor and followed her nose, crossing the first street to his work, paying no heed to the cars. Septhis was wary of cars but didn't slow his pace unless one was too close as he ran after Poopsy. Several people saw him running after Poopsy and made futile attempts at catching her, managing only to grab and loose grip of either her collar or her tail and fur, trying to use her long fur as a grip. Septhis only gave a grateful nod towards them as he had passed them still running after Poopsy. Poopsy just kept running, never slowing or seemingly giving into any of her old age problems.

' _Damn and people say old dogs are slow, weak and lazy. So what happened with this dog?!'_ His mind grumbled. Septhis only shrugged as he followed Poopsy. "Who knows."

For the next several blocks Poopsy just kept running, crossing streets and cars with no problem. Septhis had slowed down to a fast jog but managed to keep Poopsy in sight as he followed the old dog. Poopsy only slowed as the horror attraction came into sight, just panting and grinning like she'd won an award. Septhis jogged up beside Poopsy and grabbed the leash breathing hard. "Well looks like we're almost at work come on girl little bit of walking then we can relax alright." Septhis said. Poopsy gave a snort, almost like a scoff at his tiredness. Septhis walked up to the front door and sighed as he opened the door to walk inside holding it open for Poopsy. Poopsy strode in, showing no sort of fear whatsoever at the sight of the place. Septhis smiled seeing her walk in unfazed by the off putting surroundings and dark atmosphere. There was a man with curly light brown hair changing out of a guard outfit, putting all his things neatly inside a locker for next use. Septhis was a little surprised to see someone else but then figured someone had to be in here before night anyways.

"Uh Hello?" Spethis said awkwardly as he closed the door behind him. The man didn't respond and as Septhis looked he could see green earbuds in the man's ears. Septhis sighed as he felt a bit awkward kinda standing there.


	55. Chapter 54 - Recording

Poopsy went up to the man, sniffing his pocket as the man jumped in surprise, pulling out his earphones.

"Oh i'm sorry." Septhis said seeing Poopsy.

"Eh it's fine. Hi there girl." The man chuckled, petting Poopsy as she gave grunts of approval. "Sorry I didn't see ya there. I kinda get caught up trying to relax, ya know." The man said, waving his earphones before putting them away with his phone.

"Ah it's okay." Septhis said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry. Kinda talking to a stranger. I'm Jeremy." The man said with a smile.

"I'm Septhis. Nice to meet you Jeremy. Oh and this is Poopsy." Septhis said happily. Jeremy chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Poopsy. Are you here to guard the place too, girl?" Jeremy chuckled, scratching around Poopsy's ears as she made loud noises of approval. "I'm guessing you're here to take over for me."

"Yeah she doesn't get out much so I figured to take her out and well she ended up coming along. Yep night shift." Septhis said.

"Oh fun. You get to play with the robots." Jeremy chuckled. "I'm assuming you know the drill. Play the audio, lead em around, survive, listen to phone guy?"

"Yeah I know. It's kinda simple to understand." Septhis nodded.

"Ah good. Ah, there's a new one, right down the hall, best you get familiar with him." Jeremy said.

"Really a new one?" Septhis said surprised.

"Yeah. Yellow bunny, just down the hall." Jeremy pointed down the hall and Poopsy darted in the direction, barking all the way.

"Ah, that's probably not a good idea!" Jeremy called worriedly, running after her.

Septhis sighed as he chased after her. "Poopsy! I said behave! This isn't behaving!" Septhis called. Poopsy reached the area he'd seen last night, and was barking and sniffing the yellow bunny animatronic. The bunny stayed still in it's area. Septhis ran up to Poopsy and grabbed her leash. "Poopsy don't do that. This place isn't the safest to be running around in." Septhis grumbled.

"Hey she's got something in her mouth." Jeremy said, surprised. Septhis sighed crouching down. "Poopsy drop it." Septhis ordered holding out his hand for the object. Poopsy grumbled, dropping a dull gold object in his hand. Septhis sighed and looked at it something was familiar about it but he couldn't tell exactly what it said by the grime and beaten shape of the Gold object. "Strange?" Septhis is said trying to wipe off some of the grime only to smudge it a bit more. He used his sleeve to wipe the grime, and spat on it a little, clearing it enough to see the dull bronze color of the metal and logo. Before he had time to read what it said the familiar ring of the clock signaled that it was now twelve. The night shift had begun.

"Looks like it's time for me- hey, what's that? 'Freddy Fazbear's pizza'?" Jeremy said, looking over his shoulder at the badge.

Septhis looked at the dull carved text in the gold reading 'Freddy Fazbear pizza' at the top while the rest was still covered a bit too much to make out anything. "Yeah. I can take it home and clean it up so I could read the rest. Maybe shine it up a bit too." Septhis said pocketing the badge. Jeremy looked surprised at this but nodded and turned to leave.

"Good luck bro. I think this new guy's going to be trouble. Just a feeling." Jeremy said, walking away.

"Aren't they all trouble? Thanks!" Septhis said standing back up. Jeremy just put up his hand, waving bye till he turned the corner and was gone. Poopsy just turned back to the bunny, sniffing around and digging her nose in, nibbling off pieces of meat and gagging on pieces of it. Septhis rolled his eyes. "Come on Poopsy we have to get to the Office." Septhis said starting to walk to the Office. Poopsy followed him, a piece of what looked like old meat and strange faded purple fabric in her mouth as she ate it. Septhis looked at Poopsy in confusion seeing the faded purple fabric. "What's that you got there Poopsy?" Septhis said. Poopsy stopped her chewing, looking up at him with the fabric covered meat in her mouth. Septhis reached down. "You can have the meat but let me see that cloth you got there." Septhis said. Poopsy set the meat in his hand, waiting for him to untangle the cloth. Septhis scrunched his face in disgust at the meat in his hand but unwrapped the faded purple cloth from the meat letting Poopsy take the meat back. Poopsy happily chewed on the meat, as Septhis could hear a couple of bone pieces crunching in her jaw. Septhis shivered a bit at the crunch of the bone as he turned the corner to enter the office and was looking over the purple fabric the familiar feeling still there. The fabric immediately brought a memory where he'd looked around his dad's work uniform, digging around in the laundry and feeling the fabric as he was in look for something but now he couldn't remember what he had been looking for. Septhis sat down in the swivel chair. "That's strange why would this be on Springtrap well Spring Bonnie. And at that with meat?" Septhis questioned as there was a familiar beep from the phone on the desk. Signalling the recorded message was waiting to be heard. He felt the fabric a bit more, realizing the fabric and color was the same as his dad's work uniform, and Poopsy's meat had a bit of skin left on it, the color pale and gray now but definitely a tan.

"This is getting a bit weird. But I need to stay focused. Work time." Septhis said pocketing the fabric as well. Poopsy perked up, lying next to the door and perking her ears as she listened close. Septhis rolled over to the desk and clicked the play button for the recording to play.

"Hey, man - Okay, I have some awesome news for you!" The voice from last night said sounding excited.

"Like the news I just got from Jeremy?" Septhis grumbled.

"First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, theses are, like, prehistoric!" The voice said excitedly.

"One one person I know who would take time to play with cassettes." Septhis chuckled.

"I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that." The voice said still sounding excited.

"Sounds about right. Uncle Scott was in charge of training, after all." Septhis chuckled.

"So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speaker as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that make this place feel legit, man." The voice chuckled.

"Ah, bro, if I know my Uncle Scott, he had a dirty mouth. Probably not a good idea." Septhis said.

"But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this - We found one. A REAL one." The voice said sounding amazed and excited at the same time.

"Oh great. I totally want to listen to Uncle Scott go on about rules and creep me out and cuss like you wouldn't believe." Septhis chuckled.

There was a bit of a muffled voice in the background of the message. "Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, I-it's in there somewhere, i'm-i'm sure you'll see it." The voice said cutting off to talk to someone in between talking into the recording. Septhis looked around the desk for something possibly being Scott's tape.

"Okay, i'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!" The voice said happily as there was a clicking of something. Septhis sighed, shaking his head at the man's excited tone.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." The familiar tone of Scott could be heard. Septhis smile at the voice, and sat back and picked up his tablet and flipped through the cameras as Scott started his 'lesson'.

"Uh, theses tape will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes." Scott said. Just as he finished his sentence Septhis could hear several seats squeaking as people sat listening to him.

"Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suits." Scott said. "Uh- ah fuck, is this thing recording? Oh yeah it is. Okay." Scott could be heard grumbling as there was a few chuckles and the sound of a pencil writing in the background.

"So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur." Scott said emphasizing on the causes of not paying attention could be. There was a long silence before Scott could be heard clearing his throat. Septhis jumped at the long silence, having reached over to see if the tape had ended before the clearing throat sent him back in his seat.

"Vincent. You're a smart one" Scott said. There was a slight squeak of a chair. "So why don't you show us how to get into the suits?" Scott said. Septhis froze as he heard the name Vincent and had his full attention on the tape now. There was a sigh from the background of the tape as well as the sound of someone getting out of a chair followed by footsteps that came closer to the recording. Scott could be heard chuckling under his breath, followed by quiet coughing and the familiar metal clinking of an inhaler. There could be sounds of shuffling presumably from Vincent working with the suit.

"Now, watch how he's working. The important part is the spring lock part. You absolutely must not set off the spring locks while inside. They will impale you and slowly crush you till you're destroyed. The only things that would be seen would be your eyes that would stick out of the sockets and your teeth out of the mouth." Scott said before he could be heard turning away and the familiar wheeze of the inhaler as Scott breathed and gave a relieved sigh. The sounds of a bit of metal adjusting could be heard in the background.

"What Vincent is doing her is adjusting the spring locks with the crank inside so that the springs fit comfortably for easy movement in the suit." Scott said "Make sure to avoid that lever there. It sets off the springs as we just discussed death."

There was the sound of the metal adjusting again presumably for Vincent getting out of the suit.

"Thank you Vincent for that _wonderful_ demonstration." Scott said, as the smirk could be heard in his voice. There was a bit of silence before there was an annoyed sigh from Vincent as he walked back to his seat. There was the sound of fabric moving though and Scott quietly saying something to Vincent as Septhis could hear the word 'inhaler' mentioned. There was an annoyed growl from Scott. "Go back to your seat now that you're done showing us how to work the suit Vincent." Scott huffed. There was quiet mumbling among the others and some sounding concerned before falling silent as apparently Scott had glared at them.

"Let's discuss how to operate the suits then while they are in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to watch and listen for sound and movement in order to stay where the children are, and provide maximum entertainment and, uh, crowd pleasing value." Scott continued, sounding a bit out of breath for a moment before relaxing. "Okay, to change the animatronics into suit mode, insert the hand crank firmly. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring lock is fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain in place."

There was the sound of chairs and paper moving quietly in the background.

"We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session." Scott said as the sounds of muffled talking could be heard many footsteps seemed to be walking away.

"Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Scott called after them. The sound of a lone chair could be heard obviously the last one to get there things together to leave only instead the footsteps came closer to the recording.

"Purple. Inhaler. Now." Scott coughed, as the sound of a fist beating on a chest could be heard.

"Here. Bro you need to be careful you know talking to long could knock you out." Vincent's voice could be heard.

"You're not my mom." Scott wheezed as the sound of an inhaler and breathing in could be heard several times.

"No i'm your brother. And I want to make sure you're alright." Vincent sighed.

"Eh You know i'm gonna kick the bucket someday. It'll just be sooner than later." Scott chuckled weakly.

"If you keep pushing yourself it's going to be sooner. If I can help it i'm going to make it later." Vincent huffed.

"If you can cure a genetic breathing disorder that merely breathing and talking rips open your lungs that would be a fantastic start." Scott grumbled.

"I can always try. Anything for my big brother you know." Vincent said.

"Four generations couldn't cure it, what makes you think you can." Scott grumbled.

"Cause i'm not blood related. I also know lots about medical things just have to have the right equipment to try." Vincent said. "Plus you always help me when I need it I can only do the same for you right."

"And the right equipment costs a fortune that would put even the richest family out of business." Scott grumbled.

"I can try. Even if it kills me." Vincent said softly.

"Look bro. There's no helping it. I'm dying. And i'm one in about a thousand that are dying with me. If none of them could get help, what makes you think I can." Scott sighed.

"Because you have me. And you said you'd always be there for me. I'm not going to forgive you if you don't keep true to those words." Vincent grumbled.

"When I said that, I didn't have a life threatening disease in mind. Face it. I'm fucked. It's best I just get as much done as I can before I kick the bucket." Scott sighed.

"I'm not going to let you die on me Scott. I won't allow it." Vincent said sounding rather sad. "I can't have another person leave me."

"If I can save these sods from dying, then at least I can say I made some sort of impact. If they can at least walk away from this place with their lives, then my life is worth theirs." Scott grumbled as he could be heard packing.

"They can only save themselves. Your life is more precious than theirs. If you ask me, Sep, Gil, Carolyn, and anyone that knows you." Vincent said sadly.

"I'm just another row on the payroll. I'm not special, and i'm happy to stay that way. The least I can do is make it safer for whoever gets the honor of taking my spot on that payroll." Scott grumbled.

"You may not see yourself as special. But in my eyes you are. You're my big bro, the one who's always got my back no matter what I do. Hell you're an Uncle! To both Sep and Gil, they love you. If anyone just a spot on the payroll it's me." Vincent said weakly.

"Vince. I'm going to die alone and childless. And i'm fine with that. You can stop mothering me. I've accepted my death. And i'd feel better if you would too." Scott said, as he could be heard starting to walk away. Vincent was silent for awhile.

"Maybe I don't want to accept that once Sep and Gil grow up i'll be alone again." Vincent said quietly.

"You'll have them. So that's already a huge leap over me. I'm fine being alone. I don't need anyone looking after me. I've lived this long, and it's just a test of seeing how long I have to make a difference. Even if it's just for one person, that one person would be worth it." Scott said.

"Only till they grow up. Gil would probably move away the second he gets the chance. Only to stay in touch with Sep, while Sep will eventually grow up and move out as well. And if you're not around then i'd be alone. And I don't do lonely well." Vincent sighed. "You've made a difference for me. For Gil I know he looks up to you, a lot more than me. Sep I know he cares for you a lot, you're kinda like a second dad to him you know. So that's three not to mention everyone of your brothers and sisters you've made a difference for them as well."

"Then I can die happy." Scott sighed as he got further away and there was the sound of the door opening. "All I need is some nice words at my funeral and something nice about me on my grave and i'll be fine."

Vincent had apparently not made a motion to follow as his sigh was still heard close to the recording. "Glad that you can die happily Scott. I'll never truly be able to die happy." Vincent mumbled. "Oh hey the recording is still going. Wonderful now i'll sound like a sappy person." Vincent sighed as the recording was apparently picked up. Scott had apparently left the room as the door closed, leaving Vincent in the room with the recording.

"Well hey whoever hears this. Hey might be me later on, who knows." Vincent said happily. "Well, whoever you are, hi." Vincent said, sounding like he was trying to be happy but was still sad.

"Hope your life's going better. If it isn't then try to make it better." Vincent said with a sigh. "If Scott's still around, I guess I can finally say I told you so."

"Well you're probably wanting to go on with your life won't bother you too much. Just good luck, kiddo. Don't let the creepy animatronics get ya." Vincent said trying to sound happy again. "Don't worry about Scott either. He just acts like he accepts it. You know him. He never admits how he feels." Vincent said shakily.

"Guess it's just the mask he puts on. Not a very good one but I know him well so I can kinda tell he dosen't mean it." Vincent sighed. "If you have a brother or sister hope you tell them you love them. Sometimes those words are needed. We're not machines we have feelings too ya know."

"Ah but you probably have no idea who Scott or Vincent is. You probably don't even care what's going on." Vincent sighed. "Well if we're still around i'd like to meet you. Otherwise nice talking to you. Don't forget to check the camera's, uh light's if you guys still need to worry about that, power as well. Whatever the conditions are keep an eye out for Foxy and Freddy there tricky bastards."

"Yeah it's boring I know, but it pays the bills. Just sit through it and pretend you're actually doing something important." Vincent sighed. "You know other than surviving. I'm sure someone out there is hoping you get out safely. Scott may not think he's got anyone but I do hope he does get out alive. While i've got my two kiddos back at home. Well one's at home, the other let's just say incidents happen when you got a lot of teeth."

"Ah well. You probably could care less about my problems. Just keep watching those doors, and conserve your power is all I can say." Vincent sighed. "Stay alive it'll be worth it eventually!" Vincent said as there was the sound of the recording ending.


	56. Chapter 55 - Alex

Septhis sat there in silence for a while, taking everything in. Poopsy went over to him, laying her head on his lap comfortingly. Septhis petted Poopsy gently still trying to process everything that was thrown at him. Poopsy gave a concerned whine, licking his face. Septhis didn't move his head away from the lick like normal. He seemed like he was in some kind of daze looking at the window of the office. Poopsy nudged his hand onto her head, licking his knee to try and comfort him. Part of him wanted to cry while another part of him felt a bit lost, unconnected. ' _Dad… dad knew uncle Scott was going to… to die? And he never said?'_ Septhis thought sadly. ' _He never even looked like he knew. Did he not want to tell us …. or was it because ….. dad didn't want to accept it?'_

Before he could think too long Poopsy went up to the door, growling and barking at whatever was outside. Septhis was broken from his trance by Poopsy barking as he looked over to where she was. Poopsy growled and kept barking at whatever was in the hall. Septhis sighed standing up placing a hand on his flashlight as he walked over to Poopsy. Poopsy growled, backing into him protectively. Septhis's turned the flashlight on and shown the light towards where Poopsy was growling. Down the hall was the tall yellow shape of Springtrap, pausing as Septhis appeared. Septhis froze a bit looking at Springtrap. Springtrap just stood there, the two staring at eachother as Poopsy growled.

Septhis gulped a bit looking at Springtrap as he reached down to pet Poopsy but not looking away from Springtrap. Poopsy growled, her ears going flat against her head as Springtrap took a step forward. Septhis took a step back into the office. Poopsy went quiet, and Septhis could hear faint wheezing from Springtrap as he kept coming.

Septhis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he made his way back to the chair.

"N-n-nice bunny." Septhis said shakily. Springtrap kept approaching, and Poopsy growled louder and angrier.

"Please go back to your place Spring Bonnie." Septhis said meekly. Springtrap cornered him into the office, growling as he didn't appear to be stopping. Septhis cowered in fear but stood looking at Springtrap. "Please Spring Bonnie. Go back to your place." Septhis whimpered. Springtrap cornered him in the chair, growling louder and louder. Septhis looked back at Springtrap in fear, his heart rate increased as he started to panic. Poopsy growled, standing in front of him protectively and barking loudly. Septhis gulped and took a deep breath. "I mean it Spring. Go back." Septhis said sounding a bit more serious. Poopsy charged forward, but before she could take a bite she was grabbed by the jaw as Springtrap held her there, her snapping desperately. Septhis growled and kicked at Springtraps arm. "Let go of her!" Septhis snapped angrily. Springtrap growled, throwing Poopsy aside carelessly as she hit the wall with a yelp and continued on Septhis. Septhis glared at Springtrap defensively. Just before Springtrap reached for him there was the sound of the vent alarms going off and Springtrap suddenly disappeared, Poopsy in his place. Septhis shook his head and flipped the system panel up quickly pressing the rebot for the ventilations. Poopsy whined worriedly, licking his face and showing concern for his health.

"I'm fine Poopsy." Septhis sad with a weak smile. Poopsy still looked worried but sighed and rested her head on his knee, sniffing his tablet boredly. Septhis smiled and ruffled her head. Poopsy snorted at the head ruffling but stayed where she was, comfortably closing her eyes. Septhis sighed as he flipped through the camera's bordley. On occasion he saw Springtrap in the cameras, either minding his own business, passing by or staring at him. Septhis had started a bit longer at Springtrap the bit of fear from his hallucination still there. Poopsy had soon fallen asleep on his lap, her soft snoring the only thing in the office, thankfully. Septhis looked over at the wall clock in hopes of it being close to end of his shift. The clock read four thirty, sadly. Septhis sighed as he looked at the camra's again as he gently petted Poopsy. Just as he started to relax though all the cameras went out, leaving him with static. Septhis groaned as he flipped up the system panels rebooting the camera systems. When the cameras were back on, everyone was gone, and he couldn't find anyone anywhere. Septhis gulped in fear. Suddenly he felt two paws on his lap as Poopsy growled at him from over the screen, wearing a Foxy mask and baring her teeth. Septhis froze a bit. "Very cute now put it back Poopsy." Septhis said. Poopsy didn't move, her jaws coming closer. Septhis gulped moving the chair back. Poopsy growled and lashing forward, the mask moving back to reveal a ruined face with his brother's amber eyes snapping forward to bite. Septhis jumped back fearfully. "G-g-gil?" Septhis whimpered. Gilbert just growled, almost dog-like in his movements as he turned into part Foxy and part scouted back fearfully. Gil took a step forward as he stepped back, wheezing as his guts were strewn across the floor hanging from his wide open stomach.

"Help…" Gilbert wheezed and growled.

"Gil! Oh god." Septhis said shocked at the cut.

"Help…." Gilbert wheezed, before collapsing, laying on the floor weakly.

"Of course. Oh god Gil." Septhis said quickly running up to Gilbert.

"Kill… Me… Hurts...So… much..." Gilbert wheezed, gripping Septhis's shirt and looking at him with wide eyes. Septhis looked at him with a shocked and pained expression.

"But Gil." Septhis whined.

"Kill… Me… please..." Gilbert wheezed, tightening his grip as his eyes went between normal and black. "Dad. He…" Gilbert burst into coughs, spitting blood everywhere.

"Dad what?" Septhis said a bit surprised by the comment and held Gilbert up. Gilbert wheezed, his eyes fluttering shut as he panted in pain.

"He…" Gilbert wheezed.

"Don't speak we need to keep you alive for some help to come but if you keep talking you're going to lose more blood." Septhis said as he desperately tried to keep the wound close.

"Dad… Not what he… seems. Don't... trust…" Gilbert wheezed, his face twisted in pain.

"I know sadly. Please work with me here Gil. I don't want to lose you again." Septhis sighed.

"No… different… Dad… snapped. Please. Help... us." Gilbert insisted, forcing Septhis to look at him.

"S-snapped." Septhis said weakly looking at Gilbert. Gilbert looked like he was going to say more but burst into heavy coughs, nearly doubling over with the force of the coughs as a steady stream of blood came out of his mouth.

"Gil!" Septhis squeaked.

"You've gotta… get out Sep. Before he kills ya too." Gilbert coughed.

"After I get you out." Septhis said.

Gilbert chuckled weakly. "I'm already dead bro. You know this." Gilbert chuckled.

"But you're alive right here." Septhis said.

"You've always had a wild imagination bro." Gilbert chuckled.

"You're right here in my arms Gil." Septhis said. Just as he said that the room was suddenly flashing red lights as he was kneeling alone in the middle of the office. Septhis gasped seeing he was alone and hung his head.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on with me?!" Septhis growled as he stood up going over to the system control and clicking the reboot for the Ventilation once again. The lights flashed for a few moments before leaving him in peaceful silence. Septhis shook his head trying to get the pained expression of his older brother out of his mind.

"What did he mean get out before he kills you. Like dad is actually here." Septhis mumbled before sighing. "So Dad snapped and killed you Gil. I'm so sorry brother." Septhis said quietly. Septhis sighed, putting his head in his hands as all of the information he'd learned sunk in. ' _If dad couldn't even hold back from killing Gil. What is holding me back from doing the same to Ella?'_ Septhis thought sadly. ' _What if i'm already headed down that path? What if i'm going to kill Ella next time I see her?'_ Septhis thought as his mind already started creating images of him waking to find Ella dead. Septhis shook his head violently. "No, no, no ,no, no! I don't want to hurt Ella. Or anyone. I want to be normal." Septhis whimpered fearfully. ' _But you will end up hurting someone. Why run away from it?"_ His mind chuckled.

"If I have to hurt anyone let it be myself! I don't want to hurt anyone. That's just not who I was nor was it who dad was!" Septhis said. ' _You started down that path a long time ago. With a little boy in a barn, a knife, and an abusive farmer. And you know who dad was. And you're exactly what he was.'_ His mind scoffed.

"No! I can change it. That was a one time thing." Septhis argued. ' _Was it? Dad couldn't change it. Neither can you. Just give in to what you are.'_ His mind scoffed.

"No! Dad tried I know he tried." Septhis said. ' _Tried and failed.'_ His mind scoffed.

"I won't. I won't let you control me" Septhis huffed. ' _Oh? And here I thought you and I were watching each other's backs. Friends even.'_ His mind pouted.

"I've seen what you did to my brother and father. Hell you have made a big tare between me and Ella now." Septhis snapped. ' _Me? I did nothing. That was you. You dragged your brother and father down. You sent Ella away. That was all you. I was simply helping you do what you wanted.'_ His mind scoffed.

"I never wanted that. I wanted dad and brother to get along. I love Ella I don't want her away!" Septhis said. ' _Oh? Don't blame me. I was playing to your inner emotions. Your deepest, darkest desires. I am you. You dragged your brother and father down. You drove Ella away, broke her was you. That was your desire to get rid of that prissy bitch.'_ His mind scoffed.

"No that's not what I want. I never wanted to be alone." Septhis whimpered. ' _You've been spoiled your whole life with attention that you don't know how to work alone. That or that bitch has you whipped to her every need and whim. which in that case is unacceptable.'_ His mind scoffed.

"I'm not whipped at all. I do what I want. You just don't understand." Septhis huffed. ' _And yet she was more than happy to leave you as soon as you told her about me. How's that for loyalty. I am you. I understand perfectly.'_ His mind growled.

Septhis sighed sadly. "She did leave pretty quickly once she found out huh." Septhis said softly.

' _She's a bitch. Plain and simple. Doesn't want broken equipment. Not that I blame her. You do get clingy at times.'_ His mind scoffed.

"I'm not broken. Just a little different." Septhis said.

' _And here you still defend her. I'm amazed, really. You're further into being whipped than I thought. Then again, you are just with her cause she's rich.'_ His mind scoffed.

"No I love her even if she wasn't rich. I know what it's like to barely be living comfortably. And not comfortable either i'm fine with." Septhis huffed. "Of course I defend the one I love."

' _Hmph. Love is just a chemical induced by sexual desires. Love means nothing at it's base. Just look where it's gotten you.'_ His mind scoffed.

"A love of a father got me to survive for a long ass time. Then a love of a new family who took me in carried me, to a love of a wife who has given me everything to live for. And so what if it is a chemical made it's still there it always will be." Septhis grumbled.

' _Like I said. She's got you whipped. Trained even. She's got your loyalty through a the mere illusion of Love. Ugh. Disgusting.'_ His mind hissed. ' _No loving father would abandon his child willingly. And Eleanor was a mere ally. She gave us information and resources we need to survive. She was a tool, nothing more.'_ His mind grumbled.

"No. Love maybe disgusting to you but to me it's wonderful." Septhis mumbled. "We don't know if dad left willingly! No Ella was not a tool she was more than that!"

' _Of course he left willingly. Why else would he just abandon us to his dying crippled brother and the broken mess of an adoption system.'_ His mind growled. ' _Oh stop pretending like you still like that bitch. You never liked her. You just stuck around for the benefit of staying with her longer and therefore not losing track of our link to where father could be. She wasn't anything to you'_

"I love her." Septhis mumbled weakly.

' _What's there to actually like about her. She's a bossy bitch. She should have died a long time ago. Nobody would miss her.'_ His mind scoffed.

"She's not all bossy. She's kind, sweet, loving, caring, funny, cute, and beautiful." Septhis said. "I would miss her."

' _Hmph. Such a pathetic waste of such a promising apprentice. To think you're the offspring of your father of all people. You'd think his skills would pass on. The least you could do is learn to put aside your 'love' for your true nature.'_ His mind scoffed.

"If there's something that separates dad and I is that he was able to know what to do for the future. The one like him, he never taught his skills only his knowledge, while taught the one who could control the skills he taught. But not the knowledge. So we'd have to work together. But You didn't know that huh." Septhis chuckled weakly.

" _Oh don't act so smart. You and I both know you'd be dead without me. And the least you can do is listen to me in exchange for me keeping you alive.'_ His mind hissed.

Septhis remained quiet and looked at the ground. "That's the only reason I dared to think that maybe you would only come out when needed. But no I was wrong on that." Septhis scorned.

' _Like you're any better. You do nothing to stop me when I do.'_ His mind scoffed.

"We seem to have different views on when the right time is." Septhis grumbled.

' _And you seem to enjoy getting in my way when i'm actually doing something good for you.'_ His mind chuckled.

"We see differences in 'good for me'." Septhis sighed.

' _I'm only looking out for your best interest. The way Plush used to look out for you, but better.'_ His mind snapped.

Septhis took a breath in to say something but dropped it looking away from where he had been looking. His mind huffed pridefully, taking his silence as being right. Septhis looked back at the wall clock in hopes of time feeling slower than it actually was. It read five forty surprisingly. Septhis gave a relieved sigh as he saw the time and smiled.

"Almost out of here." Septhis said. Before he could get too relaxed though the building suddenly flickered and went dark. "Oh great power out." Septhis grumbled.

Poopsy whimpered, coming close to his leg and worriedly licking his hand.

"It's alright girl. Just a power out. We can probably turn it back on if we find the generator." Septhis said. Poopsy still whimpered, staying close to him as her white fur stood out in the darkness, her ears laid back and her tail between her legs in fear, shaking a little despite her thick coat. Septhis sighed petting her gently. "It'll be alright girl. Come on follow me and stay close." Septhis sighed as he pulled his flashlight out. Poopsy whined and followed close, looking around worriedly and flinching as there was a scrabbling sound in the ceiling. Septhis looked around more preoccupied with trying to find the generator to notice the noises above him. Poopsy whimpered as they got closer to the generator, fearful of the noises above. "Ah ha. There you are." Septhis said happily as he walked over to the generator. Poopsy gripped onto the back of his shirt, trying to pull him away from the generator. Septhis sighed as he looked at Poopsy. "Poopsy I need to get the power back on, with the generator." Septhis hissed. Poopsy whimpered, pulling more and trying to get him away.

"What's gotten into you girl." Septhis grumbled. Poopsy kept whimpering just as the lights came on and Septhis came face to face with Mangle. Septhis's eye widened seeing Mangle. Poopsy whimpered, keeping on trying to pull Septhis back. Septhis now gave into Poopsy pulling him back. Mangle growled, snapping forward, her jaws wide, but just before she could bite down, the alarm went off, along with children going 'yay', as Mangle stopped where she was. Septhis was frozen in fear breathing hard. Mangle growled, before crawling off and Poopsy released him, relieved. Poopsy whimpered, nuzzling his hand. Septhis let out a relieved sigh as he petted Poopsy. Poopsy whimpered, still looking up at the ceiling worriedly and still worriedly licking his hand.

"It's all right Mangle is gone." Septhis said. Poopsy whimpered still, nuzzling him.

"HELLO! GOOD MORNING!" A happy voice said from the entrance.

Septhis looked over to where the happy voice came from. There was a man in a regular day guard uniform coming in, looking unusually happy as he walked by saying hi to every animatronic he passed. Septhis blinked a bit in surprise before shaking his head.

"Good morning new coworker! Uh.. Septhis." The man came up to him, looking for a moment to look at his tag before smiling.

"Morning uh Alex." Septhis said looking at the man's name tag. Alex smiled, hearing him mentioning his name.

"So, how was everything? No bumps in the night, I hope?" Alex chuckled.

"Not many." Septhis sighed.

"Aw too bad. I really liked those high intensity nights. Mangle and Foxy especially make them fun." Alex chuckled. "Spring though. He's the fun part."

"Ah well guess they can be quite uh fun." Septhis chuckled. "Spring? How does he make it interesting?"

"He's just interesting. I heard some guy got trapped in him. Poor sod. Nobody's willing to pull him apart out of fear of destroying Spring or the sod inside him." Alex said.

"Really?!" Septhis said surprised.

"Yeah. What, you know the guy in there?" Alex joked.

"Uh don't know. I have deducted he was an employee at Fazbears. Which could be anyone but never know." Septhis mumbled.

"Guess it's just one big mystery, huh?" Alex said before looking at his phone and sighing before replying to a text. "I'll be back at five Eleanor." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Septhis sighed before looking surprised. "Eleanor?"

"Yeah. Eleanor Tonks. My best friend, we've been friends for like ages. Her boyfriend did some shit she won't tell me and now she needs to crash at my place for a few days. I'm worried he beat her or something. She's got scratches on her arm and all sorts of shit."

"Oh" Septhis said sadly.

"What's with that look? Oh if I see the guy who beat her up i'm going to hand his ass to him. Nobody treats my friend like that." Alex grumbled.

"Uh I um am a good friend of hers as well. As to say. He might let you." Septhis sighed sadly.

"Wait, what's with that- Oh. So you're the guy." Alex grumbled.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Septhis squeaked.

"Sure you didn't. Just an accident that you accidentally picked up a knife and cut her up. Listen bro. She's been through some shit and a lot of bad relationships. So don't come to me claiming you love her even though you cut her up like she's a turkey at a dinner party." Alex growled.

"You wouldn't understand. I do love her just some shit happened." Septhis mumbled.

"Of course. You're like all the rest. 'I didn't mean to hit her! It just sorta happened that she turned into my punching bag! You can totally trust me to have her back after what I did to her!'." Alex snapped. "Tell me, why should I turn her back over to you? What makes you different from all the other boyfriends who have beat her around."

"Because unlike others I really didn't mean it. But I can't explain it to you. I only told Ella because I knew I could trust her with it. Even if I worried that she would leave me. And unlike those guys. I grew with her, I know her well, and now she knows everything of me." Septhis said.

"So what, you're saying it's okay for you to beat a woman, especially one like Eleanor, just cause you're you?" Alex growled. "Oh yeah, I totally trust you now after you tell me you can't tell me why you just beat my best friend and cut her up." Alex said sarcastically.

"No it's not. And I hate that I hurt her. It's hard to explain to anyone." Septhis sighed.

"Well you'd best come up with something. Cause i'm finding it really hard to get sympathy enough to return her to you." Alex growled.

"I didn't know I hurt her till I came back to reality. To see the one I love hurt and by my hands no less. It hurt's, It cut no dug into me like a knife and sliced me. Only no one can see that pain. If you still can't feel sorry for me then I don't blame you on it. I don't forgive myself for what I did to her. So if it makes it better go ahead and hit me yell at me. Used to it and right now I deserve it." Septhis said.

"So you're telling me you just blacked out and started beating her. Great to know I now know she's dating either a druggie or an alcoholic." Alex grumbled.

"Neither. I'm not like that. Like I said it's not easy to explain." Septhis sighed.

"You could at least try to explain." Alex grumbled.

"I-I ….." Septhis stuttered with a sigh.

"Just as I thought. Hmph." Alex grumbled before walking off towards the office.

"I can't explain without revealing my past." Septhis sighed sadly. Alex stopped, and looked back at him.

"Your past? What does that have to do with this." Alex grumbled.

"A lot. It also has to do with dad's. Which only brings back the memories." Septhis said sadly.

"Look. I know it really is none of my business. I just want to make sure my friend's alright. It's up to her to take you back or not. But I don't want her hurt again." Alex sighed.

"She'll be alright with me. I would never ever purposefully lay a hurtful hand on her. It's just hard to explain. Without revealing things I don't want to be. Or bring back painful memories. I really do love her. As cheesy as it is i'm not like others she's had, nor will I ever." Septhis said.

"Alright. Sorry for blowing up on you. She's just really important to me, as a person." Alex sighed.

"It's fine. I've had worse." Septhis sighed a little. "Understandable. She means the world to me, the one of the few things I have left to live for."

"I'm guessing since you lived with her you know her bad dating history. I guess that kinda justifies my worry for her." Alex sighed. "Anyway. Let's start over. Clean slate. Hi, i'm Alex." Alex chuckled uncomfortably, holding out his hand.

"Yeah. She doesn't have to worry about Ex's with me. She's my first and last." Septhis said with an awkward smile. "Hello Alex, names Septhis. Septhis Bishop." Septhis said placing his hand in Alex's.

"Well Septhis, i've gotta run. It was nice meeting you." Alex said with a smile, before walking away to the office, stopping to pat Poopsy on the head.

"Nice to meet you as well Alex!" Septhis called as he looked at Poopsy. Poopsy grumbled under the petting but accepted it before looking back at Septhis, coming back to stand next to him.

"It's best we go home and rest up. After our encounter. Don't you agree Poopsy." Septhis said with a smile. Poopsy snorted in agreement, pridefully walking out of the building and getting ready to run back to the house again.


	57. Chapter 56 - Chat with Aunt Carolyn

Poopsy panted as he entered the house, going straight to the living room and flopping on the couch tiredly. Septhis sighed as he closed the door behind him as he groggily walked over to the lazy chair and sat down. Poopsy panted, looking at him and jumped off the couch and crawling up in his lap, laying in his lap and barely affecting the weight on the lazy chair as the two just sat together. Septhis smiled petting Poopsy gently as he looked at the ceiling.

"What a crazy night." Septhis chuckled as he took the cap that was still on his head off setting it on the table beside the lazy chair.

Poopsy huffed in agreement before sniffing out the badge and holding it to him. Septhis took the badge and patted Poopsy before looking at it closer now. "Why does it seem so familiar like more than it should? I know I saw a badge like it all the time when Dad took us to work but this one just seems different." Septhis sighed. Poopsy barked softly in reply, sniffing out the purple fabric as well, chewing on it a little.

"Hey I'll need that you know." Septhis chuckled looking at Poopsy. Poopsy grumbled, as if saying 'wait your turn'. Septhis rolled his eyes as he went back at looking at the badge, wiping a bit of the grim that was still left and growling as a small portion wouldn't come off. The badge was shiny with a bit of blood here and there, though the portion around the name stubbornly refused to come off. Septhis sighed, defeated by the stubborn grime.

"Ah just let me see the name. Then maybe I could figure out why it's so familiar!" Septhis groaned. Suddenly he remembered Eleanor had a special oil she used to clean the grime off her jewelry, and how the metal was always left so bright and shiny, as if she'd gotten it just that day. Septhis wanted to jump up off the lazy chair but was reminded that Poopsy was on his legs.

"Poopsy up girl." Septhis said. Poopsy gave a tired groan, not wanting to get up.

"Please Poopsy." Septhis huffed wanting to get up and figure out the name of the person in Springtrap. Poopsy sighed and got up, not looking pleased. Septhis smiled gratefully as he basically took off in a run up the stairs to the master bathroom. Septhis shuffled through the things Eleanor had left hoping to find the bottle that he'd seen a few times before. There neatly on top of her make up set sat the bottle, thankfully almost full from the tiny amount Eleanor found necessary for her jewelry, alongside it a necklace he'd given her for a birthday. Septhis happily grabbed the bottle but stood looking at the necklace and sighed sadly.

"Wonder how Ella would react to me right now. Being so eager to figure something out that probably has nothing to do with me?" Septhis wondered out loud. "If I know Ella she's probably call it a waste of time. She always did think if something doesn't do anything to improve a current situation there's no use to it."

Septhis sighed as he peeled his eyes away from the necklace. "Guess i'm just curious to know. It's a mystery I want to crack it. And for all I know I might be connected in some way. Since Dad did try his hardest to have Fazbear's linked to us. Or maybe he just liked it and wanted to share it. Who knows, but a mystery at Fazbears fright my place. I wonder what it is really." Septhis said starting to open the bottle as he grabbed a towel. ' _Probably shouldn't use too much. She might come back after all. Her stuff's still here, but then again she could probably just buy back everything here somewhere else.'_ Septhis though, slight guilt popping up from going through Eleanor's things.

"Sorry but I have to know Ella it's just eating at me." Septhis said getting a bit of the bottle continents on the towel. Pushing back the guilt, he started to wipe the bottle's contents on the badge, the rust already coming off with the mere touch of it. Septhis smiled happily only to jump at the sound of the house phone going off.

"Really right now is not the time." Septhis sighed annoyingly as he sat down the towel and badge on the counter top in the master bathroom rushing back down stairs to the phone. He sighed running into the dining room and answering the phone.

"Tonks and Bishop residence. How may we help you." Septhis answered automatically.

"Uh is there a Septhis Bishop there that I may speak to?" A female voice asked over the phone.

"Uh yes. That would be me, miss…" Septhis said, for some reason getting a nervous feeling.

"Oh i'm sorry. I'm Carolyn. Carolyn Cawthorn. If you have some time i'd like to speak to you. It's important." The female voice said.

"I've pretty much got all the time in the world right now. Go ahead." Septhis said, sitting down.

"I'm glad to hear. Uh so. Oh this is awkward. But um your Vincent's kid right?" Carolyn asked.

"Uh depends on who you ask, but yeah." Septhis said awkwardly.

"I know we're kinda meeting on awkward terms but i'm one of Vincent's sisters." Carolyn said awkwardly.

"Um well, pleasure to meet you, I guess would be Aunt Carolyn then." Septhis chuckled awkwardly.

"Pleasure to meet you too Septhis. I had been meaning to come down and meet you for a while but College and then my two wonderful kids came along I just haven't had the time." Carolyn said.

"I don't even know where to begin." Septhis said honestly.

"I know that feeling as well Septhis. But i've been a little worried here lately after Scott's death I have been trying to get in contact with your dad. Much to no avail." Carolyn sighed.

"Ah. Well, you might want to be ready to drop the phone, in that case. I'm afraid there's some bad news." Septhis sighed.

"Oh no. What is it? He hasn't gotten into any trouble has he?" Carolyn asked sounding worried.

"Well he's kinda, um, missing, and in worst case scenario, dead." Septhis sighed.

there was a sad sigh from Carolyn's side of the phone. "I see. I know that this must be hard on you as well." Carolyn said sympathetically.

"He's kinda been missing since I was… maybe ten? I don't know. There's a story to it, if you really want to hear it." Septhis sighed.

"If it's fine with you I don't mind hearing it. Oh give me a minute." Carolyn said as there was the sound of plates being set down. "Vincent, Scott breakfast is ready, eat up quickly!" Carolyn's voice could be heard. Septhis chuckled, hearing their names and their 'yes ma'am's' as he remembered to feed Poopsy and made his way into the kitchen, unlocking the door and scooping a handful out of the bag.

"Poopsy! Poopsy come eat!" Septhis called as the old dog came running greedily.

"I'm sorry had to get the kids breakfast ready so they can head out to school." Carolyn said returning to the phone.

"Ah it's fine. Had to feed me and my girlfriend's dog." Septhis said.

"That's nice. I had wondered if it was a roommate or Girlfriend. But we can talk about that later. Now if you don't mind I would like to hear the story." Carolyn said as mumbled talking of Scott and Vincent could be heard.

"Well, I guess to begin, before I was born my dad married my mom, a woman named Susan. She had me and my brother, and eventually for some reason she left us to our dad." Septhis said. "Way to kick off a story, I know."

"Oh i'm sorry to hear that. At least you had Vincent and your brother." Carolyn said "No uh Uncle Purple." Carolyn could be heard talking probably to her kids.

"That's the way we always saw it. Well, after that, everything kinda went downhill. My dad and my brother kinda started falling out with each other, he kinda accused my dad of favoring me, since i'm like him. Having the same mental problem, I mean." Septhis sighed.

"I'm surprised to hear that. Uh Vincent would normally get along great with others. I figured the same with his kids." Carolyn said.

"Most would think that. Gilbert, that's my brother, he started to get along more with our uncle Scott rather than our dad." Septhis said.

"Ah that's the Gilbert Scott talked about from time to time." Carolyn said "No uncle Ring Ring. I'm talking with one of your nephews." Carolyn said obviously to the kids. Almost as soon there was a 'Oh put it on speaker!' 'I wanna talk to him to!' could be heard. "Maybe when you two aren't going to school soon." Carolyn chuckled.

"It's fine if they want to talk to me. I'd be glad to meet them." Septhis chuckled.

"I'd be fine with it but they need to hurry up and get ready for school soon. Maybe when they come home from school if you're still free they can talk." Carolyn said.

"I'd look forward to it actually. Anyway, uh yeah, Uncle Scott and Gil got along. After a while there was a, uh, accident." Septhis winced as he said the word.

"Oh dear what happened?" Carolyn said worriedly.

"My brother kinda lost his temper and my head got stuck in a Freddy animatronic mouth. To put it the way my nurse put it, 'imagine a nut in a nutcracker. The boy's head being the nut, and the animatronic being the nutcracker'." Septhis said, unconsciously feeling the spot where his metal plate would be.

"Oh dear. But it seems you're alright now. I am guessing that's the time Scott was helping Vincent out." Carolyn said.

"Yeah. After that is just a black mess to me but apparently my brother and my dad completely fell apart." Septhis sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that Septhis." Carolyn said sympathetically.

"It's fine. The worst I ever heard was some fighting and my dad declaring that Gilbert wasn't his son anymore." Septhis sighed.

"Wow that's a surprise to hear from Vince. He loved kids and basically they loved him back. It's amazing to hear something like that from Vince." Carolyn said. "Alright boy's eat what's left come on can't be late you two." Carolyn said obviously to the kids.

"While I was out my brother was murdered visiting my dad's work." Septhis said sadly. "Someone murdered my brother. Nobody knows who."

"Oh my. Wow that must have been tough on you. Especially when you came back to the land of reality. But I can imagine it must have been hard on Vincent as well. I know it was on Scott. Those must have been the times he sounded a bit down but wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Carolyn said sadly.

"Definitely not what I was expecting when I woke up. My dad just kinda shut down after that. For a while just couldn't function without Scott. I know he regretted treating Gil the way he did though. Couldn't even step into his room without breaking down. I wouldn't be surprised if his room is still the same way it was to this day." Septhis sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised either. Vincent was way too kind for the things life would hand him. As my husband would say he got a bad hand drawing worse cards." Carolyn sighed.

"Yeah. And that's only the start. About a week after that my dad went missing, and I had to live with Scott, only to see him die too." Septhis sighed sadly.

"I hope Vincent didn't get into any trouble. I don't believe he would abandon you alone even if Scott would take care of you. I'm sorry you had to. I suppose you were the kid that had to be put into foster care when Scott came to live with me after the hospital." Carolyn said sadly.

"Yeah. I basically got tossed from one home to another with no hope in sight, aside from hoping my dad would come back for me." Septhis said.

"I hope you had better luck than Vincent did in foster care." Carolyn said.

"Not much. A couple were nice enough, but most just forgot about me or beat me to a pulp till foster came back to take me to the next place, where the cycle would start all over again." Septhis said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Septhis. I hope it didn't ruin your outlook on other people. Not everyone is mean and such." Carolyn said worriedly.

"I came out for the better. I eventually came to one where my dad was, one that apparently gave beatings frequently. This petty little farm out in the middle of nowhere. I found some of my dad's stuff there, and found out i'm not the first to get smacked around." Septhis said.

"Your dad didn't like to talk about his foster care often as he would say. 'Bad times belong in the past and i'd like them to stay there'. We never pushed him to tell since he would always say that to us. It seems to me you're starting to travel down his footsteps, hopefully you learned from his mistakes." Carolyn said.

"I uh, kinda ran away, and just kept walking out into the wilderness till I came to this grand city. Don't even remember even glancing at the name, just remember being so glad to finally find civilization." Septhis chuckled.

"Definitely your father's son. Ran away from foster after so much. But unlike him you went to the city not out of touch from civilisation for years." Carolyn sighed.

"Eventually I just wandered the city, got a bit of help from some kind people and some homeless people, giving me clothes and information. I was shocked, to say the least when I found out it was already Christmas." Septhis chuckled.

"Some people who have the least are the kindest people you'll ever meet. Christmas alone in an unfamiliar city?!" Carolyn sounded a bit shocked.

"Yeah. I've found to never doubt the kindness of those who have the least. I can certainly say they saved me. I was just about to pass out in a park when this giant fluffy white dog came up to me." Septhis chuckled at the memory.

"It's amazing how the ones who you'd expect to be bitter are the kindest ones. A christmas dog." Carolyn chuckled a bit.

"This dog led me on a chase all the way to this beautiful little girl out on her own yelling for a dog named 'Poopsy'." Septhis chuckled as Poopsy perked up at the mention of the name. "Not you girl. I'm telling about how you pulled me out of the snow."

Carolyn chuckled hearing that the dog was still there.

"This girl introduced herself as Eleanor Tonks. She and I talked for a bit, scolding me for sitting out in the cold mostly. After a brief encounter, she wanted me to stay at her house for the christmas evening. I told her I was alone, and she said I could stay as long as as I wanted. So she pretty much let a stranger into her family." Septhis said with a smile.

"Funny how in just a short period of time a stranger can feel like family. You could say something like that happened with your father and our family." Carolyn said happily.

"Anyway, I met her and her only caretaker, her housemaid named Annette. Annette was a bit more suspicious of me, but also allowed me in. We pretty much spent the whole christmas together, and it kinda turned into a family." Septhis said with a smile.

"Glad to hear that you didn't have to spend Christmas alone. And that you found a family." Carolyn said.

"I ended up living with them for the rest of my years. Annette homeschooled both me and Eleanor, and me and Eleanor ended up getting pretty close. We pretty much have the same story, except for the fact that she never had to see a foster home due to being rich and having Annette." Septhis said happily.

"Like two peas in a pod i'm guessing." Carolyn said happily.

"Pretty much. Eventually Ella and I got close and eventually started dating. That was about.. four or five years ago now." Septhis chuckled. "I can definitely say it's a love relationship, even if Ella will be stubborn about it and insist it's a strict boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"I'm glad you have someone to call yours." Carolyn said happily.

"I'm glad she's mine to call." Septhis said with a smile. "After a while of us living together I kinda got a little restless with not contributing as much as she did, moneywise. so I took up a job at a local horror attraction, Fazbear's fright. It's not as much of a dent as she makes in money, but I don't feel useless." Septhis said.

"Fazbears huh. Just like Scott and Vince." Carolyn said with a sigh. "Guess it just kinda runs in that side of the family."

"I suppose. Though I am a bit worried that i'm going to end up following that path, i'd still like to provide somehow. It wouldn't really make that good a case for me as a husband if I only depend on my wife. If she'll accept that is." Septhis said.

"I see. I'm sure she'll let you if you can find a reason she likes." Carolyn chuckled.

"Hopefully. I'm still searching for the perfect moment. She's a strict woman, to say the least, but kind, beautiful, fair… ah, i'm rambling, sorry." Septhis said with a nervous chuckle. "She's a bit like uncle Scott, in ways."

"I see. Well just make it a surprise. I'm sure after so many years she's bound to say yes. It's alright i'm glad to hear one of my nephews is in love." Carolyn said happily. "Really? Wonder if that was a coincidence with you being like your dad in if it's just set like that."

"And that's basically events up to now." Septhis said, petting Poopsy as she came up to him and was sniffing the phone, her sniffing echoing to the other side like she was trying to sniff who he was talking to. Carolyn laughed a bit. "Hello to you as well Poopsy." Carolyn said happily. Poopsy looked confused before giving a loud bark. Carolyn laughed happily.

"Come on old girl, back off. It's just a person." Septhis chuckled, gently pushing Poopsy away. "Sorry about that, Poopsy's kinda curious with phones."

"It's quite alright." Carolyn said.

"I suppose this must be pretty shocking to hear all this stuff in one conversation." Septhis said.

"It is a bit shocking but i'm glad I was able to talk with one of my nephews. After Scott passed everyone kinda became distant. More than before." Carolyn sighed.

"If I may ask, how was Scott after he came to live with you. I didn't get to see him after his first hospital visit, so i'm kinda curious." Septhis asked.

"He was pretty much his own self. Stubborn like always. It was the coughing fits that were the scary parts. It was nice to see some of his friends come and visit him once and awhile. A young man named Jeremy visited often, he had been close to both Scott and Vince as a kid. I know he was given something from Scott. I think in hopes of if Vince ever did show up that Jeremy would find him. Don't know exactly what it was. But mainly Scott was the same person from before if not a little clumsier but still read and tried to do housework when I told him he didn't need to. I don't know if you know Jeremy but i'm quite sure Scott gave him something to give to you as well. Something he'd recorded for you. But if you can find a man named Jeremy Fitzgerald he has brown kinda messy hair and green eyes. A little soft spoken but nice. If I remember correctly he did mention something about Fazbears Fright on one of his visits over here." Carolyn said.

"Sounds like uncle Scott. He wouldn't even let me do housework. Always insisted on doing it himself. I admit, I was always scared whenever the coughing started up. That last one I was worried he was dead for sure, with all that blood." Septhis said. "I've met him. Afraid he never passed anything to me though. If I know uncle Scott, he actually recorded several tapes for my dad while I was there. Mostly audio diarys. Mostly." Septhis said.

"I know the blood always frightened me the most when he'd start those coughing fits." Carolyn said sadly. "Maybe he didn't have it on him. Well whatever the case I hope it does reach you sometime it seemed important to Scott to tell you. That was his thing to keep track of the days but those ones he gave to Jeremy seemed to be special."

"He always tried to hide it with me. Trying to play it off as a clearing throat or a laugh. He didn't deserve what he got, and certainly didn't deserve to die like that, and certainly didn't deserve it to be so long and slow and painful." Septhis said sadly.

"No he didn't. He was a good man and an amazing brother but no matter how much we wish. It was what had to happen. I just had wish it had been quicker so he didn't have to go through that pain for so long." Carolyn said sounding saddened.

"Uncle Scott said it goes through the males of his family. Are your brothers alright?" Septhis asked worriedly. "Your boys sound like they were really fascinated with him. They must have been so sad when he passed."

"I don't know sadly. Scott and Vince were the ones who kept the family close. So with both of them gone the others have drifted away from me. I do worry and try to keep in touch but I never get answers back anymore." Carolyn said with a sad sigh. "Oh yes Scott and Vincent were glad to have Scott around when he was. Both my Scott and your uncle Scott got along great. Vincent and Scott were almost like having Vincent around for Scott. They really do take on after them. I'm sure Vincent is going to want to rush home to talk to you today. Since you were Vince's son he'll ask a lot i'm sure he's just a tad shy." Carolyn chuckled.

"I'll be happy to talk to both of them. I'll share as much as I can, though I can't promise I know everything." Septhis chuckled. "If I know uncle Scott, he influenced them a lot. And probably taught them some more than questionable skills."

"Just as long as they get as much as they can they'll be happy. I swear as soon as Scott and I told them about our brothers and sisters they wanted to know everything and everyone. Vince was the only one they didn't get the chance to meet. So you would have more information on him due to being your father." Carolyn sighed happily. "Very much so on Scott. Vince is still him but you can tell where Scott influenced him. Oh most definitely."

"I'm surprised they're so interested in learning your family. You'd think they were more interested in learning about friends and such. Sad that they couldn't meet Gilbert. They would have loved him. Then again he'd have probably taught them even more questionable skills." Septhis chuckled.

"They are like Scott and Vince in the whole friends department. Scott makes friends while Vince makes enemies. So Scott protects him. I'm glad he does or i'd have to homeschool him and unlike Scott and Vincent I was not a genius. They both love to learn and one thing that is interesting is a big family like ours. Lot's to learn and lots of different stories from different points of views. I'm quite sure they would have but once they know you had a brother they'll want to know more about him as well I hope you know." Carolyn chuckled.

"I'm sure Gil would be happy to know that someone wants to know about him. I'm sure he'd be even more happy to find out he has cousins to influence. Maybe someday we can meet in person. I'm sure Ella and Poopsy would be happy to meet them." Septhis chuckled.

"Well actually soon we'll be in the area. Since this is the last day of school before a break from the boys we we're going to go down and take a little break from the normal scenery. So if you have some time we could meet up sometime." Carolyn said happily. "I'm sure the boy's would love to see you. As would I."

"If you want you can stay with us during your break. We've got room here. Just expect a lot of love sappiness. And we'll try to be as PG as possible." Septhis chuckled. "If i'm lucky, they'll get to see me twice, the second being for a wedding."

"I'd love to stay with you if that is fine with you and Eleanor! Saves a lot of money if we can stay with relatives. I'm fine with that the boys are the ones who would turn their head. I hope we'll be able to see you two a happy couple." Carolyn said happily.

"They might have a bit of a hard time then. There's been talk of babies around here. And a lot of affection." Septhis chuckled. "Plus we kiss every morning and say I love you."

"I see. Scott's used to it from me and my hubby. He is the oldest he's seen lovey dovey. Vincent is the one who'd probably find it disgusting." Carolyn chuckled. "I'm sure they won't mind a little kiss and I love you."

"Ella's just a bit obsessive over house rules. No shoes on the couch, always use coasters. Little things like that. But who knows, maybe it'll be good for them." Septhis said with a smile. "Also no feeding Poopsy human food. She farts. And she holds it till you're laying down to let it out in your face."

"They're good boys if they know the rules they'll stick to it. Tho Vince can get into a bit of trouble testing the rules limits." Carolyn sighed.

"Oh this will be fun." Septhis laughed.

"There a handful but at least it's never a dull moment with them." Carolyn chuckled.

"I can already tell they're going to make things interesting. We can think of it as practice for our children. Whenever that will be happening." Septhis chuckled. "Just a note from me to them: Don't go near the master bedroom. You might hear or see some things you never wanted to see." Septhis chuckled.

"Very good practice if you ask me." Carolyn chuckled. "I see."

"You know if you want, you can send them to us and spend time with your husband." Septhis offered.

"I'd take that offer but he is overseas right now. I know I don't seem the kind to marry and army man." Carolyn said with a short chuckle.

"Ah I see now." Septhis smiled. "I know the feeling. Sometimes Ella has to go overseas for business stuff. It's hell waiting for her to come home."

"Very much a patience game it seems at times." Carolyn chuckled. Poopsy whined at the mention of Eleanor going overseas, and Septhis chuckled.

"Don't worry girl. Ella's not going anywhere." Septhis said with a smile. "Ah well I hope i'm not interrupting anything over there."

"Oh no I work from home and the boys go off to school so it's easier for us to plan little things like visiting family members." Carolyn said.

"Ah. My job's a night job. I'm pretty much running off fumes, adrenaline, and sugar right now." Septhis smiled, but had to cover a yawn.

"Well I can let you sleep if you need." Carolyn said.

"I'm guessing you're probably going to urge me to sleep anyway." Septhis smiled.

"I can't be having my host being tired. And knowing your father you hardly get enough sleep as it is." Carolyn sighed. "And plus I do need to clean up a bit, make sure the boys packed up a little they said. And of course work a bit."

"Ah I forgot to ask, when were you guys planning your trip? So we can plan around it." Septhis asked.

"We had planned it for tomorrow but if you need a bit of time we can stay at the hotel." Carolyn said.

"Oh no tomorrow is fine. Plus Ella would kill me if I allowed our guests to stay in, what would be in her words: A dinky hotel." Septhis chuckled. "Well, see you later I guess."

"I'm glad to hear. See you later Septhis." Carolyn said happily.

"Bye!" Septhis said happily before hanging up, setting the phone down with a smile before rushing back upstairs to continue to clean the badge.


	58. Chapter 57 - Mystery unraveled

Septhis smiled when finally the badge was cleaned off.

"Vincent… Bishop?" Septhis read the name, shocked. Septhis nearly dropped the badge. "No that couldn't be right." Septhis said in almost a whisper. But the name spoke for itself. Septhis placed the badge down on the counter. "That'd mean." Septhis said looking up in the mirror. "My dad is in Springtrap." Septhis mumbled. Septhis just kinda stood there in disbelief looking in the mirror. Somehow his hallucination from a few days ago, the one seeing his own face with a Springtrap face, started to come back. Septhis was taken aback seeing the Springtrap face. "Dad. It can't be true but." Septhis said weakly, almost terrified.

"It would make sense. That's the scary part." Septhis sighed. "You really didn't abandon me like I had believed but you knew better than to get in the suit and do quick movements. What the hell happened?" Septhis said raising a hand to the side that was Springtrap on his face.

"M-maybe after Gil died, his ghost came back, and chased dad into it." Septhis said shakily.

"B-b-but Gil wouldn't do that…... would he? He knew that dad was what supported me. He wouldn't take that from me would he?" Septhis said weakly taking a step closer to the mirror. "Why. Just why my family." Septhis said looking down at the counter. ' _That night that dad came back covered in blood. Everything started going wrong that day. What really happened that day dad?'_ Septhis thought picking up the badge.

"If only I could understand. If only I knew, then maybe I could have done something different and you'd both still be here." Septhis said sadly tears starting to form in his eyes. Septhis sniffled, wiping his tears away only to have more appear.

"What if all I need to do was one thing different. One phrase different. Something and maybe i'd still have you two in my life." Septhis whimpered his legs buckled underneath him making him fall to the floor on his knees. "Why. Why Dad? Why Gil? Why didn't I die like them? What is my purpose in this?" Septhis cried. "Why didn't I just die in that hospital like I was supposed to. Why taunt me with Ella and everything and tell me I can't have any of it."

"It hurt's so much. Like i'm dead but alive. Only to gain more to hurt myself with. Why can't I just die. Why must I endure this pain?" Septhis whimpered placing his head in his hands sobbing.

"What if it's all building up to waiting for me to end the pain?" Septhis sobbed. "Would that be the answer? Kill myself get it over with? But I don't want to hurt anyone, If I ended it i'd just be hurting Ella, Carolyn and the kids. Poopsy and who knows." Septhis cried as he then balled his hands up into fist.

"That's the fucked up thing. Give me all these people who care about me just to trick me into hurting myself even more." Septhis hissed.

"Like a fucking cycle of pain that slowly kills me. What is this huh!" Septhis shouted angrily as tears ran down his face. "If you want me in pain just kill me for eternity. Just give me an eternal death! Why play with my feelings and my mind!"

Septhis sighed, gripping his hair as he cried into his knees. "Why. Why is this happening to me? Why is it that everything I get ends up hurting me? A happy normal family torn apart. A loving family slowly eating itself away with each harsh word. Eventually taking my brother from me. Leaving me with a loving dad and supporting Uncle only to have the one who promised to stay leave. Hell he was killed and I never knew till today! And Uncle who I had to watch slowly die painfully. Thrown into foster to be beating around like a plastic bag in the wind. Tough and fragile, cut easily and lost in the world. To end up at someone who picked them up. Only to find out it's broken. then thrown to the wind again. Barely hanging on." Septhis whimpered softly.

"I could just end it right now. Put an end to this fucking game." Septhis sniffled, looking up at the counter at his shaving razor. Septhis stood up shakily holding on to the bathroom counter shakily. Looking at the razor as the gleam of the golden now shiny badge could be seen out of the corner of his eyes. Septhis's hands were shaking as his hand hovered over the razor, his vision clouding as more tears appeared. Septhis looked away as he brought his hand down feeling the razor under his hand.

"Just why. Why do I have this feeling of pain but yet emptiness. None existence?" Septhis whimpered. His fingers ran over the blade, and could feel the razor scraping the skin there and blood dripping down his finger. Septhis gulped looking back at his fingers seeing the blood dripping down.

"It doesn't even hurt to get cut. Why? What is it? What is my purpose in life?" Septhis said raspy from crying so hard. Septhis sniffled, pressing his finger more against the blade, deepening the wound as he remembered when he'd asked his dad about cutting out of curiosity. ' _Horizontal for attention. Vertical for actually wanting death.''_ He remembered his dad saying.

"I don't want attention but I don't want death fully. What's that huh?" Septhis sniffled a bit. The memory of his father now seemed to stabbed into his heart unlike the old fuzzy feeling he had most of the time. "Torture? Is that what I want?" Septhis sniffled. "What do I want? Not death, but not life. Pain but yet happiness. What do I want? Why can't I know?" Septhis hissed sliding the finger across the razor blade to cut more of his finger. Somehow the sight of the blood compelled him more, as he felt a sick fascination with the red liquid. A smile started to creep along his face as he stared at the red liquid more.

' _Pain but not on yourself. You want pain but you want to see it not feel it.'_ His mind chuckled darkly.

"I do… wait, do I? Is that what I want? To see suffering?" Septhis wondered as part of him felt some sick liberation in seeing the blood.

' _Think of it. Blood flowing down a knife's blade pooling at the hilt and dripping down the handle making it's way to your hand and then slowly down arm. As the pained scream of a person cries out. Suffering is what you want then make it.'_ His mind chuckled.

"I could do it. Easily. I was trained by the best. I could easily kill and torture someone." Septhis chuckled darkly.

' _Yes relieve that anger, that pain, the suffering, the urge to hurt. It would be so simple, it it's so easy. All you have to do is relax and give in.'_ His mind laughed.

"I could… It would be so easy to give in. To put an end to this pain…" Septhis mumbled.

' _So very easy. Many don't have this easy of a way to end the pain. You won't even realise it was there in the first place! It's not a normal chance. Just simply relax and give in to the thought's.'_ His mind chuckled. Septhis pulled the razor out of the holder, shakily holding it over his wrist. ' _Give in…'_ Septhis thought.

' _Close your eyes. Relax and give in. It'll be over like it never even happened.'_ His mind said sinisterly. Septhis brought the razor closer and closer till it was just hovering over his skin.

' _Come on, just close and slash. Relax and give in. It'll be over and everything will be right in the morning.'_ His mind said softly. Septhis brought the razor closer till it was touching his skin but not cutting, as a small amount of fear welled up in him.

' _Come on, stop dilly dallying. Cut. Simple. Easy. Fast. And it'll all be right in the morning.'_ His mind hissed.

Septhis slowly started to press, blood welling up around the razor.

' _Good boy. Now come on drag it up. Then close your eyes and relax. Everything will be better in the morning. I promise.'_ His mind chuckled. Septhis started to drag the razor, more blood running out and creating red patterns over his skin.

" _Good job. Now just place the razor down. Sit down and relax, hell go to sleep! It'll be alright when you wake up.'_ His mind said happily. Septhis stopped halfway through, the fear welling up again and compelling him to throw the razor aside. His mind growled at the fear obviously being shown. ' _What are you doing?!'_ His mind hissed angrily.

' _I can't. I'm a coward. I can't.'_ Septhis thought fearfully.

' _Fine! If you won't cooperate then it seems we'll have to do this the hard way.'_ His mind growled. Septhis gulped, his eyes shooting open as the fear grew. ' _What if it hurts. What if something happens?'_ Septhis worried.

' _It won't hurt! What's going to happen? Your home alone with a stupid old dog!'_ His mind snapped.

' _What if that 'stupid old dog' gets someone?! Someone can't see me like this. Ella can't see me like this. She thinks i'm strong! She can't see the coward I really am.'_ Septhis thought scared.

' _It won't get anyone! Who's gonna see huh? Ella is at her friends remember. She won't know. This isn't cowardly, Stalling is cowardly!'_ His mind hissed.

' _I can't do it! I can't!'_ Septhis thought as he threw the razor aside and immediately trying to fix the damage.

' _Idiot!'_ His mind yelled.

' _I can't. I'm a fucking coward. I can't even go through with a fucking suicide that I myself was proposing. I'm a goddamn coward.'_ Septhis thought as tears welled up.

' _You wanted it. You wanted suffering. I would have made it so. But you stopped the easy way.'_ His mind huffed.

' _I just couldn't fucking do it okay?! I was scared! I couldn't do it!'_ Septhis thought as he started sobbing again.

' _Your dad was so much easier to persuade. You're not as broken as he was. At least not yet.'_ His mind grumbled.

' _I know, I know. I'm a shame to my father's memory. I know. I'm a damn coward.'_ Septhis thought, wiping tears as more came, as the blood kept coming and he felt more and more lightheaded.

' _Gilbert was the better one but no he wasn't easy to speak to unlike you.'_ His mind huffed.

' _Fuck you and your fucking disease. You act like you own every damn thing.'_ Septhis lashed out.

' _Oh going against me again huh? I can easily make you regret it kid.'_ His mind snapped back.

' _Oh really? And what can you do to hurt me? There's nothing I care about anymore!'_ Septhis snapped.

' _Hurt Ella by hurting her friend would be simple. Carolyn when she comes over with the kids. I could do a lot kid. I can take over when I want it's just harder.'_ His mind chuckled.

' _Fine fine, just don't hurt anyone. I'll do what you want so long as nobody gets hurt.'_ Septhis thought worriedly.

' _I promise kid. I won't hurt anyone. Just relax and give in. Simple easy right?'_ His mind said.


	59. Chapter 58 - Eleanor

"OH MY GOD! SEP!" Eleanor screamed, running into the bathroom and gripping his arms, closing the wounds. Septhis jumped at the scream and looked at Eleanor.

"E-e-ella?" Septhis said in almost a whisper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Eleanor hissed, smacking him in the cheek. "Get a grip!"

Septhis was surprised blinking in surprise seemingly frozen in place.

"You idiot! You could die! Do you know what i'd be like if you died?! How anyone would feel if you died?!" Eleanor snapped.

Septhis sniffled and suddenly hugged Eleanor. "Ella." Septhis whimpered.

"G-g-get off me you idiot." Eleanor grumbled, hugging back tightly. "Stupid boys."

Septhis tightened his grip starting to feel tears form up in his eyes again. "I'm sorry." Septhis said weakly.

"You idiot. Of all the things you could have done, suicide was the first thing that came to mind?!" Eleanor said, but softly patted his back. "Why would you consider that as an option. I told you I was coming back".

"It hurts." Septhis whimpered softly.

"I know babe. I know." Eleanor said softly, holding him to her chest and rocking him slightly. "Just remember that even if it seems hard, know that I love you, and I will be there for you."

"I love you too Ella." Septhis sniffled.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm home now. There's nothing to worry about. I'm not leaving you again." Eleanor said softly, running her fingers through his hair to soothe him as she continued to rock him. "Come on, let me see. Let me fix you." Eleanor said, gently reaching for his arms.

' _I will fix you.'_ The lady's voice from all those years ago echoed through his head as Eleanor reached for him.

Septhis froze a bit and jerked away from Eleanor. Eleanor looked hurt at him jerking away, but respectfully stepped away. Septhis sighed and shook his head. "Sorry.I thought I heard something." Septhis said weakly.

"It's okay. I know this is all a bit much to take in." Eleanor said gently, stroking his cheek. "Why would you do this? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything babe."

"I-I-I don't have to worry about trying to find my dad anymore. I found him." Septhis said sadly tears starting to creep their way down his face again.

"What did you find, babe? What's wrong? Why are you crying? You found your dad! That's wonderful!" Eleanor said with a smile.

"It would be if. He was alive." Septhis whimpered.

"Shh, shh it's okay. We knew he might be. But that's okay. At least now we know, right?" Eleanor said.

"That was the reason he never came home Ella. He died at work." Septhis sniffled.

"Well we did say that he might be dead. But at least now we know for sure. At least now we have our answer." Eleanor said.

"Still I had hoped." Septhis sniffled.

"I know babe. I know. I wanted to meet him so badly. But at least now we're not waiting." Eleanor said, taking his hands and crouching in front of him, making him look at her. "But i'm guessing it's not just the fact that he's dead that bothers you, is it?"

"I never even knew. I just don't know. I had hoped for so long that maybe just maybe he would pop back up but. Not like that. I lost both Gil and Dad, then Uncle Scott. I almost lost you! It hurts." Septhis said taking sharp breaths in.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. Nobody's going to be lost. Not me, not your family, nobody. That was just a string of bad luck." Eleanor said. "What do you mean? Where did you find him?"

"Promise?" Septhis whimpered.

"I promise. I swear on my life." Eleanor said, running her thumbs over his hands as she gripped them tighter. "What did you find? Where was your dad?"

"In Springtrap. One of the old spring lock animatronic suits." Septhis started to cry again. Eleanor held him to her chest, not caring if her clothes got his tears on them as she held him and hummed soothingly, the whole scene seeming more motherly rather than a girlfriend comforting her boyfriend.

"I can't even give him a proper burial. Because Spring is company property. They don't want to damage Spring." Septhis cried.

"Shh shh it's alright. At least now we know what happened to him. It may not be pleasant, but at least now we know. We don't have to wonder anymore." Eleanor soothed.

"I just wish I had been able to speak to him one more time." Septhis whimpered.

"I know. I wanted to speak to him too. I wanted to get to know him, to at least know the man that raised you. But I guess the only thing we can do now is live on for him and live out our futures in his honor." Eleanor said, starting to cry a bit too. Septhis nodded and took a deep breath in.

"Right I should tell you." Septhis said weakly.

"Tell me what?" Eleanor said gently, coming closer and holding his face lovingly.

"I talked to someone on the phone today." Septhis said with a weak smile.

"Who?" Eleanor asked, shifting a bit and sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck.

"One of my Aunts. Her names Carolyn. She has two kids both are boys." Septhis said his normal happy and joyful tone of voice slowly coming back.

"Oh that's lovely. You know I always love meeting any of you family. Kinda makes of for the fact that I don't have any myself." Eleanor said.

"Well I have a large family due to Dad being adopted into a big family. But when I was talking with Aunt Carolyn she had said that she was going to be in the area tomorrow." Septhis said his normal cheerful tone of voice back.

"Oh! They should stay with us! That would be so wonderful!" Eleanor said excitedly.

"I invited them over. And so her, and her two boys are going to be coming down since they have a school break." Septhis said happily.

"Oh perfect!" Eleanor said happily.

"Also when the boys come back from school today Carolyn said they could call back and talk since they were so eager to talk to me when their mom was." Septhis chuckled.

"Oh wonderful! I'd love to talk to them." Eleanor said with a smile.

"I'm sure they'd love to talk to you as well Ella." Septhis said with a happy smile.

"Y-you're being a kiss ass. You're the one they want to talk to. I'm barely a thought in their minds." Eleanor mumbled. "They probably think i'm a cranky old woman anyway."

"I'm your ass kisser." Septhis smirked. "Well my dad was the only uncle they weren't able to meet so i'm sure they just want to know about dad than about me.. Of course not!"

"Of course I am. I mean, just look at my younger pictures. I'm so old now, and I used to be so pretty. And yet you get to stay pretty handsome." Eleanor grumbled.

"I think getting older only made you look better than pretty. You're gorgeous!" Septhis said lovingly.

"Bah! You're deluded. I'm far from gorgeous. I don't even know how you put up with me. All I do is snap at you. You could have any woman you want. Why me?" Eleanor sighed, looking away.

"To me you're gorgeous and that's what counts. I don't mind it, plus most of the time it is my fault for you to snap at me." Septhis chuckled. "I like you, well love you. Plus how can you not fall head over heals for someone who dragged you out of the cold and invited you into their home and their family."

"W-well it was cold and Christmas. It would have looked bad of me to throw you out." Eleanor stuttered, her cheeks growing red.

"You could have done what everyone else did and just walk off leaving me alone. But something made you invite me home." Septhis said with a gentle smile.

"I-it was logical to invite you in. It was cold, and you would have ended up dead. It was pure logic. What, you're saying we were destined to be together or something? Don't be silly." Eleanor said, the red growing deeper on her cheeks and spreading over her nose.

"Well everyone else ignored me. You didn't. Something brought us together." Septhis said.

"Pure chance. Luck if you believe in that sort of stuff. It was just chance that we met." Eleanor mumbled. "Well… ignoring you would have looked bad to anyone in that park. I-it was a reputation thing."

"Believe what you want Ella. But I think something drew us together. Kinda like two characters in a story, that had to meet for the story to continue on." Septhis said happily.

"Yeah but then why would those two characters have to meet. Why would I have to meet you." Eleanor said.

"Who knows. I'm not the writer." Septhis said with a shrug.

"That's not an answer. Anyway you would have done fine without me." Eleanor grumbled, hugging him tighter and holding the badge, looking at it closely.

"Well it's the best I got." Septhis sighed hugging Eleanor tightly. "Whatcha looking at?"

"This badge. It's all scratched up. If your dad were crushed this would be rusty but untouched." Eleanor said.

"I cleaned it up a bit. He did work at Fazbear's for a while. It probably got scratched up before hand." Septhis sighed.

"No there's something here. It's like it's carved with.. nails?" Eleanor said. "H. E. L. P. M. E. K. I. L.L. M. E." Eleanor mumbled. Septhis looked surprised at hearing Eleanor read the carved message.

"There's more. On the back. 'I killed them. I killed the kids. I killed my son. I killed his friends. I killed the kid. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Eleanor read. Septhis fell silent and hung his head.

"So that was Gil's spirit then." Septhis mumbled sadly.

"Hmm?" Eleanor looked confused.

"Yesterday night. At work I kept having these weird dreams or hallucinations. One was my brother Gil. He said dad killed him and his friends." Septhis said sadly.

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry you had to know that." Eleanor said sadly.

"It's fine. I'd rather know my dad's deeds than have them secret from me forever." Septhis sighed. "Since I am cable of doing what he had. Without even knowing."

"No. You're different. For one, you haven't hurt any kids, that's the big difference. Two, I came back, where your mother left for good." Eleanor said.

"Not yet. Ella, i'm too much like dad. He and I didn't mean to kill it was just something that happened. I guess i'm just worried of your safety, like Alex. But i'm glad you came back. I need someone to keep me level headed." Septhis said.

"I love you too much to leave you be." Eleanor said with a smile.

"I love you too." Septhis said with a smile. Eleanor smiled before leaning in, giving him a soft loving kiss, holding his face to hers. Septhis leaned into the kiss happily. Eleanor smiled into the kiss, but before it could go further Poopsy saw them and started barking. Eleanor broke off the kiss and growled at Poopsy. "Piss off dog." Eleanor grumbled.

Septhis sighed and then chuckled. "Really Poopsy?" Septhis said. Poopsy barked a bit more before running off, barking all the way down the hall.

"Dammit Poopsy. We were having something." Eleanor grumbled, but looked back at Septhis. "You're probably tired after last night. Here, why don't you lie down with me, get some sleep." Septhis chuckled and nodded.

"Exhausted." Septhis said. Eleanor chuckled and pulled him to his feet, leading him over to the bed and lying down on the bed, patting beside her. Septhis smiled as he flopped down on the bed relieved. Eleanor chuckled, curling up to him and resting her head on his chest, the two just laying together for a while.


	60. Chapter 59 - Cousions

Septhis was awoken to the sound of the home phone ringing. He was about to get up, only to feel a small arm around his waist. Septhis was a tad surprised as he looked down at his waist. Eleanor was still there, fast asleep and gripping his shirt in her sleep, drooling a bit into the pillow. Septhis smiled happily seeing her sleeping. She grumbled a bit, snuggling into his side, as her face looked more peaceful in sleep than it ever did awake.

"Babe? Why's the phone ringing?" Eleanor mumbled sleepily, still not fully awake.

"Remember. I said that Aunt Carolyn's two boys would call after school. I'm betting it's them." Septhis said softly.

"Hmm." Eleanor mumbled, moving her arm and rolling over. Septhis gave a quick kiss to Eleanor on her cheek before getting up out of the bed. Eleanor smiled a little but didn't get up, apparently happy to sleep. Septhis walked down the hall to the stairs as he started to descend the stairs. It was sunset now, as the sunset reflected off of the white and gold walls, setting the room a lovely gold glow. Septhis would have normally stopped to admire the golden glow of the room but picked up his pace as the phone's answering machine now took over.

"This is the residence of Tonks and Bishop! If we're not answering just leave a message!" Him and Eleanor's happy voices took over. Septhis reached the dining room when two voices could be heard.

"See their busy were only disturbing them!" Said a shaky voice.

"Or you know they're on there way to the phone." A different voice grumbled. Septhis smiled and picked up the phone, hitting the call back button.

"How can you be sure Scott! We might be disturbing them. It is pretty late you know." The shaky voice said.

"I doubt that we're disturbing them. Plus mom told Cousin Septhis that we would call." the other voice huffed; presumably Scott.

"What would they be doing anyway that they can't answer the phone." The shakier voice said.

"They could have been eating. Watching t.v., Maybe there walking the dog. You expect me to know Vince?" Scott huffed.

"Well you're smart you'd know." Vincent said.

"I don't know everything." Scott grumbled. Over the phone he could hear the dial tone ringing, signaling he was calling.

"See I told you. They just had to get to the phone." Scott could be heard as the signal that the phone had been picked up.

"Hello hello?" Scott said.

"Hey!" Septhis chuckled, finishing off his uncle Scott's old greeting.

"Hello Cousin Septhis!" Vincent could be heard.

"Hey guys." Septhis chuckled. "Heard you guys have some questions for me."

"Of course! You're the only one who knows what Uncle Purple was like, that we haven't heard from." Scott said.

"And plus you're the only cousin we've been able to talk to!" Vincent added.

"Well you would have had more, if my brother Gilbert was here to talk to you." Septhis said.

"You have a brother as well." Vincent asked.

"Where is he maybe mom can find his number." Scott asked.

"Ah that'll be a little hard. He's dead." Septhis said.

"Oh." Vincent said.

"Sorry about that." Scott said.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Anyway. What do you guys want to ask." Septhis said.

"Where to start." Scott chuckled.

"How would you describe Uncle Purple?" Vincent asked.

"Well.. he kinda looks like me, supposedly. Kinda tan, tall, at least to my memory, purple hair." Septhis chuckled. "He was a really kind guy. Really liked kids, and liked being around them. Really smart too. Just a really nice guy, for all the hardship he had. I admit, could act a bit sketchy at times, but always tried to do what was right."

"Sketchy? How would he act sketchy in your eyes?" Scott asked.

"Sometimes wouldn't explain stuff, or knew stuff that he otherwise shouldn't have known. Stuff like that. But it was always with good intentions." Septhis said with a smile.

"Wouldn't explain things like?" Vincent asked.

"Sometimes questions he wouldn't answer. Stuff like that." Septhis said.

"Everyone has their secrets and sometimes they don't wish to talk about things." Scott mumbled.

"Wonder why he never told though." Vincent said

"Who knows." Scott replied.

"Anyway, there's that. Anything else you guys wanna ask?" Septhis asked.

"Well Uncle Ring Ring said that he had some mental issues. Is that true?" Scott asked.

"Well yeah. Well, he and I both have some sometimes we just kinda see and hear things that aren't there. Little things like that." Septhis said.

"Like what kinds of things?" Vincent asked.

"Ah.. random things. I don't know what dad saw, but usually I will see monsters and stuff." Septhis said nervously.

"That'd be scary." Vincent said.

"Monsters don't exist only in our imagination do they actually exist." Scott grumbled.

"You're lucky to be able to say that." Septhis sighed.

"Well it's true. They don't exist." Scott said.

"For him they do Scott." Vincent huffed.

"It's okay. I like to imagine they're not real. They don't bother me as much as they used to." Septhis said. "I'm not sure it's cause Ella's here, or I just got it under control."

"Well they're not real." Scott sighed.

"Maybe you chased them away finally." Vincent said.

"Ella? I'm guessing it's a name but for what or who?" Scott asked.

"It's me, dearies." Eleanor came over his shoulder, speaking into the phone.

"Hello Ella!" Vincent said a bit shyly.

"Hello Hello hey Ella" Scott said.

"Hey squirts." Eleanor mumbled, sitting in Septhis's lap. Septhis chuckled, hugging her as he put the phone on speaker.

"I thought you were sleeping babe?" Septhis said.

"You know me. Once i'm awake I am not going back to sleep." Eleanor mumbled, giving Septhis a quick kiss that could be heard over the phone.

There was a whine from Vincent and a sigh from Scott. Eleanor heard the whine and sigh and rolled her eyes.

"It'll be you two's turn someday." Eleanor grumbled.

"Nuh uh." Vincent said.

"One day but I do want to enjoy my childhood." Scott said.

"Better to start young." Eleanor said smugly.

"But it's gross!" Vincent whined.

"Childhood first then relationships. Maybe." Scott said.

"Ah wimps." Eleanor scoffed. "And it's not gross. Also you're going to have to spend your break with looking at us do that 'gross stuff' so get used to it." Eleanor said.

"Am not. And Ew." Vincent huffed.

"Says the one who I have to rescue." Scott chuckled. "Just want to wait for the right one. I'm used to if from mom and dad."

"If only your brother was so open minded." Eleanor laughed.

"He's just childish." Scott chuckled.

"I'm not!" Vincent huffed.

"Yeah, yeah keep believing that Vince." Scott laughed.

"You're too serious Scott." Vincent grumbled.

"Or maybe you're too childish." Eleanor teased.

"I'm not!" Vincent whinned.

"Yes you are Vince." Scott laughed.

"Keep in mind that 'gross stuff' is what helped make you." Eleanor chuckled.

"Yeah I know but it's still gross." Vincent mumbled.

"Not really just the circle of life. Not all that gross." Scott said.

"I could leave you with much more scarring sounds and memories, trust me." Eleanor chuckled.

"EEEWWWWW!" Vincent whinned as Scott could be heard laughing. Eleanor was smirking pridefully.

"I'll just leave you boys with this lovely sound." Eleanor smirked before kissing Septhis full on the lips, making sure both could hear.

There was the muffled sound of 'Ew' from Vincent as Scott was still laughing. There was a wet popping sound between them as Eleanor pulled away and walked off, smirking. Septhis sighed happily watching Eleanor walk off.

"Sorry about that Vincent." Septhis said.

"Ah it's fine! It's necessary for his growth! Besides, sounds like you liked it." Scott laughed.

"Why wouldn't I? She's my girlfriend and one that I love dearly." Septhis said happily.

"Did you have to make it so… so icky sounding though?" Vincent whined, sounding like he was about to puke.

"Sorry kiddo. Can't really control love." Septhis chuckled.

"Oh! I got one! What was Gilbert like?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Gil. He was a bit of a grump but still really kind. He was a good big brother just didn't really show it off around others. He was the more sporty type. He was in track, fencing, and lots of other sports in school." Septhis said.

"You weren't like him?" Scott sounded confused.

"Not really we kinda had different personalities. Him and Uncle Scott got along better than we did. Me and dad got along. While dad and Gil had a fall out in connecting as a son and father." Septhis sighed.

"What happened?" Vincent asked, concerned.

"Gil had got the idea that dad favored me more than him. Guess you could say he got jealous that dad had more time with me due to homeschooling me and such. But eventually it wasn't just ignoring dad but full on arguments. And to my knowledge that's all. Up till the incident. In which dad kinda disowned Gil." Septhis said sadly.

"B-but I thought daddy's are supposed to love their kids, that's what mom says!" Vincent said.

"Dad did love Gil. But i'm sure it was because of me that they didn't get along all that well." Septhis said with a sad sigh.

"Did they get along before you?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Pretty much. Then mom had me and then for some reason she left dad. And so dad had to take care of both of me and Gil. Taking up both the night shift and morning shift at Fazbear's dinner. So we hardly saw him. And from my point of view their relationship started to spiral down. They got into a lot of arguments in where Gil would storm out of the house going somewhere, hanging out with his friends, or stay with Uncle Scott. Dad never really looked worried but i could tell by how he'd always check the front door and how if for long time periods he'd go and find Gil even if he had to skip work and my lessons." Septhis said.

"Did he always come back? Or did Uncle Purple have to bring him?" Vincent asked.

"It was a mix. Gil would normally sneak back in at night if he decided to come home. Sometimes Dad would have to bring him back home normally. Gil would go to his room and Dad usually having to go to work or he went to bed. It just wasn't fun to hear their fights and I knew Dad cared but Gil wouldn't believe me or dad when we said so. Which was kinda one reason why I lost a year of my childhood, stuck in a hospital." Septhis sighed.

"What was it like in the hospital? Did you just dream?" Vincent asked curiously.

"The nurses were kind when I woke up. I guess it was okay in the hospital I wasn't awake for most of my stay there. But I still was able to hear Dad and Gil argue that one time. Well it wasn't really an argument, more like Dad was to angry and hurt to really think before he said. Gil still too much in shock and gilt to argue back. I hardly dreamed I had Nightmares." Septhis said.

"Oh. Uncle Ring RIng said Gil visited you a lot. You two shared blood or something." Vincent said.

"Yeah he's kinda the reason i'm still around. Since we shared the same blood he had offered to help with the whole blood thing for me since I had lost so much." Septhis said. "Sometimes I could hear him talking but not all the time."

"Who killed him? Did they get locked up?" Scott asked.

Septhis froze a bit before sighing. "Don't know. They never found his killer, sadly." Septhis said.

"Why would they kill him?" Scott asked sadly.

"Don't know. Lots of things could have happened. I just hope Gil isn't angry about it, i'd much prefer his soul at rest than wondering wanting vengeance." Septhis said worriedly

"Did you bury him? Mommy says people feel much better when they're in the ground. And somehow they get out of the ground and go into the sky. That's what we did for Uncle Ring Ring." Scott said.

"We couldn't sadly. Thier bodies weren't really ever found." Septhis said sadly.

"Oh. Well maybe the killer buried him somewhere." Scott said hopefully.

"Maybe. Don't know and probably won't ever." Septhis said.

"Well at least Uncle Ring Ring and Uncle Purple are there to keep him company." Scott said hopefully before there was a sound over the phone of a woman's voice. "Ugh. Mom wants us to do chores. We're her kids, not her maids." Scott grumbled.

"Well you two still have responsibilities. Plus if you get them done i'm sure your mom will be grateful." Septhis chuckled.

"Yeah but still." Vincent grumbled.

"I know there boring. But there needed." Septhis said.

"Fine, mr. Bossy pants. See you tomorrow." Scott grumbled.

"Hey i'm not that bossy. See you tomorrow kiddos." Septhis said with a smile.

"Bye Cousin Septhis! Bye Cousin Ella!" The two called as there was a growl from the kitchen.

"Bye bye you two. We look forward to seeing you two." Septhis said happily.

"Bye!" The two called before the phone went silent, signaling the two hung up. Septhis ended the call and placed the phone back on the stand.


	61. Chapter 60 - To work

"Dammit now i'm going to be hearing 'Cousin Ella'. Is it really so hard to just say Eleanor?" Eleanor grumbled.

"There kids you can at least let it slide for them." Septhis chuckled.

"I would if they didn't pick it up from you." Eleanor grumbled.

"Sorry." Septhis said with a smile.

"No you're not." Eleanor rolled her eyes, coming up to Septhis and holding out a freshly cleaned uniform.

"Thank you Ella." Septhis said happily.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm just the laundry lady. No need to thank me." Eleanor said, her face turning red a bit.

"You're more than a laundry lady Ella. And plus I appreciate it so of course i'll show it." Septhis said.

"Right. I'm the laundry lady, the maid, the electrician, the cook, the plumber, and just about everything that goes wrong I fix." Eleanor mumbled, looking away embarrassed.

"You're more than that. You're my wonderful girlfriend who I love dearly." Septhis said standing up.

"Like I said, stop talking to my boobs! They appreciate the words, but they're more than just a pair of floating sacks of meat." Eleanor called, walking away with a smile. Septhis sighed with a happy smile as he walked into the living room. Poopsy was lying lazily on the chair, looking in no mood to get off. Septhis sighed seeing Poopsy walking over to the chair. Poopsy grumbled at him, her expression giving a clear answer.

"I know it's comfortable but you know how Ella feels about you on the furniture Poopsy." Septhis said. Poopsy glared at him and stayed put. Septhis sighed.

"Please be off the chair when I come back down alright Poopsy." Septhis said petting her head. Poopsy scoffed but accepted the petting.

"Bad Poopsy, bad! No! No!" Eleanor came over grumpily, speaking sharply and angrily as she moved her fingers in a scolding motion in Poopsy's face as she flinched back and quickly got off the seat.

"She would have moved Ella." Septhis said.

"Yeah but she would have gotten her fur all over the seat first. I keep telling you she needs a strong hand." Eleanor sighed, picking hair off the seat.

"She's an old dog. She needs love as well." Septhis sighed.

"She gets love. She already gets every meat scrap that comes from my cooking. She gets a warm bed and food. That's more than most dogs get." Eleanor said. "You spoil her too much. There's a difference between loving and spoiling."

"Well I guess I give her more freedom because she is the one who got me to meet you. The girl of my dreams and the love of my life." Septhis said. Eleanor sputtered and blushed, looking away.

"You're not going to charm me into spoiling her. I already made the mistake of spoiling her as a puppy. That's why she is the way she is." Eleanor said. "Kissass."

"Still I have her to thank for meeting you Ella. Who knows what would have happened if she didn't escape from you and find me." Septhis said with a smile.

"I keep telling you she didn't escape! Her leash was faulty." Eleanor grumbled with a blush. Septhis rolled his eyes.

"Well thanks to that faulty leash we have each other." Septhis said.

"I-I-It was a public thing. If someone saw me turning away a cold orphan they'd think I was horrible and my business would go down." Eleanor said, blushing. "I couldn't risk someone seeing."

"Uh huh. Not like you were lonely and took the chance to have someone around." Septhis chuckled.

"Wh-wh-why would I be lonely? I-I have friends. Why would I want some stupid boy from the snow as company." Eleanor stuttered.

"Who knows." Septhis said with a smile.

"You weren't even that cute. You were covered in filth and muck. Annette had to re teach you how to take a shower." Eleanor said. her voice weakening at 'not that cute'.

"Well you were cute as a kid. Can't help that I had been out of touch with normal life." Septhis chuckled.

"if Annette's forgotten anything, let it be having to teach you how to take a shower." Eleanor sighed.

"Though technically that would mean she's seen you naked before I had. Which is a problem." Eleanor grumbled.

"It's not like she did anything Ella." Septhis chuckled.

"It's better to be first. You know me. I don't like to be in anything but first." Eleanor grumbled. "I still remember that christmas though. I guess I have you to thank for making one of the most magical christmases of my life."

Septhis smiled happily. "I know and hey you should be happy you're the first i've ever called a girlfriend. But I guess you have dad to thank for homeschooling me." Septhis said. "You don't really have to thank me for it."

"I'm probably going to be your only girlfriend, knowing you." Eleanor chuckled. "I kinda do actually. If you're kicking hadn't woken me, I wouldn't have heard the sleigh bells, and would have never known."

"I'd like it to be like that." Septhis smiled. "Well I guess my nightmares helped make something magical for once."

"Remember when you and I used to stay up all night fighting against your monsters in my room?" Eleanor chuckled. "Poor Annette would be so confused about why I was up."

"Yeah. And we'd be so tired in the morning." Septhis chuckled.

"We should do that again sometime. That was fun." Eleanor said, walking up and starting to do the tie. "I always felt kinda bad that I had to pretend to see what you were seeing. It felt like lying, or treating your monsters like a game."

"I guess for you it was since you couldn't see them but having someone there made it feel less stressful." Septhis said. "It's fine. You wouldn't have wanted to see them anyway. They weren't that pretty."

"They're called nightmares for a reason." Eleanor said, giving him a look. "Really do you have to go right at twelve? There's nothing there. Who's going to rob a horror attraction." Eleanor sighed.

"I know. But everyone is used to the pretty versions of my nightmares. Not the breaking down animatronics with added features." Septhis sighed. "Yes Ella I do it is work. And they'll probably get on to me if i'm late to much. There's some pretty valuable things in there Ella. Lost of collectors would want something from the original Fazbear and Freddy's places. Sentimental value as well."

"Yeah but the stupid things are created to kill burglars anyway, right? So why would they need you? Plus I miss having a warm body at night." Eleanor sighed.

"I only have one full animatronic in there. And he's been locked away for years. I doubt he's going to be much of a problem. All the rest are just parts of the originals. We only have a head of Chica, head and arms of Foxy. Head and body of Freddy same for Bonnie. They don't have anything of Fredbear thank god." Septhis said. "So they need someone guarding the valuable things inside. Plus crazy teenagers might sneak in and vandalize the place you never know what can happen. I miss being with you too but the night shift is the only position they had open."

"I only get these couple of hours with you though. I'm not used to having limits." Eleanor sighed, fiddling with the tie.

"Hey I have the weekends off. Those two days all my time is here with you. So just three more nights of work then free time." Septhis said. "And at least I don't have to do what dad did and work day and night with no day off."

"Just remember you're the one talking about babies. You need to make sure when or if that does happen, your work can cooperate with it." Eleanor said.

"That's why I have to be the best I can now so I can be on the boss's good side. So when it does happen I can make it work." Septhis said.

"That one's still an 'if'. I can't guarantee any production in there you know." Eleanor said, tugging on the tie. "You're already on one boss's good side. In fact you're so much on her good side you're living in her house."

"I know, but I like to think on the positive." Septhis sighed. Septhis chuckled happily. "I think i'm the only one who could."

"Alright enough with the mushy shit. You go arrest some dumbass teenagers, and i'll go deal with some dumbass adults." Eleanor said, her normal attitude back as she finished the tie.

"Alright ma'am. Don't have to much fun." Septhis chuckled

"I always have too much fun." Eleanor chuckled, reaching up and kissing him on the lips before walking off to her office, Poopsy following close behind. Septhis smiled as he then turned to look at the front door.

"Alrighty. Badge check. Flashlight uh check. Cap? Over there with jacket." Septhis said making sure he had everything as he walked to the front door. Grabbing the items he headed out the door, rushing down to his car in a rush to make sure he got to work on time.


	62. Chapter 61 - Father

Septhis sighed as he parked in the Fazbear's Fight's empty parking lot. Glancing at his clock he was surprised to see he was actually several minutes early.

"Huh I guess I have some time to settle in today." Septhis said. ' _Maybe I can get a closer look at Springtrap this way.'_ He thought. Septhis got out of the car locking it as he walked up to the building. The building was surprisingly empty, as Jeremy had apparently left, and Springtrap's spot still held Springtrap. Septhis walked up to Springtrap and sighed. Springtrap didn't move, apparently not awake or not acknowledging his presence.

"Hey dad." Septhis said weakly looking at Springtrap sadly. Springtrap twitched slightly, slowly looking at him. Septhis froze a bit looking at Springtrap. Springtrap made no moves towards him, just staring at him with blank eyes. Septhis gulped looking back at Springtrap.

"H-h-hey" Septhis stuttered. Sprintrap just stared at him, making no aggressive moves or any movement at all.

"S-s-s-s-o-n." Springtrap garbled out.

Septhis smiled weakly. "Hey dad." Septhis said weakly.

"S-s-s-s-o-r-ry." Springtrap tried to say.

"Don't be dad." Septhis said with a sigh. There was a shifting from Springtrap and clear strain as he was apparently struggling to do something. Septhis gave a confused expression. After a few moments there was a purple flickering and a fairly real looking man appeared in front of Springtrap, dressed in an old Freddy Fazbear's uniform as he coughed and gave groans of pain. Septhis was taken back a bit taking a few steps back.

"Ah shit that always hurts." His father said, standing up and giving several shivers. Septhis blinked a few times not sure if what happened was real or just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Alright, where am I- ah yes, I remember now." His father said, giving several neck cracks and several pops before looking at Septhis.

"D-d-dad." Septhis said surprised.

"Damn they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Never figured that applied to looks as well." His father said, looking him over. Septhis smiled weakly.

"In um more ways than one. I uh guess." Septhis said awkwardly.

"Come closer. I need to feel you for myself. To make sure you're … real." His father said, motioning for Septhis to come closer.

"Could say the same to you." Septhis chuckled as he stepped closer to his father. Vincent reached up, feeling his cheeks and looking at him closely. His hands were ice cold upon contact. Septhis shivered a bit at the coldness.

"I know, I know kiddo. Just bear with it." Vincent mumbled, noticing his shivering. "Shit it really is you. You were a lot smaller, more fat on your cheeks, less masculine, but it's you. Just… wow…."

"Yeah it me. Yet you still look like you from the day you left for work." Septhis said.

"Shit. Kid i'm sorry. Y-you shouldn't see me like this. This is… well, this is…" Vincent was at a loss for words, but the apology was clear in his eyes.

"It's fine dad I understand. And plus you wouldn't be the first one to die on me." Septhis said.

"I didn't mean to die on you. I didn't think anything would happen, then it all happened so fast, and I had no chance to think." Vincent sighed. "I'm so, so sorry kiddo."

"I knew you didn't mean to and I don't think anyone thought something would happen, other than the usual. It's alright really." Septhis said.

"It's not though. I set you down my path and I was doing everything in my power to keep you off that path, or even never see that path." Vincent said sadly.

"Well you did for a while but I guess I was just meant to follow in your footsteps a bit. I've apparently done a few different things than you did." Septhis sighed.

"W-what have you done so far?" Vincent asked worriedly.

"Well I kinda killed a family because I couldn't put up with being slapped around. Seems like everywhere I ended up you had as well dad. So the whole killing someone and running away. Only I still had hope you were alive then so I went looking for you. Only to be taken in by Ella." Septhis said a warm smile creeping on his face when he mentioned Eleanor.

"Oh shit kid. No, no, no, no, no, you were supposed to be clean of killing. It was me who was supposed to be the bad guy here." Vincent said worriedly. "Ella? Who is she? Or, it? Whatever?"

"Ella? Oh Eleanor is my girlfriend." Septhis said happily.

"Girlfriend?" His father looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. Her dog Poopsy. Kinda made us meet up and she took me in. And since then we've grown a liking and well now she's my girlfriend. And has been for what was it three years or longer." Septhis explained.

"Poopsy?" Vincent chuckled a little at the name.

"Yeah Poopsy. She's a handful but she's a loving old dog. Though Ella is worried that she's trying to steal me away." Septhis chuckled.

"From the sound of things that won't be happening hopefully. Hopefully my son's not into that sort of stuff." Vincent chuckled a little.

"No I love Ella to death. Don't get me wrong I love Poopsy but she's like a child to me, unlike Ella who is just …. Everything. Wonderful in everyway." Septhis said happily.

"And what is this 'Ella' like?" Vincent chuckled.

"She acts all tough and bossy at times, but really she's lovable and sweet. Kind, and pretty, smart. Just Wonderful. She kinda reminds me of Uncle Scott in some ways." Septhis chuckled a bit.

"Hopefully you're not being blinded by your love?" Vincent looked concerned.

"If you mean like how you were with mom? I know that Ella loves me back. This latest incident made that clear." Septhis sighed.

"Latest incident?" Vincent looked worried.

"I snapped and hurt Poopsy really bad and tried to kill Ella." Septhis said sadly. Vincent's eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline in surprise.

"She had to have some time alone which I had worried that she might have left me but last night she came back home. Which I really needed at that moment." Septhis sighed with a weak smile.

"She came back? Brave girl. Susan up and ran the minute I started snapping." Vincent looked surprised.

"Yeah. And I had even told her that I had killed before and that I can't really control it. Yet she still came back home. Which she dosen't know how happy that makes me." Septhis said with a warm smile.

"You sound like you want more than just boyfriend girlfriend though." Vincent said, looking at him.

"I'd love it to be more than just girlfriend and boyfriend but i'm waiting for the right moment to ask her." Septhis said.

"That perfect moment might not come. Just go for it. Tell her outright." Vincent chuckled.

"Should I really? I don't know." Septhis said worriedly.

"Trust me, if you wait too long she might think you're just not interested and might just lose all interest in a marriage altogether. It's better if you ask her outright, rather than just dancing around it." Vincent said with a smile.

"If you say so dad." Septhis said with a smile. "Oh and dad. You never really told me about your other brothers and sisters. Had to learn you had a lot from Aunt Carolyn caling me yesterday morning."

"I would like to believe my legacy isn't completely gone. Plus i've always wanted grandchildren." Vincent chuckled "Carolyn's still alive?! Is she alright?!" Vincent asked eagerly.

"I figured you'd be the one to want grandchildren." Septhis chuckled. "Yeah she's doing pretty well. Married and has two kiddo's. You'll never believe what their names are."

"I can teach them about knives, I can help them with homework, I can teach them…" Vincent smiled happily at imagining him and grandchildren. "Scott and Vincent."

"Sure cause a ghost grandad isn't weird." Septhis laughed. "How'd you know?"

"What, ghost grandad is cool! Also I can do possession." Vincent chuckled "Predictability, mixed with knowing Carolyn and her admiration for her big brothers. How is Scott doing? His cough isn't getting the better of him?"

"Great. Like my kids won't be looked at weirdly enough by having me as a dad. They'll have a grandad that can be anyone." Septhis chuckled before sighing. "Well it can't really get the better of him anymore. Uncle Scott passed away a while ago."

Vincent fell silent, looking extremely disheartened by this news. Septhis looked at Vincent sympathetically.

"I know not exactly what you wanted. No one wanted Uncle Scott to pass on but we can't change what has happened." Septhis sighed.

"I-I-I told him I was going to save him. That I was going to help his disease get better." Vincent said sadly.

"Yeah I know. I heard last night on the tape." Septhis sighed.

"Dammit. Dammit I promised him and I failed. Shit!" Vincent cursed, starting to cry.

"It wasn't your fault dad." Septhis said not wanting to see his dad cry.

"It was my fault. I gave him false hope. I essentially lied to him." Vincent sniffled.

"I know that you meant what you said. But fate didn't let you carry through. I'm sure Uncle Scott knows this." Septhis said worriedly.

"Fuck. Fuck I told him I was going to help him. I actually thought I could. Stupid, thinking I could outwit the doctors and come up with some way to save him." Vincent spat.

"I'm sure you could have dad. Just things didn't work out that way." Septhis said.

"J-J-Jeremy gave me a tape. It was Scott talking to me, I guess recording something so I could get it. He- he fell into a coughing fit in the end and ordered Scott jr. to get the phone and to call for an emergency." Vincent sniffled. "I'm guessing you lived with him too? How was he, while you were living with him?"

"I see. Jeremy apparently also has a recording for me from Uncle Scott." Septhis said. "Yeah after a few days of you being gone I moved in with Uncle Scott. First few months he seemed pretty much him, but then the coughs started to become harder and longer ending up with him coughing up blood. Which was scary to see him coughing up blood. I tried to help out but Uncle Scott was persistent on taking care of everything." Septhis said sadly. "When the coughing got really bad he had to go to the hospital and I was sent into foster care."

"Dammit I shouldn't have put so much strain on him by giving you to him. Stupid me. Stupid!" Vincent sniffled, looking like he was going to burst into tears again.

"You know Uncle Scott as much as I offered and begged to take care of the housework and everything else that I knew how to he would be stubborn and do it himself." Septhis said worriedly.

"He wasn't alone, was he? He had family, girfriend? A child at least?" Vincent asked sadly. "He had someone to comfort him?"

"When I was living with him it was just me and Uncle Scott. Aunt Carolyn took care of him after the hospital." Septhis sighed.

"Oh poor Scott." Vincent looked saddened. "If anyone didn't deserve to die alone it was him."

"He didn't die entirely alone. He had Aunt Carolyn. Scott jr and Vincent jr." Septhis said.

"Still I should have been there. Shit I should have done more to stay alive. I shouldn't have been weakened by Gil. I'm sorry, both of you. I'm so sorry." Vincent sniffled.

"It's alright Dad. We can't entirely control what happens. I forgive you for not being around physically. For me you managed to pop up here and there." Septhis said gently.

"Except I could have controlled what happened! I was weakened by Gil and I let myself get killed! All by those stupid kidd- brats." Vincent growled.


	63. Chapter 62 - Anger

"Dad. Please calm down." Septhis said worriedly.

"No! Gil- that brat let me get killed! He stuffed me in Spri- that bucket of bolts and pulled that fucking spring lever! And that little shit laughed! He followed the words of that stupid little puppet brat and did what he was told! How's that for fucking loyalty?!" Vincent snapped, his voice changing between words.

"Dad. Please, calm down." Septhis said worriedly. Taking a step back warily with a tad bit of a frightened gulp. Vincent growled, turning away and holding his head.

"Dad are you okay?" Septhis asked a bit shakily.

"Am I okay. That's a really great fucking question." Vincent growled.

Septhis gulped again taking another step back.

"Am I okay. Let's see. I've been locked up for thirty years, with no one even looking for me, and no word from my only brat that's worth anything." Vincent growled.

"I've been looking for you for a while Dad. I didn't know where to look." Septhis mumbled.

"And most of all, I haven't killed in thirty fucking years. You know what that does to a person?" Vincent growled. Septhis could feel his breathing increase as worry rose in him.

"What's with the backing away? Aren't you going to give your daddy a hug?" Vincent chuckled darkly.

"Y-y-you're acting well dark. And I know that's not good news." Septhis squeaked.

"Oh? Maybe your daddy just wants a big ol hug!" Vincent chuckled darkly, holding out his arms as he came closer.

Septhis hesitated shifting to take another step back but stayed put. "Your not acting like you normally did Dad." Septhis said meekly.

"I'm just really happy to see you!" Vincent chuckled taking a step forward. Septhis gulped his uneasy feeling showing.

"You don't seem exactly. Happy." Septhis said.

"Of course I am! You know me! I'm a bit hard at expressing emotion." Vincent chuckled.

Septhis's position of uneasiness stayed but he didn't move. "If one thing you were good at expressing it was many emotions. Happyness was definitely one. But of course it's been awhile since we last talked." Septhis said softly, almost shyly.

"Just come here and give your papa a hug!" Vincent said with a dark smile, increasing his pace. Septhis took a few steps back, much like a cat faced with something new and strange.

Vincent got a more frustrated look on his face. "Septhis. Be a good boy and come here." Vincent said.

Septhis jumped a bit taking a shaky step forward towards Vincent. Vincent looked much more pleased with this and motioned for Septhis to continue moving forward. Septhis took another weary step closer but still looked uneasy. Vincent sighed and moved forward, taking several steps closer. Septhis froze a bit at Vincent moving closer.

"Sep. Come on. I'm your dad. You know me." Vincent said.

"I know you. And I know of a curse we share." Septhis sighed.

"Curse? What curse? You mean our blessing." Vincent chuckled. "We see things, real things, that other people ignore. It's a gift Sep! Embrace it!"

"It almost tore Ella from me. Not really something I want to happen." Septhis mumbled

"Ella. You know it's not going to work out, not with your condition. You're going to be just like me." Vincent grumbled. Septhis sighed sadly hanging his head a bit.

"I don't want to lose her. I don't want to hurt her." Septhis said sadly.

"Neither did I! But it's going to happen! Just send her away now, before it's too late." Vincent grumbled, taking several steps forward, holding his hands up in a peace motion.

"I really don't do lonely well." Septhis said placing a hand over the bandaged up cut.

"Neither did I and you turned out fine." Vincent grumbled, still walking.

"Yes but I don't have anyone other than Ella. You at least had me, Gil, and Uncle Scott. I have only Ella." Septhis said.

"Wrong again. I never had Gil. Scott was barely there for me. If he was, Gil would be alive. Scott had every opportunity to stop me. He didn't. So you see? He's worse than I am." Vincent snapped.

"At least he was there at times. And you could always go to him if you needed to. Harder than it seems to stop you or me when we snap dad." Septhis said sadly.

"Ha! He made me take over his work while he was off playing with his date. If he'd just rescheduled, that stupid little puppet brat would be alive." Vincent snapped.

Septhis jumped a bit at Vincent's snap. Cowering a tad. "People don't think all the way through." Septhis squeaked.

Vincent turned away sharply, holding his head. "Gotta cool it Vince. Not here." Vincent muttered, taking deep breaths. Septhis sighed sadly as he looked down at the arm he had cut. Eleanor's scream rang in his mind as he looked at the cut, remembering her worry for him as she'd tried to fix the cut in her panic. Septhis shook his head and looked away from it. Vincent was pacing now, holding his head as he muttered unintelligible things under his breath. Septhis took a deep breath.

"Dad how did you deal with losing mom?" Septhis asked weakly. Vincent froze and looked at him in surprise, his eyes completely free of malice and looking shocked at the question.

"Y-y-you saw how I dealt with it." Vincent said, surprised.

"Oh. Then uh how did you not want to kill yourself?" Septhis said in almost a whisper awkwardly

"I'll be honest with you kiddo. I never said I didn't try." Vincent sighed.

Septhis looked up a little surprised. "Really? You did. Who stopped you?" Septhis asked.


	64. Chapter 63 - Comfort

"I-I thought something was wrong with me, after she left. Like I was some sort of beast, meant to be put down like a rabid animal. I thought I drove her away." Vincent sighed. "Surprisingly, Gil."

Septhis gave a weak smile. "See you had Gil. He just takes after Uncle Scott on showing he cares. Not very well." Septhis chuckled weakly.

"Yeah. He was… maybe three? Four? You were just a few months old. I tried to do it away from him, locking the doors all that. But our old house had doggy doors for some weird reason. Small doggy doors. Well, I was almost through with it, and Gil had a nightmare and came through the doggy door to me, and freaked out at the blood everywhere. He asked me if I was part of his nightmare too" Vincent said.

"It seems no matter how much you try to do it away from loved ones they find out." Septhis sighed pulling up his sleeve to reveal the wrapped up arm.

"Yeah. Somehow Gil always had this sense of when I was about to try again, and he'd just come in and watch me, sitting on the floor, teddy and all." Vincent sighed.

"No matter how shitty you two's relation got your still his dad. He'll always care even if he doesn't want to. Same for you to him." Septhis said weakly.

"I guess. Even when he was older he'd always just sit there and watch till i'd get uncomfortable enough to stop and clean myself up." Vincent said. "How he got through his locked bedroom door i'll never know."

"Well you did teach him how to lockpick so in a way you helped him stop you." Septhis pointed out.

"Poor Gil. No kid should have to see their daddy try to take his own life. And yet he took it so calmly." Vincent sighed sadly, holding his head in his hands.

"He had to. Or else you'd have done it and left both me and Gil early when we needed you the most. Kids always have a sixth sense when it comes to their parents. We see you happy we want to be, sad we can feel it and it drags us down. I guess it's just a family tie thing." Septhis said.

"Even when me and Susan were fighting, he'd just come over between us and start yelling gibberish, thinking we were playing some sort of game. And somehow that calmed everything down and we'd play along with him." Vincent chuckled weakly. "He's kinda the reason we stuck together long enough to have you at least."

Septhis sighed a bit sadly. "After me he started to feel left out. Because I needed more care than normal. Taking more of your time. I bet if I hadn't come around Gil and you would have a good relation." Septhis said sadly. The memory of Gil trying to get his attention with the picture and him snapping at him and Gilbert running away crying his eyes out came to Vincent's mind.

"Sorry I ruined you two's relation dad." Septhis said weakly looking down sadly.

"You probably don't remember, but when you first came home late at night Gil took you out of your crib and started carrying you around the house at night. He thought you were a toy, and he started playing house with you late at night. Feeding you, changing you, all sorts of stuff." Vincent chuckled weakly. "Even brought you into his bed with him and slept with you like he would with his teddy."

Septhis sighed sadly. "Then he started to think of me as something stealing you from him." Septhis said shakily.

"Not always. He wanted us to 'play house' with him, with you as the baby and me and Susan being the mommy and daddy, and Gil being the big brother. He'd always insist he get to feed you and change you, and followed us around waiting for the chance to get to carry you to a different part of the house." Vincent said with a faint smile.

Septhis stayed quiet as he raised an arm to wipe away tears that had apparently started to form in his eyes.

"Anyway, he had fun playing house. Until he got bored of playing house and got old enough to want to do other stuff, plus he saw on tv and stuff that older brothers were supposed to hate their siblings and stuff." Vincent sighed.

Septhis sighed sadly looking back up.

"And yet he never complained. Even as a baby he'd just sit quietly and take everything in, just looking at everyone with those big curious amber eyes… Those beautiful amber eyes." Vincent sniffled, wiping his own tears.

"He always learned better by watching." Septhis said softly

"And that soft dark red baby hair, so fine and soft you could barely notice you were touching it… What i'd give to touch that hair again…" Vincent broke into sobs.

Septhis jumped a bit at Vincent breaking into sobs and gulped.

"I'd burn in hell if it meant just one more moment with Gil. Just a moment to make things right." Vincent sobbed.

Septhis gave a sympathetic look and walked over to Vincent.

"Fuck. Fuck me. Just send me to hell right now. It's a long time coming. I'm sorry Gil. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I exposed you to so much shit. Sorry I was such a shitty parent. I thought I was doing right, I really thought so! But no! I was the worst parent of them all. Out of all the drug addicts, the alcoholic parents, I made them all look good compared to me." Vincent sobbed.

Septhis shook his head and hugged Vincent. "You tried your very best. So what if you failed in a few areas of parenting. You still made an effort to keep us in your life unlike mom. You cared and worked hard to make it the best you could." Septhis said gently.

"It wasn't enough! I could have done so much better! You two could have gone with your mother! She wanted you two with her even! But no. I had to be selfish at the worst moment and fought to keep you two when I didn't even deserve you two. I didn't do shit to deserve you aside from being a sperm donor." Vincent sobbed. "I made Gil have to watch his parents fight, several near suicides, and just exposed him to all sorts of shit no kid should have to see. And he took it all as a game! And I kept him naive."

"Mother wouldn't have know what to do when I snapped. You did and made an effort to keep me safe from it young." Septhis sighed. "Ever thought maybe he understood but wanted to change it so acted differently. Snapping and lashing out later when his attempts failed?"

"The problem was I shut down! I didn't know how function without Susan, so I just shut down, and Gil was practically raised by the tv. It was the only place he could learn about relationships. And you know the rest." Vincent sniffled. "She would have known how to deal with it. She was smart. Plus she could have actually taken care of you, and maybe even saved Gil."

"Like she would have known what would trigger it. And not put me in many classes that would just tell me i'm insane and do no good to help. Yeah I don't need to be told I am insane like my dad. We don't know nor will we ever know. Leave the past where it belongs, in the past." Septhis sighed.

"I can't! I was nothing but you guy's sperm donor, and you got some bad genes. I should have been nothing to you guys." Vincent sniffled.

Septhis hugged tighter. "And leave someone who needed someone around alone to kill himself. No, there's always a reason for why things happen the way they do." Septhis said.

"A lot less people would have died if i'd just left you to Susan like I should have. I could have just killed myself in peace. No. Instead Gil gets to sit and watch his father die and keep thinking he's dreaming, only to find out he's not." Vincent sniffled. "And all the while I got to slowly crush his childhood naivety and show him the ugliness of the world, to a toddler no less!"

"I still found you the best dad. Differently better than some others. And everyone had their weak moments." Septhis said softly. "We had to see eventually, Gil just saw it a bit early. Like you had and I was forced to see it the way you had."

"What he deserved was to be a toddler, at least for a while." Vincent sniffled. "He should have seen the brightness and happiness in the world, yet thanks to me all he saw was death."

Septhis sighed and let go from the hug.

"He should have been learning the wonders of walking and talking. Yet the first word out of his mouth was 'death'." Vincent sniffled. "Other kids get their first word to be 'mommy' or 'daddy' or 'flower'. No. My firstborn son gets his first word to be 'death'."

"Just makes us different than most." Septhis said with a shrug.

"I fucked him up from the start. All I was trying to do was get him to say 'daddy' and he blurts out 'death' in front of Susan's whole family." Vincent sniffled, gripping his hair tightly and not moving his head from his hands. "And even worse, after Susan was pregnant with Gil I swore a drop of alcohol would never touch my lips, yet I fucked that up too, and I ended up needing to waste more of Scott's short time trying to sober me me up. All while Gil was actively trying to save your life, I was at home breaking more promises than I could count."

"It was Gil who also caused it. I'm sure he felt he had to make up for his actions. For you know it must have been tough and stressful. You needed time to sort things out and sometimes that means spending time with family like Uncle Scott." Septhis said.

"And yet Uncle Scott was dying. He could have spent his time much better. He actually had a list of things he needed to get done before he died. And he didn't even get half of it done because of me." Vincent sniffled. From the corner of the room, there was a cold presence, and out of the corner of Septhis's eye, he could see familiar dark red hair, making no movement towards the two, just sitting and watching quietly.


	65. Chapter 64 - A little chat

"Family always comes first." Septhis said as he then looked over to the familiar dark red hair. Gil was just sitting quietly, his mask pushed back over his head and staring at the two. Septhis sighed seeing Gilbert and then looked back at Vincent.

"Dad if you could say anything to Gil what would you say?" Septhis asked.

"That i'm sorry for fucking him up, and i'm sorry for being the worst parent on the planet, and i'm sorry for exposing him to all that shit when I should have just let him be a child. He shouldn't have had to suffer with me. He should have been like other children. Happy, bright, and everything in black and white, good and bad. But no. I had to make him grow up before he was even old enough to get big boy pants and learn to tie his shoes on his own." Vincent sniffled. Septhis looked over at Gilbert curiously. Gilbert was just staring, but if you looked closely you could see the tears brimming his eyes, but not falling.

Septhis smiled weakly. "Gil you don't always have to stay in the shadows you know. I notice you over there." Septhis said. Gilbert sharply turned his head to Septhis, his full attention on Septhis as the wrinkling of clothes could be heard through the room.

"If it's not to much to ask i'd like to have time with my big bro and dad again. It's been awhile for me." Septhis sighed. Gilbert looked over at Vincent, expecting an answer. Vincent seemed surprised to see Gilbert but nodded. Gilbert gave a hum for a moment before standing up and casually walking up, sitting on the other side of Vincent, looking him over for a moment.

"...Are you part of my nightmare too?" Gilbert asked softly, looking Vincent over. Vincent looked away sadly.

"I'm afraid we share the same nightmare now kiddo." Vincent said weakly.

"Hmm." Gilbert said before poking Vincent. "Well you look real. You feel real. So you can't be a nightmare." Gilbert reasoned.

Vincent sighed sadly.

"Hey Gil." Septhis spoke up.

"Sup squirt. At least i'm assuming that's the extent of your abilities." Gilbert chuckled. "Ella must've been so disappointed."

Septhis was a bit surprised at Gilbert mentioning Eleanor.

"Yes I know Ella. Who do you think was making the thermostat go haywire and making Poopsy be creepy?" Gilbert chuckled.

"That was you?!" Septhis said surprised.

"Duh." Gilbert laughed. "You thought I wouldn't go out of my way to mess with my brother's relationship? Though it sucked for a while when Annette did that thing to get rid of me."

"It didn't really come to mind. Well if you hadn't been fucking around with shit she wouldn't have." Septhis chuckled.

"Ouch! Brotherly hate!" Gilbert held a hand to his heart dramatically. "And hey, I got you to get to cuddle with Ella. Give me some credit for helping my baby brother get some booty."

Septhis blushed a bit. "Thanks." Septhis said weakly.

"Nice booty on that one, by the way! Good choice!" Gilbert grinned, before whistling at the thought of Eleanor's butt.

"Hey mine Gil. I know as well she's gorgeous." Septhis said.

"Hey, it's been thirty years. Give me a little free reign!" Gilbert whined.

"She's still mine." Septhis huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert rolled his eyes, still smirking. "So you said you want family time. There, you got it, can we go now?"

"I haven't been with my family for thirty years sorry if I want to talk and chat." Septhis said.

"Well the one I really need to have a chat with is this one." Gilbert said, moving off the side to the seat in front of Vincent.

"Well I can let you two chat. I am at work." Septhis sighed. Vincent brought his attention to Gilbert. Gilbert just sat forward with his hands clasped together, looking at Vincent attentively.

"Just try not to argue you two." Septhis said before walking off.

"Ah! Feel free to tune in and pay attention to our conversation. You might learn some things about our relationship!" Gilbert called.

"So what is it that you need to say Gil?" Vincent asked still sounding down.

"I figured you wanted to say some things actually. How about this. You let out whatever you've been wanting to say, and i'll respond." Gilbert said.

Vincent sighed and hung his head looking at the ground like he had been. "I'm sorry for being such a horrible parent kiddo. I made you grow up way too fast. But i'm so sorry for not paying attention to you when you asked for it." Vincent said sadly as his voice shook with his words.

"To be fair, you weren't horrible. We never starved at least. You always thought of us before yourself." Gilbert said, sounding much more reasonable, and strangely older than he was.

"I shouldn't have forced you to stay with me when you obviously wanted to be far away from me. I was being selfish. I'm so sorry for all the harsh words I said to you when I got angry. I had no right to yell at you." Vincent said shakily.

"You had every right. I lost my temper, and that was not okay. It's fine. You were saying the words that were already in my head." Gilbert said. "Someone would have dragged me back eventually. Besides, you were keeping me from doing stupid shit like starving out on the side of the road."

"I'm sorry that I made you grow up so fast and kill your childhood. Hell I dragged you into my issues and I shouldn't have done so." Vincent said weakly.

"You mean the whole 'I snuck in on your suicide and made it awkward?' Eh that was nothing. We were really closest in those moments." Gilbert said. "Not gonna lie, I envied the other kids, but most of all I wanted you to be happy with me."

"I was happy with you. It's just that I felt a bit lost and betrayed when Susan left me. I'm sorry I couldn't show how happy it made me to have you around. And that I hardly raised you in those times." Vincent said looking back up at Gilbert tears in his eyes.

"To be fair you were the one that told me to man up and be the man of the house. I took that very seriously, mind you." Gilbert said. "It did kinda hurt when you started questioning if I was even your kid though."

"Can't help when you and I act so different with nothing similar in looks. Many people could tell Sep was my kid but questioned if you really were after awhile of people asking you you start questioning it yourself. And your mother wasn't exactly loyal all the time. But i'm sorry I even started to question it kiddo." Vincent sighed sadly. "A little too seriously. But you would have been a great boyfriend or husband I guarantee that. If I hadn't snapped that day." Vincent said as he looked back down this time a bit more in shame then sadness.

"It was just a stupid picture. Nothing to be proud of. I'm no artistic prodigy, as much as I may have thought I was." Gilbert sighed. "Stupid me thought if I made a picture of our family we'd all get back together again."

"I still shouldn't have blown it off. I should have at least looked. I'm so sorry Gil." Vincent said shakily

"Eh it's fine. I was like three. I wouldn't have even remembered what I ate last night." Gilbert said. "It was a stupid picture anyway."

"Still it was important to you. And I blew it off like it was nothing. in which i'm very sorry." Vincent said with a soft whimper.

"Wasn't that important. Just a horrible drawing of you as a knight. I guess I was just so used to mom stopping and telling me how great my drawings were that it was a shock to get a different reaction." Gilbert shrugged.

"I'm sure it wasn't horrible. Me a knight?" Vincent said sniffling a bit.

"Well, yeah. I thought of you as this big knight who would protect me and Septhis from everything and the evil queen Mom." Gilbert mumbled.

Vincent looked back up at Gilbert a smile on his face even if a few tears ran down his cheek. "Really?" Vincent said weakly.

"Yeah. You were like... a hero to me." Gilbert said.

Vincent chuckled weakly. "I shouldn't have been. I'm not that great of a person." Vincent said.

"You're kidding? You were like a superhero to me. You were fuckin awesome." Gilbert said, surprised.

"I'm nothing special. Just a person struggling with their heads demons. Taking care of two handful of kiddo's. Dealing with screaming, messy kiddo's at work during the day and killer animatronics during the night. Coming home teaching one of my kiddo's and then getting what little sleep I could, that is if my mind would let me. And just normal things of bills, paperwork for work, school work, money for the bills and for food, and trying my damn hardest to show how much I care for both you and Sep. Nothing a normal person doesn't do." Vincent said wiping away tears.

"Hey I was clean back then. Mom would have whooped my ass if I didn't." Gilbert said. "That was the superhero part. You were fighting off bad guys and keeping the peace!"

"I know. You and Sep both were great on that part of keeping the house in shape and not destroying it. I was grateful to have such great respectful kiddos to call my sons." Vincent said. "The bad guys being my own self. Trying to help Sep keep them away as well. I think if all of us had it then I would have died of overworking everything."

"If there was one thing mom could do, it was whip asses. Sometimes I can still feel that belt lashing up my ass till it was numb over cleaning up after myself." Gilbert winced, rubbing his butt where the belt would have hit him. "You see? Superhero. And I admired that. I wanted that."

"A kind of funny concept. A killer as a superhero." Vincent chuckled.

"You were like.. Batman to me. You were awesome. Like you were my god." Gilbert chuckled.

"I'm glad you found me so great kiddo. But i'm really not all that great, as now you know." Vincent said.

"I admit, the picture thing did shatter the illusion a little." Gilbert shrugged.

"Sorry. I was trying to feed Sep at the time my mind was more focus on that." Vincent sighed.

"It's okay. I should have left you alone. I shouldn't have even come to you." Gilbert said. "It was a stupid drawing. That was it. All said and done. No harm, no foul."

"I still would have looked at it if I hadn't be busy." Vincent said.

"Nah you wouldn't have. You would have told me 'yeah it's okay. Cool.' And walked of." Gilbert shrugged.

"You never know. I know I don't look it but I was a pretty good artist. Don't know if I still got it now but I used to be able to draw really well. You two don't know me in my teen years kiddo." Vincent chuckled.

"Sep got that talent. You seen his 'nightmare progression' drawings the doctor makes him do? Creepy." Gilbert said. "Like you said, we share nothing in common. I can hardly even compare myself to you."

"Yeah. But you got the sporty gene that skipped over me and Sep." Vincent said.

"Yeah but it didn't come from you. Mom certainly wasn't sporty in the slightest. So whose gene is that." Gilbert sighed.

"Don't know. Might be from my actual shit parents." Vincent said.

Gilbert sighed. "If it turned out that I wasn't your kid, and my real dad's out somewhere, would you still feel the same?" Gilbert sighed.

"I'm the one who raised you. And I love you like a son. That won't change even if you were someone else's kiddo. I'm the one who put up with your shit like how you put up with my shit." Vincent said.

"Glad to hear, at least. Just in case it turned out someday that I wasn't your kid after all I always worried that would change things if that was true." Gilbert said looking at his feet, then perking up sharply as the ventilation went off.

"Nah you're my kiddo no matter what. At least i've always thought that." Vincent chuckled and looked over towards the office hearing the ventilation go off.

"Ah Sep. Great start to night three bro." Gilbert grumbled.

"I suppose you could say that" Vincent sighed.

"Ah well, I wanted to say I forgive you for the whole screwing up my life and killing me thing. Though that probably doesn't matter anymore." Gilbert sighed.

Vincent looked surprised and then smiled warmly.

"Means the world to me. Thanks kiddo. Though I doubt your friends are going to forgive me so easily." Vincent sighed.

"Eh i'm used to people hating me." Gilbert shrugged. "But...being the one who generally cursed you in the first place, I want to take back my curse. I want to free you." Gilbert said.

"I'm a little to used to hate doesn't really bother me as much as it would anyone else. Kinda grew up with hate all around me, till I got to Scott's family." Vincent said. "I'm sorry for snapping. I never wanted you dead kiddo, nor your friends. I was just too weak to fight it like I had before. If I could i'd go back and fix it even if it meant the same fate for me. I was the one who deserved this not you five kiddo's." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Well, I'm releasing you, so do what you want with your freedom." Gilbert said.

"Wished that is how it worked kiddo. I have to have everyone's forgiveness not just one. So far your the only one who's forgiven me." Vincent sighed.

"It's my fault though. I dragged them back there out of fear for my own life." Gilbert sighed.

"Still you wouldn't have if it weren't for me and i'm the one they blame and curse. So it's me they have to forgive. And it's me who has to deal with the blame, in which is perfectly fine. I have done a lot more than you know kiddo and so I really do deserve this and plus I don't think this was just a random thing that happened. I do believe it's from some lady I used to know in my childhood." Vincent huffed annoyed.

"I've got some idea of what you've done. The afterlife surprisingly likes to share your past." Gilbert said.

"So you know of the lady and such huh." Vincent said awkwardly.

"And beyond that." Gilbert nodded. "Fascinating what you've been up to before me and Sep were born."

"Lets just say i'm not the greatest of people nor the cleanest. Just sneaky and careful. And yes as some would say a bit of a loverboy." Vincent grumbled.

"By the way you never told me I was born in a barn." Gilbert gave him a sceptical look.

Vincent gave a chuckled and small smile. "You wanted to get out at the wrong time I guess." Vincent said.

"What were you even doing in a barn?" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "What am I, Jesus? Plus five minutes after that you decided the great idea to nearly drown me in a trough trying to wash me off."

"Business." Vincent said with a smile. "No you're Gilbert. Hey i'm not a nurse nor a doctor."

"Business. What kind of business." Gilbert looked at him skeptically. "And here I thought I was born in a hospital in this romantic and dramatic moment. But most of it seemed to be you running around screaming and mom yelling at you."

"Ah romantic enough." Vincent laughed.

"Interesting thing actually. Mom apparently died at some point and showed up here." Gilbert said.

"Really? I would have figured she'd stick around to laugh in my face that she was still alive and i'm not." Vincent said sounding rather surprised. Gilbert looked over his shoulder and froze up at whatever he saw.


	66. Chapter 65 - Susan

"Took you long enough." A familiar female voice growled as Gilbert flinched.

Vincent was a bit surprised at the female voice and turned around to look at where the voice came from. A tall transparent woman in a dress was standing there with a puppet mask over her long red hair and amber eyes. Vincent looked surprised and blinked a bit before taking a step forward towards the woman.

"Uh dad you don't want to do that." Gilbert looked worried.

"Susan is that you?" Vincent asked.

"Obviously." Susan grumbled and Gilbert gulped, but was too afraid to move.

Vincent sighed and looked away. "And what are you doing here?" Vincent asked.

"Originally I wanted to see my son that you took from me. Till I found out you were here." Susan grumbled.

"I didn't take them from you. And so what if I am." Vincent sighed.

"Should have figured you would steal them from me so you could feed your habit." Susan hissed. "Never figured you'd go for my son though."

"I never stole them. Nor did I wish to do such things to them." Vincent huffed.

"Yes you did. You picked just the right moment to step in and steal them from under me." Susan snapped. "Face it. He never wanted you. He just played along. Why do you think he took so long to fight for you two." Susan growled at Gilbert, who gulped looking at Vincent.

Vincent clenched his fist. "The reason it took me so long was because I had hope that you'd change your damn mind on me. But no, you were determined to leave me after how many years together." Vincent snapped angrily.

"Oh yes you cared so much. You dragged them down with you and gladly killed my son and ruined the other one." Susan snapped. "Of course I left! I wanted better for my sons than to have to spend one day out of the month looking at their 'father' through a sheet of glass."

"You didn't quite understand that I tried to stop myself but sometimes the mind wins over the heart. And I didn't ruin anything." Vincent huffed. "Uh huh more like you started to hate me and wanted to see me hurt. Not the kiddo's otherwise you would have stuck around. That was one time."

"Like you tossed Gilbert aside after Sep was hurt? You weren't trying to hurt him then?" Susan growled. "Not my fault you were gullible. Everyone knows I'm more their mother than you ever were their father. Why do you think everyone didn't believe you when you claimed to be their father." Gilbert flinched at the words and looked at Vincent for his reaction.

"I never tossed anyone aside. I never wanted to hurt Gil." Vincent grumbled. "Maybe because I was more loyal than you were to me." Vincent looked a bit annoyed as he looked back at Susan.

"And yet you made no movements to comfort him. None. Look at him. Look at my son. Look what you've done to him!" Susan growled, pointing at Gilbert, who flinched away from the accusing finger.

"I was a bit of an emotional wreck after losing the one that I had been oh so loyal to leave me. Then having one of my kiddo's hurt so bad he had to go to the hospital. I was happy to have a son who stayed and a loving brother to help me get on my feet again." Vincent hissed. "I know what I did and I know I'm a horrible person, but hey he got me back. We're even."

"Your kids. How can you even call them that after everything you've done. This would have never happened and you had stayed quiet and let them come home. To their real home. With me." Susan snapped. "For all you know, he's your brother's. Or some stranger's. But that's fine. Because at least he'll be clean of your disease that way."

Vincent stayed quiet and looked away and sighed. Gilbert gulped, looking at Vincent.

"Because I still raised them. And loved them. I always will." Vincent said softly. "That he's lucky for. Very lucky."

"Oh of course. Keep up the act that you're the loving father you're not. Keep up the illusion in his naive little mind that you care." Susan growled. "Not to mention you tricked them into saying they wanted to go with you so you could keep them and fatten them up so you could kill them later."

"I'm not acting. I do care, very much." Vincent snapped. "I didn't trick them. I didn't want to fatten them up. Obviously as there both still slim. And I never planned to kill them. You always jumped to conclusions."

"Your own little Hansel and Gretel. Just keep tricking them and telling them what they want to hear so you can tear them apart later. You were hardly fit to take care of them. Hell you could barely feed yourself! Let alone two growing boys. **My** two growing boys." Susan snapped. "Besides, you can't judge when you clearly wanted your brother instead of me. What's a woman to do, huh?"

"I was not tricking them. I kept them fed even if that meant I had to skip a few meals from time to time. There my kiddo's as well." Vincent growled.


	67. Chapter 66 - Old times revisited

"Gilbert. I was more your mother than he was, correct?" Susan turned to Gilbert sharply, as he jumped at being addressed in the argument. Vincent looked over at Gilbert and then back at Susan.

"Leave him out of our argument Susan." Vincent growled.

"Gilbert, who is more of a parent to you. Remember I helped you get vengeance on him. I've helped you adjust to being a ghost. Plus I gladly fed you and taught you as a baby." Susan growled as Gilbert looked nervous.

"I said leave him out of this Susan." Vincent hissed and then sighed looking back at Gilbert. "I'm not going to try and sway you to my side unlike her Gil. I know I'm not the best parent in the world nor would I ever had been." Vincent sighed sadly.

"I pushed you out while he ran around screaming. Is all that hard work going to waste? I made sure you wouldn't suffer like him. I wanted to make sure your brother and you wouldn't have to spend time with your father through a jail cell." Susan growled as Gilbert gulped, backing away.

"You birthed them then left. I was the one who worked two shifts. Paid bills and all this shit. Lost many hours of sleep, didn't eat many meals so they had food. And tried my hardest to get what they asked for. That was hard work. Not to mention, I never got childs support from you." Vincent grumbled annoyed.

"Cause for some reason you decided they should practically be invisible. Oh really? You had to have your own damn son make your medicine just cause you didn't want to pay for it. You had to steal from a hospital to make sure they were alright." Susan growled.

"You knew the address you could have sent money. You do what you can to save money so you can buy the things that are needed for school and necessities of life." Vincent sighed.

"Of course you blame me for your failures. Besides why should I? You stole them from me anyway. According to those papers those weren't my sons." Susan snapped. "Gil just admit you like me better and end this charade."

"I never blamed you Susan. I didn't blame anyone but my own self for what I did wrong. I didn't steal them. Even if the papers said otherwise you were still their mother. If they had gone with you I would have made an effort to be part of their life. Called, written or tried to come over and would have payed child's support to make sure they were taken care of but you seemingly didn't care for them like I do." Vincent snapped angrily before sighing. "Gil it's alright if you like her more." Vincent then smirked a bit. "But who would like an evil queen over a knight."

Susan growled and pressured Gilbert more. "Come on Gil. Who always came home and hugged you and gave you sweets and tucked you into bed."

"Even if we argued a lot I very much enjoyed our chats from time to time Gil. I may have not been the best but I still made sure you got everything you needed for school." Vincent grumbled.

"Who taught you how to read and write and walk on your own. Who taught you to be as smart as you are?" Susan grumbled.

"I taught you how to stand up for yourself. Let you skip school from time to time as long as you kept your grades up and when you asked I did help in your homework. Even if I didn't get sleep that day. Let you hang out with your friends whenever you wanted to and was fine with them being over." Vincent said.

"Who always told you you did terrific and always hung out with you at pre-k. All you had to do was do whatever I said and you had my love." Susan said.

"Who's love did you have no matter what you did. And pushed you to be better than you were. Who was there every practice for every sport and contest you were in." Vincent sighed.

"P-pl-please stop. I don't wanna choose." Gilbert whimpered quietly.

"Who always let you stay up and play with Sep however long you liked. Who practically spoiled you with everything you wanted, on the condition that you had to listen to me." Susan continued, ignoring Gilbert's whimper.

Vincent stopped and sighed. "Didn't you hear him. He doesn't want to choose between us so he won't." Vincent hissed.

"Gilbert. Say I'm the better parent." Susan growled at Gilbert who had visible tears.

Vincent growled angrily and took a deep breath as he walked over to Gilbert. "If you ask me Susan. Nither of us are the better parent." Vincent said softly.

"Gilbert. Listen to your mother. Say it." Susan growled.

"Don't cry kiddo." Vincent said softly wiping away tears from Gilbert's face. Gilbert shook his head 'no' and cried more.

"Say. It." Susan growled, coming closer. Vincent sighed and turned his head. "Can't you see your making him cry. Yet you still torment him?" Vincent hissed.

"He knows his place. He listens to me. That's the rule." Susan growled, coming closer as Gilbert fearfully backed away.

"Okay, okay you're better! You're better!" Gilbert whimpered fearfully, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Great! Now give mommy a big hug!" Susan said. Gilbert mumbled something, not moving forward.

"What was that?" Susan growled.

"You're not my mom." Gilbert said louder. Susan was enraged by this and stepped forward, her arm raised to slap Gilbert. Vincent growled and quickly grabbed Susan's arm.

"Don't you dare hit him." Vincent growled.

"Care to reword that." Susan growled.

"You aren't my mom." Gilbert growled. Susan growled, slipping her arm out of Vincent's grip and charging over, slapping Gilbert, breaking his nose with the force of the slap and sending him flying back across the floor. Vincent hissed angrily.

"That's the last straw. You can hurt me but not my kiddo's" Vincent snapped.

"Or what. You're going to kill me?" Susan snapped, charging over to Springtrap.

"I'll make you feel like you're still dying." Vincent growled.

"Too late for that." Susan snapped, gripping the lever and pulling it hard. Just as she did there was a growl and clattering along the ceiling outside. Vincent hissed feeling the springs and metal that had broken in a bit squeeze against him. The clattering got closer as Susan growled, pulling the lever till it broke. Vincent collapsed to the ground in pain. Susan was about to reach in before there was a growl and a metallic clank as Mangle swung from the ceiling and snapped her head off. Gilbert sighed in relief and sat up, holding his nose. "Good Mangle." Gilbert chuckled, petting Mangle.


	68. Chapter 67 - Stubborn bear

"Goddamn it." Vincent cursed still on the ground and looking in like he was in extreme pain.

"Dad! Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to come to this." Gilbert said, running over to Vincent with Mangle close behind. Gilbert shakily tried to help Vincent up. Vincent hissed his grip extremely tight on Gilbert. "It's fine kiddo." Vincent struggled to say.

"No, no it's not. Shit. Uh, shit what can I do." Gilbert panicked as Mangle slunk away.

"Lever." Vincent said weakly.

"Uh this lever?" Gilbert said panicked, picking up the lever from Susan's body.

"Yeah. Springs compressed." Vincent hissed as his grip tightened in pain.

"Y-y-ou want me to undo the springs?" Gilbert asked. "Shit I don't have my hook… and the only ones who could do it are Adam… or Russell." Gilbert sighed, hugging Vincent gently. Vincent chuckled weakly and hugged Gilbert back tightly.

"I love you Dad. I know it's probably way too late, but I do." Gilbert said, starting to cry a bit.

"Love you too kiddo." Vincent hissed painfully. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. All this shit happened just because mom played me. She played my anger and made me kill you." Gilbert sniffled.

"It's fine kiddo." Vincent said weakly. "My mind does that to me…. As well."

"Dammit I'm sorry. Does this hurt more? Do you want to go back in?" Gilbert asked worriedly.

"Either way hurts." Vincent said.

"Ah shit, sorry. Wait!" Gilbert sat up, setting Vincent gently down and running out of the room. Vincent looked over to where Gilbert ran off to. Gilbert was gone for several minutes and reappeared with Adam and Russell.

"Come on guys please. For me." Gilbert pleaded the two. Vincent looked at the three shakily. Trying to give a warm smile before hissing and curling up a bit in pain.

"Come on guys, see? He's in pain, just help him out. You guys help me out when my springs act up." Gilbert said pleading.

"And why should we help him? He's the reason we're like this Gil." Adam growled.

"Come on Adam don't be a prick. He's still my dad. The guy who helped make me, possibly?" Gilbert sighed. "Even if my genes are in question he still raised me, and I still consider him my father."

"Adam does have a point on him killing us Gil. He even killed you." Russell said.

"Oh don't be dicks, you two have both had family. Wouldn't you do anything to help your family out? Especially if that person is your father and your mother ditched you and left you with no support- shit getting off topic." Gilbert sighed. "The point is, this is my father, and it's been thirty years, and I wanna get the fuck out of here. I want to be there for my dad like he's been there for me."

Russell sighed as Adam huffed annoyed.

"I wouldn't mind getting out of here but. Forgiving him? Helping him is kinda like forgiving him. And well he took my life from me Gil." Russell said sadly.

"I understand that he's your father and all Gilbert but i'm not helping someone who hurt my friends and was as so bold to kill his own son. And kids in a place where kids should have been safe." Adam hissed.

"Look that- that was my fault. I was scared, and I didn't want to die as much as you guys. I thought I was smart, and I thought I could be slick and talk him out of it. So if anyone's to blame, it's me for being a fucking coward and an idiot who thought he was so smart." Gilbert started tearing up a little.

Russell looked rather surprised as Adam snarled.

"So you helped him kill us! The one we thought we could trust helped murder us!" Adam snapped angrily.

"Adam, he didn't mean to." Russell squeaked surprised by the sudden burst of anger from Adam.

"Adam I thought went over this. He had a knife in my face, and said he was gonna slaughter you guys if I didn't help. He was gonna gut me Adam. Right there in that hallway. I thought if I stalled long enough he'd forget about it. Do you not remember any of this?" Gilbert sniffled. "I know, I know he killed us, but dammit he's still my dad. He's all I've got. All that's kept me sane all this time. Do I even need to say how close I was to slitting my wrist after Sep got hurt? And my dad was the one who stopped me. Because he cared."

Russell gave a sympathetic look and sighed. Adam huffed and turned his head to the side.

"Adam stop being such a stick in the mud. For Gil we can at least help this once." Russell said.

"I will not help him. And I will not forgive him for what he did." Adam hissed.

"Adam!" Russell whined before sighing and looking at Gilbert. "I'll help you out Gil since Adam won't."

"Adam listen to yourself. You've been holding a grudge for thirty years. I remember a time when you told me doing something like that was stupid. I'm not asking you to forgive him. Hate him all you want. But you remember that whole two weeks I didn't come to school? Those two weeks were my dad trying to talk me out of killing myself over Sep. I can't leave him like this after he took those two weeks off to keep me from killing myself." Gilbert sniffled. "I had the knife over my wrist and was ready to do it, when that man over there pulled it out of my hands and hugged me."

Adam sighed and looked back at Gilbert his expression still showed anger.

"Only to get you to stop talking about our killer in such a nice way." Adam hissed.

Gilbert gave a relieved sigh. "Alright. Alright." Gilbert sighed shakily, wiping his eyes.

Russell smiled a bit as well as giving a relieved sigh. Adam rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Alright, we, uh, we need to stick this back in. I can't even work my alarm clock so this is up to you guys." Gilbert said, handing over the lever. "Easy, Mangle." Gilbert said, glancing up.

"Well shouldn't be to hard right. Just find where it gose." Russell said as Adam took the lever.

"He's in an older model so who knows might be more complicated or simpler." Adam grumbled.

"Usually with Foxy it was just jam it back in and try to pry it back." Gilbert said.

"Different models work differently Gil." Adam grumbled.

"Hey I don't have my hook. I'm trying to help as best I can here." Gilbert sighed, walking over and looking at the broken lever.

"We can only try our best as well." Russell said poking around the Spring Bonnie suit.

"Hmm. Well going off what we know about ourselves, usually this could be fixed by just prying it back. It's only half the handle so it should still work." Gilbert said, reaching into the lever and pulling as there were creaks from the springs.

"You seem to be doing something." Russell commented.

"But i'm not doing enough." Gilbert said, stepping back and looking Spring Bonnie over.

"Well look before you do any more. I don't even know why you asked me to help. Russell knows more than I do when it come to this type of things." Adam grumbled.

"Because, Adam, you both know more than I do, and two minds are better than one." Gilbert said just as the alarm went off, along with children going 'yay'.

"Now we have let the damn night guard get away by helping him out." Adam grumbled annoyed.

"We'll get him tomorrow. Don't worry." Gilbert sighed. "From what I can tell we just gotta jam it in and turn it back. Adam, you're the strongest here. Probably best if you do it."

Adam sighed and gripped the lever tightly as he reached inside and jammed the lever back into place.

"Alright which way." Adam grumbled annoyed.

"Counterclockwise. I think." Gilbert said. Adam pulled tightly on the lever and turned counterclockwise as the springs started to coil back into place. Gilbert gave a sigh of relief as they cranked back, looking over at Vincent with a smile. Vincent's once curled up and pained form seemed a bit relieved as he just kinda laid on the ground with a grin and relieved expression.

"Perfect! Great work guys!" Gilbert cheered, hugging the two. Russell chuckled happily as he hugged Gilbert back while Adam grumbled but hugged back slightly. Gilbert chuckled at Adam's stubbornness and playfully kissed him on the cheek, laughing as Adam was embarrassed.


	69. Chapter 68 - Mike and Roxanne

"Oh come on Adam you know it's canon! Freddy and Foxy are meant to be together!" Gilbert laughed.

"No, nope, no, nah, no." Adam huffed pushing Gilbert away with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh come on, just let Freddy and his love be together!" Gilbert laughed, coming after Adam with his arms wide for a hug. "You know it's canon, Mr. Fazbear!"

"No. Go be with Mikey." Adam grumbled.

"Mikey?! Where?!" Gilbert perked up, looking around eagerly. "But we've been through so much together! We've known each other since like kindergarten. We've been in both pizzerias together, this place, hell we sat together in middle school! Why don't you love me?!" Gilbert cried dramatically.

"You're a friend it's not right." Adam grumbled.

"It's cause I'm Foxy, isn't it. Besides! Every love interest starts off as a friend." Gilbert grinned, curling up to Adam's arm playfully.

"Were not some sitcom." Adam huffed.

"But we are made to entertain kids can't argue with facts." Gilbert said smugly. "Now M.r Fazbear let's see a big smile."

"Yeah. Kids!" Adam huffed and gave a forced grin.

"Now now don't make me play this." Gilbert grinned, pressing a button on the wall as the familiar Freddy tune started up. Adam glared at Gilbert.

"I believe we lovingly call that the 'you're fucked' song?" Gilbert snickered. "Ah the good old days where that song actually frightened people rather than making them smile like now. I think Mr. Fazbear's losing his scare, don't you agree Bonnie?"

"I think most are losing their scare" Russell chuckled.

"I am not losing my scare." Adam huffed.

"Just look at that face. That adorable chubby bear face." Gilbert snickered, picking up a toy Freddy mask, but before he could tease Adam further he sniffed the air as his face lift up in joy. "MIKEY!" He yelled joyfully.

Russell chuckled seeing Gilbert light up with joy. Gilbert ran out the door, barking and howling like a dog rather than the fearsome fox pirate he was supposed to be.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. MIKEY!" Gilbert howled happily.

"Shit!" Mike could be heard cursing most likely from being tackled. Gilbert took over Foxy happily and started licking Mike's face, his tail wagging blindingly fast.

"Foxy off. Yeah, yeah glad to see you too." Mike grumbled trying to push Foxy off him. Gilbert whined, getting off him and circling him like a cat, rubbing against Mike's legs, making a scraping noise against the metal one. Mike sighed and petted Foxy. "Good boy." Mike said. A woman came in after him, as Gilbert immediately took notice and rushed over, sniffing her.

"W-woah! Ah!" The woman yelped in surprise. "Mikey, what is this?!"

"That's Foxy. Sorry he get's excited about new people." Mike said and whistled for Foxy. Gilbert huffed and kept sniffing, standing on two legs and towering over her. She gulped as she saw how tall he was.

"M-my grandma, what great teeth you have." The woman chuckled nervously.

Mike chuckled at the comment. Gilbert gave a couple of mangled chuckles as he got back down on all fours and pushed her hand onto his head happily.

"He's friendly. Very friendly unlike the others they kinda watch and be creepy." Mike said.

The woman jumped as there was static above her, and the sound of something sniffing her hair.

"Oh hello…. Mangle?" The lady said awkwardly as she petted the two foxes. Foxy made a purring noise at the petting and reached up lovingly licking her face as she giggled.

"The two friendliest ones in here." Mike sighed waving at Mangle. The two tried to pull her away towards their section of the building, Foxy happily rubbing against her.

"W-woah! Hey slow down you two! Where are you taking me?" The woman yelped, confused. "Mikey? Is this part of their programming?"

"You two calm down." Mike grumbled. "Not really."

Mangle growled possessively, and Foxy wrapped himself around her legs, glaring at him.

"You two can't have Doll. She's my girl." Mike hissed.

"N-now now, can't we all share?" 'Doll' chuckled nervously, petting Foxy as he growled at Mike possessively, as Mangle rested its head on her shoulder, glaring at him.

"I mean it. She's mine." Mike huffed.

Doll seemed to realize something and laughed. "Oh my, is Mikey jealous of a couple of machines?" Doll laughed, petting the two's heads.

"I'm not jealous." Mike huffed crossing his arms.

"No? Why's your face all red then?" Doll laughed, hugging the two foxes to her chest as Foxy shot Mike a smug winning grin as Mangle snuggled into her chest, sniffing under her shirt. Mike huffed and glared at Foxy.

"Like I said. Jealous." Doll teased.

"I am not!" Mike grumbled.

"Yes you are!" Doll teased. "Mikey's jealous, Mikey's jealous! Mikey's jealous of a pair of robot foxes!" Doll laughed, cuddling Mangle into her breasts.

"I am not. Mangle stop that." Mike growled. Mangle gave him a 'make me' look and continued cuddling into her breasts, Foxy reaching up and licking her on the face and on the lips several times as she chuckled. Mike growled bit and huffed. "Alright enough horsing around." Mike grumbled.

"So you admit defeat, oh great and wise 'first mate' Mikey?" Doll gave a smug grin as

Mike huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Mike grumbled.

"Ah ha! I win yet again! All hail queen Roxanne." Doll grinned, stepping away from the two and walking pridefully over to Mike. "She has defeated her rival Mike Schmidt yet again in a great and final blow!"

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes but smiled. She chuckled, dropping her bravado to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. No one will know that you got jealous of a couple of quirky robots." Roxanne chuckled.

"Except for maybe everyone who saw." Septhis chuckled from down the hall, getting ready to leave.

Mike groaned. "I wasn't jealous." Mike huffed.

"Sure you weren't you just happened to be watching Mangle and Foxy get friendly with your girl and got a little red faced over it." Septhis chuckled.

Mike growled and cocked his head to the side.

"I know what jealousy looks like bro. I've been there." Septhis smirked before waving goodbye and leaving for home.


	70. Chapter 69 - Home

When Septhis got home Eleanor was already in bed, having fallen asleep to the TV that was on low volume as the credits to some movie rolled across the screen, with Poopsy surprisingly next to her, warming his side of the bed. Septhis smiled seeing the two and set down his cap on the nightstand and walked into the bathroom. Poopsy apparently heard some noise as she perked up, giving a dog grin but staying next to his mistress, enjoying the rare opportunity to get to be on the furniture. Septhis smiled back at Poopsy and waved as he went into the bathroom glad to be home again. There had been a growing headache in the back of his head the whole trip home, and was more prominent now that he was home.

"Just need to change and then get some sleep maybe this headache will go away then." Septhis mumbled as he undid his work shirt. As he glanced in the mirror his eyes were a darker purple than his normal lilac color. Sort of like his father's amethyst purple eye color. Septhis blinked a bit but it remained the amethyst purple "That's strange." Septhis said as he looked in the mirror closely at his eyes.

"Can't be a trick of the light. These bulbs are the bright kind." Septhis said, pulling back his eyelid and lifting his eye more into the light. The purple stayed as he shook his head. "It's probably nothing." Septhis said.

In the background looking into the bedroom Eleanor had shifted on the bed, curling up in the middle with his pillow. Septhis smiled warmly seeing her and took off his uniform shirt as he then tossed it in the laundry basket. "Alright. Comfy clothes time." Septhis said relieved as he quietly walked over to the closet.

"Mmm Sep?" Eleanor mumbled quietly, not opening her eyes.

"Hey Ella." Septhis said softly as he dug through the closet for pajamas.

Eleanor didn't make any reply, turning so she was cutely face down in the pillow. Septhis put on a soft shirt he'd gotten from Eleanor last Christmas and grabbed some lazy pants as he started to undo his belt. In the closet he could see the trash can filled with mostly papers and wrappers, with pregnancy tests scattered through it, all of them reading negative. Septhis sighed seeing the negative test results. ' _Just gotta keep trying. Just keep trying till you get lucky.'_ He tried to motivate himself. He slipped off his work pants and put on the lazy pants. ' _It's gotta happen at some point, right?'_ He thought a bit desperately. ' _Eventually it has to. Eventually'_. Septhis yawned as exhaustion and the headache started to kick in.

"I just hope they won't get this curse of mine. It was hard enough for me, I can only imagine what it will be like for them." Septhis said worriedly.

Septhis sighed as he stretched tiredly walking over to the bed. Poopsy obediently moved, giving him his spot next to her and giving him a view of her sleeping face.

"Thanks Poopsy." Septhis said patting him on the head as he laid down. Poopsy moved to the end of the bed, lying down and watching the two. Eleanor mumbled and moved in response to someone lying next to her, pulling him into a hug. Septhis chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm home Ella." Septhis said happily. Eleanor snuggled into him.

"Don't go Sep. I'll try harder..." Eleanor mumbled.

"I'm still here Ella." Septhis said. Eleanor fell silent, the two just enjoying each others company as Poopsy attentively watched the people on the TV. Septhis lovingly brushed some of Eleanors hair out of her face and took a deep breath sleepily. The hair fell back in her face, just as stubborn as it's owner. Septhis sighed and just smiled as he closed his eyes. Just as he did, the headache grew and he felt like he was passing out. Septhis sighed as he let himself pass out not having the energy to fight it.


	71. Chapter 70 - Father in law

Vincent opened his eyes, for a moment soaking in what it was like to be in a living body again. He lifted up his hands glad to be able to be in a living body and being able to move even if it was a bit stiff. ' _He has his mother's hands. But definitely my fingers.'_ Vincent silently noted the odd combination of traits and Susan's. A soft, wandering hand sliding up his waist broke him out of his reverie. Vincent was a bit surprised before remembering that Septhis had mentioned his girlfriend. He looked down to see said girlfriend curled up to him, her long red hair partially covering her face, but from what he could see of her features, she was indeed beautiful. The sight brought back memories of Susan and him, in the brief moments of peace they'd managed to find.

"Mmm… Sep?" She mumbled, hugging him tighter. "When did you get home, babe?"

"Uh... hm…. how do I explain this without it being extremely weird?" Vincent muttered.

"Mmm what are you going on about? Ah, you're probably hungry. I'll make you something." She mumbled before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. Vincent was a tad surprised and didn't know if he should kiss back or not. She broke the kiss with a pout but got up, adjusting her nightgown as she left the room. Vincent gave an awkward smile as he sat up.

"How do I put it that won't be too weird for her?" Vincent sighed trying to think of what to say. Poopsy perked up as he heard the door opening. Poopsy's movement startled Vincent as he looked over at him. Poopsy yawned, showing a set of pearly white teeth as he looked at him sleepily.

"Uh Poopsy right. Hey there boy." Vincent said awkwardly. Poopsy gave him a confused look, standing up and shaking his fur before walking the plush blanket towards him.

"I guess it is awkward to hear your owner sound like he doesn't know ya huh. I'm uh borrowing his body real quick." Vincent said. Poopsy cocked his head to one side, looking at him confused.

Vincent sighed. "Septhis is my son. I'm just borrowing his body to meet his family. I'm not exactly alive anymore." Vincent tried to explain. Poopsy whimpered at the words 'not alive' his ears laying back in fear.

"Don't worry boy. Sep is still alive and well." Vincent chuckled. Poopsy gave a sort of sigh of relief as he hopped off the bed to the trash and started digging through it, spilling trash and pregnancy tests everywhere in his search for whatever he was looking for.

"Hey it's not nice to trash your owner's room!" Vincent said as he got out of bed and walked over to the trash scattered out now. He felt a bit of sadness from Septhis when he picked up all the negative pregnancy tests. Vincent sighed seeing the negative result.

"Sorry kiddo." Vincent said sympathetically. Poopsy pulled out a bone from the trash can and started picking up after herself, putting up the trash.

"Sep, babe, food's ready. Better get dressed too. Carolyn's coming later this morning." Eleanor said from the other side of the door. "I'm coming in." She said as the door opened.

"Carol's coming over? Oh great two people to explain this too." Vincent sighed. Poopsy ran over and kept the door shut as Eleanor grumbled.

"Oh come on Sep I've seen you naked. It's nothing special. Let me in." Eleanor grumbled trying to open the door. "If this is your other personality fuck off. I'm not in the mood this morning."

"I'm not that other damned personality but um i'm not your boyfriend." Vincent said a bit awkwardly.

"If you're telling me I slept with someone else get the fuck out." Eleanor grumbled.

"No you still slept with him. I just um borrowed his body so to speak." Vincent sighed.

"Borrowed his body. Okay, get the fuck out I'm not even joking now." Eleanor growled.

"Is it so wrong that I wish to talk to my son's girlfriend." Vincent sighed.

"Okay back up like five words. Your son?" Eleanor said, sounding shocked.

Vincent walked over to the door. "Yes. My son. Septhis Bishop your boyfriend, is my son." Vincent chuckled.

"So that makes you…" Eleanor was visibly putting the words together in her head.

"Vincent Bishop. Septhis's father yes." Vincent said motioning for Poopsy to move.

"Ah. So I get to meet my father in law after all." Eleanor said as Poopsy moved, letting Eleanor in. "So why through my boyfriend? You couldn't talk to me directly?"

"Well I doubt that he would be willing to bring you to his work, nor am I able to leave the premises without possession." Vincent sighed.

"Ah so this is going to be awkward. Hopefully Sep won't wake up and be wondering why he's dressed and away from bed." Eleanor said looking him over. "Also sorry for, uh, kissing you. Kinda a habit for me and Sep. He's very loving."

"Extremely." Vincent chuckled awkwardly. "It's alright I had figured. He's always been affectionate."

"So, uh, any questions you want to ask?" Eleanor said, passing him to sit on the bed, taking out a fine jeweled hair brush and brushing out her hair.

"Well looks like I don't have to ask if you two are living a good life." Vincent chuckled.

"That obvious, huh? I try not to make it look too overdone, but I guess I can't really settle for simple." Eleanor chuckled. "I keep telling Sep he doesn't need to provide for me, but ever since this baby thing got serious he keeps thinking he needs to prove himself."

"A little. I see." Vincent said with a smile. "I guess he gets the whole not wanting to feel like we're not doing anything to help from me."

"So you're the one who made him such a worry wart." Eleanor said, pouting.

"He's always been the one to worry. But it might be from Gil scaring him and his fear of the animatronics." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Oh. He told me about that. I used to help him out in fighting them. That was a long time ago though." Eleanor said.

"I'm glad to hear he's not having to deal with his monsters anymore." Vincent said happily.

"He claims they went away once we started dating. Something about 'my beauty drove out the ugliness of the monsters.' The ass kisser." Eleanor said, blushing a bit.

"I see he got my flirtatiousness." Vincent sighed.

"Yeah.. I'm not seeing the flirting part with you. You sounded extremely awkward earlier. Far from knight in shining armour." Eleanor chuckled.

"Well it is a bit awkward using your sons body to talk to you daughter in law. And I a little weird seeing how beautiful of a woman he's chosen to be with. And how we share the same taste in looks." Vincent said.

"Oh great. It's a generation of ass kissers." Eleanor grumbled, hiding her face. "He barely talked about his mother actually. I was assuming he didn't know her or he was on bad terms with her."

"Just naturally flirtatious." Vincent shrugged. "He didn't know her. She left when he was still a tot. Gil was the one on good terms with her. While I have no clue what I did to get her to leave." Vincent sighed sadly.

"What was she like? I'm assuming Gil was still a little kid when she left, so I guess he only saw what she showed him." Eleanor said, pausing in her brushing.

"Sadly she showed him a fake side." Vincent sighed sadly. "She wasn't the greatest of people."

"Oh. I'm uh, sorry I share appearances with her then." Eleanor winced in pity.

"I'm glad that you two don't share personalities. As i've heard instead you share the personality as my brother Scott. Kinda interesting." Vincent chuckled.

"Scott… that name sounds familiar." Eleanor mumbled. "So I guess the next question is do you love him."

"He's probably mentioned his Uncle Scott before. And I've heard that Carol has named one of her sons Scott as well." Vincent chuckled. "Love my brother? A-a-as a brother yes." Vincent said sounding a tad nervous.

"Ah i've heard of him once. Sep doesn't really mention his family unless it directly involves them." Eleanor said. "Hey I'm not judging brotherly love. You just say his name rather lovey dovey." Eleanor chuckled.

"I see." Vincent said. "Do I really? Eh…. Never noticed" Vincent said still tad bit nervous sounding.

"What's with the nervousness? like I tell Sep. There's no judging in this house." Eleanor chuckled.

"Me nervous funny ha!" Vincent chuckled weakly.

"Yeah.. Ha …." Eleanor gave him a sceptical look like she was waiting for him to come out with the truth. "As your daughter in law and the future mother of your grandchildren, Mr. Bishop, let me state that I am very smart, and have gotten very far in my position by being able to read people. And I can tell you feel more than sibling love for Scott."

Vincent sighed in defeat. Eleanor gave a victorious smirk.

"So mind telling me what's with all the dancing around you loving your brother?" Eleanor said.

"Most find it wrong. And well he doesn't really accept it." Vincent grumbled.

"You are very far behind in the times I can tell. Most people would barely cast you a second glance." Eleanor chuckled. "You have no blood relation to him, so nothing really wrong there. I took Septhis in and we were raised together. Am I to call Septhis my brother?"

"I see." Vincent said "So it's not that awkward to you."

"Of course not. It's almost the same story of how me and Sep met. To say it is would be like saying that me and Sep's relationship is wrong. Besides I already get enough glares from others for saying I want a baby outside of marriage." Eleanor said.

"Well glad to hear that at least part of my family would agree." Vincent said with an awkward smile. "It is out of the norm but I understand that marriage can be kinda pressuring, having been married myself."

"Well you'll be happy to know Septhis has been strong through this whole thing. It's hard to make him bend to anyone's will, but he's nice about it." Eleanor said with a smile.

"Having a voice in the back of your head constantly makes you stubborn by default as I have found out. But it seems to also be a family trait." Vincent chuckled. "Seeing as both me and Scotty are stubborn, Gil and Sep are as well."

"Well, the only downside is that voice wants to kill me. Has already tried." Eleanor said sadly, pulling up her night gown sleeve to show the bandage.

"As I had heard. You're a very brave woman for staying." Vincent said sadly as he looked at her arm.

"Or a really stupid one. Especially since I was told never to return." Eleanor sighed.

"You're brave for returning even after being threatened. The second I snapped on Susan she left but that was already on the downward spiral of our relationship. He really doesn't mean to hurt you, it's just the damned cursed part of us that tells us to hurt others." Vincent sighed sadly as he walked over to Eleanor.

"Well from our brief encounter his other half thinks I'm a bossy spoiled bitch. And he thinks I've whipped Sep to my every beck and call." Eleanor sighed. "This might sound naïve coming from an outsider, but how do you live with something like that?" Eleanor sighed.

"If Sep is like me and the voice is like mine. It thinks that love is an annoyance, something that gets in the way and is not needed. So it tries to rip that away from us. As much as we fight against it, sometimes we just don't have enough energy to fight it or it says hurtful words to us and break us down. Making us weak and then takes over against our will. The harsh words and actions we do and say are not what we feel." Vincent said sadly. "It's hard. Extremely hard. I can tell Sep's isn't as bad as mine in the harsh words and getting what is wishes since luckily he's only had it happen three times to my knowledge. But as much as it hurts others it breaks us slowly. It's not the easiest thing to live with. Hallucinations that can hurt you but no one sees, words whispered to you that no one said, and actions you don't remember when you snap back."

"The most I've found I can do is bargain and plead when that happens. Hitting back doesn't do anything but make it more angry." Eleanor sighed.

"I've never been able to snap out of it. But of what I can tell. Struggling with it only makes it worse but you can't let it have what it wants. Just have to exhaust it. As much as you don't want to hurt Sep it's one of the few easy ways to get it to go away. Put it in enough pain and it will go away but that doesn't mean Sep won't feel the pain when he's back to normal." Vincent said sadly and looking at the ground.

"What did Susan do, when you snapped at her? How did you snap at her?" Eleanor asked, putting her hand over his.

"It was a bit of exhausting and putting pain on me. With our old house you could easily use places to hide or to confuse someone who didn't know the layout of the house. So she ran around the house till she decided that she was sick of being chased and went to the kitchen. I still have a scar due to her defending herself against me. But eventually the pain and exhaustion it gave up and let me get back to my body." Vincent said. "It was kinda of a sudden snap. After a long and hard day of work and I guess I was too exhausted to fight it and then an argument started out and I snapped. Don't even know what made me snap." Vincent explained

"I kinda, uh, slapped Sep. And held him at gunpoint." Eleanor sighed. "I'm just scared he'll hurt the baby. It wouldn't do that though… would it?"

Vincent sighed sadly and gulped as he looked up at Eleanor. "I'm sure you don't know because Gil and I kept it as much of a secret as we could. I don't know if Sep knew but. Most of the times me and Gil would go out and do work things. It was disposing of remains of my killings." Vincent said. "Many of them were kiddo's. So I can't say that he wouldn't. Sep I know for sure wouldn't but i'm not sure it wouldn't."

"A-and how many kids did you kill?" Eleanor asked shakily.

Vincent looked away again. "Too many. I know I don't seem the one who should have raised two boys huh. I won't say that when I was alive that I regretted it all the time. Sometimes I didn't know till Scott would find out and bitch me out about it. But now I hate how many lives i've taken without knowledge especially five in particular." Vincent sighed sadly and a tad shakily.

"Five in particular?" Eleanor said shakily.

"A boy who I didn't know the name of, and then Ash, Russell, Adam, and well worst of all…... Gilbert. They are the ones who got me back and still linger around me." Vincent said his voice cracked a bit.

"G-Gil?!" Eleanor said shocked.

Vincent moved his hand away and placed his head in his hands. "Yeah Gil. Septhis's older brother. I killed him and his friends. I tried to fight it. I tried so hard but I gave in. I couldn't fight it as much as I begged. I didn't want to hurt him. Or Ash, Russell, nor Adam. But I did I let my anger get the best of me. I didn't have enough will to say no." Vincent whimpered.

"Why them though? He was your son." Eleanor said worriedly.

"I was still bitter about when Gil forced Sep into Fredbears mouth causing him to be put in the hospital. And have that metal part of his skull. I was an idiot and let that bitterness get the best of me. The pain of losing Susan, then not knowing if Sep would ever wake up I was weak emotionally and the extra hours I had been taking to pay for the hospital bill weakened me physically. My bitterness weakening me mentally. I couldn't fight it I-I-I was too broken. I didn't want to I begged and pleaded but it was all for nought. His friends just happened to be there and I couldn't have them finding out and ratting on me. But now I wish I had let them live so I could have been locked up for the crimes i've done." Vincent cried, weakly speaking .

"You'd think if there was anyone you'd fight hardest for it would be your son." Eleanor said, putting a hand on his back.

"I tried. I tried with all the strength I could muster but I failed. I couldn't protect him from myself. I failed him as a father." Vincent sobbed.

"It's okay. You were broken. But at least Sep is getting to live the life Gil didn't get." Eleanor tried to comfort him, pulling him into a hug.

"I wanted the best for both of them. I tried so hard to give them the world. I failed Gil. and I failed Sep. I failed to keep my promises and to help Scotty." Vincent whimpered, weakly hugging Eleanor.

"You didn't fail Sep. If Sep hadn't ended up the way he did, if none of this happened, Sep would have never met me. The only regret is that Gil didn't get to live. He would have made a great husband for someone, from what I've heard of him." Eleanor said. "You couldn't have helped Scott. It was a genetic problem. And you did give them the world. You gave Sep me. That's quite a gift in itself."

Vincent cried but other than that remained silent. Eleanor sighed, patting his back. Vincent's cries eventually softened to sniffles.

"Sorry we have to have our first meeting like this." Eleanor sighed.

"It's fine. I'm sorry that you had to see me like this well…. Sep like this." Vincent said weakly.

"It's fine. I suppose i'd see it someday. A man can only take so much." Eleanor said softly.

Vincent took a deep breath and sighed. "Well is there anything that you wish to know. As your my daughter in law I don't mind sharing." Vincent said.

"Well i've been asking questions this whole time. I've barely given you time to ask." Eleanor said with a smile.

Vincent gave a weak smile. "Hm lets see. I know his side of how you two met but what about your side of the story?" Vincent said.


	72. Chapter 71 - Possibility

"Hmm… well it was Christmas, as you know. I had decided to take a walk with Poopsy and Poopsy slipped his collar and went running off and I was too cold to chase. So I just kinda waited hoping Poopsy would return." Eleanor said.

"And he returned with Septhis. I guess a little present from him huh." Vincent chuckled.

"Basically." Eleanor chuckled. "I figured I might as well thank him and invited him home. My parents died a while back, and I was basically running all their business as an eleven or twelve year old."

"So I see you had to grow up fast. I'm sorry that out of both my boys he is the one who stayed a kid." Vincent said.

"Ah, I wouldn't say he was really a kid around me." Eleanor chuckled. "Most of it was him getting flustered and running away."

"I see. His normal shyness was around you huh." Vincent sighed.

"He was a good kid. He never overstepped his bounds, even when offered the opportunity." Eleanor said.

"Yeah he's always been a good kiddo." Vincent smiled.

"I guess it's no wonder I love him, huh." Eleanor chuckled softly.

"Hard not to at least like the kiddo." Vincent said happily

"Anything you want to ask? I'm an open book." Eleanor said with a smile." I can't guarantee I know everything, but i'll answer to the best of my abilities." Eleanor said, leaning back on the bed, lying down. Before he could ask though there was a ringing from the doorbell.

"Oh! They're here! Get dressed, get dressed!" Eleanor said quickly, sitting up and immediately getting dressed, not caring if Vincent saw her body or underwear.

"Who?" Vincent asked turning around to give her some privacy.

"Carolyn of course!" Eleanor said, as there was loud barking from Poopsy at the door.

"Carol? Shit right." Vincent said.

"Yeah, genius. Remember? Carolyn, kids, coming for vacation, staying at our house?" Eleanor grumbled. "Now get dressed!"

"Yes ma'am." Vincent said scrambling to get some clothes. Eleanor rolled her eyes as she was already dressed, and walked over and started straightening his clothes.

"Come on, clean it up. Sep's not allowed to be a slob and neither are you." Eleanor grumbled.

"Sorry i'm not used to working his body, Nor do I know your house." Vincent sighed.

"Well you'd better learn fast cause Carolyn's expecting Septhis, who has been living in this house for five years." Eleanor grumbled.

Vincent sighed. "Alright shouldn't be too hard right." Vincent said.

"Depends on how hard you make it." Eleanor grumbled, finishing buttoning his shirt and giving a quick slap to the butt before walking off to answer the door.

"Well a lot of things could be hard." Vincent chuckled as he followed her.

"Careful. You're treading your son's waters." Eleanor grinned. "Plus you're like forty years older than me."

Vincent sighed annoyed. "Sorry. Can't help it you're kinda like a dream. I'm not entirely sure i'm awake right now." Vincent said.

"Kiss ass." Eleanor grumbled. "Face it bro, you're forty years too late."

Vincent chuckled a bit. "I know, I know. Hard to believe I missed something as amazing as you." Vincent sighed.

"And here I started to think you were actually respectable. Then you turned into a creep." Eleanor chuckled. "Face it you're old enough to be my father. You are my father."

Vincent sighed. "It's been awhile and well you're kinda the perfect mix of Susan and Scotty it's a little hard to hold back." Vincent grumbled.

"Just be mindful of who you're potentially pissing off. Also i'm telling Sep." Eleanor grinned, stepping on a squeaky toy to attract Poopsy to his kennel.

"Awe now that's not fair." Vincent huffed crossing his arms.

"It's completely fair. You're essentially hitting on your daughter." Eleanor chuckled.

Vincent huffed. "Yeah, yeah. Alright i'll try to hold back on the flattery then." Vincent sighed.

"You'll get your turn soon enough." Eleanor rolled her eyes as Poopsy came running up the stairs, grabbing Plushtrap by the ears.

Vincent noticed Plushtrap and looked a bit upset seeing him being used as a dog toy.

"He's not a dog toy don't worry. Poopsy just kinda carries him around." Eleanor chuckled.

"He better be careful I'd rather he not get ripped. As now that kinda represents me and that I got that for Sep and not easily." Vincent said.

"I know you killed a kid for it." Eleanor smiled. "That or you found it off a dead kid. Creepy either way."

"Can we overlook that fact." Vincent grumbled.

"Nope." Eleanor smiled. "Come on creeper, let's go greet our guests." Eleanor said, lifting his chin as she went down the stairs, fixing her hair.

Vincent rolled his eyes but smiled happily. She peeked in the mirror on the stairs and making a noise of disgust as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're beautiful the way you are don't down yourself Ella." Vincent sighed hearing her noise of disgust.

Eleanor's eye twitched at the name 'Ella'. "Far from it. My damn hair doesn't go with my skin for one, my eyes stick out like sore thumbs, and so far i'm the worst example of a redhead ever." Eleanor grumbled. "Also I need to fix my eyebrows."

"Well I find you to be very beautiful. Your red hair is gorgeous and makes your beautiful violet eyes stand out. Unlike mine which blend in with my appearances. Makes it easier for people to talk to you because your eyes are amazing to look at. Every redhead is different, I'd know I grew up with quite a bunch, not to mention married one and raised one." Vincent chuckled as he fixed his hair a bit more to his liking than how Septhis normally styled it. Eleanor saw him fixing his hair and gave him a look that simply said 'no'.

"You're just being a kiss ass so I don't slap the shit out of you for possessing my boyfriend. And plus you're only saying that cause I have like four layers of powder on and makeup." Eleanor grumbled.

"I don't mind a slap or two for it. I know I kinda deserve it. I'm saying it because it's true, not because of the makeup dear." Vincent sighed.

"Oh shove it." Eleanor grumbled, turning on her heel and catching a picture as it fell from her turn, putting it back up and walking away as the people in the picture caught Vincent's eye. Vincent looked at the picture and was taken back to recognize the two in the picture, as one of his old coworkers Victor and Susan. Looking rather happy as both were smiling. At the bottom of the two was a small Eleanor, sitting on the ground with a toy block scowling at the camera as she was dressed in what looked like her finest clothes. Susan and Victor seemed to be tolerating Eleanor's disapproval as they were dressed in what looked like a family picture. At the bottom of the picture read ' _Susan and Victor Tonks, Eleanor Tonks, age: 2 years old.'_ As the date was a bit smudged but from what he could tell was a few months after Susan left him. Vincent sighed seeing that Susan had most definitely moved on after him. He then looked over to where Eleanor was. ' _Well since she was two I doubt that those two did it but I'm not sure but wow. She's Susan's kid huh doesn't act it all that much except for the excellent lifestyle.'_ Vincent thought as he glanced at the picture one last time before continuing to follow Eleanor. He paid more attention to Eleanor as he couldn't help but spot all the traits she and Susan shared, as the more he spotted the less of a coincidence it seemed. ' _Where did the purple eyes come from I wonder. Wait did Victor have purple eyes?'_ He wondered. He huffed his face twisted into a thoughtful expression as he tried to recall if Victor had purple eyes or not. Eleanor sensed eyes on her and sighed.

"What now?" Eleanor sighed, a bit annoyed. Vincent was broken out of his concentration.

"Oh uh I know this is a bit strange but do you know what color of eyes your dad had?" Vincent asked.

"Blue? Maybe greenish blue?" Eleanor said, humming for a moment.

"I see." Vincent said as he went back to his wonder of where the purple eyes could have come from. ' _What if… on the slim, slim chance, what if Susan had a baby and claimed it was Victor's?'_ Vincent thought for a moment. The thought made him stop in his tracks and just kinda stand there in shock for a bit. ' _No way she'd get away with that. But two years old… that'd be around Gil's age… But that would make Gil a twin… And Gil was signed off as mine so how?'_ Vincent thought. Still standing in shock of how Susan could have managed to pull it off before growling, feeling rather vexed. ' _Cheating on me is one thing but having another man claim one of my kiddo's as their own. Hell no.'_

Eleanor jumped at his growl. "Woah. What's going on? You look like you're going to bust a fuse." Eleanor said. Vincent was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Eleanor and took a deep breath. Eleanor was giving him a wary look as she wasn't sure if he was snapping or not. Vincent gave a long sigh trying to wrap his head around the possibility of Eleanor being his full daughter.

"Uh… something you want to say?" Eleanor asked warily.

Vincent gulped. "Uh maybe when there's not an urgent thing at hand." Vincent said with an awkward chuckle.

Eleanor gave him a stern look. "What. Is. It." Eleanor demanded.

Vincent sighed and took a deep breath. "Well I saw the family picture back there and well. There is a really crazy I mean absolutely crazy chance of something. Very slim chance but still a chance." Vincent said awkwardly. Eleanor gave him an interested look.

"I know that if that slight chance is true then this is going to be even more awkward than even saying the possibility." Vincent chuckled nervously.

"The chance that…." Eleanor said, egging him on.

"You might be one of my kid's." Vincent said. Eleanor raised an eyebrow.

"What." Eleanor said.

"Your mom. I know that it's been awhile since I was with her but I'd never forget Susan's face, nor looks. And your mom definitely is her. But if your dad Victor has blue or greenish eyes than that'd leave the only one she's been with who has purple eyes to be me." Vincent explained awkwardly.

"Except I was like two in that picture. And as far as i know Sep was like a few months old." Eleanor said, crossing her arms.

"That'd make you and Gilbert twins. Both of you have red hair and similar in some ways. And by what I could tell of the date it was taken a few months after Susan left. And Sep was a few months old when she left so." Vincent said awkwardly still.

"Did you guys ever do an ultrasound?" Eleanor said skeptically.

"Really think I could have afforded an ultrasound." Vincent grumbled.

"In that case, it's kinda hard to miss a second baby popping out." Eleanor said skeptically.

"She wasn't the most loyal to me. For all I know she could have had you when she was around him." Vincent sighed.

"Except that would also mean Gil would have to be born. And hopefully you weren't douchey enough to miss Gil's birth." Eleanor pointed out.

Vincent sighed. "Like I said it was a crazy thought. I would have to had my memory erased to forget that birth." Vincent said.

"So you saw Gil's birth, yet somehow you missed a second baby coming out." Eleanor said.

"It was kinda hectic but I doubt that I would have missed a second kiddo." Vincent mumbled. Eleanor smirked a bit, and quietly chuckled.

"Well as entertaining as this is, there's the sad truth." Eleanor chuckled. "Susan isn't my birth mother. She's my step-mother."

"Oh I see. So I guess your birth mother actually had purple eyes then." Vincent sighed.

"Precisely. As fun as it was to see you theorize and freak out, that's the truth. Don't know what happened about my birth mother, but it was my dad and me for a while, then Susan showed up and started annoyingly trying to get on my good side and trying to make me all girly, and then she went and dragged my dad off to whatever happened to them, and I was basically left with what she left behind, and our housemaid Annette had to be my guardian to keep me from getting carted off to some ratty orphanage. At least Annette was more of a mother than Susan ever was." Eleanor grumbled, showing visible distaste for Susan.

Vincent chuckled a bit noticing the distase. "She was one for trying to get on peoples good sides. She always wanted a daughter something I apparently couldn't provide for her. I know that it might sound a bit harsh but I honestly don't care for what happened to them. Susan ruined my life pretty bad and Victor was always a dick. He always got me in trouble at work since people would get our names mixed up." Vincent hissed. "I'm glad that Annette was able to raise you i'd hate to know what would have happened to you in the damned orphanage system. I feel like that Susan isn't ever mother material but we don't have to worry about that. As apparently she met her fate sometime."

"Hmph. She had to go to someone who already suffered through one missing mother just to get a daughter? There's not some special gene out there making people only have boys and girls." Eleanor grumbled.

"Well I don't mind that I have two wonderful boys." Vincent shrugged.

"I'd agree Susan was a bitch, though, uh, go easy on my dad." Eleanor winced. "Best case scenario in an orphanage? I'd be beaten, raped, have run away, or would have probably killed myself on day one."

"As kid Gil would have put it. Susan was an evil witch. Sorry I bet he was a much kinder person as a father but at work he wasn't. I took a lot of crap from him, all right. Sorry if i'm a tad bitter towards him." Vincent grumbled a bit. "I was made to be the punching bag of most families. Only a select few were nice but pushed me to do things that I much preferred not to do. It was the Cawthorns that actually treated me like a person. And I wouldn't wish that on someone as kind and sweet as you Ella. Nor did I wish Sep to go through that but sadly he had to. Even ending up at houses that I had been at. I worry about which ones he ended up at, hopefully not the extremely bad ones." Vincent sighed.

"I understand. It's just… well he's my dad, ya know." Eleanor sighed. "Knowing little me would have flipped her shit if the delivery guy was a minute late, I wouldn't last ten seconds in an adoption home. As far as I know he ended up at the farm…" Eleanor thought for a moment to remember which ones Septhis had been to.

"The farm. Damn they weren't the best but not the worst. I'm just hope my original parents hadn't wounded up with him. They treated me like a dog. I had to pick things up from the stores and get their things and If I missed one thing even if it wasn't my fault they'd beat me. I'd have to sleep outside with a towel as a blanket. They were the main reason this world is so fucked up." Vincent hissed bitterly.

"Oh he lived with this family that just happened to have his last name. Apparently they had been expecting you to show up as a kid but you never arrived?" Eleanor said. "They made him walk in the highway all the way to town to get heavy bags of feed, and made him try to dodge cars with those bags. And if he lost a bag trying to run away he'd have to do the entire wheat field with a little hand rake and he couldn't sleep or eat till he was done with that huge field."

"Really they were still waiting for me to show up after all this time or something?" Vincent chuckled a bit. "Bunch of dicks they were then. Sad that he had to deal with them I kinda ran away before I got to them."

"He got to one house where the kids there made him cut himself to keep them from beating him up." Eleanor winced in pity. "Plus apparently they stole Plushtrap and his picture of you, him and Gil."

"Damn after all I had go through to make sure he didn't some damn kids make him." Vincent growled. "I'm glad to see he got Plushtrap back. But did he get the picture back. I know he held that dear to him."

"That's the damndest thing. Santa returned Plushtrap and picture to him." Eleanor said, chuckling. "They made him do it a lot apparently. He had to see how long he could last losing blood. Also they smashed his head into the hardest objects they could find to see what it took to break it. Apparently it got so bad at one point they broke his metal plate. And they basically just left him unconscious till the adoption services came back."

Vincent sighed but then growled his fist clenched tightly. "Damn ki-brats. There the reason people get hurt badly." Vincent growled his voice darker than the normal happy tone.


	73. Chapter 72 - losing it

Hey sorry for the short chapter and a while since i uploaded anything. Been sidetracked by other stories that i will post later  
~ Verto

* * *

"They basically left his broken plate to adoption, and apparently adoption decided it 'wasn't so bad'. So they let him walk around with a broken plate till he met me." Eleanor said a bit angrily. "Apparently it kept digging into his brain till he was nearly lobotomized and me and Annette had to take him to the hospital and pay for an all new plate plus removing all the rusted metal bits in his brain."

"He could have died and those god forsaken brats would have been the cause. Hmpf i wonder how they'd like it." Vincent growled.

"I'm more angry at adoption for leaving him like that. They didn't even clean him up or stitch him up or anything. They just left him walking around with a very sharp busted skull and expect him to grow up fine." Eleanor growled. "Not like he'd have gone any longer and he would have been lobotomized with a bunch of poisonous rusting metal in his brain."

Vincent growled angrily his once happy expression changed to one of anger. "This damn world is plagued with evil that masquerades like it's good. There are a select few that are truly kind. While everyone else is better off dead in a dirty old ditch of which they came out of hell from. And the few people who have the balls to show the world how plagde it is get labeled crazy and insane. Fucking cruel and unfair world we live in needs to be cleaned." Vincent snapped angrily. Eleanor jumped, her eyes widening as she remembered Septhis's angry expression the night he'd attacked her, and backed away a bit.

"Except it's never going to be clean. Even if you get rid of them more are just going to show up. And if there's one thing i know for sure, it's that people never learn." Eleanor sighed.

"They don't learn because they blame someone. What if there wasn't anyone to blame. Then maybe they would open there eyes to see the grime of the world. They just need someone to start it." Vincent hissed. Eleanor gulped before sighing and getting a brave look.

"Not in my boyfriend's body you're not." Eleanor said.

"Why the hell not." Vincent snapped.

"Um one he's kinda a key ingredient for the baby we've been planning on, two I want him in said baby's life, and three I need him because I love him." Eleanor said sharply. "S-s-so it's probably best you l-l-leave." Eleanor's voice faltered.

Vincent's angered expression changed to a smirk and mischievous look written on his face. "Maybe I don't want to leave." Vincent chuckled a bit darkly.

"You will." Eleanor growled, coming face to face with him and glaring darkly. "You should probably know that when it comes to getting what I want, I always, always, get what I want. And what I want right now, is for you to leave my boyfriend's body. Now."

"You don't have control over me and i'll leave when I feel." Vincent chuckled. "Oh really. Well the world doesn't bow to you missy."

"My world does. And right now you're on my world. You follow my rules. And my rules state that you do what I want." Eleanor growled.

"Well I am and i'm not. So I can pick when I chose to follow and well. I feel a bit rebellious." Vincent smirked as he grabbed Eleanor's wrist with an extremely tight grip. Eleanor growled and slapped him sharply, digging her sharp nails into his cheek.

"Get your hands off me. Right. Now." Eleanor hissed. Vincent chuckled turning his head back to look at her. The scratches seemingly not affecting him as he had a almost crooked smile on his face. "Feisty." Vincent chuckled.

"Get off me." Eleanor hissed, punching him and reaching for a choke. "I am in no way interested in some dirty old fuck like you, so fuck off."

"Don't want to. Hmm I would but it's being a tad tricky." Vincent laughed

Eleanor growled before letting out an ear piercing, high pitched scream, no doubt could be heard by any of the neighbors. Vincent growled obviously annoyed by the scream and forcefully pinned her against the wall. "Stop with that." Vincent snapped.

"Make me." Eleanor growled before screaming again.

Vincent chuckled before kissing Eleanor on the lips. Her screaming was cut off as she made a muffled squeak of surprise, and for a moment kissed back out of habit of it being Septhis, but growled and tried to push him off her. Vincent chuckled softly refusing to move away from her. Eleanor growled, punching him and clawing at him to get away. Vincent growled a tad at the punching but still refused to move from her as he grabbed her other wrist and hit it against the wall. Eleanor's lungs burned for air as she turned her head away, gasping for air and coughing, spitting his spit out of her mouth in disgust. Vincent chuckled. "Oh i'm not that bad." Vincent said. Eleanor growled, keeping her head turned away.

"How dare you. You have overstepped your lines. Septhis will know about this, I assure you." Eleanor spat furiously.

"What's he gonna do. Rant to me about not doing it? He can't do anything against me." Vincent laughed.

"I know for damn sure he's not going to put up with your rough handling of me, on top of outright disrespecting our relationship!" Eleanor spat, turning to glare at him.

"It's still his body. It's not some other man's body." Vincent chuckled his smirk turned into a crazed smile.

"But it is another man! And I have no intentions of doing this with anyone but Septhis. So kindly go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." Eleanor hissed.

"Another man in control but still Septhis doing things to you. Hmm don't feel like it." Vincent said. Eleanor growled and kicked him away, dashing to the office and quickly darting inside, fumbling to lock it. Vincent hissed at the kick but chuckled. "Little game of hide an seek huh? I can play that." Vincent laughed. Eleanor growled and gave up on the lock, looking around the room for somewhere to hide. Vincent could be heard walking over to the office. "Come on out Ella." Vincent chuckled in a sing song like voice

Eleanor growled as she turned, backing away against the desk and reaching for something to defend herself with.

The door creaked open a bit leaving the door ajar. "Come on out dear Ella." Vincent chuckled. Eleanor growled, finding herself trapped against the desk with no way out. Vincent started to open the door a bit more. "Oh Ella dear are you in here?" Vincent said.

Eleanor growled, gripping her desk stapler ready to throw it. Vincent poked his head out from around the corner. Eleanor charged, gripping him by the neck with the stapler in his face.

"Get out or I staple your eyes out" Eleanor growled.

"Oh you would hurt your dear boyfriend." Vincent chuckled.

"If it got rid of you, then it's worth it." Eleanor growled, tightening her grip.

"You'd hurt Sep just because of me. How can I trust you around him." Vincent growled.

"I've hurt him? Just look at what you've done." Eleanor growled as the door knocked more. "Just one moment!" Eleanor called as Poopsy barked at the door.

"I haven't done anything to hurt him." Vincent growled angrily.

"Either straighten up, or get out. You can do what you want to Sep, he's your son, but I will not have you embarrassing us in front of our guests." Eleanor snapped sharply, but quietly. "If there's one idea Carolyn doesn't need, she doesn't need to think me and Sep are fighting."

"I am perfectly fine how I am." Vincent growled. "You are the one who fought back."

"You've got ten minutes to get in that bedroom and straighten out." Eleanor growled before releasing him and stomping off to the door. Vincent growled and then huffed crossing his arms. "I don't listen to you. And I will get what I want one way or another." Vincent muttered.

"Bedroom. Cool off. Now. You will not embarrass us in front of our guests." Eleanor growled before putting on a smile and going to the door, brushing out her hair and straightening herself out. "Coming! Coming! Sorry!"

Vincent huffed before storming out of the office up the stairs.

"Hey! Sorry for the wait, late night, you know." Eleanor chuckled as she opened the door, all smiles and perfect behavior.


	74. Chapter 73 - Guest

A woman stood at the door and smiled seeing Eleanor. "It's quite alright. I was beginning to worry that I would wake you two." The woman said.

"You kinda did, but that's our fault, we should have prepared." Eleanor said with a smile. "Ah! What am I doing, come in, come in." Eleanor said, stepping aside.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Thank you." The woman said happily as she walked in followed by two younger boys.

"Sep! Guests are here!" Eleanor called up the stairs, as scrabbling could be heard upstairs.

"I'll be right down Ella!" The more familiar and happier voice of Septhis could be heard.

"Kissa-" Eleanor cut herself off as she remembered the boys were there. "Ah nevermind. Anyway, go ahead! Make yourselves at home!"

"Don't make a mess, remember this isn't our house boy's." The woman said "Thank you for having us over. It's nice to actually be able to meet my niece and nephew finally." The woman said happily as she adjusted her red framed glasses. Eleanor was about to respond when there was a scratching from upstairs and the sound of four paws coming down the steps.

"Uh oh." Eleanor sighed, holding her face in her hands.

"What do you mean uh oh?" The woman asked. There was a huge white blur coming down the steps and leaping off the last step to stand in front of Eleanor, barking.

"No!" Eleanor said, panicked as she gripped the dog's collar and struggled to hold her back. The woman looked a bit startled before chuckling a bit.

"I am guessing this is Poopsy." The woman said.

"That would be correct. No Poopsy. No!" Eleanor said, strained as the dog lunged at them excitedly, dragging Eleanor with her. There was a frightened squeak from one of the boys. Eleanor squeaked as Poopsy slipped her collar, taking a bit of her fur with it as she charged over to the boys, her bark vibrating through the walls.

"AH SCOTT! Help!" A frightened cry of one of the boys said as there was the sound of running footsteps.

"Don't- run…" Eleanor groaned as Poopsy chased him, barking loudly as the floor banged under her, grabbing the boy by the shirt and dragging him.

"Scott! Help!" The boy cried out again trying to get away from Poopsy as Scott apparently came to his aid.

"Hey drop my brother dog." Scott had said.

"Good luck getting her to." Eleanor sighed as Poopsy kept dragging the boy back to the group. The boy whimpered a bit obviously still frightened by the big dog.

"Poopsy, drop it." Eleanor commanded as Poopsy obediently dropped the boy. The boy seemed surprised to be dropped by Poopsy but stood up shakily. Poopsy just panted, smiling slightly as she stared at him, waiting to chase him again.

"Sorry, she gets excited by new people. She thinks it's a game when people run from her." Eleanor apologized. "Poopsy, down."

"It's fine he just gets scared to easily." Scott chuckled as the woman sighed.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Poopsy's never done more than nip anyone." Eleanor said gently. "She generally thinks kids are her puppies and treats them like it. Sep! Hurry! Poopsy's doing her thing!"

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "I'm coming!" Septhis said happily. Eleanor sighed, pulling Poopsy away from the group and leading her off to her kennel. Septhis appeared from the stairs in a nice white buttoned up shirt and black jeans. His hair was still styled like how Vincent had styled it.

"Sorry for the wait Carolyn." Septhis said with a slight embarrassed blush. Eleanor made a silent growl.

"Aunt. Aunt Carolyn." Eleanor mouthed, pushing Poopsy along.

"It's fine. I can understand that with a night job getting up early must be a hassle." Carolyn chuckled.

"Oh yes, quite a hassle." Eleanor said, briefly glaring at Septhis before moving to arrange everything into place. Septhis gave an awkward smile as he moved to get things in place quickly.

"Poopsy. In." Eleanor ordered. "Anyway, have you all eaten already? I can make something for all of us." Eleanor offered, locking Poopsy in.

"I'm quite alright but i'm sure the boys are hungry." Carolyn said as there was a nod of agreement from the timid boy.

"I'd love something to eat cousin Ella." Scott said with a smile. Eleanor's eye twitched at the 'Ella' but nodded and went into the kitchen as the sound of knives could be heard and the fridge opening. "Well don't just stand there, Sep! Make them feel welcome!"

Septhis jumped a bit but nodded. "I'm sorry we didn't have everything set when you arrived." Septhis said pushing the hair out of his face.

"So you're Uncle Purple's kid? You don't look like it." Vincent spoke up.

"Is it just because I don't have purple on or purple hair like dad? Because out of me and Gil I looked more like dad." Septhis chuckled.

"You still don't look much like him." Vincent said. "Is Ella your sister?"

"Well of course I don't look exactly like dad. You're named after him and you don't look like him entirely." Septhis said. "Ella isn't my sister. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh. Cause she kinda looks like you." Vincent said.

"I guess we do look similar." Septhis said.

"Do you guys have a baby yet? Did the bird that gives babies give you guys one?" Scott asked, looking past them as if hoping to see some glimpse of their new cousin.

"Not yet." Septhis said with a smile but a saddened expression.

"Aww. We wanted a new cousin." Scott whined.

"Boys! Food's ready. Grab it or it's Poopsy's!" Eleanor called.

"Come on kiddo's she means it." Septhis chuckled as he walked over to the kitchin. Carolyn chuckled as the boys rushed to the kitchen, her and Septhis a bit slower.

"I see life's treated you well." Carolyn chuckled.

"Well for a while it wasn't. But it has been now Aunt Carolyn." Septhis said with a smile.

"It's good that it's going well now then. I shiver to think what might have happened otherwise." Carolyn said.

"I actually have Eleanor and Poopsy to thank for my life picking up after what seemed like a downward spiral." Septhis said.

"Your father would say the same thing about Scott." Carolyn chuckled.

"I bet he would." Septhis chuckled.

"She reminds me a lot of Scott actually. They've got the same kind of atmosphere to them." Carolyn said with a chuckle. "I think it's good for the boys to be around someone similar to Scott. I know they won't say it but they're grieving."

"I've gotten the same feeling around her at times as well. But I hardly knew Uncle Scott other than when he came over and when I stayed with him for that short time. But they definitely have the same atmosphere huh." Septhis said with an almost dreamy sigh as he looked at Eleanor. "I see. Well being around here should help them out."

"But I'm hoping it will also help you guys. I sensed a bit of stress over the phone." Carolyn said.

"Help us? No we're fine." Septhis said with a small smile.

"Oh, uh Sep, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?" Eleanor called.

"Uh sure Ella." Septhis said walking into the kitchen. Eleanor sighed, closing the door after them and closing them in the Kitchen.

"Well, to put this bluntly, your little blackout thing happened again." Eleanor said.

"Really? I didn't do anything to hurt you." Sephtis asked worriedly.

"Well… That's the weird part." Eleanor sighed. "You claimed your dad had taken over and wanted to talk to me."

"Really?" Septhis said surprised. Eleanor rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Apparently it got weird really fast. First he thinks i'm Gil's long lost twin that your mom handed of to my dad." Eleanor grumbled.

"My dad has always been … odd. For a lack of better words." Septhis sighed.

"And then apparently I remind him of both his wife and his brother, and somehow that equals attraction." Eleanor grumbled.

Septhis looked a bit surprised before sighing. "I don't know about the whole looking like mom since I was a baby when she left. I guess you and Uncle Scott have some similarities. He didn't do anything to you did he?" Septhis asked his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Well aside from kissing me and attempting to go further, no." Eleanor said sarcastically. "Oh, and groping my boobs. That's a big one."

Septhis twitched a bit but took a deep breath and let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm sorry about what my father did Ella." Septhis said apologetically.

"What're you apologizing for." Eleanor grumbled.

"My father's actions." Septhis said.

"Why're you apologizing for him?!" Eleanor looked surprised.

"I- I don't know. Habits I guess. I don't know." Septhis said looking down.

"Your head's going to get stuck that way if you keep looking down." Eleanor sighed, perking his head up. Septhis looked at Eleanor his face still writhed with annoyance while his eyes seemed to scream 'sorry'.

"Oh don't give me that look." Eleanor sighed, cupping his cheeks. "It makes me want to kiss you."

"I don't mind a kiss from my beautiful Ella." Septhis said with a weak smile.

"Oh don't be a perv. There's children in the other room." Eleanor blushed. Septhis whined a bit. Eleanor grumbled, looking away but not moving away. Septhis rolled his eyes and gave a gentle kiss to her cheek.  
"I love you Eleanor." Septhis said lovingly.

"A-a-ass kisser." Eleanor stuttered, her face going red. "I love you too, Sep."

Septhis smiled happily. "I'm your ass kisser. Hopefully will always be." Septhis said.

"Hopefully?! What's that supposed to mean?" Eleanor grumbled playfully.

"What does it mean?" Septhis said with a grin and pulled Eleanor into a hug. "Means I want you to be mine forever."

"I-i-idiot. We already went over this. I thought we were in the process of that." Eleanor mumbled, her face bright red.

"Yes but. In all this mess I realized something. And I-I want to marry you Eleanor Tonks. Not just girlfriend and boyfriend but husband and wife." Septhis said. Eleanor was visibly surprised, and was quiet for a long time, for once in her life, at a lack for words.

"I know that it might be too early for you in which I understand. But I love you with all my being Ella. I really do. I just want you to be mine and only mine, forever." Septhis said softly. "I haven't really gotten around to getting a ring because I haven't been able to find the one that shows how much you mean to me."

"Idiot what do you think my answer's going to be." Eleanor finally said. "You really think I care about some ring that i'm just going to end up losing, if I know my own sorry clumsy ass."

"Guess I just want to make sure i'm right." Septhis chuckled.

"Of course i'm saying yes. What else would I say." Eleanor chuckled, snuggling his neck. Septhis smiled happily and hugged tighter. Eleanor wheezed as the hug got tighter but chuckled and hugged tighter in response.

"And any lady or man who so much as looks at you for longer than allowed, they die." Eleanor grumbled. "Slowly. Painfully. I'll cut their balls off and feed them to Poopsy."

"And any man or woman who dares think they can flirt with you with have to face me. Snapped most likely for you are mine." Septhis said happily.

"Then we have a deal." Eleanor chuckled. "No cheating, no playing. And most of all, no flirting. And if we have a problem with each other we talk it out."

"Fair enough." Septhis said with a happy smile.

"Also we stick it out if there's problems. No leaving unless things are absolutely desperate." Eleanor poked his nose.

Septhis crossed his eyes looking at Eleanor's finger. "I wouldn't ever leave you Ella." Septhis said.

"Anything can happen." Eleanor reasoned. "And if there are problems of any kind, we go to each other first."

"Of course." Septhis said with a small nod.

"Alright. I think that covers everything. Rules from before still apply though." Eleanor softened for a moment before giving a stern look.

"Yes ma'am." Septhis said.

"Sorry. I must seem like I'm taking this way too seriously." Eleanor sighed. "And I know I should be way more excited about this, sorry-"

"You wouldn't be the Ella I know and love if you went a bit strict." Septhis chuckled. Eleanor blushed, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Some wife i'm turning out to be. I'm just here bossing you around. You don't have to put up with it you know. Sometimes I kinda do need to be brought back to earth from my sky high pedestal." Eleanor mumbled. "I'm guessing I have to be all lovey and dovey damsel in distress now. Hmph."

"I don't mind a little bossy. If I wanted something else I wouldn't be here." Septhis said. "Of course not. That wouldn't be you."

"Hmph. You've got strange tastes" Eleanor said. "To be fair though, I believe this is a very celebratory occasion. So i'm proposing we both take the night off, and have ourselves a little… meeting." Eleanor mumbled.

"I guess." Septhis shrugged. "Really! I'm always up for more time with you Ella." Septhis said happily.

"Of course. Now that I think about it, we've never actually gone on a real date before." Eleanor said, looking deep in thought.

"I guess we haven't huh." Septhis said with a happy smile.

"Hmm. Well then what are you in the mood for." Eleanor said with a smile.

"Hmm…. It's been awhile since we went out to eat I don't really know." Septhis said.

"Well then how about a little walk and if we see a place we like we'll go in." Eleanor proposed, leaning against the counter.

"Sounds like a plan!" Septhis said happily.

"Alright." Eleanor chuckled, standing straight and going out into the main room with a happy demeanor. Septhis followed happily after her with a bright smile.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, how was you guy's trip." Eleanor said, sitting happily at the table across from Carolyn.

"It was decent." Carolyn said happily looking at the two.

"Boring on the way here." Vincent spoke up from where he was as Poopsy looked happy to be petted by him.

"Aww. You'd be surprised on how much there is to do here." Eleanor chuckled.

"Like?" Vincent looked happy to hear there was a lot of stuff to do.

"Well… there's a local place with lots of old style games and stuff." Eleanor chuckled.

"Really!" Vincent said happily as Scott looked up from his phone looking a bit interested.

"Yep. Plus there's an area of the city where it's all dressed up all old timey with lots of restaurants and stuff and a boat area along the bay." Eleanor chuckled.

"With a year round carnival on the dock." Septhis chuckled a bit.

"As well as this underground old sewer area turned into a marketplace that's lit up with christmas lights and stuff." Eleanor chuckled.

"There are a lot of cool things around this town. You just have to be careful of where you go." Septhis said.

"Though if anyone messes with you just let me know and they die." Eleanor chuckled. Septhis smiled and laughed a bit.

"Sounds like a nice place you have here then." Carolyn said happily.

"Wouldn't trade it for the world. Except for maybe somewhere even more impressive." Eleanor chuckled with a smile. "Though that part I highly doubt, but out of everywhere i've been, i've learned to keep my eyes open."

"You never know what surprises there are." Septhis said.

"Indeed. I've been impressed by several places honestly. I'd have to say by far… I think France has impressed me the most." Eleanor chuckled. "The people not so much though."

"I can understand that. It is rather gorgeous there." Carolyn said.

"That's an understatement." Eleanor smiled, leaning back in her chair and snapping her fingers for Poopsy to come.

"Very much so. But it is very hard to explain how pretty it is." Carolyn chuckled as Poopsy perked up and padded over to Eleanor with a whine.

"Maybe if the boys are lucky they'll get to visit along with us for a wedding." Eleanor chuckled, petting Poopsy around the ears. "Though based on initial opinions of you two, I think i'll just save the trouble and give the job to Poopsy. Would you like that Poopsy? You aren't going to eat our rings are you? My lovely old glutton."

Poopsy happily panted at the petting, wagging his tail as it beat against the floor.

"I'm sure the boys would be glad to see their cousin's happy with the one they love." Carolyn said with a chuckle.

"Of course!" Vincent said as Scott nodded in agreement.

"Well. This will be more interesting than I thought." Eleanor smiled. "Meanwhile though, I imagine you guys want to get unpacked, settled." Eleanor said, standing up and starting to go towards the stairs. "First bedroom on the right, and the last door on the main hall."

"Right. Boy's grab your bags." Carolyn said standing up as the two stood from where they had sat down. Eleanor led the two up the stairs, giving the two stern instructions on house rules, as Poopsy followed them.


	75. Chapter 74 - A night out

"Popcorn's ready! You want it come get it!" Eleanor called through the house, setting the bowl down on the table mat on the coffee table, obsessively making sure no mess could be made in the area and setting up the movie. "Okay, popcorn, movie, Poopsy- wait where's Poopsy." Eleanor mumbled to herself obsessively, her instinct to make everything perfect kicking in.

There was the sound of hurried footsteps as was as a bit of laughter. Eleanor grumbled, rushing around the room and pulling out blankets and setting them out, making sure everything was pixel perfect.

"Sep! Where did you set Poopsy's toy?" Eleanor called, looking under the couch as Septhis came in, seeing the playful opportunity to catch Eleanor off guard. Septhis quietly crept over to Eleanor with a smile. Eleanor crawled a bit more under the couch, leaving her back completely exposed as she reached around underneath.

"Sep! Really where is it?! Poopsy's going to spill the popcorn and it'll be everywhere!" Eleanor called.  
Septhis had to hold back the chuckle as he noticed Eleanor completely exposed. Eleanor tried to back out, only finding herself wedged between the floor and the couch as she had to wiggle back out, still not noticing Septhis there.

"Really Sep! Where is it?" Eleanor whined.

Septhis suddenly grabbed Eleanor chuckleing. "Boo!" Septhis said happily. Eleanor let out a sharp shriek, freezing in place before giving an angry growl and started kicking at Septhis.

"You opportunistic ass!" Eleanor snapped. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Septhis laughed happily. "Scaring my love. Obviously." Septhis chuckled.

"Ass." Eleanor grumbled, crawling out from under the couch and kicking Septhis. "Anyway, you got your things together? This might be an all night thing."

Septhis hissed a bit at being kicked but still kept the happy smile on his face. "Yes ma'am." Septhis said.

"Hmph. You'll pay for that." Eleanor grumbled, squirming out.

"I figured that much." Septhis said rolling his eyes playfully.

"You will." Eleanor grumbled, getting up and ending up wedged between Septhis and the couch. "You're not even dressed right. It's a suit sort of thing. You know. Formal?"

"Awe come on. You know i'm not a suit kinda guy Ella." Septhis mumbled.

"Fine, fine. I guess this will do." Eleanor sighed as the boys came down. "Sorry guys, we've kinda got our own plans, but you guys can make yourselves at home. No. Messes." Eleanor said sternly to the boys. "You got that?"

"Yes miss Ella." The two answers.

"Good. Now. Be quiet your mother is sleeping." Eleanor sighed, tugging Septhis along towards the front door.

"We will be." Scott said.

"Have a good time miss Ella and Cuz Sep." Vincent said happily. He was soon muffled by Poopsy crawling up on the couch, giving Vincent a mouthful of her fur. Vincent whinned a bit as Scott chuckled at the scene. Eleanor sighed as she pushed the door closed behind them, holding a hand to her head.

"Can I change wanting a boy." Eleanor whined.

"There not that bad." Septhis chuckled a bit.

"That woman in there is a magician. I swear." Eleanor whined. "No normal person should be able to have control like that. It's magic. It is!" Eleanor sighed, pushing off the door and going down the steps. "Come on. It's a short walk. Just a few minutes." Septhis rolled his eyes but followed with a smile, taking her hand as the two started down the street their fingers intertwined as Eleanor leaned against him.

"They set up the christmas lights." Eleanor said quietly after a few moments of silence. "Multicolored this year."

"Yeah. It's nice." Septhis said happily.

"Wonder if they'll pull out the decorations too. Probably before the snow starts setting down." Eleanor said, looking up to look at the lights strung between the buildings, making a tunnel of lights between the buildings. "Hmm. They had decorated the park when I found you. You didn't even notice. It was… well, flattering on you. The light, I mean."

"They probably will knowing this city." Septhis chuckled a bit with a smile. "It was a bit hard to notice the decorations with such a beautiful girl in front of me at the time. Now I have a gorgeous woman beside me who I can enjoy them with."

"You probably didn't even notice you were under an angel decoration." Eleanor chuckled. " A bit ironic, now that I think about it. Universe just can't leave well enough alone, can it. Apparently it decided your life was vital to mine. For once though, i'll give it credit. It was right." Eleanor chuckled, squeezing Septhis's arm.

Septhis smiled looking at her. "I'm glad it picked you to be with me Ella. I can't imagine anyone else being this kind to me." Septhis said.

"Kind of limiting your view there. There's plenty who would be kind to you." Eleanor chuckled, nuzzling her nose with Septhis's.

Septhis giggled a bit nuzzling back. "But how many would stay after knowing the truth? Not a lot that's for sure." Sephtis said.

"We stay, and we work things out. Figure out a solution." Eleanor said logically, giggling slightly.

"Well you're the only one i've meet beside my family members who would do such." Septhis said lovingly.

"Basic rule of science and problem solving. You keep looking at it and working with it till it's solved. A rule a lot of people forget." Eleanor said happily. "I'm just lucky i'm with you. I'm glad you care enough to stay. I love you. Really. I've been really happy these years we've been together."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to be by my side right now." Septhis said. "It's been like a blessing everyday that I wake and see you there."

"It's been a blessing just to wake up to anyone. But most of all, it's good that we've been able to be happy with everything how it's set up. I know a lot of crap hasn't gone how we thought, Not going to hide from that. But at least we get to have each other through it." Eleanor said happily. "If there's anyone I'd rather spend my life with. It's you. Through all those nightmares and hallucinations and snapping, there's a gentle, handsome man, who wants nothing more than someone to bring him reprieve. And he's picked me for that duty. And I intend to do that duty well."

"I'm extremely happy to have you thought all our trials." Septhis said happily. "Well so far you've done an outstanding job."

"As I always do." Eleanor said happily, about to lean in and kiss him before realizing they were out on a public sidewalk and blushed. "A-ah should be right over here." Eleanor said, ducking into a nearby building and pulling Septhis into a lit up restaurant area. Septhis sighed a bit but smiled happily following Eleanor. A younger and handsome looking man came up to them in a waiter outfit, all smiles holding menus.

"Hello you two. Welcome. Anything we can get you?" The waiter asked politely.

"A seat by the window would be nice." Eleanor said happily as he took her arm, leading her over to the window seat, the two laughing and chuckling along the way. Septhis glared at the waiter as he walked along behind them.

"What can I get you ma'am? Anything for a lovely lady like yourself." The waiter said, smiling as he sat Eleanor down.

"Hah. You're too kind." Eleanor chuckled.

"Really ma'am. Special lady deserves special treatment." The waiter said with a smile.

"Your really being way to kind sir." Sephtis growled glaring at the waiter.

"Well… I guess some water is good." Eleanor said shyly.

"Oh come now. Looks like a special occasion. A little more celebration than that." The man chuckled. Eleanor chuckled, looking through the list of drinks.

Septhis tapped his fingers against the table still glaring at the waiter rather angrily.

"Anything for you, sir?" The waiter asked, noticing the glare and gulping a bit.

"Water will be nice. But you know what would be lovely." Septhis growled.

"Hmm?" The waiter looked increasingly nervous.

"Soda. Playing it a bit safe." Eleanor spoke up, not noticing the glare. The waiter looked a bit confused for a moment before his face lit in a realizing look.

"Ah. I see. Congratulations." The man chuckled, walking off with their orders. Septhis huffed a bit before looking back at Eleanor all hatred that had been on his face gone replaced by a happy smile.

"Oh this is so wonderful. I'm glad we can finally get some real time together." Eleanor said happily.

"Yep just you and me. It's nice." Septhis said happily. Eleanor sighed happily, looking around with a bit of a wondrous look. Septhis sighed looking at Eleanor with a loving look.

"What's with that look." Eleanor chuckled.

"Hm? What look?' Septhis said.

"That look. The one where you look like you think i'm some kind of god or something." Eleanor chuckled.

"You're my goddess. So is it so wrong to admire you." Septhis said with a happy smile.

"Nothing to admire silly." Eleanor chuckled.

"There is everything to admire! You're so beautiful it's breathtaking." Septhis said.

"Oh now you're just being an ass kisser." Eleanor chuckled. "You don't have to kiss up just to stay in my house anymore."

"I'm just telling the truth." Septhis said with a chuckle.

"The truth? Hardly." Eleanor chuckled. "Would be the truth if it wasn't coming from a biased party."

"It is the truth though Ella. You just simply amazing and everyone can tell." Septhis said.

"I'm hardly amazing. I'm just as pretty as the next girl, hardly amazing." Eleanor chuckled, smiling gently.

"Obviously you see someone other than who you are in the mirror Ella. Because many other girls wish they could even compare to the beautiful and sexy Eleanor Tonks." Septhis said dramatically.

"Pretty biased view from someone who has only ever had one girl. Plus you can hardly speak for everyone." Eleanor giggled, looking away with a blush.

"Well it's true." Septhis smiled.

"In your eyes." Eleanor rolled her eyes, smiling as the waiter returned with their drinks. Septhis's smile almost immediately dropped seeing the waiter the glare returned to his face. Eleanor picked up her glass but ended up spilling the water on her lap with a shriek.

"Oh dear I'm sorry ma'am let's just get you dried out." The waiter said concerned as he guided Eleanor to her feet by her arm, bringing a hand to the small of her back as he started to guide her off.

Septhis growled a bit seeing the waiter guide her off.

"It's fine ma'am. Completely fine. Happens. All the time."

"It's fine ma'am happens all the time. Let's get that lovely dress dried out." The waiter said, putting an arm around her as they started off in the direction of the bathroom. Septhis stood up and walked over. "I can handle this sir." Septhis said with a slight growl.

"That's all fine and good sir, but it's the lady's room. Please be seated. It will only be a few minutes." The waiter said hurriedly, already leading Eleanor to the women's restroom. Septhis growled as he walked back to the table tapping his fingers on the table glaring at the restroom.

' _Cleaning her up. Sure. More like getting friendly with my woman. Probably telling her this is going to fail and to save herself the pain.'_ Septhis thought angrily, watching as the waiter went in after Eleanor. Septhis huffed in annoyance before taking a sip of his water trying to calm himself to no avail. ' _Dammit if he's in there trying to steal her… worse if he actually convinces her. No, she'd show him the engagement ring and he'd back off… Right?'_ Septhis thought. Septhis gulped a bit fearfully. ' _No Eleanor wouldn't leave me right? Not for some damn waiter not anyone….right?'_ Septhis thought fearfully the old fear of ending up like how his dad had came back to him. ' _Eleanor's been with me for two years now, completely faithful. But… My snapping at her could… drive her away. But into another man? A waiter who's been shameless this whole time? Is Ella even into that?! No. Ella wouldn't do that of her own will. She's straightforward. Not the cheating type.'_ Septhis felt panic rise, and fought to remain seated. Septhis tapped his foot worriedly as he found himself looking at the swirling water in the glass.

' _Dammit I shouldn't be doubting Ella like this. But if someone could convince her to… Dammit. Would she actually do it? I'm pretty sure she's happy. But.. What if that's just a mask..' Sept_ his thought worriedly. He sighed and rested his head on the table. ' _Ella loves me though she wouldn't leave me. I mean she came back even after I threatened to kill her. That's gotta mean something right? She wouldn't leave me now right. Not when we've gone this long together. Heck she's had me and dad both snap on her. She wouldn't leave me alone. Not for a waiter. It was just an accident but. No I have to trust Ella. Come on it's Ella. Who else would be able to be with her. They don't understand her like I do.'_

' _But Mom probably told Dad the same thing.'_ Septhis thought worriedly. ' _Damn it. Why is it so hard to just believe everything will be fine. It's just a waiter …. Who's making moves on my fiancee. Damn it what do I do? I can't go in there i'd look like a creepy pervert.'_ Septhis grumbled. ' _What could be going on in there. Could they be- no, no Ella's not that easy. But if persuaded… dammit. How long has it been? They should be back. Just cleaning up. My ass they are.'_ Septhis tried to suppress his imagination at what the two could be up to alone in the bathroom. Septhis lifted his head up to rest it on his arms. There was a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What's with the down face." Eleanor chuckled. Septhis jumped a bit in surprise looking up at Eleanor.

"You were taking awhile I was bored." Septhis said with a weak smile.

"Oh really? You looked like you were having a mini heart attack." Eleanor chuckled, taking her seat and holding his hand. Septhis chuckled weakly before sighing a bit.

"Aww, Sep's a little jelly of a waiter?" Eleanor chuckled.

"No." Septhis grumbled.

"Oh like I'd actually pick a waiter that I've known for five minutes over the man I've loved for two years." Eleanor chuckled, weaving her fingers into his. Septhis smiled a bit happily.

"I love you. Nothing, nobody, is going to change that." Eleanor said, giving him a serious look. "Not even petty little waiters. Besides, why would I say yes to marrying you if I was gonna cheat on you right after."

"I love you too Ella. I'm glad, cause I don't think I could handle losing you Ella." Septhis said warmly. "I just worry."

"Don't worry. Nothing to worry about." Eleanor said. "Just enjoy what you have, not worrying about what might happen."

Septhis nodded with a smile "Right."

"Really, you think I'll run off with a lowly waiter over my lovely fiancee? You're crazy sometimes, ya know?" Eleanor chuckled, reaching and tracing her fingers along his jaw.

Septhis chuckled a bit. "I was just worried. I guess craziness runs in my family."

"It's actually kinda cute." Susan giggled, looking at him lovingly. "Well let me reassure that little voice in your head. I have eyes for no one but my love."

Septhis smiled happily at the comment.

"Now clean up that face. We're in public." Eleanor giggled.

"Yes ma'am." Septhis chuckled. Eleanor chuckled, kissing him softly.


	76. Chapter 75 - Good news

Septhis blinked awake, feeling a pounding feeling in his head. It had only been a few hours since he and Eleanor had come home. Looking over to the side table there were two empty bottles, and two glasses still having a little left, and the clock saying they'd slept away the day and now he had just hours for work. He sat up in the bed rubbing his head a bit trying to get rid of the headache that seemed to want to stay.

' _Damn what happened? We really let loose_.' He thought looking around the room to see clothes haphazardly thrown. There was a pained female whine from next to him, and shuffling.

"Owwwww…" Eleanor whined, one hand holding her head and the other covering her body. "Note to self. No drunk sex ever again."

Septhis chuckled a bit weakly. "Agreed." Septhis said in agreement.

"Ugh. Cramps." Eleanor whined, holding her gut as she went to the bathroom, puking into the toilet.

"Think you had a bit more than I did Ella." Septhis chuckled weakly.

"No I didn't. You had more." Eleanor whined. "I don't drink anyway."

"Are you sure?" Septhis said as he stood up carefully not wanting to fall back down.

"No." Eleanor whined, as the sound of the toilet flushed and there was the sound of a box. Septhis made sure to walk carefully as he was still a bit dizzy from the bit of a hangover and sleepy. There was several minutes before a loud feminine shriek. Septhis jumped in surprise at the scream.  
"Ella?" Septhis said worried.

"Sep! Come see this!" Eleanor called, sounding excited.

"Coming." Septhis said as he walked over to the bathroom. As he walked in Eleanor was on the floor a pregnancy test in hand as she had her mouth covered and small tears appearing. Septhis raised an eyebrow walking over to Eleanor.  
"What is it Ella?" Septhis asked.

Eleanor turned the test to him as a giant pink plus showing 'positive' blared out on the dull white plastic. Septhis smiled happily seeing that it read positive.

"After all this time, we're finally having…" Eleanor mumbled, almost in disbelief. "You're going to be…"

"It's a miracle. We're going to have a child! We're going to be parents! Ella!" Septhis said excited.

Eleanor smiled a bit at his excitement. "Finally. After a fucking year, we get it. Guess no drunk sex for real for now on." Eleanor chuckled, bringing a hand up to her stomach. "Guess I'd better call saying we'll need that crib after all. I have a feeling it will be a girl. Mother's intuition."

"I can't believe it! This is the best day ever!" Septhis said happily. Eleanor chuckled, getting up and hugging him. Septhis hugged back happily.

"We're parents Sep. You and me." Eleanor chuckled. "I love you Sep. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too. I can't believe it! I love you so much Ella!" Septhis said happily.

"I-I had started to lose hope. I had thought- no that doesn't matter. We're having a baby Sep. A baby!" Eleanor said happily. "We're having a- oh my god a baby…"

"We're going to have a baby! What's with the oh god?" Septhis said a bright smile still on his face.

"Just..so hard to believe. Just… can we really do this Sep? Nine months and eighteen years? Are we ready? Oh god what do we do first…" Eleanor said, switching between happy and worried.

"Of course we have each other right. We can do anything as long as we work together." Septhis said.

"Yeah." Eleanor chuckled weakly. "I love you Sep. No matter what happens. I'll always love you, and our baby. Over anyone else."

"Ella, you have me, and I have you. We've gone through a lot already and we're still here together. I believe we can do anything as long as we're together." Septhis said with a warm smile.

"We haven't been through much." Eleanor chuckled. "Just anything any couple's been through."

"I doubt normal couples have dealt with one of them having my blackouts." Septhis sighed.

"Guess we're special then." Eleanor chuckled, holding him in her arms. "I love you Sep. I love our baby. I love our life. I love you."

"I love you and our child, I love my life with you, I love you so much that the word love could never explain how much I love you." Septhis said.

"Heh. You'll have plenty of time for a definition at work." Eleanor chuckled. "I'll just get Annette on the phone. No doubt scandalised that her little lady is pregnant, with our stray's baby no less." Eleanor chuckled.

Septhis chuckled a bit. "I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to know." Septhis said.

"Oh just get to work. Your dad's going to want to know he has a grandchild." Eleanor chuckled, going to the closet to get dressed.

"Alright, alright." Septhis sighed rolling his eyes with a smile. Eleanor started towards the closet, getting dressed and set out Sep's.

"Your last day, right? Tomorrow we can get baby stuff." Eleanor said.

"Last day. Weekends are all ours to enjoy and do as we want." Septhis chuckled as he took off his sleep shirt that had surprisingly managed to stay on.

"And if I know you you'll insist that I not do a thing and you have everything under control." Eleanor chuckled, digging around for pants. "Since you seem to be under the delusion that I'm a goddess or something. Which i'm not." Septhis chuckled, brushing her waist as he got dressed for work.

"Love you babe." Eleanor said softly.

"Love you." Septhis said, smiling lovingly as be backed out the door to head out for work.


	77. Chapter 76 - Error

Septhis sat in the chair happily, still in the afterglow of the pregnancy test.

"I'm going to be a father. Just wow." Septhis mumbled to himself still happy to say that he and Eleanor we going to have a child. Septhis smiled, picking up the tablet only to see that Springtrap had moved from his normal position.

"That was fast. It isn't even twelve." Septhis said, playing the audio and watching. He noticed that almost as soon as he clicked on the audio there was an error.

"Ugh. Error? Really?" Septhis grumbled, resetting the audio and trying again. Springtrap had moved from the area he was in making Septhis switch around to find where he'd gone. Septhis gulped, seeing Springtrap not in sight. The camera fuzzed up a bit.

Septhis quickly glanced up. The familiar figure of Freddy was walking moving across the glass window. Septhis quickly played the audio, going wide eyed as fear set in. The familiar voice of balloon boy went off as Freddy continued his walk just as the camera fuzzed up as a pair of white eyes stared back in the camera. Septhis gulped, playing the audio desperately. The familiar buzz of an error popped up with two red text reading 'ventilation error' and 'audio error'.

"Fuck. Who's fucking with the systems?" Septhis grumbled, resetting both systems. "Not tonight guys. Really. Just be like the first night." As he flipped down the system panel a more destroyed and grimmy Foxy stood there menacingly staring back at him. Septhis froze up, staring at Foxy with wide and fearful eyes. Foxy growled before leaping at Septhis. Septhis gulped, kicking out at Foxy as he leapt. His foot hit nothing as the ventilation red lights flashed. Septhis gave a shaky sigh as he reset the ventilation. The room was quiet before there was the sound of something thumping from the sounds of it in the vents. Septhis quickly played the audio. The sounds moved away as Springtrap moved to go to the sound. Septhis quickly looked at the clock, wondering if time was really going this fast. The clock seemed to have barely moved from twelve as it had only been a few minutes.

"Dammit. This thing has to be wrong, right?" Septhis whines, looking at his watch for confirmation. The wall clock had only been off by a minute or two but it was still rather close to twelve.

"Dammit." Septhis sighed, looking back at the tablet. There was a darkened face of what appeared to be Mangle looking back at him in the screen. Septhis jumped, playing the audio. The screen fuzed up as Mangle was gone and a pair of white eyes stared back at him now. Septhis gulped, looking back at the white eyes. Before he could stare too long there was a horid static noise from in front of him.

"No Mangle. Not now." Septhis said. "I'm busy Mangle." Mangle didn't stop the annoying static as the camera went black with the red text reading 'video failure'. Septhis grumbled, resetting the camera, his eyes going wide as the error remained. There was an almost chill to the room as Mangle's static noise disappeared along with it. Septhis kept trying to fix the errors, the error not going away. Soon the ventilation went out as the error popped up. Septhis reset the ventilation, as this error went away but the video one remained. Septhis was practically blind without the cameras as Springtrap could be anywhere.

"Dammit. Not good, not good!" Septhis grumbled, glancing up from the tablet. There was a faint sound of a garbled moan. Septhis gulped, looking around for the source of the sound. Nothing seemed to be in sight of what could have made the noise. Septhis sighed, looking back down at the tablet. The office seemed way to still as out of the hectic first few minutes nothing seemed to be happening now. Septhis remained on guard, listening close. There was some sort of snap heard from the cameras audio feed but it was hard to tell where it came from without the visual. Septhis gulped, feeling a bit of paranoia set in as he looked around the office. Nothing seemed out of place in the room but it still seemed too quiet and still despite the first few minutes.

"Is anyone there?" Septhis gulped. There was no answer which was kind of expected but seemed to make the place keep up to it's name as a light flickered outside the office. Septhis gulped, looking down at the tablet again. The camera's sadly we're still out as there was the sound of heavy footsteps which was a bit hard to determine if they were on the camera's audio feed or close to the office. Septhis gulped, rolling back into the shadows of the office. There was a bit of a chuckle which sounded a bit closer than the camera's audio feed could have sounded. Septhis gulped, shrinking in wait of what would happen. There was a loud thunk against the window as a animatronic hand could be seen. Septhis whimpered a bit at the loud thunk.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real." Septhis whimpered.  
"Oh i'm more real that you could ever imagine kiddo." A familiar yet darker tone laughed as Springtrap finally came into view. Septhis gulped, his eyes going wide.

"H-hey dad." Septhis gulped.

"Ello kiddo. You seem to be having some….. Problems hm?" Vincent chuckled with a tone that almost made it obvious he knew what the problem was.

"More than a few." Septhis chuckled nervously.

"Oh I know." Vincent laughed a bit.

"So.. What brings you here." Septhis gulped.

"Oh just out for a walk." Vincent chuckled just as the ventilation lights started flashing.

"Oh? Well nice of you to visit." Septhis said. "I did have a bit of news actually. Ella's pregnant."

Dispite the expected happy and extaicness of his father he just smirked. "Oh really?" He said.

"Y-yeah?" Septhis said, uncomfortable. Vincent laughed sounding rather crazy than Septhis had ever heard before. Septhis gulped, not feeling the warm happiness around his father he'd felt before.

"W-wh-what are you doing?" Septhis gulped.

"Getting free of this damned place for once." Vincent said calmly almost coldly.

"I-I'm sorry I can't let that happen." Septhis gulped.

"And what are you going to do huh kiddo? There's nowhere to run." Vincent said sounding a bit amused at the answer.

"W-well… what are you going to do to me?" Septhis gulped. Vincent smiled, not like his normal warm and kind one as something made it seem twisted and dark. Vincent quickly moved as he slammed Septhis against the office wall his hand around Septhis neck.  
"Come now Sep. Put the pieces together." Vincent chuckled. As suddenly there was a spark from the system panel signalling it had started to overheat

"Wh-why?! Why me?!" Septhis whimpered. "Come on dad. Get a grip!"

"I'm pretty sure Gil and his friends thought the same thing kiddo." Vincent chuckled before growling. "I do have a grip!"

"Dad please think about what you're doing!" Septhis whimpered.

"I've thought long and hard. I've had a whole damned thirty years to think about this. Nothing is going to stop me now. Not after i've gotten this damn far." Vincent growled angrily as his grip tightened around Septhis's neck.

"Dad please! You promised…" Septhis gasped for breath, trying to pry Springtrap's hands away.

"Sep if there is one thing that I learned about this cursed world is that promises are always fucking broken. Thier never kept. EVER." Vincent shouted as the system panel started to smoke up. Septhis wheezed, scrabbling at his hands.

"Including…. You…?" Septhis wheezed. Vincent's grip loosened a bit before his shook his head and growled.

"Love… you… dad..." Septhis wheezed. Vincent scoffed and let go of Septhis.

"Damn it i'm getting soft. Fucking hell." Vincent cursed obviously annoyed. Septhis gasped, falling to the floor as he gripped his throat.

"Come on hurry it up damn it." Vincent mumbled tapping a finger against his now crossed arms. Septhis wheezed, looking up at Vincent weakly. Vincent snarled a bit before the system panel finally bursts into flames.

"Finally." Vincent said sounding a bit relived. Septhis whimpered in fear, backing away.

"Ventilations cut. Camera's disabled, and there won't be any proof or evidence of foul play. Simply a mechanical error." Vincent chuckled before looking back over at Septhis.

"P-please no. N-not like this." Septhis whimpered. "Please. Ella needs me. Please, please, please don't do this." Septhis whimpered. Vincent walked over to him picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"How the hell do you think I felt. Huh?" Vincent growled angrily.

"Please. I can't leave Ella like this. Just please let me go." Septhis whimpered.

"After all the work i've done to go through with this? The planing. The testing. Getting them to trust me. Ha!" Vincent said.

"But Gil… he'd never…" Septhis whimpered as his phone went off in his pocket, signaling Eleanor was calling.

"It's not all that hard for your softy of a dad to get on people's good sides." Vincent chuckled before looking at Septhis with a face that seemed to beam an idea was brewing. Septhis gulped, putting a hand over the phone, accidentally hitting speaker.


	78. Chapter 77 - Phone call

"Hey babe. How are things going?" Eleanor said over the phone. Vincent chuckled hearing Eleanor's voice.

"Well if it's not the wonderful and beautiful Eleanor." Vincent chuckled

"Hello?" Eleanor said, confused.

"Ello dear." Vincent said back.

"Huh? Who is this?" Eleanor said, confused.

"Oh have ya already forgotten me. And here I thought out of anyone i'd leave a lasting impression." Vincent sighed. There was a long silence before the sound of the phone dropping. Vincent smirked hearing the phone drop.

"Now let's test something." Vincent chuckled. Septhis gulped fearfully.

"Ella. Hang up now." Septhis said shakily.

"But… Sep…" Eleanor whimpered, already on the burst of tears.

"Oh but where would the fun be in that kiddo." Vincent chuckled as he grabbed one of Septhis's arms with his free hand. Septhis gulped, trying to pull away as Eleanor gasped.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" Eleanor whimpered.

"Ella, don't panic." Septhis gulped. Vincent's grip on his arm tightened rather quickly.

"Ella. Listen. Try to make it without me. Be happy. Just take the baby and move on." Septhis sniffled, small tears appearing. Vincent twisted Septhis arm strength obviously from the Spring Bonnie suit. Septhis gasped as Eleanor started sobbing.

"I know…. You can… Make it. Give our baby… good… Life." Septhis gasped through the pain.

"Please stop. Please…" Eleanor whimpered. Vincent laughed obviously enjoying the pain he was causing for both of them.  
"You know it's been a while since I could have this feeling back. Oh how i've missed it." Vincent chuckled as he continued to twist Septhis's arm.

"Please stop…" Eleanor whimpered as Septhis gasped in pain.

"Ella. Hang up." Septhis hissed.

"No… No, no, no, this isn't happening. It can't be." Eleanor sniffled.

"Oh come now Sep don't ruin the fun." Vincent said as he once again slammed him against the office wall.

"SEP!" Eleanor yelled, scared. "SEP GET OUT OF THERE!"

Septhis wheezed as a bit of blood slid down his cheek.

"He can't. I made sure of that." Vincent chuckled before letting go of Septhis arm and grabbing his hair. Septhis growled in pain as he was pulled up.

"Please stop!" Eleanor wailed, her sobs within audible range. Vincent chuckled as an almost pleased smile crept on to his face.

"Your brother put up more of fight than you are Sep. I guess you always we're the weaker one." Vincent scoffed.

"What- hey,no! You said you'd get us out you didn't mention this!" Gilbert charged into the room. Vincent's smile dropped as he growled angrily.

"I simply didn't due to knowing your reaction. I am going to get us all free now piss off." Vincent snapped.

"Then why aren't we?! You lied!" Gilbert snapped angrily.

"Not yet. You can't rush things Gil." Vincent growled.

"I've had thirty years to wait! You told us it'd be an instant thing!" Gilbert snapped. "You tricked us. There's no way out!"

"It will be if you just let me finish what i've started. But you always have to jump to conclusions right Gil." Vincent snapped. "Of course there's a way out of here."

"No. No there's not. You said nobody gets hurt. No. I'm taking back my forgiveness. I refuse to let you walk." Gilbert growled.

"I simply said you four wouldn't get hurt, not that no one would get hurt. Too late kid. I will get free of this damned place and there is nothing that you can do about it!" Vincent laughed.

"Dammit. Dammit you're only looking to free yourself. You're going to kill us idiot!" Gilbert snapped, glaring behind his Foxy mask. Vincent chuckled.

"Maybe I am and maybe i'm not. But you can't get freee without me." Vincent said with a smirk. Gilbert growled, charging up and giving Vincent a hard slap.

"You bastard. What kind of father fucks his own blood over like this?!" Gilbert snapped. Vincent growled angrily.

"What kinda father are you, if you can't even keep your kids alive. Or even out of adoption and the streets?!" Gilbert hissed. "You swore on your life you'd keep us out of that shit. You wanna know why you're here? It's cause you failed. You failed as a person. As a brother, as a son, and as a father."

"I know this you don't have to remind me. But you had all the time in the world to stop me yet you just now are when it's way too late." Vincent snapped back.

"I'm telling you why you're here. You're stuck here till you fix things." Gilbert grumbled, kneeling next to Septhis. "And you can start by explaining yourself."

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Vincent scoffed.

"Fine then. You can rot." Gilbert scoffed, pulling Septhis to his feet, though stopping as the flames came to the door.

"Oh no one here will have time to rot kiddo." Vincent chuckled. "It's best you just let me do as I want."

"You will. You're not leaving. We are." Gilbert huffed, backing away from the flames as he grew transparent. Vincent growled quickly grabbing Septhis's arm.

"You're not going anywhere with him." Vincent snapped.

"I am. And what are you gonna do about it, little man? I'll just make things worse for you." Gilbert huffed, tugging Septhis's arm. "For example. Wouldn't it suck if Spring just stopped talking to you?"

"Not my problem." Vincent huffed tightening his grip. Almost as if in response Springtrap's body collapsed to his knees. Vincent hissed in annoyance.

"The hell. Damn bucket of bolts!" Vincent snapped angrily. Spring fell to his side as the source of the collapse was found. A busted fuel cell leaking gas. As soon as the gas touched the flames they lit up over Spring's body.

"You won't get out." Vincent growled. Gilbert was going to retort before he stumbled back, bursting into blue mist leaving a Foxy mask in his place. Septhis stumbled back as the fire grew. Vincent chuckled almost victoriously.

"There is no escaping tonight. Just like that night." Vincent said.

"Why Dad? Don't you love me and Gil?" Septhis whimpered.

Vincent was silent beside a small groan and shaking of his head. Septhis took the head shake as a no as his face dropped in horror.


	79. Chapter 78 - Goodbye

When Vincent looked back at Septhis he had a more confused expression.

"S-Sep? Wha-What are you doing here?" Vincent mumbled. Septhis gulped, slowly crawling back away under his desk.

"Sep? What's wrong kiddo?" Vincent asked obviously worried.

"You lied… You never loved us…" Septhis mumbled, not wanting to believe it.

"That's not true. I love you and Gil kiddo." Vincent said sounding shocked at the comment.

"Then why this?" Septhis started to tear up, motioning to the fire around them as a cracking sound above them could be heard.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I couldn't get a grip before this went too far." Vincent said looking away.

"Why dad? What did we do wrong? Why don't you love us?" Septhis sobbed.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I love you both dearly." Vincent said.

"Then why?! Why this?! Why abandon me?! Why this?! Why make Ella suffer?! Why leave an innocent child with no father?!" Septhis snapped.

"I didn't abandon you. I'm so sorry I didn't want this to happen." Vincent mumbled.

"Clearly you did. And now some son or daughter is going to grow up without their father, and the cycle just loops and loops." Septhis snapped. "You just can't think beyond yourself, can you?"

"I didn't! Sep, I always put you and Gil before me when you two lived with me. All that just gone from your memory?" Vincent said weakly.

"No. But I do know Gil died for you to realise there was a problem." Septhis said as the ceiling creaked. "And now I can't find you again all these years later just to find out I can't even be happy. So why? Why did you kill Gil? Why are you killing me? Answer me!"

"I was angry, and I let that anger get the better of me alright! I know I fucked up. I-I-I never wanted to hurt either of you." Vincent said shakily his voice cracking a bit.

"Well now you have." Septhis snapped, but before Vincent could reply there was a loud scream as the ceiling came down. Vincent flinched as the burning column of the roof fell down in front of the desk, trapping Septhis under the desk.

"Septhis!" Vincent shouted trying to crawl over to the desk only failing as Spring Bonnie's body didn't respond to him.

"Ella i'm so sorry." Septhis whimpered from under the desk as the flames from the collapsed column started to spread to the wooden parts of the desk and heating up the metal.

"Why dad? Why do you hate me now?!" Septhis said weakly before coughing as the smoke was unbearable for him now.

"Sep i don't hate you please believe me." Vincent whimpered.

Septhis was coughing rather roughly just before there was a loud pop of the fire which then flared up cutting off sight of septhis.

"Septhis. Damn it." Vincent cursed as there was a weak scream from Septhis before it was just the sounds of the fire crackling around Vincent.

"I'm so sorry damn it. This shouldn't have happened to you." Vincent whimpered as there was a scoff.

"And you wonder why i left." The familiar tone of Susan said as Vincent looked over to the voice. Susan was leaned against the wall of the office the familiar marionette mask pulled over her face.

"Susan?" Vincent said weakly.

"What you think i'd miss the opportunity to see you finally pass on after what you've done to my sweet boys?" Susan hissed.

"I see." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Shouldn't be too long for either of us now. Due to you. I could have saved them without this mess but no. You always have to mess something up huh." Susan growled.

"I didn't have control over myself." Vincent retorted.

"Uh huh. But of course my smart Gilbert knew. You've always been selfish. You freed them only because you wanted to be free as well but in that you've killed our precious baby." Susan said crossing her arms. "You don't deserve freedom."

"I'm sorry I-I wasn't thinking." Vincent whimpered as the gas leak finally caught on fire quickly traveling to Springtrap's body.

"Bye-bye Vincent." Susan growled before disappearing.

"Guess this is the end huh." Vincent said softly to himself.


	80. Epilogue - The box

So after so long we finally reached the end of A little too far. I hope you all enjoyed this crazy ride.

~ Verto

* * *

Eleanor sniffled, staring down at her stomach and the phone that her husband had spent his last moments with her.

' _What did I ever do to deserve this. Can't I be happy, life? No. No I can't. So what's the point of living?'_ Eleanor sniffled, flicking the knife between her fingers. Drawing the knife up to her wrist, she was ready to slice before a small dark gray metal box caught her eye, labeled 'to my sons'. Curious, she set the knife down and reached for the box, remembering a key on Poopsy's collar as she called Poopsy to her and took the key. Sensing her sadness and assuming the worst, Poopsy sadly howled out the window, declaring the house's mourning for her beloved master, whimpering and crying out sadly. Eleanor looked at the two padded locks on the box and turned the key shakily through watery eyes, unlocking the box and starting to pry it open, her tearful eyes going wide at the contents.


End file.
